PLAY WITH ME
by Cactus93
Summary: [REMAKE] Park Chanyeol pemain football profesional sukses dan memiliki segalanya. Dia tidak biasa ditolak, dan tentu saja tidak mau menerima penolakan. Ketika ia menebarkan pesonanya pada sahabat adik perempuannya bernama Baekhyun, dia tidak hanya ditolak, tapi menghadapi permusuhan terang-terangan. Mampukah Chanyeol menakhlukakan Baekhyun? GS! CHANBAEK
1. INTRO

**WARNING!**

 **WARNING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ini bukan karya Cactus93  
**

Remake novel dari **Kristen Proby**

 **.**

 **PLAY WITH ME**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **RATE M**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **BAEKHYUN as GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku hanya mengganti nama, setting dan beberapa kebiasaan atau ciri agar semirip mungkin dengan Chanbaek

Yang g suka GS silakan **close tab** , silakan baca ffku BL yang lain saja

Ini sama seperti remake sebelumnya.

Jika editing saya masih ada typo, mohon dimaklumi karena saya juga manusia

.

Butuh pemikiran matang untuk publish ini, karena perbuatan ini sebenarnya perbuatan nackal TT

Sudah terlanjur janjiku masa lalu kiranya hampir 2 tahun? 3 tahun? Ada yang masih ingat? Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk publish saja karena selalu kepikiran dikala PR ffku masih menumpuk TT

Jujur aku tidak mengharap review pujian, sekali lagi ini karya orang lain dan aku hanya author nackal

Tapi juga tolong jangan review mencaciku ya TT soalnya janji adalah hutang TT

Setelah ini aku tak akan remake novel lagi

.

Ini akan aku publish berurutan langsung, sebisa mungkin selesai hari ini juga. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Baekhyun.

Karena ada sekitar 69k+, aku potong agar tidak terlalu panjang.

Aku harap kalian bisa memaklumi perbuatan nackalku ini TT

.

Sekian dan terima kasih

Selamat menikmati


	2. Chapter 1

_Ms. Byun,_

 _Terima kasih atas permohonan anda berkenaan dengan kehadiran Park Chanyeol beserta semua anggota team di rumah sakit anda. Organisasi kami telah menerima ribuan surat permohonan sejenis setiap tahunnya, dan sayangnya Mr. Park tidak bisa memenuhi setiap permohonan tersebut. Mohon maaf, saat ini beliau sedang sibuk._

 _Salam hormat,_

 _Hwang Kihoon_

 _Humas, Organisasi Football Seoul_

Bagus.

Ini menjadikan penolakan kelima dari Park Chanyeol yang sukar didekati. Anak-anakku akan merasa kecewa lagi.

Kusingkirkan email itu dari layar ponselku dan melemparkan ponsel kedalam tas tanganku, menaiki mobil dan berkendara menuju Twin Burgers, tempat favoritku untuk memanjakan diriku dengan burger besar dan nikmat serta kentang goreng.

Aku berdiri di paling belakang pada antrian dan merenungkan surat penolakan terbaru dari tim football profesional. Aku adalah seorang perawat di Rumah Sakit Anak Seoul, dan para pasienku tak lebih dari hanya ingin bertemu dengan para pahlawan olahraga mereka. Kupikir selebritis memiliki jadwal sesi foto seperti ini. Yang kuminta hanya beberapa jam, mereka tidak perlu sampai bermalam demi Tuhan.

Aku melirik kearah kananku, dan duduk tepat di tengah restoran mungil tidak lain dan tidak bukan sahabat semasa kuliahku, Zitao, dan kakaknya, Park Bajingan Chanyeol.

 _Sialan!_

Aku sangat menyukai Zitao. Dia, Luhan, dan aku adalah teman baik saat kuliah, jadi sudah pasti aku akan menyapanya. Aku hanya berharap selama proses itu berlangsung tidak perlu berbicara dengan kakaknya yang arogan luar biasa.

Aku memesan makananku kemudian berjalan mendekati temanku.

"Zitao?" tanyaku, tanganku berada di bahunya.

"Baekhyun!" Dia langsung terlonjak dan menarikku kedalam pelukan yang hangat. "Oh Tuhanku, aku tidak bertemu denganmu tahunan! Apa kabarmu?"

Aku melirik gugup pada Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Senang bertemu denganmu." Dia terlihat mengagumkan, seperti biasa, namun matanya terlihat sedikit sedih. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang terjadi…

"Chanyeol, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman kuliahku. Baekhyun, ini adalah kakakku, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berdiri, sosok tingginya menjulang diatasku, dan dia mengulurkan tangannya. Sial, apakah aku harus menyentuhnya? Menggali cukup dalam, akhirnya aku menemukan tata kramaku dan menjabat tangannya dengan sopan.

"Aku tahu siapa Anda."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan duduk kembali.

"Apa yang kau kerjakan sekarang?" Zitao bertanya padaku.

"Aku perawat yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit Anak Seoul unit kanker." Aku menyeringai ke Zitao, amat peka terhadap tatapan mata Chanyeol padaku, menjalari tubuhku naik turun, pada blus putih longgarku yang dipadankan dengan ikat pinggang dan legging hitam serta sepatu kets merahku. Dia membuatku gugup.

"Itu hebat! Bagus buatmu, _girl_. Apakah kau masih menyanyi?" Zitao bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Uh, tidak." aku menggelengkan kepala dan merundukkan tatapanku ke meja. "Tidak sejak kuliah."

"Kau menyanyi?" Chanyeol bertanya, alis matanya naik.

"Dia memiliki suara yang fantastis," Zitao menjawab dengan bangga. Dia selalu sangat manis dan suportif.

"Terima kasih, tapi kau tahulah bagaimana," aku menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Kehidupan mengambil alih dan keadaan menjadi sibuk." _Dan sahabat terbaik meninggalkanmu untuk memulai grup band sendiri._

Chanyeol dan Zitao bertukar pandangan, dan tiba-tiba Zitao menghantamku dengan, "Apakah kau sudah menikah?"

Aku meletuskan tawa kencang. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?" Chanyeol bertanya blak-blakan. Bajingan arogan. Aku berani bertaruh wanita jatuh cinta padanya kemanapun dia pergi.

Kupicingkan mataku, tidak mampu menyembunyikan ketidaksukaanku pada pria ini. "Jangan harap."

Rahang Chanyeol terbuka dan dia menyeringai, kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, apa?"

"Kupikir aku tidak gagap, jawabanku jelas" jawabku, lalu menaruh tanganku di bahu Zitao dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk temanku. "Senang berjumpa denganmu. Jaga dirimu, _girl_."

"Kau juga, Baekhyun."

Saat aku berbalik dan melangkah menjauh kudengar Chanyeol bergumam, "Apakah maksud semuanya tadi?"

 _Dasar brengsek!_

Kuambil kantung cokelat yang berisi burger dan kentang gorengku dan mengarah keluar restoran untuk pulang ke rumah serta menikmati satu-satunya malam liburku di minggu ini. Aku berdoa semoga aku tidak mendapat panggilan pekerjaan mendadak.

.

ooOoo

.

"Untuk Yifan dan Zitao," Oh Sehun mengangkat gelas berisi sampanye miliknya ke atas dengan satu tangan, sedangkan tangannya yang lain tetap berada di tubuh istrinya yang cantik, Luhan. Semua orang mengikutinya, bersulang untuk pasangan yang sedang berbahagia itu. "Semoga cinta kalian bisa terus tumbuh. Kami tidak mengharapkan apapun selain kebahagiaan kalian berdua di dunia."

"Untuk Yifan dan Zitao!" Para tamu sepakat untuk meneriakkan kata-kata tersebut dan kemudian menyesap minuman mereka untuk merayakan waktu yang indah ini. Park Yifan yang bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut berwarna gelap, sekarang sedang membungkus tunangannya yang berambut pirang dan luar biasa mempesona itu dengan kedua lengannya dan kemudian menciumnya dengan sangat intens, tanpa memperdulikan kami semua yang berada di sekitarnya, dan tindakannya itu mendapatkan siulan serta tepuk tangan dari kami semua. Park Chanyeol, salah satu saudara laki-laki Zitao, berteriak, "Carilah ruangan yang kosong!"

Aku menyesap sampanye manis milikku yang berwarna pink dan memperhatikan sekitarku. Aku berada di dalam ruangan Olympic, salah satu ruangan yang sangat luar biasa, yang dimiliki oleh hotel Edgewater. Untuk ke seratus kalinya, aku menanyakan hal ini pada diriku sendiri, apa yang kulakukan di sini. Aku sempat terkejut saat menerima undangan untuk datang ke acara pesta pertunangan Zitao. Zitao, Luhan dan aku dulu sering berjalan bersama-sama pada saat kami bertiga berada di kampus, dan aku sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sebuah undangan untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga dan teman dekat mereka.

Sialan, dan aku sekarang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Oh Sehun. Bintang film itu.

Ruangan ini didekorasi dengan warna biru tiffany yang dipadukan dengan warna putih. Ditambah buket-buket bunga warna putih yang berada di atas tiap-tiap meja, dengan taplak meja berwarna putih yang terbuat dari kain linen serta serbet yang berwarna biru tiffany. Ditambah sentuhan disana sini. Sehingga membuat ruangan ini tampak luar biasa indah.

Benar-benar cocok dengan kepribadian Zitao.

Ini adalah salah satu malam di musim panas yang akan segera berakhir, dan di luar masih belum terlalu gelap, jadi kami bisa melihat pemandangan kolam renang yang luar biasa dari sini, langit baru saja berubah warnanya menjadi pink dan oranye, dan warna itu tercermin di atas permukaan air yang ada. Pintu ruangan yang terbuat dari kaca dibiarkan terbuka lebar sehingga para tamu bisa bebas keluar masuk sesuai keinginan mereka, untuk menikmati pemandangan musim panas yang akan segera berakhir ini dari beranda, atau tetap berada di dalam ruangan untuk berdansa.

"Baekhyun, aku sangat senang karena kau bisa datang." Luhan menepuk pundakku dan menarikku ke dalam sebuah pelukan akrab. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, girl."

"Aku juga," Aku memberikan respon. Sambil menahan dia agar tetap berada di depanku, aku sedikit menarik tubuhku ke belakang untuk mengagumi wanita cantik yang ada di depanku ini. "Kau benar-benar fantastis. Menikah dan menjadi seorang ibu sangat cocok untuk dirimu, teman."

Dan itu memang benar. Mata bulat Luhan bersinar karena kebahagiaan dan rasa puas, rambut berwarna coklat-kemerahan gelap miliknya sekarang ditarik ke belakang dan sedikit bergelombang, dan dia mengenakan sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang fantastis.

"Terima kasih. Aku suka gaunmu. Gayamu sama sekali tidak pernah berubah." Dia memberikan respon dengan sebuah senyuman. Aku melihat ke bawah, ke arah gaun warna perak pucat dengan model handkerchief hemline dan tanpa tali bahu yang sedang kukenakan saat ini, kemudian beralih ke sandal bertali warna perak yang kukenakan pada kakiku.

"Tidak ada banyak perubahan," Aku merespon kata-katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kecuali rambutmu, seperti biasanya," Luhan tertawa, menunjuk ke arah rambutku yang berwarna merah-kecoklatan yang diberi corak pada beberapa bagian rambut dengan warna pirang, dan kami berdua tetawa kecil bersama-sama.

"Rambutku selalu berubah, dan menurutku ini sedikit membosankan. Tapi anak-anak menyukainya, dan well, kau tahu... sekali menjadi gadis rocker, maka selamanya kita akan menjadi gadis rocker."

"Kau tahu," Luhan tersenyum puas. "Aku masih punya foto-foto dirimu yang bersama dengan gitarmu saja, tanpa busana dan hiasan yang lain, yang pernah kita lakukan dulu."

"Ya Tuhan," Aku tertawa karena mengingat memori beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, saat aku bermain-main di studio kecil milik Luhan pada saat kami masih kuliah. "Kau mungkin ingin membakar foto-foto itu."

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir kalau kita sebaiknya mengambil foto seperti itu sekali lagi. Dulu kau tidak memiliki itu," dia menunjuk ke sisi bagian dalam lenganku dan aku mengikuti pandangannya ke arah tato yang ada di bagian dalam sisi lenganku sebelah atas.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti."

"Jadi..." dia hendak memulai pembicaraan saat suaminya memotong kalimatnya. "Oh, Baekhyun, ini suamiku, Sehun. Sehun, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman lamaku dan Zitao, Byun Baekhyun."

"Halo, Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu." Dia menawarkan tangan kanannya dan aku merasa pipiku sedikit merona sebelum aku bisa merespon, meletakkan tanganku pada tangannya untuk bersalaman. Namun ternyata dia mengangkat tanganku dan mencium punggung tanganku.

"Um, senang berjumpa denganmu, Sehun."

Dia memberiku sebuah senyuman bintang filmnya, senyum yang biasanya terpampang di cover majalah yang terbit di negara ini, dan kemudian dia berpamitan pada kami saat Yunho, salah satu kakak laki-laki Zitao, memanggilnya.

"Um, Luhan?"

"Ya," Dia memjawabku dengan desahan puas.

"Kau menikah dengan Oh Sehun."

Dia tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya."

"Sialan, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Cerita yang panjang. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu dengan ditemani anggur suatu saat nanti."

"Aku menunggu saat itu terjadi."

"Disana kau rupanya!" Zitao berteriak dan merangkulku dengan salah satu lengannya dan lengannya satu lagi merangkul Luhan dan membentuk sebuah pelukan kelompok.

"Baekhyun, aku senang kau datang kemari!"

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan ini. Meskipun aku terkejut saat mendapatkan undangan itu."

"Kau adalah temanku. Aku ingin kau berada disini." Zitao tersenyum dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam ruangan, dan akhirnya dia berhenti mencari setelah matanya menemukan prianya.

"Dia sangat tampan, Zitao. Dan benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu." Aku berbisik saat mengikuti pandangan matanya.

"Ya. Begitu pula diriku."

"Aku ikut berbahagia akan dirimu." Aku menyesap sampanye manis milikku sedikit lebih banyak.

"Terima kasih." Senyumnya terlihat lebar dan begitu bahagia, dan itu benar, aku berbahagia karena dia dapat menemukan prianya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat serasi.

"Kapan kita akan makan?" Chanyeol bertanya dari meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kami. Sejak tadi aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengabaikan kehadiran Park Chanyeol, yang dikenal sebagai seorang quarterback football, dan dikenal juga sebagai si brengsek yang arogan. Aku berusaha untuk menjauh dari dirinya dan menghindari percakapan dengannya, tapi aku merasa kalau matanya terus memandangiku malam ini, dan aku tidak mengerti. Aku yakin bahwa diriku bukanlah tipe wanita yang dia sukai, dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau aku juga tidak tertarik pada dirinya.

"Makanan sudah siap untuk disajikan, nona." Seorang wanita berambut pirang keriting yang cantik berjalan menuju ke arah Zitao dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. "Makan malam sudah siap kapanpun kau menginginkannya."

"Sempurna, terima kasih, Jess. Pastikan kau dan asistenmu juga makan."

"Oh, akan kami lakukan." Jessica tertawa dan berjalan menjauh, memeriksa sesuatu di dalam iPad miliknya.

"Ya Tuhan, aku sangat suka pada wanita itu." Zitao mengambil nafas dan meluruskan tangannya ke bawah sejajar dengan gaun tanpa tali bahu yang berwarna merah dan terbuat dari kain sutra tipis yang sedikit mengembang di bagian bawahnya.

"Dia memang luar biasa." Luhan menyetujuinya.

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya.

"Perencana pesta," Zitao menjawab pertanyaanku. "Aku menemukan dia saat aku menjadi tuan rumah dalam acara baby shower Luhan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga orang yang mengurus pernikahan. Benar-benar seorang wanita yang jenius."

"Sialan, dia adalah pahlawanku." Chanyeol mengomentari dan mengikuti kemana Jessica berjalan. "Aku benar-benar kelaparan."

"Kau memang selalu kelaparan!" Zitao berteriak di belakangnya dan tertawa.

.

ooOoo

.

Bagaimana mungkin akhirnya aku berada di meja Chanyeol dan ini merupakan sebuah misteri bagi diriku. Faktanya sekarang adalah, aku duduk dengan semua kakak laki-laki Zitao yang luar biasa tampan, seorang wanita manis yang bernama Jaejong, dan saudara ipar Zitao, Kyungsoo, yang juga sangat menarik dan sedang hamil tua. Benar-benar tua sehingga bisa melahirkan kapan saja.

Semua orang tertawa, bercanda satu sama lain, dan mereka semua tampak luar biasa.

Kenapa aku tidak membawa pasangan pada saat datang kemari?

Menyedihkan.

"Jadi, Baekhyun, apa pekerjaanmu saat ini?" Kakak Zitao yang bernama Jongdae bertanya padaku.

"Aku adalah perawat yang bertugas di Rumah Sakit Anak Seoul."

"Di departemen apa?" Dia bertanya lagi sambil memotong steak yang ada di piringnya.

"Aku bertanggung jawab untuk merawat para remaja yang menderita kanker." Aku menggigit kentang panggang dan kemudian menyesap anggurku. Aku mungkin memerlukan lebih banyak anggur untuk saat ini.

"Berapa lama kau bekerja disana?" dia bertanya lagi dan aku sempat melihat bahwa raut wajah Chanyeol menjadi muram. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Aku sudah menjadi perawat sekitar enam tahun, dan dua tahun dalam posisiku saat ini."

Kakak sulung Tao, Joonmyeon mengisi gelas anggurku dan memberikan senyuman manis pada diriku, yang membuatku membalas senyumannya.

"Kau masih muda tapi sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang begitu penting." Chanyeol berkomentar, tapi aku memutar kedua bola mataku dan mengabaikannya, yang menghasilkan sebuah pandangan tajam dari dirinya sekali lagi.

"Jadi, kalau Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja harus melahirkan, kau akan menyelamatkan kami semua." adik termuda Tao mengatakan itu dan kami semua tertawa bersama-sama.

"Tidak, aku bukan seorang perawat yang bisa mengangani persalinan. Tapi aku bisa menelpon ambulans." Aku memberikan respon.

Kyungsoo menyentuh perutnya dan kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, guys, kita masih punya waktu satu bulan sebelum aku benar-benar akan melahirkan."

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi istrinya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Para pria ini benar-benar mempesona. Zitao dan keluarganya adalah kolam genetika yang hebat.

Joonmyeon menuangkan segelas anggur untukku sekali lagi dan aku segera menyesapnya, mendorong piringku ke arah samping. Lagipula aku sekarang terlalu gugup untuk bisa makan.

Di tengah-tengah percakapanku dengan Kyungsoo, aku menyadari bahwa kepalaku mulai sedikit pusing, jadi aku minta ijin untuk meninggalkan mereka sebentar, untuk pergi ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan kain dingin di dahiku serta memperbaiki lip glossku.

"Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar."

Sial.

Aku mencoba untuk mendahului dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi wanita, tapi Chanyeol mengikutiku masuk ke dalam dan mengunci pintunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan alis mata terangkat.

"Kelihatannya kau sama sekali tidak menyukai diriku. Iya kan?" Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tinggi, sekitar dua meter, ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Dia sudah melepaskan jaketnya sejak tadi, dan sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja warna pink - _pink_? - yang ternyata membuatnya tampak seksi, tidak mengenakan dasi, serta celana panjang dari kain yang berwarna hitam. Lengan kemejanya digulung ke atas, menunjukkan otot-otot lengannya yang indah. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang gelap sudah terlalu panjang dan sedikit berantakan, dan matanya itu menjelajahi tubuhku dari atas ke bawah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti untuk menatap mataku.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan cukup baik untuk bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Aku rasa itu omong kosong." Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Bukan masalah untukku." Aku mengangkat bahu dan memutar tubuhku menghadap wastafel untuk mencuci tangan dan memperbaiki lip glossku, sedangkan mata Chanyeol tidak pernah beralih dari diriku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya dan memutar tubuhku.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu begitu marah padaku sehingga kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat dia memandangku dengan tatapan muram, dan itu semakin membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar si brengsek yang luar biasa arogan ya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak seperti itu." Dia benar-benar serius, tidak merasa bahwa situasi ini adalah situasi yang menggelikan.

"Ya, kau memang seperti itu. Dan aku tidak ingin membuat kau menyukaiku."

Dia mengangkat bahu seakan-akan apa yang kuinginkan ini tidak akan berakibat apapun padanya. "Aku bukan orang yang brengsek, Baekhyun. Apa yang kulakukan sehingga membuatmu tidak menyukai aku sama sekali?"

Aku berhenti tertawa dan membersihkan tenggorokanku, mengambil sedikit waktu untuk diam dan hanya memandang pada dirinya. Dia kelihatan benar-benar tulus.

Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan wajah-wajah kecewa para pasienku saat itu.

"Itu tidak masalah." Aku mengulanginya.

Chanyeol mendorong dirinya dari tempat bersandarnya dan berjalan ke arahku, mengurungku, aku berada di antara kedua lengannya dan meja kamar mandi, hidungnya hanya berjarak sekitar tiga puluh sentimeter dari hidungku.

"Itu tidak masalah." Dia berbisik.

"Kenapa?" Jantungku mulai berdegup lebih cepat dan oh, Tuhan, aromanya benar-benar nikmat. Aku menyalahkan kepalaku yang sedang pusing karena berlebihan minum anggur dan hanya sedikit mengkonsumsi makanan.

"Aku perlu kau mengatakan padaku apa yang telah kulakukan sehingga kau begitu marah pada diriku, sehingga aku bisa minta maaf padamu." Dia bergerak sedikit menjauh, dan matanya menjelajahi tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan panas yang terpancar dari matanya dan aku merasa kulitku menjadi hangat karena tatapan matanya itu. Pandangannya kembali ke wajahku dan dia membuatku membeku dengan matanya itu. "Kau kelihatan hebat dengan gaun kecil ini dan sepatu hak tinggi itu. Dan rambutmu yang berwarna merah-kecoklatan itu bergelombang dan tampak sedikit acak-acakan di wajahmu yang manis."

"Um..." Apa pertanyaannya tadi?

"Katakan padaku." Dia bersikeras.

"Katakan padamu soal apa?" Aku berbisik padanya.

Dia tersenyum dan membalasku dengan suara berbisik. "Apa yang telah membuatmu begitu marah padaku, Baekhyun."

"Aku berulang kali mengirim pesan pada orang-orang di bagian hubungan masyarakat selama dua tahun terakhir ini untuk memintamu dan anggota tim yang lain datang dan menemui anak-anakku. Setiap permintaanku selalu ditolak, mengatakan bahwa dirimu tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya dan perlahan menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menerima permintaan untuk mengunjungi anak-anakmu itu dari bagian hubungan masyarakat."

"Ya, benar." Aku memberikan respon sarkastik dan mencoba menarik diri sehingga aku tidak bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Aromanya itu benar-benar mengakibatkan sesuatu pada diriku.

Aku ingin menjilati lehernya.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Mereka yang menyaring semua permintaan yang masuk untukku. Dan permintaanmu itu tidak pernah sampai pada diriku."

 _Oh._

Well, sialan.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Zitao mengatakan hal tersebut pada diriku? Atau kau bisa meminta nomor teleponku darinya?"

"Ya, benar." Aku mendengus. "Pertama, dia adalah temanku dan aku tidak ingin menggunakan dia untuk hal-hal seperti ini, dan kedua, kenapa aku menelponmu? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajahku, menyentuh dahiku dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, membuatku melihat ke dalam matanya. Dia begitu tinggi, menjulang tinggi di depanku, tapi tubuhnya sekarang sedikit membungkuk ke arahku. Matanya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu memperhatikan aku yang sedang menjilati bibirku, kemudian saat aku mulai menggigit bibir bawahku, dia menarik nafas dengan cepat dan memaku mata gelapku dengan pandangannya.

Tangannya dengan ringan bergerak untuk menyentuh rahangku, sedang tangan yang lain bergerak untuk mengembalikan rambutku ke belakang bahuku, dan aku tersesat dalam matanya. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Seharusnya aku mendorongnya menjauh. Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing menyentuhku di kamar mandi umum pada saat semua anggota keluarganya berada diluar, duduk dan berbincang-bincang, tertawa dan makan bersama-sama.

Tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari matanya.

Dia menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, menyentuh bibirku dengan sangat lembut, tersenyum pada diriku dengan cara khas miliknya yang sudah sangat terkenal itu, kemudian dia tenggelam di dalamku, mengubur tangannya di dalam rambutku, menahan wajahku, sehingga dia bisa menggerakkan mulutnya untuk menikmati mulutku.

Sialan, dia sangat hebat dalam hal berciuman. Bibirnya begitu lembut, namun kuat, kombinasi yang memberikan rasa sempurna untuk diriku. Bibir itu bergerak dengan presisi dan mengerti tujuannya, melintasi bibirku dan kemudian kembali lagi. Aku mengerang dan membungkuskan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya, bersandar pada dirinya, dan Chanyeol menggeram padaku dan tiba-tiba saja ciuman itu berubah dari yang tadinya menginginkan, sekarang menjadi memerlukan. Lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku, berputar-putar dan berdansa dengan lidahku. Aku meraih ke atas, mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya dan menggenggam rambutnya yang luar biasa itu dan secara naluri, aku bergelantung pada dirinya, berusaha memanjat agar wajahku semakin dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya, dia membantuku dengan menangkup kedua pantatku dan mengangkatku. Kedua kakiku melingkari pinggangnya, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya, punggungku sudah berada di dinding, tubuh Chanyeol condong ke arahku, membuat aku berada dalam posisi yang nyaman, namun mulutnya tetap berada di dalam mulutku.

Pria ini benar-benar bisa berciuman. Sialan.

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu manis," dia berbisik. Sambil terus menggigit dan mencium, mulutnya bergerak ke daerah rahangku, perlahan bergerak ke daun telingaku dan turun ke arah leherku. "Kita berdua akan bersenang-senang, baby."

 _Baby?_ Dan ketika itu juga aku seperti disiram air dingin satu ember penuh, aku kembali ke akal sehatku. Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya di dalam kamar mandi umum -ew!- dengan Park Chanyeol.

Tidak!

"Hentikan," Suaraku terdengar kuat dan meminta.

.

ooOoo

.

"Kau tidak ingin aku berhenti."

Ia mendorong panggulnya pada bagian tengah tubuhku dan aku menggigit bibirku untuk menghentikan eranganku yang akan keluar dari tenggorokanku.

"Kubilang berhenti, Chanyeol."

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung ke mataku, terengah, matanya menyipit. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sedang menjernihkannya dan perlahan menurunkan tubuhku ke lantai. Lututku hampir menyerah di bawahku, dan ia menyeimbangkanku, tangannya berada di bahuku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini denganmu. Selamanya."

Dia melangkah mundur, menjalarkan tangannya yang luar bisa melalui rambutnya, menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. "Baiklah." Chanyeol menelan dengan susah payah. "Aku minta maaf. Tadi kukira kau tertarik."

"Biar kuluruskan sekarang juga. Aku bukan salah satu penggemar olahraga tolol yang mati-matian ingin masuk ke dalam celanamu dan aku bukan _baby_ -mu." Oh Tuhan, aku benci dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi, atas kesalahapahaman yang diakibatkan oleh staff humasku, dan hal ini." Suaranya kini menjadi mantap, napasnya terkendali dan dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. _Wow, dia tampan._

Kujilat bibirku, masih merasakan dirinya pada bibirku.

"Jika kau berkenan bergeser, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Tiba-tiba aku membenci kesopanan yang dingin ini. Aku berharap dia memelukku lagi dan menciumku, dan aku sedikit membenci _diriku sendiri_ karenanya.

Mungkin dia tidak seburuk yang kupikirkan, namun dia bukan untukku.

Dengan cepat aku menyingkir dari jalannya, dan dia membuka kunci kamar mandi. Sebelum dia membukanya, dia menoleh ke belakang padaku dan melayangkan senyum setengah hati, mengedipkan matanya, dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Mataku menatap refleksinya sendiri di cermin. Keduanya nampak berkaca-kaca akibat terlalu banyak minum anggur dan gairah. Rambutku sedikit lebih berantakan, namun karena pada awalnya aku menatanya seperti demikian jadi tidak masalah. Selain lip glossku yang telah luntur karena ciuman, aku terlihat sama seperti saat aku melangkah masuk kesini.

Jadi mengapa aku merasa seperti semuanya akan berubah?

.

ooOoo

.

"Oke, kita akan bersulang untuk apakah kali ini?" tanyaku dan menatap sekeliling meja pada teman-temanku dan para pria mereka. Para orang tua telah meninggalkan pesta, dan semua yang tersisa adalah Zitao dan Yifan, Luhan dan Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Jaejong, Jongdae, Yunho dan Chanyeol. Seluruh tamu yang lain juga telah pulang, meninggalkan kami bersebelas minum, tertawa dan mengejar ketertinggalan.

Aku tidak pernah bersenang-senang lagi seperti ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Jika aku minum pada sloki ini, aku mungkin akan melupakan petualangan gila di kamar mandi bersama Chanyeol.

Mungkin.

Mungkin tidak.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, dia terus mengawasiku, menyesap bir, membisu. Tapi, aku mengacuhkannya dan mengangkat sloki tequilla berikutnya ke udara. Sejauh ini, kami telah bersulang untuk bayi, rock and roll, tato, belanja, dan belanja lagi.

"Ini untuk orgasme, dan sebanyak tiga kali yang akan kudapatkan malam ini!" Luhan berseru, mendapatkan cekikikan dari kami para wanita sementara para lelaki - kecuali Sehun - menggerutu _._

"Untuk orgasme!" kami semua bersulang dan menenggak minuman.

Aku telah berhenti menggunakan bantuan dari jeruk nipis dan garam tiga sloki yang lalu.

Aku melirik kembali Chanyeol, yang sekarang sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius dengan saudaranya, dan meskipun aku memang sedang mabuk, pahaku menegang hanya dengan pemandangan dirinya. Astaga. Bahunya lebar dan berotot dan matanya, dan rambut pirang tuanya yang berantakan akibat jarinya dan jariku, dan aku ingin memberikannya renggutan yang hebat.

Aku seharusnya bersetubuh dengannya di kamar mandi.

 _Hentikan_! Itu hanya Baekhyun si pemabuk dan terangsang yang sedang berbicara.

"Jadi, Baekhyun," Zitao berkata dengan tidak jelas saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menyampirkan lengannya di sekeliling bahuku. "Kenapa kau masih sendiri, temanku yang cantik?"

"Karena pekerjaanku adalah hubungan percintaanku, temanku yang sama cantiknya."

"Itu menyebalkan."

"Tak masalah." Aku tak menghiraukannya dan menyesap margarita kelimaku. Sial, seharusnya aku makan lebih banyak saat makan malam tadi.

"Apakah pekerjaanmu memberikanmu orgasme?" Luhan bertanya sambil merayap naik ke pangkuan Sehun.

"Tidak," aku terkekeh.

"Jadi, itu adalah masalah," tukasnya puas.

Tidak, itu memang masalah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus mengganti pokok pembicaraan.

"Kau harus menyanyikan sesuatu," Zitao menepukkan tangannya dan melonjak-lonjak pada kursinya.

"Kalian semua mulai membunuh suasana menyenangkan yang sedang kualami ini."

"Nyanyi!" perintah Zitao.

"Aku hampir tidak bisa berbicara. Tidak ada nyanyian. Aku sudah tidak pernah menyanyi lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

"Oke, kalau begitu mari kita berdansa." Zitao berdiri, dan kemudian terhuyung-huyung. Yifan menarik Zitao ke pangkuannya, menertawakannya.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya membawamu naik ke kamar, baby." Dengan tangannya Zitao menangkup wajah Yifan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Oke. Bolehkan aku mendapatkan beberapa orgasme?"

"Kurasa aku bisa mewujudkannya," Yifan menjawab dengan seringaian.

"Tidak adil!" teriak Luhan. "Aku mau orgasme!"

 _Ya Tuhanku, apakah semasa kuliah kami selalu membicarakan mengenai orgasme ketika kami mabuk?_

"Kalau begitu ayo naik ke kamar kita juga, akan kuberikan padamu orgasme itu." Sehun mencium pipi Luhan lalu berdiri dengan Luhan terbopong pada lengannya.

Ya Tuhan, Oh Sehun berada dalam ruangan yang sama denganku, membicarakan orgasme.

Ini gila.

"Aku undur diri juga." Kutenggak sloki terakhir, menyambar tas tanganku dan berdiri. Ruangannya sedikit berputar, namun kutopangkan diriku sendiri pada belakang kursi dan menarik napas panjang.

"Kau tidak akan mengemudi, kan?" Yifan bertanya.

"Aku akan memanggil taksi."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berdiri dan tiba-tiba telah berada di sampingku, mencengkeram sikuku.

"Kau mabuk juga," aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku hanya minum satu bir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Oh.

"Sungguh?"

"Aku sedang dalam pertengahan musim, Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak."

"Musim macam apa?" tanyaku ketika ruangan di sekelilingku berputar pelan. Samar-samar aku menyadari suara cekikikan yang terjadi di sekitarku namun aku terlalu mabuk untuk menendang bokong siapapun.

"Football," ujarnya lembut dan mengusap rambut di belakang telingaku.

"Kau ingin bermain football?" Aku merasa amat bingung. "Aku terlalu mabuk untuk bermain football."

Chanyeol tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, sweetheart. Aku akan bermain football pada hari Minggu. Bersama timku. Ingat?"

"Oh, yeah. Kau adalah bintang football." Kuacuhkan dia dan berputar menghadap teman-temanku. "Dia adalah superstar sepakbola yang amat sibuk. Tahukah kalian?"

Luhan terkikik padaku. "Baekhyun, kau kocak. Aku senang kau bergaul bersama kami lagi."

"Bung, kau akan mengantarnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Yeah, aku akan mengantarnya," Chanyeol menegaskan.

"Siapa yang kau antar?" tanyaku.

"Kau, gadis mabuk. Mari jalan." Dia berbalik untuk menuntunku menuju pintu keluar, dan aku mulai mengikutinya, tapi entah mengapa kakiku tidak berfungsi secara benar.

"Um, Chanyeol?"

"Yeah?"

"Aku kehilangan kakiku."

"Apa?" dia terbahak dan mencubiti tulang hidungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan kakiku."

Kenapa semua orang menertawakanku? Ini serius!

"Oke, aku memegangmu." Dia mengangkatku dengan mudah ke atas lengannya dan membopongku pada dadanya.

"Kau tak perlu menggendongku."

"Jika aku ingin memasukkanmu ke dalam mobil dan mengantarmu pulang, sepertinya hal itu harus kulakukan."

"Aku kira kau ingin bermain football." Aku menguap dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Hmm... aromanya masih sangat wangi.

"Tidak malam ini."

"Kurasa aku sedang mabuk."

"Menurutmu apa petunjuk pertamanya?" dia tergelak.

"Jangan sampai aku menyakitimu, _player_."

"Yeah, kau membuatku takut."

.

ooOoo

.

"Mobil jenis apakah ini?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah Shelby,"

"Apakah Shelby kekasihmu?" tanyaku, merasa malu. Sial! Aku bercumbu dengan pria yang sudah memiliki kekasih!

"Bukan, mobil ini adalah Mustang Shelby, Baekhyun."

"Oh. Lalu siapakah kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak ada waktu." Dia mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang membuatku tertarik, sampai baru-baru ini." Dia bergumam pada bagian akhir itu, dan sebelum aku dapat bertanya apa maksudnya, dia menepi di rumah kecilku.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama. Tetap disini."

Aku kira aku tidak akan mampu keluar dari mobil ini jika aku menginginkannya. Kursinya amat rendah hingga hampir menyentuh tanah, namun sangat bagus. Tempat duduknya nyaman.

Mendadak pintu penumpang di sisiku terbuka dan Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke dalam, menarikku keluar dari mobil. Dia membantuku berdiri, lalu mengangkatku lagi.

"Mungkin sekarang aku sudah bisa berjalan."

"Aku meragukannya. Hanya jangan memuntahiku, kumohon."

Well, aku tidak merasa seperti akan muntah hingga dia menyinggungnya. Sekarang perutku berputar dan aku merasakan perasaan menggelitik pada bagian belakang tenggorokanku.

Sial!

"Dimanakah kuncimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tas tangan."

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengambilkannya?"

"Ya." _Bernapaslah. Bernapas yang benar dan kau tidak akan muntah._

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurunkanmu di dekat pintu. Bersandarlah ke dinding sebentar saja."

Apakah dia berbicara menggunakan bahasa Perancis? Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya, yang dapat kulakukan hanya berkonsentrasi agar diriku tidak muntah. Dia merogoh tasku dan menemukan kunciku.

"Yang ini." Aku menunjuk pada kunci pintu depan rumahku dan dia membuka pintunya lalu mengangkatku lagi, menggendongku masuk.

"Kau tidak memiliki sistem alarm?" tanyanya sambil cemberut.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?" desaknya.

"Terlalu mahal. Sial, turunkan aku."

Dia menurunkanku ke lantai dan sesaat setelah kakiku menyentuh tanah, secepat kilat aku berlari ke kamar mandi, dan menumpahkan sekitar dua botol tequilla ke dalam kloset.

Tidak pernah terasa nikmat ketika minuman itu keluar daripada saat masuk.

Oh, Tuhanku, buatlah berhenti. Perutku menegang dan bergetar, dan kurasakan keringat mulai membasahi kulitku.

Tiba-tiba rambutku terangkat dari wajahku dan lap basah dingin menekan bagian belakang leherku.

Sial, aku lupa bahwa dia masih disini. Betapa memalukannya.

"Kau bisa pergi," kataku lirih dan meletakkan keningku pada lenganku, masih menopang pada kloset.

"Aku akan tinggal" Suaranya tegas dan bahkan mungkin sedikit seram.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi menyerah sajalah." Dengan lembut dia mengangkat kepalaku dan menekankan lap basah dingin lainnya pada keningku, membuatku mengerang karena nyaman.

"Itu terasa enak."

"Aku tahu. Apa kau sudah selesai muntahnya?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Oke, mari kita siapkan dirimu untuk tidur."

"Hey!" Kepalaku tersentak menengadah dan kupaku dirinya dengan tatapan bengis. "Kau tidak akan membawaku ke tempat tidur."

"Yeah, tentu saja. Jangan khawatir, sweetheart, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam." Dia menyeringai dan aku menggeram saat perasaan mual lain muncul lagi. Tiba-tiba aku merasa luar biasa kelelahan.

"Oke." Aku bangkit berdiri dan dengan canggung dia membungkus lengannya disekeliling pinggangku. Dia terlalu tinggi untuk kebaikannya sendiri. "Aku baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Yang terburuk telah berlalu. Kau bisa pergi."

Dia menatap ke bawah padaku dan menyeka wajahku menggunakan lap basah dingin. "Aku akan memastikan kau tertidur sebelum aku pergi."

"Kenapa? Aku belum pernah bersikap baik padamu."

"Karena aku bukan seorang bajingan, dan semakin cepat kau menyadarinya, semakin baik."

Aku merengut padanya, tidak mengerti maksudnya sama sekali. Dia membuka laci di lemari pakaianku, mengaduk-aduk isinya melalui pakaian dan kaus kaki, lalu dia berbalik menghadapku dengan wajah muram.

"Di mana piyamamu."

"Aku tidak memakai piyama."

"Jadi apa yang kau kenakan saat tidur?" dia bertanya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak ada."

Dia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat, kemudian mencari di dalam laciku lagi, hingga dia menemukan sehelai t-shirt lama dan dilemparkannya padaku. "Ini, pakailah."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan naik ke tempat tidur itu bersamamu, dan kau tidak boleh telanjang atau aku akan menjadi seorang bajingan." Dia nampak hampir murka.

"Berbaliklah," gumamku. Ketika dia menghadap arah yang lain, dengan cepat kubuka ritsleting dan melangkah keluar dari gaunku lalu mengenakan t-shirt itu lewat kepalaku. Aku tidak memakai celana dalam namun t-shirt tersebut cukup panjang sehingga kau tidak bisa melihatnya jadi aku tidak peduli. "Aku pikir aku tidak bisa melepaskan sandalku tanpa terjatuh."

Chanyeol berbalik kearahku lagi dan sorot matanya melembut. "Sekarang kau terlihat sangat muda."

"Aku yakin aku terlihat kacau berantakan, tapi oke. Tolong sandalnya?"

"Duduk." Dia berlutut di hadapanku dan melepaskan alas kakiku dan kemudian menyelimutiku di tempat tidur. Dia melepaskan kancing kemejanya, dibiarkannya jatuh melalui bahunya dan disampirkan pada kursiku. Ya ampun, tubuhnya luar biasa seperti Batman.

"Rumahmu nyaman," ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Hmm." Kututup mataku untuk menghalangi gambaran lezat dari Chanyeol yang hampir-telanjang, kudengar ritsleting celananya turun dan gemerisik saat dia melangkah keluar dari celananya, lalu tempat tidur menurun saat dia merangkak naik ke sampingku. Dia membalikkan tubuhku membelakanginya, dan menarik punggungku menempel pada tubuh bagian depannya.

"Tidurlah."

"Mengapa kau masih disini?" tanyaku dengan nada mengantuk. Seharusnya aku memintanya pergi, tapi sial betapa ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu," bisiknya.


	3. Chapter 2

~ **CHANYEOL POV** ~

Baekhyun langsung tertidur, dia meringkuk padaku, napasnya pelan dan teratur.

Mengapa aku masih disini?

Pertanyaan bagus. Aku telah mengantarnya pulang dan hingga naik ke tempat tidur dengan selamat, dia hanya butuh tidur dan akan baik-baik saja pada pagi hari, meskipun akan merasa sedikit sakit kepala. Namun berbaring disini bersamanya terasa tepat, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak waktu yang amat sangat lama aku merasakan sikap protektif terhadap seorang wanita yang tidak ada hubungan persaudaraan denganku.

Dia berbeda. Dia tidak peduli mengenai pekerjaanku maupun hubungan keluargaku.

Dan dia menolakku. Itu adalah hal yang baru.

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya, menikmati aroma _strawberry_ dari rambutnya dan bagaimana cara rambut lembutnya terasa pada hidungku. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, mendorong bokong bulat dan kencangnya itu pada kejantananku. T-shirtnya merayap naik dan aku dapat merasakan bokongnya.

Bokong hangat serta telanjangnya.

Terkutuklah aku.

Wanita mungil yang bermata warna hazel ini memiliki tubuh yang diciptakan untuk seks, selera humor yang tinggi dan eye-smile mematikan. Tahi lalat di bibir atasnya sungguh luar biasa menggemaskan. Sayang sekali sepertinya dia selamanya akan bersungut-sungut padaku.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang harus aku lakukan agat membuatnya lebih banyak tersenyum, dan mempercayaiku. Karena aku harus menemuinya lagi.

Baekhyun merengek perlahan dalam tidurnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku, menguburkan wajahnya di dadaku dan membungkus lengannya di seputar pinggangku, dengan erat. Aku menyapu rambut yang menutupi pipinya dan mencium keningnya sebelum akupun jatuh tertidur.

Hell yeah, tentu saja aku akan menemuinya lagi.

.

ooOoo

.

 ** _Dua Minggu kemudian_**

"Baekhyun, ada telepon untukmu dari ekstension empat-enam-kosong."

"Ok, baik, trims." Aku meletakkan kartu yang berisi grafik yang mendokumentasikan penggunaan dosis obat-obatan ke dalam tempatnya dan kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"Ini Baekhyun."

"Byun Baekhyun?" sebuah suara wanita yang sopan terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku harap demikian. Saya Hwang Kihoon. Saya bekerja di kantor hubungan masyarakat untuk Seoul Football."

 _Oh, sial._ Perutku mulai jungkir balik dan bibir bagian atasku mulai berkeringat.

"Halo."

"Saya menelpon untuk mewakili Park Chanyeol. Beliau hendak menerima undanganmu untuk datang ke departemen anak dan bertemu dengan para staff disana dan juga para pasien."

Aku memijat dahiku dengan jari-jari tanganku, kemudian menggigit bibirku. "Ok. Saya bisa mempersiapkan hal tersebut."

"Bagus. Beliau akan datang ke sana pada hari Rabu nanti."

"Minggu ini?" Suaraku terdengar mencicit dan tidak seperti biasanya, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Dia ingin datang ke tempat kerjaku dua hari lagi?

"Itu benar."

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendesah. Anak-anak pasti akan sangat senang; tidak mungkin aku akan mengatakan tidak untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Ok, jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam satu?"

"Ok, kami akan mempersiapkan diri untuk menyambutnya."

Aku menutup teleponku. Brengsek. Park Chanyeol akan datang dua hari lagi. Sekarang ini baru dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar mandi itu. Sejak kejadian kolosal yang menampilkan diriku yang mabuk dan begitu memalukan.

Sejak aku bangun di pagi berikutnya, telanjang, di atas tempat tidur yang kosong.

Aku benar-benar perlu bertanya kepadanya bagaimana aku bisa berakhir telanjang seperti itu. Dalam memoriku yang tidak terlalu jelas, aku ingat bahwa aku merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan masih mengenakan kaos.

Dan kemudian, untuk mengakhiri malam yang sangat membingungkan itu, Chanyeol mengirimkan mobilku ke rumahku besok paginya sehingga aku tidak perlu menggunakan taksi untuk mengambil mobilku yang ada di hotel.

Manis sekali dia? Mungkin.

Tapi, tidak ada kata-kata yang muncul dari dirinya sejak saat itu. Tentu saja, dia adalah seorang pemain football yang profesional dan sangat sibuk, dan sekarang adalah musim dimana pertandingan football sedang berlangsung, atau mungkin juga dia tidak tertarik pada diriku setelah tingkah laku seperti perempuan murahan yang kulakukan pada dirinya.

Kalau memang kejadiannya seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia. Tidak perlu menyebutkan juga mengenai diriku yang sudah membuat semuanya begitu jelas bahwa aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan intim dengannya.

Aku memang orang yang idiot.

Dan sekarang dia akan datang ke tempat kerjaku dan bertemu dengan para pasienku. Ini mungkin cuma sebuah cara yang dia lakukan agar dia mendapatkan ketenaran tambahan. Kemungkinan besar dia pasti akan membawa pers bersamanya, mengambil foto-fotonya bersama anak-anak yang sedang sakit, dan semua foto-foto itu akan menjadikan dia begitu hebat di dalam siaran berita yang akan muncul di Channel berita olahraga.

.

ooOoo

.

"Dia datang. Bagian keamanan baru saja memberi tahu." Hyomin tersenyum dan melakukan sebuah tarian kecil. Dia dan aku bekerja sama sejak hari pertama kami berdua bekerja. Dia adalah seorang wanita mungil yang cantik dengan rambut pirang dan mata berwarna coklat gelap dan figurnya itu membuat dia menjadi seorang wanita yang menggairahkan. Dia juga seorang wanita yang sudah bersuami dan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak, tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan enggan untuk merayu pemain football yang seksi.

Siapa yang bisa menyalahkan dia?

"Ok, aku akan keluar menuju ke elevator dan menyambutnya. Ingat, cobalah untuk tampak terkejut."

Dia mengedipkan mata kepadaku dan aku berjalan ke lobi dimana elevator berada. Aku sudah memberi kabar kepada para orang tua pasien bahwa hari ini akan ada tamu yang akan datang, dan mereka dapat mengambil foto dan bertemu atlet secara langsung, tapi aku tetap merahasiakan hal ini pada anak-anakku.

Akhirnya, lift terbuka dan aku hanya bisa memandang. Dia membawa empat orang rekan satu timnya, semuanya mengenakan celana jins warna biru dan kaos kebanggaan tim mereka, dan mereka mendorong kereta yang penuh dengan hadiah-hadiah, keranjang-keranjang yang dibungkus plastik dan diikat simpul di bagian atas, keranjang yang penuh pakaian tim mereka; topi, kaos, piyama, bendera... kau bisa menyebutkan semuanya.

Mereka bahkan membungkus hewan dan mainan juga.

Aku melihat ke mata bulat Chanyeol yang tampak senang dan aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum lebar, begitu lebar hingga bisa membelah wajahku menjadi dua.

 _Dia memanjakan anak-anakku!_

"Hei, kau adalah perawat paling cantik yang pernah aku lihat." Dia memberikan aku senyuman sombongnya kepadaku dan mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain untuk keluar dari elevator. Mereka semua begitu tinggi dan tubuhnya begitu lebar, membuatku merasa aku begitu mungil apabila berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Aku memandang ke bawah, ke arah pakaian perawatku yang berwarna biru dan kemudian tertawa. "Benar, itu karena pakaian perawat dan rambut yang diikat ekor kuda sedang menjadi tren untuk saat ini."

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kepadaku dan mencium pipiku, kemudian berbisik di telingaku, "Perawat paling seksi yang pernah aku lihat."

Well.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku dan Chanyeol memperkenalkan aku pada rekan satu timnya; Jisung Minhyun, Thomas Jones, Dongho Sutherland dan Jongho Chanyeolson.

Mereka semua luar biasa sopan dan kelihatan agak gugup, tangan mereka berada di saku celana, berpindah tumpuan dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, sambil memandang ke arah koridor rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua karena mau datang kemari. Aku belum memberi tahu anak-anak bahwa kalian akan datang, aku ingin membuat ini menjadi sebuah kejutan. Tapi para orang tua sudah mengetahuinya, jadi mereka mungkin membawa kamera dan benda-benda lain." Mereka mengangguk dan aku memandang ke sekitar lobi. "Tidak ada pers?"

Wajah Chanyeol kelihatan begitu tenang. "Tidak, tidak ada pers. Ini bukanlah sebuah acara yang perlu untuk difoto, Baekhyun. Kami kemari karena kami ingin melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kau mengatakannya kepada wanita di bagian hubungan masyarakat itu?" Aku bertanya, keterkejutan terdengar di dalam suaraku.

"Dia bekerja untuk kami, dan bukan sebaliknya," dia menjawab dengan santai dan kemudian mengambil kereta dorong yang penuh barang untuk anak-anakku itu. "Tunjukkan jalannya."

Aku membimbing para pria itu melewati koridor, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku, dan mengedipkan mata pada Hyomin yang berdiri di stasiun perawat, lengannya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"Mari kita mulai dengan Kihyun. Dia dulu adalah seorang pemain football, sampai akhir musim dingin yang lalu saat dia mengalami cedera di lapangan dan kemudian diketahui bahwa dia mengidap osteosarcoma." Para pria itu mengerutkan dahi mereka karena merasa prihatin.

"Kanker tulang," aku berbisik saat mengetuk pintu kamar Hyuko.

"Ya," aku mendengar dia menjawab.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupi pandangannya dari para pria yang ada di belakangku. "Apa kau punya waktu sebentar?"

Matanya berubah bercahaya dan dia tersenyum padaku. Dia memiliki ketertarikan padaku, itu manis sekali. "Aku selalu punya waktu untuk perawat terseksi disini."

Lalu aku membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menyingkir dari sana sehingga para pria itu bisa bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangannya, dan Chanyeol menyempatkan diri membungkuk ke arahku pada saat dia bergerak masuk, kemudian dia berbisik di telingaku, "Lihat kan? Perawat paling seksi."

Hyuko memucat, rahangnya terbuka lebar, dan kemudian dia mulai tertawa. "Ya Tuhan!"

"Hei, man." Chanyeol mendekati dia terlebih dulu dan memberikan tangannya untuk bersalaman. "Senang bertemu dengan sesama pemain football."

"Aku sudah tidak bermain football lagi," Hyuko menjawab.

"Sekali bermain football, selamanya akan disebut pemain football, dude." Chanyeol tertawa dan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Posisi apa yang kau mainkan saat itu?"

"Quarterback," Hyuko merespon malu-malu, tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Chanyeol secara langsung. Rambut Hyuko sudah tidak ada sama sekali, dan tubuhnya yang dulu begitu kuat sekarang terlihat begitu lemah terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Apa kau dulu hebat?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sialan, tentu saja, aku dulu masih SMP tapi aku sudah menerima tawaran dari Klub Busan dan Seoul," dia mengatakannya dengan bangga.

"Brengsek, maafkan aku, man."

Aku mundur untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini dan membiarkan para pria itu bercakap-cakap dengan Kihyun, memberinya hadiah dan menikmati harinya.

Sialan, itu semua benar-benar membuat Kihyun bisa hidup kembali.

Setelah satu jam berlalu, para pemain itu keluar dari ruangan, tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain dan tentu saja dengan Hyuko juga. Chanyeol memberiku sebuah senyuman yang manis, namun terlihat sedih. "Kita perlu bicara nanti," dia berbisik.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke samping. Bicara? Mengenai apa? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Ok, guys, kalau kalian tidak merasa keberatan untuk berpisah sementara waktu, ada banyak anak-anak yang sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan kalian. Aku juga memiliki perawat tambahan yang akan membantuku hari ini untuk memandu masing-masing dari kalian dan mengenalkan kalian kepada anak-anak dan orangtua mereka."

"Kedengarannya menarik," Minhyun merespon dan memberikan sebuah senyuman sombongnya ke arah Hyomin. "Tunjukkan jalannya, sweetheart."

Masing-masing dari mereka membawa keranjang-keranjang yang penuh dengan hadiah dan mengikuti staffku ke bagian yang berbeda-beda yang ada di departemen ini, dan aku tertawa saat aku mendengar suara terkejut dan tangisan kebahagiaan yang keluar dari dalam ruangan yang ada.

"Ini luar biasa, Chanyeol. Anak-anak itu pasti akan mengingat hari ini selama sisa hidup mereka. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Aku akan mengikutimu, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Kemana kita akan pergi berikutnya?"

ooOoo

.

.

Ok, pria itu hebat dengan anak-anak. Dia baik hati dan dia juga seorang pendengar yang baik. Dia dengan sabar mau berpose untuk ratusan foto, merayu para gadis, membuat para pria merasa bahwa dia adalah salah satu sahabat mereka, dan secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar hebat hari ini. Kelima pemain football ini akhirnya berhasil masuk ke setiap kamar dan bicara dengan para pasien.

Sekarang, mereka semua berkumpul di area umum yang kami sediakan untuk para anggota keluarga pasien, dimana mereka dapat kemari dan beristirahat disini. Tempat ini sudah dirubah modelnya belakangan ini, dan sekarang berubah luas menjadi dua ribu meter persegi yang dipenuhi sofa panjang yang empuk yang terbuat dari bahan kulit dan juga sofa satuan, sebuah televisi layar lebar yang luar biasa besar ditempelkan di salah satu dinding, beserta meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di dekat saluran listrik untuk laptop dan juga meninggalkan cukup banyak sisa ruangan yang kosong dan masih bisa dipergunakan.

Sekarang pasien yang lebih tua, yang mampu keluar dari kamar mereka berkumpul di sekitar ruangan yang kosong itu, seperti apa yang disarankan oleh Dongho, sehingga anak-anak bisa bertanya dan punya sedikit waktu lebih bersama para pemain football ini sebelum mereka pergi sore nanti.

Mereka semua sudah berada disini selama lima jam yang menghebohkan.

"Baekhyun, aku perlu bantuan dengan infus di kamar nomor dua puluh," Dr. Siwon berbisik padaku agar dia tidak mengganggu kegiatan tanya jawab yang sedang berlangsung.

"Tidak masalah," Aku mengikuti dia untuk pergi ke kamar itu dan membantunya, dan saat aku kembali ke ruangan tadi, aku menjaga diriku agar tidak terlihat dan bisa mendengarkan.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah punya pacar, Chanyeol?" Seorang pasien cantik berumur enam belas tahun dan bernama Jisoo itu bertanya dengan senyuman malu-malu.

"Tidak, aku belum punya, sweetheart."

"Kenapa?" Tanya seorang yang lain.

"Well, ada seorang wanita, dan aku tertarik padanya, tapi aku rasa dia tidak tertarik pada diriku."

"Well, kalau begitu dia itu bodoh." Jisoo mengatakannya dengan nada tajam, dan disusul tawa dari semua orang di ruangan ini.

"Tidak, dia itu pintar," Jongho bercanda, meninju bahu Chanyeol.

"Siapa dia?" Hyuko bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya, kau mengenal dia," Chanyeol menjawabnya. Aku menggigit bibirku dan merasa bahwa mataku melebar. _Sialan_! "Aku benar-benar ingin mengenal Baekhyun dengan lebih baik."

"Well, kalau begitu ajak dia keluar," seseorang yang tidak bisa kulihat dari tempatku berada memberinya saran.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa dia tertarik padaku."

"Kami bisa membantu," Jisoo menawarkan. "Kami sudah sangat mengenal dia."

"Um, ok." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar gugup dan aku tersenyum.

"Dia mencintai musik," Salah satu pasienku, Sunmi, mengatakan itu padanya.

"Dan coklat," Hanjoo menyahut.

"Dan dia juga suka berpelukan," Sungoh, pasienku yang berusia tiga belas tahun tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi kalau kau sampai mempermainkan dia, aku akan mengeluarkan jantungmu dari dadamu itu, kanker tidak jadi masalah," Hyuko menyatakan itu dengan jelas, dan kasar.

"Hyuko!" mamanya berteriak.

Kakiku tertanam di dalam lantai. Aku seharusnya mengatasi ini, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku ingin mendengar respon dari Chanyeol. Keheningan mengisi ruangan dan aku melihat dua orang pria, satu orang sudah bisa dikatakan mendekati dewasa dan yang lain masih dalam pertumbuhan, mereka berdua saling menatap.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mengatakan, "Kau tahu Hyuko, aku tadi sudah menaruh rasa hormat padamu, sejak perbincangan kita di kamarmu tadi, tapi sekarang aku berpikir kalau kau juga seorang badass. Kau pria yang baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Baekhyun."

Aku berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangan setelah melihat Hyuko mengangguk menerima pernyataan Chanyeol dan memandang ke lantai. Seringai di wajah keempat pemain football yang lain menghilang dari wajah mereka, dan mereka sekarang menatap Hyuko dengan pandangan hormat.

"Ok, semuanya," suaraku cerah, tidak memberikan sedikitpun petunjuk bahwa aku baru saja mendengar semua percakapan mengenai Chanyeol dan aku tadi. "Aku tahu kalian mungkin masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan kepada para tamu kita ini, tapi aku pikir sekarang adalah waktunya bagi kita untuk mengantarkan mereka pulang. Mereka sudah mengorbankan begitu banyak waktu mereka untuk menemani kita pada hari ini."

Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengerang, namun suara tepuk tangan meledak dan kemudian memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Terima kasih!" Anak-anak mengatakan itu, dan kelima pemain football itu terlihat sedikit malu, tapi mereka tetap saja melemparkan senyuman lebar karena begitu bangga.

"Sama-sama," Chanyeol merespon mereka saat suara tepuk tangan mulai mereda.

"Semoga berhasil di hari Minggu nanti," papa Sunmi mengatakan itu. "Aku sudah meletakkan taruhan untuk pertandingan itu!"

"Kami akan lihat seberapa banyak yang dapat kami lakukan." Minhyun merespon.

Aku mengikuti para atlet itu kembali ke elevator, Chanyeol dan aku sedikit berjalan di belakang para pemain yang lain. Tangannya meraih tanganku, tapi aku menarik diri dan memandang ke arah sekitar.

"Tidak di jam kerja, Chanyeol."

"Oh, jadi aku boleh menggenggam tanganmu di luar jam kerja ya?" Dia bertanya diselingi dengan senyuman sombongnya.

"Aku juga tidak mengatakan itu." Sialan.

"Antar aku sampai ke mobilku." Dia berbisik, sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama yang lain?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak, Jongho tadi mampir ke pusat latihan sebelum datang kemari, untuk mengambil perlengkapan Hawks, dan kami semua bertemu disini."

"Ok."

Saat kami sampai di garasi tempat parkir, seluruh rekan satu tim Chanyeol memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak mudah, gadis kecil," Dongho mengatakan itu, wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Hari-hari seperti hari ini membuat pekerjaanku menjadi fantastis, Dongho-sshi. Ini serius. Terima kasih, karena kalian semua sudah mau datang kemari hari ini. Kalian tidak akan tahu apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada anak-anak."

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak pernah meminta kami datang kemari?" Jisung bertanya dan Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, tersedak pada kata-kata yang hendak dia lontarkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah pernah memintanya. Beberapa kali. Tapi selalu mendapat jawaban tidak."

"Kihoon sialan," Jongho bergumam. "Mulai saat ini, langsung hubungi kami saja. Aku menganggap bahwa kau sudah memiliki nomor Park, benar kan?"

"Uh, tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengatupkan kedua bibirku.

"Well, kalau begitu aku akan memberimu nomor teleponku," Dongho tersenyum. "Dan ini juga berlaku di luar jam kerjamu."

"Mundur Dongho." Chanyeol memperingatkan. "Aku yang atasi ini."

"Bagus." Dongho mengedipkan matanya kepadaku dan para pria itu naik ke masing-masing mobil mereka untuk pergi dari sini, mereka melambai padaku dan Chanyeol kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

"Jadi," Chanyeol berbisik dan melangkah maju mendekatiku. Aku melawan medan magnet yang membuatku mendekatinya, dan memilih untuk melangkah mundur.

"Sebaiknya aku naik ke atas."

"Aku ingin melihatmu, Baekhyun." Well, dia benar-benar terus terang, iya kan?

"Aku pikir itu bukanlah ide yang bagus," Aku berbisik.

Matanya menyipit dan dia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini adalah waktu sibukmu, Chanyeol, dan pekerjaanku juga membuatku sibuk. Aku bahkan tidak mendengar kabar apapun darimu selama dua minggu kemarin, jadi aku beranggapan bahwa..."

"Pertama, jangan pernah beranggapan, jangan pernah." Suaranya terdengar cukup keras dan langsung membuatku memperhatikan dia.

"Dan kedua, ya, memang kita berdua sibuk, tapi kita tetap bisa menyediakan waktu. Dan yang ketiga, aku tertarik."

"Kenapa aku bisa berakhir telanjang di pagi hari setelah pesta itu?" Aku mengatakannya, merasa malu karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Matanya bersinar nakal.

"Kau bangun dan telanjang?" dia bertanya, sedikit senyuman muncul di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Ya, seingatku kau membantuku mengenakan kaos waktu itu."

"Kau memang masih mengenakan kaos saat aku pergi di pagi hari. Dan kukatakan padamu bahwa tidak tejadi apapun saat itu."

"Aku terkejut karena kau tidak mencoba melakukan apapun saat itu."

"Oh, percayalah padaku, sugar, gesekan pantatmu yang telanjang dan indah di atas kejantananku benar-benar membuatku terpikat."

Dia bergerak mendekat dan menyentuh ujung daguku untuk membuatku menatapnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengambil kesempatan saat kau tidak memiliki kesadaran penuh. Saat aku melakukannya, aku ingin kau benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, apa yang kau rasakan, dan aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kakimu bergetar dan seluruh tetangga mengetahui namaku."

 _Wow, sialan._

Dia menggesekkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, satu kali, kemudian untuk kedua kalinya, sebelum akhirnya menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar itu dan mulai melakukan ciuman yang lebih intens. Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar sesuai dengan ingatanku, atau mungkin kali ini jauh lebih baik, dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akan seperti ini.

Kalau aku mengenakan celana dalam, tentu saja sekarang celana itu sudah sangat basah; aku terengah-engah, dan aku ingin naik ke atas dirinya. Dia menarik diri dan perlahan memindahkan rambutku yang menutupi wajahku ke belakang.

"Kau begitu manis, baby."

 _Sial_.

Aku mundur dari pelukannya dan mengangkat tanganku ke wajahku, mencoba menjernihkan kepalaku.

"Chanyeol, aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Tolong, jangan pernah memanggilku baby. Jangan pernah melakukannya." Suaraku terdengar tenang dan mantap. Dia kelihatan cemberut.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Papaku yang pecundang itu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, beberapa kali saat aku bertemu dengan dia, dan itu membuatku mual. Jangan pernah melakukannya, ok?"

"Ok, tidak akan pernah lagi." Dia mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum kepadaku. "Maaf."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan berjalan kembali ke arah elevator. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan menelponmu," dia berjanji, tapi aku cuma menggoyangkan kepalaku dan menyeringai.

"Tentu saja kau akan melakukannya," Aku merespon dia dengan sarkastik, melambai kepadanya, dan menghilang ke dalam elevator.

ooOoo

.

.

"Baekhyun, ini baru saja datang untukmu."

Aku sedang duduk didepan komputerku, membalas email dan meminum Starbucks, menyiapkan diri sebelum aku mengambil laporan dari perawat yang bertugas pada shift malam dan tenggelam dalam pekerjaan. Hyomin menyerahkan sebuah buket besar bunga, bunga mawar merah dan calla lily. Kukuburkan hidungku disana dan kuhirup aromanya.

Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, namun kutarik kartu yang berada di penyangga yang terbuat dari plastik dan menyeringai pada catatannya.

 _Kau lupa memberikanku nomor teleponmu. Milikku adalah xxx-xxx-xxxx. Gunakanlah, kumohon._

Jadi, ternyata dia adalah seorang yang sedikit tukang perintah.

"Kau akan meneleponnya?" Hyomin bertanya dari belakangku, sangat jelas ia membaca catatan itu lewat bahuku dan aku tertawa.

"Saat ini aku hanya akan mengirimkan pesan teks saja."

"Hell, aku akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar mengirim pesan teks. Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Kuputar mataku padanya dan menyelipkan kartu tersebut pada saku depan seragamku. "Kemarin aku juga berada disini, ingat?"

"Anak-anak masih membicarakannya. Mereka sangat baik hati." Hyomin menyambar sebuah grafik dan mulai membuat catatan.

"Yeah, memang." Gumamku dan menarik keluar ponselku dari sakuku. Aku menambahkan nomor Chanyeol pada daftar kontakku, namun bukannya menambahkan namanya, kuberi label _Football Star._ Aku nyengir dan membuka layar untuk membuat pesan baru.

 _Terima kasih untuk bunga-bunga cantiknya._

Aku menekan tombol kirim dan menyelesaikan email dan kopiku, dan mulai mengumpulkan laporan dari rekan kerjaku.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, aku merasakan ponsel dalam sakuku bergetar.

 _Terima kasih kembali. Makan malam hari ini?_

Dia tidak membuang-buang waktu sedikitpun, ya kan? Malam ini adalah satu-satunya malam liburku selama akhir pekan. Mulai besok aku bertugas dengan shift non stop hingga hari Senin, dan jujur saja, aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

 _Tentu saja. Aku selesai bekerja pukul enam._

"Bagus untukmu, girl." berbalik ke arah datangnya suara Hyomin dan menatap tajam padanya.

"Apakah kau selalu membaca diam-diam melalui bahuku?" tanyaku dengan nada menuntut.

"Tidak, tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang panas untuk dibaca, aku akan selalu melakukannya." Dia berkedip dan berjalan sambil berlenggak-lenggok melewatiku masuk ke kamar perawatan pasien.

 _Aku akan menjemputmu pada pukul tujuh._

ooOoo

.

.

"Kau terlihat fantastis," Chanyeol tersenyum ketika kubuka pintu depan untuknya. Aku mengenakan gaun bergaya BoHo yang terbuat dari bahan sifon dengan lapisan renda lembut pada bagian atas, keliman ujung gaun berada tepat di bagian tengah pahaku, dan sepatu kets yang berwarna cokelat. Beberapa untai kalung panjang menggantung di sekeliling leherku, dan sebuah gelang tebal melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku, serta aku menggerai rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku terkekeh sambil menjalari rambutku dengan jemariku. "Aku menambahkan beberapa helai rambut berwarna merah muda. Anak-anak di tempat kerjaku pikir itu menyenangkan, dan aku pun demikian."

"Aku juga." Dia tersenyum lembut dan melangkah mundur, mengantarkanku keluar dari pintu.

"ASTAGA, kau memiliki Mustang Shelby!" aku tersentak saat kututup pintu di belakangku. Chanyeol menatapku dan mulai tertawa.

"Itu adalah mobil yang sama yang aku kemudikan ketika aku mengantarmu pulang setelah pesta, Baekhyun."

Aku mengerjap padanya kemudian menatap dengan sorot merindu pada mobilnya. Aku mengendarai Shelby dan tidak dapat mengingatnya? Tidak mungkin!

"Tolong katakan aku tidak muntah di dalamnya."

"Untungnya, tidak." Dia menyeringai padaku dan menyelipkan sehelai rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telingaku.

"Kita akan kemana?" Aku bertanya ketika dia mengikutiku ke arah mobilnya yang spektakuler dan membukakan pintu untukku.

"Kupikir kita pergi saja ke sebuah tempat di pusat kota untuk makan malam dan mungkin kemudian berjalan-jalan di tepi laut.

Bukannya duduk pada jok kulit, aku berjalan ke depan mobil dan memandangi emblem ular, kromnya, hell, bahkan bannya pun cantik.

Mobilnya berwarna hitam, semuanya hitam, dengan jendela bercat, menjadikan kromnya terlihat lebih berkilau. Aku merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca dan aku menghela napas.

"Baekhyun?"

"Huh?" Aku menengadah menatap mata bulat Chanyeol yang kegelian lalu kugelengkan kepalaku dengan kesal. "Maafkan aku, apa?"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan sebuah tawa kecil dan bergeser kepadaku, menempatkan tangannya yang besar pada punggung bagian bawahku. Berada diantara dia dan mobil ini, aku tidak mampu bernapas.

"Ini adalah sebuah Shelby." tegasku, seakan-akan itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. "Apa kau seorang penggemar otomotif?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sangat, sangat menyukai mobilmu."

Tuhan, aku cinta mobil ini. Mobil ini luar biasa seksi. Tiba-tiba, aku membayangkan diriku mengoral dirinya di jok depan saat dia mengemudi dan aku terhenyak, menekan kedua pahaku dan menyusurkan jariku pada rambutku yang tergerai.

"Apa yang baru saja terlintas dalam kepalamu yang menakjubkan itu?" tanyanya, matanya menyipit, ketika dia mencengkeram bahuku dan memutarku agar menghadapnya. Aku menelan ludah.

"Tidak ada." dustaku.

"Kau adalah pembohong yang payah."

"Anggap saja, mobil ini sangat seksi, dan melakukan sesuatu terhadapku" aku menjawab. Tanpa menatap langsung ke matanya.

"Benarkah," dia sengaja melambatkan perkataanya dan tersenyum lebar. Dia mengambil langkah kecil mendekatiku, dan menyentuh dan mengangkat daguku dengan jarinya agar aku menatapnya. Tangannya yang lain merayap disekeliling pinggangku dan dia mulai merendahkan wajahnya ke arah wajahku, namun dengan cepat aku melangkah menjauh dari dekapannya.

"Jangan macam-macam." Aku memperingatkannya dan berjalan menuju pintu penumpang yang terbuka. Dia melangkah ke hadapanku, menghalangi jalanku.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini baru kencan pertama," aku mengingatkannya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi, jangan macam-macam, Park." Aku berusaha terlihat galak, tapi tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum padanya. Dia hanya terlalu... Chanyeol.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau adalah salah satu dari para gadis konyol yang memiliki peraturan-tiga kali-kencan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak menjawab.

 _Tentu saja, aku memiliki peraturan tiga kali berkencan!_

"Bisakah kita hitung pesta pertunangan sebagai kencan pertama?" dia bertanya sambil melangkah mundur dan mempersilahkanku meluncur turun untuk duduk di jok mewah.

 _Aku sedang duduk didalam sebuah Shelby! Astaga._

"Tidak," Jawabku saat dia dengan anggunnya menurunkan tubuh tingginya masuk ke jok pengemudi.

"Tapi aku mengantarkanmu pulang," dia mengingatkanku dengan seringaian licik.

"Tapi kau tidak mengantarkanmu kesana, jadi itu bukan sebuah kencan."

"Bagaimana dengan kemarin di rumah sakit?" tanyanya dan melebur bersama lalu lintas.

"Apapun yang menyangkut pekerjaanku sama sekali bukan sebuah kencan." Aku tertawa dan mengelus sepanjang dashboard mobil dengan tanganku. "Mobil ini adalah perwujudan setiap fantasiku," bisikku.

Kepala Chanyeol menoleh tiba-tiba dan menatapku, rahangnya terbuka kemudian dia mulai tertawa, terbahak-bahak, tawa yang berasal dari perut dan aku mengekorinya, terkikik seperti orang sinting.

"Hebat, jadi sekarang kau memperalatku hanya demi mobilku."

"Kau akan bertahan hidup." Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Jadi, bagaimana kabar Zitao? Aku belum sempat menghubunginya sejak pesta."

"Dia baik. Sibuk dengan bisnis baru mereka, dan perencanaan pernikahan. Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa mereka harus menikah sedemikian cepat." Dia cemberut dan aku ingin menjalarkan tanganku di sepanjang rambutnya yang berantakan, namun aku menautkan jariku dan menahan mereka dengan kuat di atas pangkuanku.

"Apakah mereka sudah menetapkan tanggal?"

"Yeah, pada awal Oktober."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanyaku, terkejut. Itu hanya berjarak beberapa bulan lagi.

"Siapa yang tahu? Ini adalah adik perempuanku yang sedang kita bicarakan. Dia berkata selama hidupnya bahwa dia tidak tertarik terhadap pernikahan, kemudian dia jatuh cinta pada seorang pria dan sekarang dia merasa bahwa tanggal pernikahannya kurang cepat." Dia cemberut dan mengarahkan mobil memasuki tempat parkir.

"Mungkin dia hanya telah siap untuk menikah itu saja."

"Sepertinya demikian."

"Apakah kau tidak menyukai Yifan?" Tanyaku dan memutar tubuhku pada jokku untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku menyukainya. Dia adalah pria yang baik, dan sangat jelas bahwa dia mencintai adikku." Dia kembali berkonsentrasi ke tempat parkir dan aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi, kalau begitu kau hanya menjadi kakak yang overprotektif?" Aku menggodanya.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya kemudian menyeringai. "Yeah, aku tidak dapat menahannya."

"Zitao baik-baik saja, Chanyeol." Kutepuk pelan pahanya dan dia menangkap tanganku menggunakan tangannya kemudian menciumi buku jariku, satu demi satu, dan hanya dengan demikian perutku menegang dan napasku memburu dan aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku akan bisa bertahan hingga dua kali kencan lagi.

"Pada ujung jari-jarimu terdapat kapalan," katanya lirih.

"Itu akibat dari gitar."

Mataya bertemu dengan mataku. "Kapan-kapan aku berharap dapat mendengarkanmu memainkannya."

"Kapan-kapan" tukasku dan menyeringai.

"Aku suka sekali tahi lalat diatas bibirmu." Dia mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup lembut bagian atas bibirku sekali, sekali lagi dan kemudian mundur, masih menggenggam jemariku, untuk memakuku dengan matanya yang dahsyat itu. "Apakah kau merasakan ini juga?" dia berbisik.

"Oh, yeah," Secara langsung aku menjawabnya. Sia-sia saja aku mengingkarinya. Aku amat mendambakannya sehingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Bagus. Marilah. Aku lapar." Chanyeol keluar dari mobil yang rendah dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju sisi penumpang, membukakan pintuku, dan menawarkan tangannya untuk membantuku keluar.

"Aku serius benar-benar menyukai mobil ini."

"Aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk mengemudikannya pulang," tukasnya dan menjalinkan jemari kami bersama.

"Kau serius?" aku memandangnya sambil ternganga saat dia menuntunku ke jalan.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

"Itu adalah sebuah Shelby." aku menegaskannya lagi, perlahan, supaya dia bisa mengerti perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Honey, itu hanya sebuah mobil."

"Itu adalah sebuah Shelby." Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan mengendarainya. Jika aku sampai menghancurkannya, aku tidak akan mampu untuk menggantinya.

"Apakah kau sering mengalami kecelakaan mobil?" Dia memicingkan matanya padaku dan aku terkikik.

"Tidak. Namun dengan keberuntunganku, ini mungkin waktunya."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula," dia berkedip padaku, "Aku memiliki asuransi."

Dia sangat percaya diri. Suaranya, caranya berjalan, caranya membawa diri. Sangat percaya diri.

Dan seksi ketika semuanya muncul bersamaan.

Pantatnya itu sendiri seharusnya ilegal.

Namun aku sangat menyukai bahu dan lengannya. Dia terpahat dengan sempurna, bahunya lebar, lengannya amat kuat. Sial, dia mengangkatku seolah aku tidak memiliki bobot.

Dan, memikirkan hal itu membuatku basah lagi.

 _Tenanglah, Baekhyun. Ini baru kencan Nomor Satu._

Dia membimbingku memasuki sebuah bar olahraga di pusat kota Seoul. Aku mengenalinya. Bar kelas atas, dipenuhi dengan memorabilia olahraga, televisi yang menayangkan berbagai acara olahraga dan pertandingan, serta furnitur gelap yang besar.

Tempat ini dipenuhi pria-pria pebisnis dan penduduk lokal yang sedang beristirahat setelah berkutat dengan hari-hari kerja yang panjang.

Chanyeol mengarahkanku ke sebuah booth dan duduk berseberangan denganku.

"Apakau kau pernah kemari?" tanyanya.

"Beberapa kali, yeah."

"Mereka disini menyediakan burger yang enak."

"Kau makan burger?" sambarku, terkejut. Aku pikir dengan latihannya yang keras dia akan memiliki diet yang ketat.

"Tidak terlalu sering, tapi yeah, aku memakannya. Aku membakar banyak sekali kalori setiap hari, jadi sebagai kompensasi aku mengkonsumsi banyak makanan juga." Dia mengangsurkanku buku menu.

Bukannya membaca menu, aku malahan memandangnya dan dia menatapku tepat ke mataku. Aku melarikan mataku ke wajahnya, bahunya lebarnya itu dan lengannya, dan turun ke tangannya yang memiliki jemari panjang. Dia terlihat lezat dibalut dalam t-shirt abu-abu dan jeans. Ketika tatapanku beralih lagi ke wajahnya, raut wajahnya tenang, matanya menggelap, dan aku tidak dapat menduga apakah dia gusar atau hanya sedang benar-benar bergairah.

"Teruslah memandangiku seperti itu, dan aturan sialan kencan tiga kali akan kulempar keluar jendela, Baekhyun."

Itu berarti sangat-sangat bergairah.

"Hey guys, apa yang ingin kalian pesan?" Seorang pelayan meletakkan segelas air di hadapan kami berdua dan mengeluarkan buku catatannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku tanpa melihat si pelayan, matanya masih membara.

"Apapun yang kau pesan aku ikut saja," sahutku dan berusaha keras menelan.

"Tolong, dua porsi cheeseburgers dengan kentang goreng."

"Hey, kau adalah Park Chanyeol!" seru sang pelayan.

Dan tepat di depan mataku, Chanyeol bertansformasi. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman congkaknya, sorot matanya menjadi tenang dan dengan otomatis memasuki gaya selebritis. Aku pernah melihatnya di TV, namun ini kali pertama aku melihatnya secara langsung.

"Apa kabarmu, manis?" dia bertanya pada pelayan.

"Aku baik. Seneng bertemu denganmu lagi." Pelayan itu mengedipkan mata dan berjalan menjauh, tapi tiba-tiba saja meja kami dikelilingi oleh pengunjung lain yang mendengarkan teriakan si pelayan dan sekarang ingin bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol dan mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

"Hey, Park! Senang bisa berjumpa denganmu!"

Dan lima belas menit kemudian, Chanyeol tidak ragu-ragu. Dia menawan dan ramah, menjawab rentetan pertanyaan, berpose untuk foto - yang mana kebanyakan aku yang diminta untuk memotretnya - dan berlagak di kerumunan ini dengan kearoganan aku-adalah-seorang-bintang-football.

Dan sepenuhnya mengacuhkanku.

Hal tersebut membuatku sangat geram.

Di tengah-tengah kehebohan, aku menyingkir keluar dari booth dan pergi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak melihat kearahku.

Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lamakah dia akan menyadari bahwa aku sudah tidak ada?

Sepuluh menit, dan sekitar dua-mil-berkendara-dengan-taksi, telepon genggamku berdering.

"Sial, dimana kau?" raungnya.

"Dalam perjalanan pulang," balasku dengan tenang.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Dengar, Chanyeol, aku tidak tertarik pada pahlawan football yang arogan dan congkak. Itu bukan orang yang aku setujui untuk mengajakku keluar." Kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku. Kenapa dia membuatku gugup?

"Dimana kau?" ulangnya, jelas sekali dia sedang naik darah.

"Di dalam taksi. Mungkin ini semua bukan ide yang bagus."

"Baekhyun, aku tidak bisa mengubah pekerjaanku…"

"Aku tidak memintamu itu," selaku. "Namun kau harus tahu bahwa kau akan mendapatkan perhatian yang luar biasa pada sebuah bar olahraga, Chanyeol. Memamerkan betapa terkenalnya dirimu bukan merupakan cara untuk membuatku terkesan. Aku bukan wanita yang berpikiran bahwa bisa tidur dengan seorang selebriti adalah hal yang seksi. Aku beranggapan kau seksi, tanpa seragam footballmu."

 _Sial, kenapa aku mengatakan itu?_

"Jadi, silahkan dan nikmati photo op-mu, tapi aku memiliki hal lain yang lebih baik yang bisa kulakukan dengan waktuku daripada diabaikan. Semoga malammu menyenangkan."

 _Kencan ini sudah pasti tidak akan berlangsung hingga tiga kali_. Lagipula, kemungkinan tidak akan ada lagi kencan berikutnya. Aku tidak perlu berkencan dengan seorang bajingan arogan

 _Brengsek_.


	4. Chapter 3

_Maafkan aku._

Aku memandang ke arah sebuah catatan yang mendampingi puluhan chocolate cupcake, yang dikirim ke rumah sakit beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sudah sangat jelas dari mana semua ini berasal.

Dia mengirimkan chocolate cupcake yang cantik, didekorasi dengan indah ini kepada semua orang, bukan cuma kepadaku saja. Ini semua cukup untuk para pasien, para staff... well, bahkan untuk semua orang tua pasien.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Hyomin bertanya di belakangku dan aku memutar tubuhku.

"Berhentilah membaca sesuatu dari balik punggungku!"

Dia tertawa dan mengambil sebuah cupcake, mencium aromanya, dan kemudian menggigitnya. "Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Dia membuatku marah."

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam." Aku mengambil sebuah cupcake dan menggigitnya. _Mmm... ini lezat sekali._

"Mau meletakkan ini di ruang tunggu?" Hyomin bertanya sambil menjilati ujung jarinya.

"Ya, orang-orang dapat menikmatinya hari ini, meskipun aku berpikir ini tidak akan bertahan lama." Aku menyeringai dan mendorong sebuah kereta penuh dengan coklat yang lezat itu ke aula.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya dia memberimu satu cupcake saja," Hyomin berbisik di sebelahku, sambil memeriksa jari-jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Dia benar-benar pria yang manis.

"Mmm hmm."

"Hentikan. Aku mengerti. Dia baik, tapi dia kemarin mengacau, jadi itu wajar bagiku untuk marah padanya, ok?"

"Ok." Hyomin mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas seperti mengisyaratkan "Aku menyerah" dan mengambil coklat sekali lagi. "Ini sangat lezat."

"Ya, aku rasa saat itu dia benar-benar mendengarkan anak-anak saat mereka mengatakan aku menyukai coklat."

"Ya, kurasa dia memang mendengarkannya saat itu." Hyomin merespon dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada coklat di gigimu," aku bergumam dan mengambil sebuah cupcake untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku menataa cupcake-cupcake yang ada di sebuah meja panjang yang ada di ruang tunggu dan mengeluarkan teleponku.

 _Lezat_. Aku menekan tombol kirim dan kemudian menggigit bibirku. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku kirim dengan kata-kata yang lebih panjang, tapi dia memang pantas mendapatkan perlakuanku ini.

 _Ya, kau lezat._

Dia merespon balik begitu cepat, dan aku tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja teleponku berbunyi, bintang football muncul di layar yang menunjukkan siapa yang menelponku.

"Hei," aku menjawab.

"Hei," dia merespon dengan lembut. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, dan ini juga jauh lebih cepat daripada SMS. Sekarang kami hendak naik pesawat menuju ke Busan untuk pertandingan di hari Minggu nanti."

"Oh, minggu ini pertandingan tandang ya?" Aku bertanya, ada kekecewaan yang terdengar di dalam suaraku. Dia akan berada di luar kota akhir minggu ini.

Itu tidak masalah, aku bekerja di akhir minggu ini.

"Ya, kami akan kembali Minggu malam. Dengar Baekhyun, maafkan aku mengenai kemarin malam. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau kemarin akan menjadi malam yang gila, tapi aku benar-benar hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat yang menjual burger yang enak."

"Ya, seharusnya kau tahu mengenai itu." Aku menyetujuinya.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar mengacaukan segalanya, atau kau masih mau memberiku kesempatan memperbaikinya?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan memejamkan mataku. Sialan, apa yang luar biasa pada pria ini sehingga sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan tidak padanya?

"Lain kali, aku yang memilih tempatnya." Aku merespon dan aku bisa mendengar desah kelegaan darinya.

"Setuju. Jadi, kemana aku harus membawamu di kencan kedua nanti?"

"Uh, mari kita pikirkan mengenai kencan yang pertama terlebih dahulu."

"Kita sudah melalui kencan pertama," dia menggeram, membuatku tersenyum.

"Tidak, belum. Kau tidak mengantarkan aku pulang dan kau membuatku marah. Jadi itu tidak dihitung."

"Brengsek," dia bergumam dan aku bisa membayangkan dia mengacak-acak rambutnya karena frustasi. "Kau bisa membunuhku, honey."

"Bagaimana itu?" Aku bertanya dan aku kembali membuka bungkus sebuah chocolate cupcake. _Ya Tuhan, aku bisa menambah berat badan empat setengah kilogram hari ini._

"Tunggu sebentar," dia menjauhkan teleponnya dari mulutnya dan memanggil seseorang, "Hei! aku akan segera kembali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku bertanya.

"Mencari tempat yang lebih sunyi," dia bergumam dan aku bisa mendengar dia berjalan. Sebuah pintu terbuka dan kemudian menutup lagi. "Seperti kataku tadi, kau bisa membunuhku karena aku benar-benar ingin merasakan dirimu, di semua tempat."

Aku berhenti mengunyah coklat yang ada di dalam mulutku dan menelan dengan susah payah. "Maaf?" Aku berbisik.

"Aku ingin perlahan-lahan menelanjangimu dan merasakan setiap inci dari tubuhmu. Aku ingin kau menggeliat-geliat dan basah."

"Misi berhasil," Aku bergumam dan kemudian menampar mulutku sendiri saat dia tertawa.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu hari Minggu malam."

"Aku bekerja di hari Minggu malam. Aku mendapat giliran dua belas jam kerja di malam hari pada akhir minggu nanti. Aku baru selesai bekerja jam dua pagi."

"Apa kau sering bekerja di shift itu?" dia bertanya dengan suara pelan dan aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perbedaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Ini adalah rotasi. Kami bekerja di semua shift. Tapi aku hanya bekerja dua belas jam kerja selama tiga hari, jadi ini tidaklah terlalu buruk."

"Jadi, biar aku luruskan sekali lagi. Kau pulang tengah malam ke sebuah rumah di Seoul bagian utara yang tidak memiliki sistem keamanan?" Suaranya terdengar tajam, dan perutku terasa kaku karena mendengarnya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Chanyeol."

"Aku akan memasang sistem keamanan di rumahmu pada hari Senin." Suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu." _Apa gerangan ini?_

"Ya, aku perlu. Jangan membantah mengenai hal ini, Baekhyun. Aku sering bepergian, aku harus memastikan keamananmu."

"Chanyeol, kita baru saja melewati satu kali kencan..."

"A-ha! Jadi itu memang sebuah kencan." Dia berteriak kegirangan.

"Jangan merubah arah pembicaraan. Kau tidak perlu memasang apapun di rumahku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Akan kita lihat nanti."

"Apa itu 'akan kita lihat nanti' yang berarti aku harus diam dan kau akan tetap melakukannya?" Aku bertanya karena ingin tahu.

"Ya. Keamananmu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diremehkan. Kalau kau harus pulang di tengah malam sendirian. Aku harus yakin bahwa dirimu aman."

"Chanyeol, aku..."

"Aku harus pergi," dia memotong kalimatku, dan aku langsung kecewa, bukan karena harus kehilangan dirinya yang menyenangkan dan suaranya yang riang, namun juga karena aku tidak akan melihat dia lagi sampai akhir minggu nanti. "Apa kau akan menonton pertandinganku di hari Minggu nanti?" dia bertanya, suaranya melembut.

"Pertandingan di pagi hari atau siang hari?" Aku bertanya.

"Siang."

"Ya, aku biasanya melihat pertandingan bersama anak-anak. Aku akan melihatnya sambil melakukan pekerjaanku."

"Ok, perhatikan saat pergantian babak. Aku akan pastikan aku berada di kamera saat kami meninggalkan lapangan, dan aku akan katakan hai."

"Serius?"

"Ya, lihat saja aku."

"Ok. Semoga perjalananmu lancar."

"Jaga dirimu, sweetheart. Aku akan SMS kalau aku sempat."

"Ok, bye."

"Sampai nanti."

Dan dia pergi.

ooOoo

.

.

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" Hyuko berteriak dari tempatnya berada, di sofa yang terbuat dari kulit yang berada di ruang tunggu. Ini adalah hari Minggu siang. Ada puluhan pasien, orang tua, dan beberapa staff yang sedang beristirahat, dan semua mata yang ada menempel ke arah televisi raksasa yang ada di sini, menonton pertandingan football.

Anak-anak mengenakan seragam tim yang mereka dapatkan minggu lalu dari kunjungan para pemain football itu. Chanyeol mengirimkan banyak makanan kemari siang ini, sandwich, keripik, popcorn dan soda.

 _Ada apa dengan pria ini dan makanan?_

Jadi semua orang mengunyah makanan dan menikmati jalannya pertandingan. Dan ini tidak seperti ruang tunggu di rumah sakit, namun lebih mirip seperti ruang keluarga pada musim Super Bowl.

Anak-anak senang dengan suasana yang normal seperti ini, dan aku tidak sabar untuk berterima kasih pada Chanyeol akan hal ini.

Semua orang menggeram saat Chanyeol dijegal di tengah lapangan dan aku hanya bisa menahan nafas sampai dia bisa kembali berdiri dan berjalan dengan mantap kembali ke arah rekan satu timnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahan melihat dia dijegal lagi._

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak cedera?

Dan ini sudah memasuki pertengahan pertandingan, dan tim Chanyeol dalam posisi menang, dua puluh satu melawan tujuh. Mataku tertempel di layar televisi, melihat dengan seksama untuk mencari tahu pesan yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol kepadaku, dan tentu saja, tepat sebelum iklan komersial muncul, dia nampak di layar televisi. Rambutnya basah karena keringat dan menempel di dahinya, wajahnya kotor, dan dia bernafas dengan berat karena kelelahan, tapi dia tersenyum ke arah kamera dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke hidungnya, kemudian menunjuk ke arah kamera dan seakan mulutnya mengatakan "merindukanmu."

 _Well, sial, dia manis sekali._

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku langsung mengeluarkan teleponku dan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu, bintang football._

ooOoo

.

.

"Nona Byun?"

"Ya." Dengan suara parau aku menjawabnya dan memandang pria itu dari mataku yang masih mengantuk. Dia berdiri di teras rumahku, dalam sebuah pakaian seragam, dan membawa sebuah papan yang berisi catatan. Aku menyentuh rambutku dan mengerutkan dahi. "Jam berapa ini?"

"Jam sepuluh pagi, ma'am."

 _Brengsek, ini masih pagi._

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dan berharap mendapatkan secangkir kopi.

"Saya dari jasa instalasi keamanan rumah. Saya mendapatkan perintah untuk memasang sistem keamanan di rumah anda." Dia tersenyum sopan dan aku cemberut.

"Aku tidak meminta itu."

"Saya tahu, Tuan Park yang melakukannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" aku bertanya.

"Karena saya adalah pemilik dari perusahaan ini, Nona. Beliau meminta saya melakukan ini sendiri."

Aku mendesah dalam-dalam dan meletakkan dahiku di pintu. Aku rasa tidak ada jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?" Aku bertanya, menyerah dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi.

"Hampir seharian penuh. Ini adalah sistem keamanan yang komplit."

"Berapa banyak tagihan bulanan yang akan kudapatkan?" Aku bertanya dan memikirkan sesuatu di dalam kepalaku. Aku bisa memotong kabelnya.

"Ini sudah dibayarkan untuk satu tahun kedepan," dia merespon saat dia membuat catatan di papan catatan miliknya.

"Serius?"

"Ya, bisakah saya memulainya?"

"Silahkan. Aku akan mandi, lalu aku akan siap jika kau memiliki pertanyaan."

"Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah, karena saya akan memulainya dari bagian depan."

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidurku dan melemparkan diri ke atas tempat tidurku. Kuambil telepon genggamku dan menekan nomor telepon Chanyeol.

"Hai, cantik," dia berbisik.

"Kenapa kau berbisik?" aku merespon dengan bisikan juga.

"Karena kami sedang melihat rekaman pertandingan kemarin. Kenapa kau berbisik?" aku bisa mendengar ada senyuman dalam suaranya dan itu membuatku tersenyum juga.

"Karena kau berbisik."

"Apa pria dari jasa keamanan itu sudah datang?"

"Ya, maniak yang suka mengontrol, dia sudah datang."

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan suara pelan. "Bagus, aku mempercayainya, dia sudah memasang banyak sistem keamanan, di semua rumah anggota keluargaku dan bahkan di tempat bisnis mereka."

"Ok. Kenapa kau harus mengirim dia sepagi ini?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh, sweetheart."

"Aku baru bisa naik ke tempat tidur jam empat pagi," aku mengingatkan dia.

"Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengenai hal itu."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin tidur seharian penuh." Aku bangkit dari atas tempat tidurku dan berjalan ke arah shower.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu kembali ke rekaman pertandinganmu."

"Ok. Apa kau besok libur?"

"Ya."

"Aku harus melatih di pagi hari, mungkin sampai siang, tapi setelah itu aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu sepanjang hari."

 _Ya Tuhan, suara bisikannya itu begitu seksi._

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau miliki di kepalamu itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya besok. Aku akan menjemputmu siang hari."

Dia menutup teleponnya dan aku mandi air panas, lama sekali. Mandi ini membuat rasa kantuk hilang dan menyegarkanku kembali. Aku mengenakan sebuah pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang mengembang dan sedikit longgar dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, membuka laptopku di atas meja dapur. Saat menunggu laptopku menyala, aku membuat kopi.

Terima kasih Tuhan atas kopinya.

Aku mendengar suara bor dan melihat para pria dari jasa keamanan itu menggemparkan rumahku, satu di depan dan satu di belakang. Saat mereka bekerja, aku memutuskan juga melakukan sedikit pekerjaan, membaca email yang masuk, facebook dan tagihan-tagihan, sambil menyalakan radio internet di stasiun favoritku.

Saat para pekerja dari jasa keamanan rumah itu selesai bekerja, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, aku sudah mengejar ketinggalanku di kehidupan sosialku yang ada di dunia maya, email, membuat beberapa panggilan telepon dan aku sadar bahwa aku bangkrut. Well, lagipula memang akan segera bangkrut, saat aku mengirimkan cek kepada Yijin.

Aku diberitahu mengenai cara kerja alarm rumahku, bagaimana mematikannya, memasang kode keamanan, dan bagaimana memanggil bantuan. Itu sangat mengerikan.

Bukan pemikiran mengenai kemungkinan aku akan dirampok, tapi mengenai berapa banyak langkah yang harus kulakukan untuk menjalankan sistem keamanan sialan ini.

Akhirnya, pada saat aku sudah bisa menyendiri, aku mengenakan sandal japit milikku dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol begitu khawatir mengenai keamananku. Tetangga rumahku tidaklah terlalu buruk. Mereka adalah masyarakat Seoul kelas menengah, kelas rata-rata. Kenyataannya, hampir seluruh pekerja di sub divisi rumah sakit tinggal di daerah ini. Beberapa memang di kondo, dan sebagian besar adalah mereka yang masih single atau pasangan yang tidak memiliki anak. Seluruh rumah di daerah ini adalah rumah untuk keluarga, rumah-rumah yang dibangun secara serempak oleh pengembang, dan dibangun kira-kira lima tahun yang lalu.

Ini jelas bukanlah perumahan kumuh.

Tapi kalau memang ini membantu dia bisa tidur nyenyak, terserah.

Ini sudah menjelang akhir musim panas di Seoul, namun masih cukup hangat. Tidak ada awan menggantung di langit yang biru, dan daun-daun yang ada di pohon-pohon baru saja akan berubah warna menjadi kuning. Sebelum kami menyadarinya, mereka tiba-tiba sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan berguguran, membuat pohon-pohon menjadi gundul.

Aku menyapa tetanggaku dan menyeberang jalan untuk kembali ke rumahku, dan melihat Chanyeol duduk di tangga teras rumahku, sikunya berada di atas celana jins yang dia kenakan, bagian atasnya adalah kaos Nike warna hitam dan kaca mata hitam merk Oakley. Aku tidak bisa melihat ke dalam matanya, tapi mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil dan aku bisa merasakan kalau dia memandangiku saat aku menuju ke arahnya.

Saat aku semakin dekat dengan dia, aku sengaja sedikit menggoyangkan pinggangku saat berjalan, menikmati saat pakaian yang kukenakan mengembang di sekitar pahaku, dan aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan menjemputku besok siang." Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggang dan mencoba terlihat tegas, namun gagal. Aku sangat senang saat melihat dia datang kemari setelah perjalanan panjangnya dari Busan.

"Iya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mampir sekarang, dan memastikan bahwa sistem keamanannya berjalan dengan baik." Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku menjerit karena terkejut dan kemudian tertawa saat melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya.

"Apa cuma itu saja alasannya?" Aku tersenyum padanya dan melepaskan kaca mata hitam Oakley itu. Mata bulatnya terlihat gembira dan panas.

"Aku perlu untuk melihatmu," dia berbisik dan memelukku dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku dan bernafas disana.

Ya Tuhan, dia begitu nikmat.

"Aku merindukanmu," dia berbisik dan mencium pipiku, kemudian menarik dirinya sedikit ke belakang dan menatap mataku sekali lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Akhir pekan yang sangat sibuk, diantara pertandingan football dan kiriman makanan dan hal-hal yang sangat mengganggu yang biasa kami sebut sebagai pasien." Aku tertawa dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah rambutnya yang berwarna pirang gelap itu. Rambut itu terasa begitu lembut, dan aku melakukannya sekali lagi. "Serius, terima kasih, untuk semua yang kau lakukan pada anak-anak, dan padaku, akhir minggu kemarin. Itu melebihi dari apapun yang pernah kami harapkan."

"Jadi kau menonton pertandingan itu? Atau cuma sampai setengah pertandingan saja?" Dia tersenyum, tapi aku bisa melihat ada harapan bahwa aku melihat keseluruhan pertandingan, melihat dia dan mendukungnya dan merasa bangga akan dirinya.

Dan memang seperti itu yang terjadi.

"Aku melihat hampir secara keseluruhan, ya. Aku harus menutupi mataku saat kau dijegal. Aku benci bagian itu. Dan terima kasih untuk pertengahan pertandingan itu. Itu keren sekali." Aku tertawa.

"Sama-sama." Dia menyingkirkan rambutku ke belakang bahuku dan tiba-tiba saja dia terlihat serius.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kepadaku sekali lagi. "Aku membawa pizza."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menolak pria yang membawa pizza." Aku menggeliat dari pangkuannya untuk membuka pintu, kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sialan, kenapa alarm rumahmu tidak dipasang?"

ooOoo

.

.

Aku berbalik dan memelototinya, dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku hanya keluar selama lima belas menit, Chanyeol. Di tengah sinar matahari. Sial, kenapa kau harus sedemikian paniknya?"

"Maukah kau, Demi Tuhan, menyalakan alarm sialan itu ketika kau meninggalkan rumah?" Kata-katanya terukur, dan jelas sekali dia sedang berusaha dengan amat sangat keras untuk tenang.

"Bolehkah aku tetap meninggalkannya dalam keadaan mati saat aku memeriksan surat-surat?" Aku bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

Dia mengatupkan bibirnya seakan dia sedang berpikir keras, dasar si sok pintar.

"Ya."

"Gee, terimakasih. Sekarang, berikan padaku pizza itu sebelum aku melemparmu keluar karena telah bersikap sok perintah."

Dia menyeringai, memegang pizzanya jauh dari jangkauanku, dan menutup pintu di belakangnya serta menguncinya. "Apakah kodemu?"

"Bagaimana jika kaulah orang yang sedang berusaha aku hindari?" Aku bertanya dengan sebuah seringai genit. Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil menanti sebuah jawaban. "Tampilan wajah seperti itu tidak mempan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan membagi pizzamu jika kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Memerasku dengan pizza?" Aku mencibirnya. Dia menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahunya, dan pada saat ini dia sangat menawan, dengan senang hati aku akan memberitahunya golongan darahku, nomor jaminan sosial bahkan nama gadis nenekku, jika saja aku mengetahuinya. "Baiklah. Satu dua tiga empat."

"Kodemu adalah satu dua tiga empat?" tanyanya sembari terbahak.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengarahkanku menuju dapur, masih memegang pizza diatas kepalanya.

"Bersediakah kau menjelaskan padaku mengapa kau amat bersikukuh mengenai alarm? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada masalah di lingkungan ini. Disini sangat aman." Aku membuntutinya dan menarik turun piring dari rak untuk makanan kami.

Dia melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling dapurku yang mungil dan menyeringai. "Disini terlihat berbeda dalam keadaan terang."

Ah ya, terakhir kalinya dia kemari, aku sedang mabuk berat dan dia harus mengurusku.

"Aku menyukai dapur ini," timpalnya.

Aku memandang berkeliling ruangannya dan menyeringai. Dapur inilah yang menggerakkanku untuk membeli rumah ini. Dapurnya terbuka mengarah ke ruang keluarga, memiliki meja dapur terbuat dari batu granit berwarna terang dan lemari dapur yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna terang juga, menimbulkan efek dapur yang cerah dan ceria.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang katakanlah, Park."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan meletakkan pizza diatas dua piring, kemudian dia menyerahkan milikku.

"Bir?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di dalam kulkas."

Dia mengeluarkan dua bir, membuka penutupnya dan menuntunku ke ruang keluarga. Aku duduk diatas sofa dan dia di lantai, menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya di kakiku.

"Aku tahu aku terdengar sangat mengatur mengenai alarm, Baekhyun. Namun, itu sangat penting bagiku karena seiring dengan berkembangnya hubungan kita, orang-orang akan berusaha mendekatimu. Media, penggemar yang aneh, orang-orang dengan keingintahuan yang mengerikan. Dan seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku banyak bepergian, dan aku tidak tinggal disini bersamamu, jadi aku tidak bisa ada disini sepanjang waktu untuk melindungimu." Dia mengambil jeda untuk makan dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia berpikir.

Aku hanya membisu kehilangan kata-kata. _Seiring dengan berkembangnya hubungan kita?_ Aku terpaku seperti orang tolol pada kalimat itu.

"Hubungan apa?" tanyaku, kebingungan. "Kita baru saling mengenal satu sama lain selama tiga menit. Kita bahkan belum memiliki satu kencan utuh."

Rahang Chanyeol membuka dan dia berkedip dengan cepat, lalu mengertakan rahangnya dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Apakah, tepatnya, menurut pikiranmu yang sedang berusaha aku kejar disini, Baekhyun? Jika aku hanya ingin menidurimu lalu kutinggalkan, aku akan segera mundur segera setelah kau menolakku di pesta pertunangan adikku." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong pizzanya menjauh.

"Aku hanya…" aku memulai, tapi dia menyelaku, tidak mendengarkan aku.

"Ya, ini memang terlalu awal, tapi sial Baekhyun, semua yang kupikirkan hanyalah tentangmu. Kau telah memerangkapku. Aku ingin mempelajari tubuhmu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya tenggelam didalammu." Dia menelan ludah susah payah dan begitu pula aku saat aku mengapitkan kedua belah pahaku dan merasakan diriku menjadi basah.

"Namun aku pun ingin tahu apa yang bisa membuatmu tertawa. Apa yang menyebabkanmu marah. Apa yang kau sukai. Aku hanya ingin mempelajari semua hal mengenai dirimu. Kau ada didalam benakku, dan aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Tuhan, aku tidak pernah memberikan pesan untuk wanita setiap aku bertanding, astaga."

Dia nampak benar-benar bingung dan aku meluluh, hanya sedikit. Bergerak cepat? Sedikit. Namun dia ingin aku aman, dan aku dapat menghargai hal itu.

Kami memiliki hubungan. Huh.

"Aku juga ingin mengenalmu," aku berkata dengan lirih dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Jadi," dia melanjutkan dan menengadah untuk memandangku dengan sorot serius pada mata coklat kehitamannya. "Kumohon, bersabarlah terhadapku, dan selalu nyalakan alarm sialan itu ketika kau pergi, dan ketika kau didalam rumah sendirian."

"Oke," Aku mengangkat bahu seakan itu bukan masalah, dan melanjutkan memakan pizza.

"Kau tidak akan mendebatnya?"

"Tidak, kenapa harus kudebat? Itu hanya alarm. Namun aku tidak suka diperintah harus begini begitu, jadi selalu diskusikanlah semuanya padaku, oke?"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul dan menyingkirkan kedua piring kosong kami kesamping. Dia menaikkan tubuhnya keatas sofa, lengannya melentur dengan penuh keseksian dan aku hanya bisa duduk bersandar dan menontonnya bergerak.

 _Dia hanya sangat seksi_

Mendadak, dia menarikku kedalam rengkuhan lengannya, menempatkan diriku menempel padanya, mencium puncak kepalaku dan menyambar pengontrol televisiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dibarengi tawa.

"Menonton TV."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau tidak memperbolehkanku untuk bercinta denganmu, jadi bagaimanapun juga aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku."

 _Sialan_.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut ternganga. "Kecuali kalau kau mengubah pikiranmu mengenai aturan tiga kali kencan?"

"Apakah kau merubah acara pizza dan menonton TV ini menjadi sebuah kencan?" Tanyaku, tiba-tiba penuh harapan.

"Kau memperhatikan." Chanyeol mencium hidungku dan tersenyum dengan padaku.

"Kalau begitu tidak, aku belum mengubah pemikiranku." Aku duduk bersandar padanya dan menyaksikannya mengganti-ganti saluran. Ketika dia sampai di saluran film dan menyadari bahwa semuanya diblokir, dia menatapku sambil merengut.

"Tidak ada saluran film?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk saluran-saluran tersebut mereka membebankan biaya yang amat mahal dan aku pun jarang menontonnya. Aku cukup pergi ke tempat penyewaan film kalau aku sedang mood."

"Hmm, oke." Tangannya bergerak secara ritmis naik turun mengelus sisi tubuhku, dengan perlahan membelaiku melalui gaunku. Lenganku melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping, dan aku amat sangat ingin merasakan kulit lembutnya, jadi aku angkat ujung kausnya yang halus dan meluncurkan tanganku diatas otot perutnya yang terpahat. Dia menarik napas dan perutnya menegang, namun ketika dia telah terbiasa dengan sentuhanku, dia menghembuskan napas dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

Aku tersenyum puas saat kurasakan dia mengangkat ujung gaunku dan menyelipkan tangannya di bawah gaunku, membelai kulit di sepanjang pahaku.

Astaga, rasanya nikmat.

Aku menghela napas dan meneruskan menyentuhnya, menikmati kulitnya, cara napasnya tersentak ketika titik gelinya teraba olehku. Aku merasakan dia mengerenyit ketika aku menyentuh salah satu rusuknya dan aku mengerutkan dahiku padanya.

"Apakah itu terasa sakit?"

"Sedikit," wajahnya tenang dan dia tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Aku mengerakkan lagi tanganku perlahan-lahan diatas rusuknya dan dia meringis.

"Sedikit, enak saja." Aku naik ke pangkuannya dan menarik kausnya keatas agar aku dapat melihat rusuknya dan sangat yakin, disana terdapat memar berwarna ungu gelap. "Minggu?" aku bertanya.

"Yeah. Bukan masalah besar."

Aku memelototinya dan melihat kearah memar itu lagi. "Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku pun demikian, sweetheart," dia tertawa dan menarikku kembali kepadanya.

"Apakah ini sering terjadi?"

"Baekhyun, aku ditubruk oleh sekumpulan pria seberat tiga ratus pound. Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengalami benjol dan memar. Aku akan bertahan hidup."

Aku memberenggut lagi dan menunduk menatap dadanya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku benci pemikiran bahwa dia terluka.

Dia mengangkat kepalaku dengan menggunakan jarinya pada daguku dan tersenyum lembut padaku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menyusuri jemariku menuruni pipi halusnya. Dia memejamkan matanya saat dia bersandar pada sentuhanku, kemudian dia mencium telapak tanganku, dan memakuku dengan mata coklat kehitaman itu.

"Aku akan menciummu," Chanyeol berbisik.

"Memang sudah saatnya," Aku balas berbisik. Chanyeol menyeringai dan mencium keningku, turun ke hidungku, dan mendaratkan bibir itu pada bibirku, mengistirahatkannya disana, hanya sedetik lalu dia mulai bergerak. Bibir yang menakjubkan itu menggigit pelan bibirku, dan akhirnya lidahnya membelai bibir bawahku dan dengan santai bercinta dengan bibirku, menari dan berputar, dengan lembut menjelajahiku.

Ciuman ini sangat berbeda dengan ciumannya saat di pesta. Ini sangat intim dan lembut. Aku menyukai kedua sisi dirinya, dan tidak sabar untuk mengenal dirinya.

Aku mendorong jemariku kedalam rambutnya dan mendesah puas ketika dia melanjutkan serangan lembut pada mulutku.

Dia sedikit menarik diri, bernapas dengan susah payah, matanya berapi-api. "Aku sama sekali tidak berkeberatan menciumi bibirmu seharian."

"Aku pun tidak keberatan," gumamku dan menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku benci aturanmu, tahukah kau?"

"Aku juga agak membencinya saat ini," aku mengaku dan terkekeh.

"Kau layak." Dia menelusuri buku jarinya menuruni pipiku. "Hey, apa yang terjadi dengan helaian merah muda?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi pada pergantian pokok pembicaraan, tidak paham akan maksudnya lalu aku mengingatnya; rambutku. "Itu tidak permanen. Semacam kapur untuk rambut yang dapat kugunakan untuk mewarnai rambutku dam bisa dicuci."

"Oh, keren." Tangannya meluncur naik ke pahaku lagi, di bawah gaunku dan aku menghela napas. Ketika dia tiba di pinggangku, matanya melebar dengan sorot keterkejutan. "Kau tidak mengenakan celana dalam?"

"Aku memang jarang mengenakannya," aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi, tanpa piyama dan tanpa celana dalam." Dia menelan ludah susah payah, mengatupkan matanya kuat-kuat, dan mengutuk dibawah napasnya. Tangannya terhenti pada pinggangku seakan dia takut untuk menggerakannya.

Mungkin peraturanku memang bodoh.

Mungkin tidak apa-apa melangar peraturan itu, hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Dia telah memberitahuku bahwa dia ingin mengejar sesuatu lebih dari hanya sekedar hubungan seks bersamaku, dan bukankah itulah inti dari peraturannya?

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku, dan tersenyum lembut. Aku menyisirkan jemariku melalui rambutnya, kemudian menangkup tengkuknya dan menariknya turun kepadaku. Aku menggosok hidungnya dan menciumnya dengan tulus.

"Sentuh aku," bisikku.

Dia menyelipkan sehelai rambut ke belakang telingaku dan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak akan mampu berhenti."

"Jadi jangan berhenti." Aku menyeringai padanya dan dia menatapku tajam, membuatku tertawa.

"Kau tidak bisa mengubah aturannya, Baekhyun."

"Kenapa tidak? Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah aturanku."

"Karena, setelahnya kau akan membenciku." Tangannya mengepal di pinggangku selama sedetik, dan kemudian meluncur turun lagi ke pahaku.

Oke, dia akan bersikap seperti pria terhormat. Sial.

"Chanyeol," ujarku lirih dan menciumnya lagi.

"Yeah."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku untuk menyentuhku." _Astaga, tolong sentuhlah aku._

Dalam satu gerakan besar dan mulus, tangannya merayap menaiki pahaku, melewati bokongku, ke punggungku dan kembali turun lagi. Aku menggeram dan mendorong tanganku dibawah kausnya, menjalarkan tanganku diatas kulitnya yang halus dan hangat.

"Bolehkah aku melepaskan gaunmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, silahkan."

Sekarang suasana di ruang keluarga gelap, cahaya hanya berasal dari sinar televisi yang diheningkan. Dia duduk tegak dan membantuku berdiri didepannya, mencengkeram ujung keliman gaunku dan menariknya lepas melewati kepalaku dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mata coklat kehitamannya membara saat dia memandangku naik turun dari rambutku, turun ke payudaraku yang ditutupi oleh bra hitam, pubisku yang diwax, dan mata itu kembali keatas dan menemukan mataku.

"Lepaskan bramu," gumamnya.

Aku mematuhinya dan melemparkan bra itu keatas gaun.

"Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun, kau cantik."

Aku menyeringai padanya dan mendadak dia menarikku ke pangkuannya dan menangkup kedua payudaraku menggunakan telapak tangannya saat dia menciumiku habis-habisan. Aku menelusuri otot di bahunya dengan satu tangan dan menguburkan tangan yang satu lagi pada rambutnya dan memeluknya erat ketika tangannya menjelajah diatas tubuhku yang sensitif.

 _Oh Tuhan, tangannya terasa sangat nikmat!_

Akhirnya, dia menelusuri ciuman di sepanjang rahangku dan melewati leherku dimana dia memberikan perhatian-ekstra spesial saat tangannya membelai dengan oh-sangat-perlahan kearah bawah.

"Aku tahu kau terasa nikmat, dan aku pun tahu kau terlihat fantastis, namun kau melampaui setiap fantasi yang pernah kumiliki mengenai dirimu, sweetheart."

"Aku ingin melihatmu," ujarku lirih, tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecak.

"Belum saatnya. Ini semua tentangmu, honey."

Aku mulai memprotes, namun kemudian jemari ajaib itu menggelincir turun melewati pubisku dan menemukan intiku dan semua yang ada pada Chanyeol, jari, napasnya, bahkan jantungnya, membeku.

"Apa ini?" Dia mundur dan menatapku terpana.

 _Oh, itu._

"Itu adalah sebuah tindikan," balasku dan mencondongkan badanku untuk menciumnya lagi tapi dia mundur dan matanya terpicing.

"Clitmu ditindik?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak, secara teknis adalah kulit penutup klitorisku yang ditindik."

"Sial, aku harus melihatnya." Chanyeol berdiri secara sembrono dengan aku yang berada di lengannya, dan ketika aku berpikir akhirnya dia akan membawaku naik ke kamar tidurku, dia membaringkanku dengan lembut di sofa. Dia mematikan TV, tapi menyalakan sebuah lampu dan berlutut di lantai di samping kepalaku.

"Kau menakjubkan, kau tahu itu kan?" Dia menciumku pelan, dengan lembut menggoda lidahku dengan lidahnya, dan kemudian menggigit ringan menuju ke rahangku lagi, ke telingaku dan turun menuju leherku ke tulang selangkaku.

"Chanyeol," aku mencengkeram kausnya dalam kepalan tanganku dan berusaha menariknya melewati kepala Chanyeol tapi dia mundur.

"Honey, aku tidak bisa telanjang." Dia menelan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa. Kita akan menghormati aturan tiga kali kencanmu, namun aku mau sedikit mengeksplorasimu. Apakah oke?"

"Oke," aku berbisik dan dia tersenyum nakal.

"Berbaringlah dan nikmati." Dia memasukkan salah satu putingku kedalam mulutnya dan pada awalnya dihisap dengan lembut lalu sedikit keras, membuatku merintih. Tangannya bergerilya _keman-mana_. Menyapu rusukku keatas dan kebawah, turun ke pahaku dan naik lagi. Akhirnya, dia mencurahkan perhatian spesial ke putingku yang satu lagi, dia mulai menggigitinya pelan, menghisap dan menggigit disepanjang perjalanannya menuruni perutku saat tangannya meluncur naik di paha bagian dalamku.

"Chanyeol…"

"Shh, tidak apa-apa."

Dia melebarkan kakiku dan duduk diantaranya, hanya menatap pada pusatku, dan mendadak aku menjadi sangat malu.

"Matikan lampunya," suaraku lirih.

Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Wajahnya diselimuti dengan gairah, matanya bercahaya, dan rahangnya bergemeretak akibat dari dia kencangnya dia menutup rahang.

"Jangan harap," geramnya. "Aku ingin memandangmu. Sial, Baekhyun, kau sangat seksi."

Dia bertopang pada sikunya dan dengan lembut menyentuh tindikanku menggunakan ujung jarinya. Mengakibatkan punggungku melengkung dan napasku terkesiap.

"Sial."

"Berapa lama kau telah memiliki tindikan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Lima tahun."

"Kenapa," tanya Chanyeol dan mengusapnya lagi dengan ibu jarinya sembari jarinya meluncur menembus labiaku yang basah dan aku melenguh lagi. "Astaga, kau amat basah."

"Dulu aku anggota sebuah band, orang-orang memiliki tindikan, aku tidak ingin tindikan milikku terlihat." Kata-kata itu menghambur dengan super cepat akibat dari apa yang sedang dia lakukan padaku dan dia terkekeh.

"Apakah meningkatkan kenikmatan?" tanyanya dan aku mengumpat lagi saat dia sekilas menyapu barbel kecil itu dan menjadikan clitku membara.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti bergerak.

"Tindikannya mungil," komentarnya.

"Itu adalah bagian yang kecil dari tubuhku," Aku mengingatkannya dan menggeliat lagi ketika dia menyapunya sekali lagi dengan jarinya.

Chanyeol mencium pusarku, dan aku mendorong tanganku ke rambutnya. Dia bergerak turun dan dengan lembut membungkuskan bibir luar biasa itu di seputaran clitku serta tindikan metal dan aku pun orgasme tidak berkesudahan, mendorong terhadap mulutnya, mengangkat pinggulku dari sofa. Kedua tangannya menangkupi bokongku dan aku menunggangi orgasmeku, menyentak dan gemetaran, dan tiba-tiba bibirnya bergerak makin kebawah dan lidahnya ada didalamku, kemudian menjilati labiaku, dan memasuki lagi. Itu adalah serangan penuh gaya Chanyeol, dan itu adalah hal yang paling luar biasa yang pernah kualami seumur hidupku.

Dia kembali menenggelamkan lidahnya didalamku dan menarik satu tangan untuk membelai clitku lagi dan kurasakan orgasme yang lain terbangun.

"Ah, hell, babe, aku akan…"

Dia menggeram padaku dan tak tertahankan lagi, orgasme ini sepenuhnya jauh melampaui yang sebelumnya, kalau itu memang memungkinkannya.

Ketika aku kembali sadar, Chanyeol sedang menggigit ringan di sepanjang perjalanannya keatas tubuhku, membelai lembut kulitku, lalu menciumku ringan dan jemarinya turun menyusuri wajahku.

"Sangat manis," gumamnya lagi di bibirku.

Aku dapat merasakan diriku padanya. Aku menggapai ujung kausnya lagi dan mendorong tanganku dibawahnya jadi aku dapat membelai punggung dan rusuknya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam dan menempatkan keningnya di keningku, matanya terpejam.

"Sentuhan tanganmu nikmat," lirihnya.

"Begitu pula denganmu. Lepaskan pakaianmu."

Dia menghela napas panjang lagi, mencium keningku dan duduk bertumpu pada tumitnya.

"Aku kira tidak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil dengan nada sedih sembari menggosok wajahnya menggunakan tangan. "Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan hal ini, tapi kupikir sebaiknya aku pergi."

 _Apa?_

Dia mungkin melihat kegusaran di wajahku sebab dia terkekeh lagi dan menciumku dengan cepat.

"Aku akan menjemputmu untuk kencan nomor dua besok sore." Matanya dengan santai meresapi tubuh telanjangku sekali lagi dan Chanyeol menggerutukan kutukan.

"Okay," timpalku, sedikit kurang yakin, dan duduk, menarik turun gaunku melalui kepalaku lalu berdiri saat dia juga bangkit dari lantai.

"Kau luar biasa." Dia menangkup wajahku di tangannya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah untuk menciumku dengan lembut.

Aku mengarahkannya ke pintu depan, memasukkan kode ke sistem alarm untuk menonaktifkannya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Besok sore," dia mengingatkan, seakan aku akan bisa melupakannya.

"Itu adalah sebuah kencan." Aku melayangkan senyuman malu-malu padanya.

"Nyalakan alarmnya setelah aku pergi." Chanyeol memolototiku, menantangku agar membatahnya dan aku terkikik.

"Yes, sir."


	5. Chapter 4

"Berapa kali kau sudah pernah datang kemari?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku pada saat kami berdua berdiri di antrian untuk membeli tiket masuk ke dalam _museum proyek pengalaman musik kota Seoul_. Ini adalah sebuah museum musik, dan juga hal-hal menarik lainnya.

Aku suka tempat ini.

"Puluhan," Aku tersenyum padanya, _astaga, dia begitu tinggi_ dan aku meremas tangannya. "Ini berubah dari waktu ke waktu dengan pameran yang baru dan hal menarik lainnya. Ditambah lagi, aku bisa berdiri berhari-hari disini hanya untuk memandangi gitar-gitar yang ada. Berapa kali kau sudah pernah kemari?"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah sempat datang kemari." Dia mengedipkan matanya kepadaku. "Aku adalah seorang pemula."

"Itu tidak masalah, aku akan menjagamu."

Dia menyeringai dan membayar tiket kami, dan kemudian aku membimbing dia untuk masuk ke dalam museum.

Kami berjalan ke lantai dua, dimana pameran diadakan dan aku tersesat di dalam Jimi Hendrix, Nirvana, The Stones, galeri gitar. Aku menemukan sedikit informasi menarik untuk Chanyeol dan membawanya berkeliling dari ruangan satu ke ruangan yang lain.

Aku senang berbagi ini dengan dia, dan aku senang melihat dia kelihatan cukup tertarik akan hal ini. Dia tidak cuma turut serta hanya untuk membuatku bahagia.

. .Terbaik.

Kami beranjak ke lantai tiga dan berdiri disana, memandangi sebuah karya seni gitar yang sangat besar. Ukurannya paling tidak sekitar lima kaki dan dibentuk dari bahan untuk membuat gitar yang sebenarnya, yang berbeda hanyalah bentuk, ukuran dan warnanya. Mataku mengembara ke atas, memeriksa alat musik itu, dan aku merasa mata Chanyeol sedang mengamatiku.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

"Kau kelihatan luar biasa dalam pakaian itu."

"Pakaian usang ini?" Aku bertanya dan menyeringai, namun tidak mengalihkan pandanganku dari karya seni yang ada di depanku. Aku mengenakan sebuah kaos yang berpotongan V pada lehernya, bersama dengan rompi longgar berwarna coklat. Dan di bagian bawah, mengenakan celana jins ketat yang berwarna biru.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, dia masih saja memandangi aku.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Aku bertanya.

"Tidak, kau sangat cantik, dengan rambutmu yang berwarna coklat-kemerahan itu di belakang punggungmu dan bibir warna pink itu. Aku senang memandangi dirimu. Kau menyukai ini kan?"

"Lebih daripada apapun," Aku merespon dengan mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Musik telah menyelamatkan aku saat aku diambil dari Yijin. Ini adalah kehidupanku di masa kuliah.

"Aku dengar ada sebuah tempat dimana kau bisa naik ke atas panggung," Chanyeol berkomentar dengan santai dan aku tersenyum.

"Memang ada. Tidak, aku tidak akan naik ke sana," aku berbisik sebelum dia menawarkan itu kepadaku.

"Kenapa?"

"Panggung itu menyeramkan." Aku merespon dan membimbingnya menjauh dari karya seni gitar yang indah itu.

"Omong kosong." Chanyeol tertawa dan menarikku ke arahnya, bagian depan tubuhnya ada di punggungku, dan dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggangku, mencium ujung kepalaku. "Kau bukan seorang pemalu, sweetheart."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi. Tolong?"

Aku mendesah ke arahnya. Sejak kuliah, aku sudah tidak pernah lagi bernyanyi untuk orang lain, selain pasien-pasienku. Sejak band itu pecah dan meninggalkan kota.

"Mungkin," aku bergumam dan dia terkikik di belakangku.

"Ayo kita cari panggung itu. Sebelum kau berubah pikiran."

"Itu tidak terlalu jauh."

Kami berbelok, dan tentu saja, panggung itu ada disana, di dalam sebuah ruangan, lengkap dengan alat musik, lampu panggung, bahkan mesin yang bisa memberikan efek suara tepuk tangan dan keramaian sebuah stadion, sangat cocok untuk mereka yang ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi seorang bintang rock.

Karena ini adalah pertengahan minggu, tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam museum pada hari ini, dan ruang ini kosong, dan ini bukanlah hal yang lumrah karena kebanyakan orang menyukai pameran yang interaktif seperti ini.

"Ayo lakukanlah. Aku disini benar-benar menginginkannya."

Aku tersenyum padanya dan mengerutkan hidungku, kemudian memandang ke arah panggung.

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku mengangkat bahu dan naik ke atas panggung. Aku mengambil sebuah gitar akustik, menancapkan kabelnya ke dalam amplifier dan duduk di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran yang ada di tengah-tengah panggung.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah lampu menyorot ke arahku, dan salah satu dari pegawai museum melambaikan tangannya padaku dan bicara dengan menggunakan micnya. "Kau sudah bisa memulainya, nona."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai memetik gitarku, memastikan nadanya sudah tepat, dan kemudian berbicara pada Chanyeol melalui mic yang ada di depanku. "Kau ingin mendengar lagu apa, Sir?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Apapun yang kau tahu."

"Aku tahu banyak lagu." Aku mencari-cari lagu di perpustakaan lagu yang ada di dalam kepalaku dan memutuskan untuk memilih salah satu dari antara lagu-lagu itu. "Ok, yang ini berjudul ' _I Never Told You_ '."

Aku memetik gitar dan membersihkan tenggorokanku dan bergumam, "Aku tidak percaya aku mau melakukan ini."

Chanyeol tertawa padaku, matanya terlihat bahagia dan benar-benar fokus pada diriku, aku cuma tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku kemudian melanjutkan memainkan nada awal dari lagu yang kunyanyikan ini, kemudian mulai bernyanyi sebuah lagu yang menceritakan seorang bocah bermata coklat kehitaman yang sangat kurindukan setelah berbagai macam hal yang kami lewati bersama-sama. Lagu ini manis dan sedikit sedih, dan ini sedikit mengingatkan aku kepada xxx, meskipun aku sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada xxx.

Akhirnya lagu ini berakhir. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Wajahnya benar-benar terlena, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali dan masih terpaku pada diriku. Dia meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas kedua lututnya dan sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Aku melihat ke sekitar panggung, dan aku menyadari bahwa ada banyak orang yang ada disana dan ikut mendengarkan lagu yang kunyanyikan tadi, dan sekarang mereka mulai bertepuk tangan, mengembalikan aku ke tempat dan waktu dimana aku berada saat ini. Aku tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka, kemudian meletakkan gitar kembali ke tempatnya dan berjalan turun dari panggung menuju ke arah Chanyeol, yang sekarang sudah berdiri, dan menungguku dengan sabar.

"Kemarilah," dia membuat isyarat memanggil dengan jarinya dan aku menurut, berjalan ke arahnya.

Dia menarikku ke dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya dan mengangkatku, mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain merengkuhnya dengan kedua lenganku, tepat di bagian lehernya.

"Itu tadi sangat indah, Baekhyun. Kenapa kau berhenti bermain musik?" Dia bertanya dan menurunkan diriku, meraih tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari teater. Kalaupun dia mendengar banyak orang mengenal dia sebagai 'Park Chanyeol' dan saling berbisik satu sama lain serta mengambil fotonya dengan menggunakan handphone mereka, dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan mereka.

"Xxx pergi." Aku mengangkat bahu dan merasa tanganku sedikit tertarik karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa itu Xxx?"

"Dia adalah teman baikku sejak aku berusia dua belas tahun, dan kami adalah rekan satu band. Dia seorang pria yang lima tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Dan kalian berdua bersama-sama di dalam satu band?" Chanyeol bertanya, suaranya tidak lembut sama sekali, dan aku mendesah.

"Ya, pada saat kuliah. Kami cukup bagus. Dia memutuskan untuk mengejar karir di LA, di bidang musik. Sedangkan aku memilih untuk mendalami bidang perawat." Tentu saja, aku meninggalkan sebagian cerita mengenai Xxx yang mendandatangani kontrak dengan sebuah band tanpa sepengetahuanku dan juga mengenai Xxx yang sekarang menjadi vokalis utama dari sebuah band yang terkenal di dunia ini.

"Apa kau lebih memilih menjadi perawat? Honey, kau benar-benar musisi yang fantastis."

"Terima kasih." Aku mencium pipinya saat dia menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka dan aku bisa masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Saat dia akhirnya bergabung bersamaku di dalam mobil, aku melanjutkan. "Aku suka menjadi seorang perawat, Chanyeol. Aku adalah perawat yang bagus."

"Aku tahu itu." Dia meraih tanganku dan mencium jari-jari tanganku, sebelum menautkan jari-jari kami dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. "Aku hanya terkejut. Dengan suara yang indah seperti milikmu itu, kau seharusnya bisa menjadi sangat terkenal."

"Aku berada dimana aku ingin diriku berada," aku mengatakannya dengan lembut.

"Ok." Dia mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah mau menyanyi untukku."

"Sama-sama."

"Apa kau lapar?" Dia bertanya. Aku memeriksa jam, dan menghembuskan nafas.

"Kita sudah menghabiskan seluruh waktu di siang hari! Ini sudah waktunya untuk makan malam. Jadi, ya, aku lapar."

"Mau makan burger lagi?" Dia bertanya dengan senyuman dan aku menyeringai.

"Tidak di pusat kota Seoul."

"Tidak, aku tahu sebuah tempat yang lain."

ooOoo

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu," Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu. Kami sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobilnya, setelah selesai menyantap burger di Twin Burger, tempat yang sama saat pertama kali kami bertemu di hari itu, saat aku bertemu dia dan Zitao.

"Apa?"

"Well, kau telah membagikan sebagian mengenai dirimu yang penting pada diriku hari ini."

Itu membuatku terkejut saat dia mengerti betapa pentingnya arti musik untukku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan menunggu dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, aku juga akan membagikan bagian penting dari diriku kepadamu."

"Aku ikut bermain," Aku menjawabnya dengan sukacita.

"Pemilihan kata yang ironis." Chanyeol terkekeh dan berpindah jalur, menuju ke arah selatan, ke pusat kota. Aku duduk di kursi mobilnya yang terbungkus kulit dan menikmati perjalanan dengan mobil yang seksi miliknya ini. Ya Tuhan, aku jatuh cinta pada mobilnya. Mobil ini membuatku bersemangat.

Aku menatap Chanyeol dan menjilat bibirku.

Dia memandang padaku satu kali, kemudian memandang kepadaku lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman yang membuatku bingung.

"Apa?"

"Mobilmu ini sungguh seksi."

"Apa kita akan membicarakan mengenai hal ini sekali lagi?" Dia bertanya dan tertawa saat dia berpindah jalur.

"Kau terlihat luar biasa seksi di dalam mobil ini." Aku memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Matanya kembali menatap ke dalam mataku. "Ini baru kencan yang kedua."

Seakan aku memang memerlukan peringatan seperti itu.

"Yep."

"Kalau kau terus memperkosaku dengan pandangan matamu seperti itu..."

"Kenapa?" Aku memotong kalimatnya. "Kemarin malam kau membuatku telanjang dan datang di sofaku, dan tidak melanggar aturan. Aku meragukan kalau mataku yang memperkosamu bisa membuatmu melanggar peraturan."

"Ya Tuhan, terus saja berbicara seperti itu, honey, dan mari kita lihat seberapa cepat aku bisa melanggar aturanmu. Kau memiliki mulut yang nakal. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu." Aku mengangkat bahuku dan tertawa. "Aku kuliah bersama Zitao dan Luhan. Apa kau pernah mendengar mereka berbicara akhir-akhir ini?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan mengambil jalur keluar dari jalan tol.

"Selain itu," aku melanjutkan. "Aku juga sering bersama-sama dengan anggota band yang berisi para pria. Aku tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki mulut yang sopan."

Tiba-tiba saja pemikiran bahwa bahasaku membuat dia tersinggung melintas di dalam kepalaku.

"Apa hal ini mengganggumu?" Aku bertanya.

"Apa yang membuatku terganggu?" Dia bertanya dan masuk ke dalam tempat parkir bawah tanah milik pribadi yang ada di stadion football.

"Mulutku."

"Mulutmu begitu nikmat."

"Bahasaku, pantat sok pintar." Aku bergumam sambil memukul lengannya.

"Ouch! Kau suka yang kasar, sweetheart?" Dia memberikan senyuman seekor serigala padaku dan aku tertawa.

"Kadang-kadang, ya."

Itu memberi dia sebuah jeda. Dia memarkir mobilnya, mematikannya dan kemudian kembali memandang ke arahku. "Serius."

"Tentu." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Dia cuma memandang ke arahku, mulutnya menganga. Aku menyentuh pahanya dengan menggunakan ujung jariku.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?" Dia keluar dari dalam khayalannya dan menelan ludah.

"Apa bahasaku membuatmu tersinggung?"

"Tidak." Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau masih berada jauh di bawah Zitao."

"Mendekati, Chanyeol." Aku tertawa dan merangkak keluar dari mobilnya yang seksi. Dia menungguku, meraih tanganku dan membimbingku menuju ke elevator.

"Jadi, ini sudah jelas, kita sekarang berada di tempat untuk bermain football." Aku berkomentar datar saat kami berada di dalam elevator.

"Tempat bermain football?" Chanyeol bertanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu mengenai football?" Dia bertanya, terlihat gembira dan aku menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Posisi apa yang kumainkan?" Dia bertanya.

"Apa ini sebuah kuis?"

"Kuis kecil."

"Kau seorang quarterback."

"Kepada siapa aku akan melempar bolaku?" Dia menuntunku keluar dari elevator kemudian bersandar di dinding dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Orang lain yang mengenakan seragam biru dan hijau." Aku merespon dengan percaya diri. "Biasanya," aku menambahkan, dan mendapatkan sorotan matanya yang fokus kepadaku.

"Aku akan menyiksamu karena hal itu."

"Aku harap seperti itu, babe." Aku tersenyum padanya dan wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku babe, tapi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" Dia bertanya.

 _Itu pertanyaan yang bagus_. Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa babe tidak terdengar seperti baby. Itu adalah panggilan yang lebih dewasa, mungkin? Aku tidak tahu. Dan panggilan babe ini juga tidak terasa aneh untukku."

"Ok, akan kuingat. Ayo."

Dia menarik tanganku lagi dan membawaku menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan melewati pintu ganda yang sangat besar yang menghubungkan lorong ini dengan lapangan football. Semua lampu stadion dinyalakan. Dan kosong.

"Bagaimana...?"

"Tadi aku menelpon lebih dulu saat kau berada di kamar mandi di restoran, dan aku bertanya apakah ada orang yang bisa menyalakan lampu stadion untukku." Dia terus menarikku ke dalam lapangan dan kemudian berhenti, tepat di tengah-tengah garis lima puluh yard.

"Wow," aku berbisik dan melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar stadion. "Berapa banyak orang yang bisa duduk di sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Enam puluh tujuh ribu," dia mengatakannya seakan itu bukanlah suatu hal yang besar, dan aku memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang melebar.

"Sialan."

"Setiap minggu tiket terjual habis."

Aku tahu itu. Namun, berada disini, di tengah-tengah lapangan football, memandang ke sekitar stadion yang kosong ini, dan melihat betapa luasnya tempat ini, membuatku begitu terpana.

Kenyataannya, aku cuma duduk, disini, di lapangan berumput ini.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya, alis matanya terangkat karena khawatir, dan kemudian dia mengikuti aku untuk duduk.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat aku memandang ke sekeliling stadion, dan sebuah pemikiran muncul di dalam diriku apabila yang berada disini adalah aku, di atas panggung, menyanyi di depan enam puluh tujuh ribu penonton, dan bukan jumlah yang kecil seperti yang ada di klab-klab kecil di Seoul, atau di tempat resepsi pernikahan yang dihadiri para tamu. Kalau Xxx tidak memutuskan pergi tanpa diriku, aku mungkin sekarang sudah bernyanyi di tempat seperti ini.

"Baekhyun?" Suara Chanyeol yang khawatir membawa kembali ke alam nyata dan aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Kau pasti tidak memiliki rasa demam panggung sama sekali." Aku berbisik.

"Aku mengalaminya saat play-off," dia meresponku dan mendorong rambutku ke belakang, melewati bahuku. Aku suka caranya dia menyentuh diriku.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang disukai banyak orang, apa kau tahu itu?" Aku bertanya.

Dia tersenyum malu, dan mengerutkan dahinya sesaat, memandang ke bawah, ke arah kedua tangannya. "Mungkin saja, ya. Tapi ingat, ini adalah pekerjaanku. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Dan ini adalah hal penting untukmu," Aku mengingatkan dia, dan dia mengangguk.

"Sangat. Sejauh yang bisa kuingat, aku selalu bermain football." Dia meraih salah satu tangannya dan memainkan jari-jariku. "Football sudah membuatku tertarik sejak aku masih sekolah, Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku harus terus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan harus menghindari masalah, jika aku ingin terus berada di dalam tim. Dan aku melakukan semua itu. Aku ingin bersahabat dengan para pemain. Aku juga memiliki pelatih yang sangat pandai yang selalu mendorongku untuk maju dan mengajari aku segalanya. Football juga memberikan aku beasiswa untuk kuliah, dan aku juga berusaha dengan keras di sana."

Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian memeriksa sekelilingnya, matanya menatap ke arah stadion, papan skor, dan iklan-iklan.

"Ini adalah semua yang kuinginkan, dan aku beruntung karena bisa berada di sini."

"Ini bukanlah keberuntungan," aku mengatakannya dengan mantap dan pandangan matanya kembali kepadaku, terkejut. "Chanyeol, ini semua adalah hasil dari kerja kerasmu. Aku mungkin tidak tahu apapun mengenai football, tapi aku tahu bahwa football tidaklah mudah, dan aku tahu kalau aku begitu bangga pada dirimu. Bukan karena kontrak pemainmu yang luar biasa hebat, atau seragam olahraga yang kau pakai -meski itu membuatmu nampak begitu menggairahkan- tapi karena kau melakukan apa yang kau impikan. Berapa banyak orang yang bisa mengatakan hal seperti yang kau katakan itu?"

Matanya melembut saat dia menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya yang besar, dan menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke bagian bawah bibirku.

Dia sedikit membungkuk ke arahku dan menyentuhkan bibirnya yang memiliki sihir itu ke bibirku, dan kemudian dia tenggelam di dalam diriku, mendorongku hingga aku terbaring di atas rumput. Kemudian jarinya berpindah dari wajahku ke arah payudaraku, dan bergerak terus ke bawah dan berhenti di pinggulku. Sedangkan mulutnya terus bekerja di mulutku, lidahnya mencari-cari dan berdansa di dalam mulutku. Nafas kami berubah menjadi lebih cepat, dan _ya Tuhan, aku menginginkannya._

Dia menarik dirinya dan memandang ke arahku. "Seseorang mungkin sedang melihat kita," dia berbisik. Dia mencium dahiku kemudian merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku. Kami hanya berbaring di sini, dan bernafas dengan berat.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu," aku berbisik.

"Apa?" Aku merasa dia sedang menatapku, tapi aku hanya ingin memandang ke arah kegelapan malam yang ada di atas lampu stadion yang menyala dengan terang di sebuah stadion yang kosong.

"Aku ingin menikmati kemaluanmu di dalam mobilmu."

"Apa?!" Dia mendorong dirinya bangkit dengan menggunakan sikunya, mengarahkan tubuhnya mendekati aku dan itu membuatku memandang ke dalam matanya. "Aku merasa kalau aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu dengan jelas."

"Mobilmu membuatku gila, Chanyeol." Aku menjilat bibirku dan tersenyum. "Semua yang kupikirkan sejak aku melihat mobilmu adalah aku menikmati dirimu di dalam mobilmu."

Semasa aku hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat ada seseorang yang bisa bangkit berdiri dengan begitu cepat. Dia menarikku untuk berdiri dan membawaku berjalan melalui jalan yang sama saat kami berdua datang kemari.

"Perlahan-lahan! Chanyeol, kakimu lebih panjang dari kakiku!" Secara spontan, aku berlari di belakangnya, dan dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengahadap ke arahku. Dia kelihatan marah, matanya menyipit dan menyala-nyala, mulutnya tertutup rapat dan rahangnya mengeras. Itu membuatku melangkah mundur. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu murahan, aku cuma..."

"Kalau kau menyebut dirimu murahan lagi," dia mendorong wajahnya mendekati wajahku, hidungnya hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari hidungku, "Aku akan meletakkan dirimu di atas lututku dan memukul pantatmu. Apa kau mengerti yang kumaksud? Kau membuatku begitu bergairah. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sudah sejak lama, dan aku akan membuatnya begitu lama, perlahan, dan manis. Aku menginginkanmu, sialan, dan kau tidak boleh mengatakan omong kosong seperti itu padaku saat aku tahu bagaimana seleramu, dan apa yang kau sukai, dan aku sekarang begitu menderita karena begitu ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya bercinta denganmu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku, merasa tersanjung.

 _Well, baiklah._

"Sekarang, aku juga ingin menelanjangimu dan menikmatimu di garis tiga puluh yard, lebih daripada yang kau inginkan, tapi di saat yang sama, aku tidak ingin foto-foto kita yang sedang melakukan itu tersebar di internet."

Dan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan dalam satu ayunan, dia mengangkatku di atas bahunya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan, secepat dia bergerak sebelumnya.

"Aku bisa berjalan," Aku mengingatkan dia.

"Tidak cukup cepat," Dia bergumam dan menampar pantatku.

"Hei!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan itu dan lebih dari satu kali, sekarang diamlah, Baekhyun."

 _Sialan_.

Kami akhirnya sampai di depan mobil dan dia menurunkanku agar aku bisa berdiri dengan menggunakan kedua kakiku lagi, dan kemudian dia membantuku masuk ke dalam tempat duduk penumpang. Segera setelah itu, dia memutari mobil untuk masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan duduk di belakang kemudi, menjalankan mobil dan keluar dari dalam tempat parkir, melaju dengan cepat menuju ke jalan tol.

Wajahnya yang tampan itu terlihat muram dan dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi. Kenapa dia begitu marah? Apa karena terlalu banyak tekanan secara seksual? Well, selamat datang di klab ini, pria seksi.

"Jadi..." Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi dia memotong kalimatku.

"Jangan bicara."

 _Apa?_

Kami sudah di jalan raya, kali ini menuju ke arah utara, dan dia mengemudi melewati batas kecepatan normal.

Dia melewati begitu saja pintu keluar jalan tol yang menuju ke arah rumahku, dan aku mengerutkan dahi saat melihat dia tapi kelihatannya dia tidak memperhatikan aku.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia keluar dari jalan tol, belok ke kiri, dan mengikuti jalan yang menuju ke bagian eksklusif kota Seoul. Rumah-rumah disini memiliki pagar yang membatasi halaman dengan jalan raya. Dia melaju terus hingga ke bagian akhir dari jalan ini, kemudian menepi dan memasukkan sebuah kode ke pintu gerbang yang ada.

"Kodenya 051877. Apa kau bisa mengingatnya?"

"Oh, jadi kau sekarang bicara padaku," aku bergumam dengan sarkastik.

Dia hanya memandangku dan menunggu hingga pada akhirnya aku menarik nafas dan mengatakan, "051877."

Pintu gerbang terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam halaman sebuah rumah yang indah dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Dari yang bisa kulihat di kegelapan, rumah ini memiliki gaya tradisional rumah batu, dengan dua lantai, dan empat garasi mobil.

"Wow. Ini cantik."

"Terima kasih," dia berbisik dan memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam sebuah garasi, memarkirnya disana dan mematikan mesinnya. Dia membuka sabuk pengaman kami dan kemudian memandang pada diriku, hanya memandangku dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

"Ada apa ini?" Aku berbisik.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku sudah mengetahui hal itu, babe." Aku menawarkan sebuah senyuman pada dia, tapi dia tidak membalasnya. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah undangan tanpa ucapan dari dia, untuk melakukan apa yang aku katakan di stadion tadi?

"Apa kau menggunakan pakaian dalam?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Dia tertawa menyesal - _akhirnya_!- dan menggoyangkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Hampir seluruh orang mengenakannya, Baekhyun."

"Mundurkan tempat dudukmu," aku mengatakan itu pada dia. Dia mempertahankan tatapannya pada diriku dan melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Aku melepas sepatuku dan menaikkan kedua kakiku ke atas tempat duduk, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk kaki dan pantatku. Sambil berpegangan pada bahunya, aku mendorong tubuhku ke depan dan mencium dia dengan intens, menghasilkan sebuah geraman dari dalam tenggorokannya. Aku meraih ke bawah untuk membuka resleting dan kancing celana jins yang dia kenakan, dan dia membantuku dengan mengangkat pinggangnya dan menggoyangkan pantatnya. Kemudian juga menurunkan celana boxer putih yang seksi itu dari pinggangnya, yang membuat kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras, panjang dan berat itu terbebas.

 _Ya Tuhan, pria ini memiliki kejantanan yang begitu besar!_ Tapi kalau melihat dari tinggi badannya, ini tidaklah mengejutkan, tapi tetap saja ini membuatku terintimidasi. Aku menggigit bibirku dan melihat ke arah mata coklat kehitamannya dengan pandangan penuh ketidakpastian.

"Apa ada yang salah, babe?" dia bertanya padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipiku.

"Saat akhirnya kita melakukan hubungan seks, aku tidak yakin..." Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku dan terkekeh.

"Milikmu akan merenggang, Baekhyun." Matanya terlihat hangat dan begitu bahagia, dan dia menarik tubuhku untuk kembali memberikan ciuman yang lama. Aku meraih ke bawah dan menyentuhnya, merasa senang dengan kulit yang lembut, otot-otot yang terdapat disana, dan ujungnya yang berbentuk bulat itu.

"Sialan, honey." Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menarik nafas yang dalam. "Tanganmu seharusnya datang dengan peringatan terlebih dulu."

Aku menyeringai dan menjilat ujung kepala kejantanannya, tepat di puncaknya, menjilat sedikit cairan yang keluar dari sana. Pinggangnya terangkat dari kursi tempat dia duduk dan aku memutuskan untuk bermain-main lama disini.

Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi gila.

Aku menjilat dia dari kedua bola kejantanannya menuju ke puncak kejantanannya, dan kemudian kembali lagi ke bawah. Kemudian aku meraih kedua bola itu ke dalam salah satu tanganku, dan memasukkan kejantanannya itu ke dalam mulutku.

"Sialan!" Dia meremas rambutku dan dengan lembut membimbingku naik turun menikmati kejantanannya. Aku menghisap dan menjilat, mengulanginya terus pada setiap gerakan yang kulakukan dan tanganku tetap menyiksa kedua bola kemaluannya. Aku bisa merasakan kedua bola itu semakin besar di dalam tangan kananku, dan aku tahu bahwa tidak akan lama lagi dia akan kehilangan kontrol akan dirinya.

Jadi aku mendorong mulutku sedalam mungkin, sampai aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya itu di dalam tenggorokanku, dan menggunakan jari-jari tanganku untuk menyentuh kulit sensitif yang ada di bagian bawah, membuatnya gila.

"Baekhyun, aku akan keluar."

Aku hanya bergumam, tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau dia menahan dirinya, membuatku mengulangilagi apa yang kulakukan, menggerakkan mulutku keluar dan masuk di batang kemaluannya, dan memijat titik kecil yang ada di bagian bawah kejantanannya.

"Ah, sialan!" Gelombang kepuasan Chanyeol keluar dengan deras, menembakkan cairan hangat miliknya langsung ke bagian belakang mulutku dan membuatku harus menelannya dengan cepat. Aku melanjutkan untuk menjilat dan menggodanya saat cairan itu masih terus mengalir dari kejantanannya, dan aku tersenyum saat tubuhnya mulai lemas.

Aku melihat ke mata coklat kehitamannya dan memberikan dia sebuah senyuman malu-malu. "Apa itu tadi ok?"

"Sweetheart, kalau ada yang lebih ok dari yang tadi, aku pasti sudah meninggal."

Aku tertawa saat dia memasukkan miliknya kembali ke dalam, dan kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan menciumku dengan cepat.

"Tinggallah bersamaku malam ini."

Ya!

"Tidak untuk melakukan seks," dia melanjutkan. "Meskipun aku akan membunuh seseorang kalau tidak bisa segera berada di dalam dirimu. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin sendirian malam ini. Kau bisa tinggal di dalam kamar cadangan kalau kau mau."

"Apa aku boleh tidur bersamamu?"

"Kalau kau mau mengenakan salah satu dari kaosku, ya."

"Tentu saja."

ooOoo

.

.

Aku tersentak bangun, bangkit terduduk di tempat tidur, bingung. Aku berenang dalam lautan seragam football dan celana boxer pria, seketika itu juga menyadarkanku. Aku meresapi kamar besar itu, bermandikan sinar bulan, dan teringat aku berada di kamar tidur Chanyeol.

Di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Sang pria seksi tidur mendengkur disampingku, dengan posisi miring, wajahnya menghadapku. Wajah tampannya terlihat santai dalam tidurnya dan terdapat bakal janggut yang mulai tumbuh pada dagu kokoh dan perseginya. Rambutnya lebih berantakan dari biasanya, memohon agar jariku menyisirinya.

Begitu pula denganku.

Dia juga dalam balutan t-shirt dan celana piyama, dan ketika dia membawaku kemari, ke kamar tidurnya yang berdekorasi indah, dan dengan tempat tidur seukuran sebuah negara kecil, dia telah berlaku lembut dan manis dan pria sejati yang sempurna.

Aku suka dan sekaligus telah siap menyerahkan tubuhku padanya. Hell, aku pikir bahkan telah mempersembahkan hatiku, dan itu sangat menakutkanku.

Aku terbaring seperti ini selama beberapa saat, dengan lembut menyisiri rambut berwarna nyaris cokelatnya-yang lembut, mengingat dalam benakku wajah tidurnya. Dia bergeser perlahan dan meraih tanganku dengan tangannya, mencium tanganku, dan tanpa membuka matanya, menarikku ke dadanya, melingkarkan lengannya disekelilingku dan memelukku erat.

"Tidurlah lagi, sweetheart," bisiknya dan mencium rambutku.

Mataku terpejam, dan jatuh tertidur ditemani detak jantungnya di telingaku.

ooOoo

.

.

"Apakah kau tahu cara mengemudi dengan menggunakan persneling?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan gugup padaku saat aku menyesuaikan kursi pengemudi dalam mobil Mustangnya yang seksi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Jangan menghinaku," Kulayangkan pelototan pura-pura dan kemudian tersenyum lebar, melonjak naik turun di kursi. "Berikan kuncinya padaku."

"Kau menggemaskan," dia menyeringai padaku, menikmati keantusiasanku. Dia mengizinkanku mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kencan kami malam ini.

"Aku siap mengemudi. Serahkan, Park." Kuulurkan tanganku, telapak tangan menghadap keatas, menunggu kunci. Dia mengecup telapak tanganku dan menjatuhkan kuncinya disana

"Oke, mari kita pergi."

Aku menginjak kopling dan menyalakan mesin. Mobilnya mendengung hidup dan aku mendesah bahagia.

"Aku mungkin akan mendapatkan orgasme sambil menyetir," ujarku dengan nada santai.

"Sebaiknya jangan," Chanyeol terbahak. "Mari kita sampai disana dalam keadaan utuh, sweetheart."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyaku ingin tahu dan mulai menyetir ke jalan masuk, namun malahan mematikan mesin mobil, dan membuatnya tersentak dengan kencang.

"Sial!" Chanyeol berseru, mencengkeram pintu mobil.

"Maaf. Hanya sedang membiasakan diri dengan kopling." Kunyalakan lagi mobil dan mengemudikannya ke jalanan, mengabaikan tatapan tajam yang berasal dari bangku penumpang disampingku.

"Jangan rusak transmisiku."

"Oh, tenanglah. Itu hanya sebuah mobil, kan?" Aku mengedipkan mata dengan genit dan terkikik ketika jarinya menjewer telingaku. "Kemana kita pergi?"

"Bermain bowling. The Alley letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahmu."

"Kencan berpasangan?" tanyaku dengan penasaran.

"Bukan, sebuah kencan keluarga," jelas Chanyeol.

Aku menatap sosoknya selama sedetik dan berpaling lagi ke jalanan dan tidak dapat menahan tawaku. "Inikah rencanamu untuk menjauhkan tanganmu dariku hingga kencan ketiga berakhir dengan resmi?" Tanyaku.

Chanyeol menyeringai kemudian mengusapkan tangan menuruni wajahnya. "Sial."

"Sebelumnya kita pernah hampir berhubungan seks dalam keadaan keluargamu duduk berjarak dua puluh kaki jauhnya, Chanyeol."

Dia memelototiku dan nyengir lagi. "Saat itu kaupun sangat bergairah padaku."

"Terserahlah, jangan terlalu memuji dirimu sendiri." Kutunjukkan seulas senyum senang dan fokus pada perbincangan. "Kenapa bowling?"

"Well, beberapa kali dalam setahun kami semua sering berkumpul dan bermain"

Aku ternganga, berusaha membayangkan di dalam benakku Oh Sehun, bintang-film bermain bowling.

"Tidak apa-apa, sweetheart, akan kutunjukkan caranya."

Kali ini aku tidak dapat menghentikan senyum sombongku. Aku cukup mahir bermain bowling, terima kasih banyak, tapi aku memilih untuk membiarkannya berpikir bahwa dia akan memberiku petunjuk. Hmm... Chanyeol menekan punggungku, menunjukkanku bagaimana cara menggelindingkan bola di jalur... bagus, hal ini memiliki beberapa kemungkinan.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang akan hadir?" aku bertanya dan dengan sengaja berbelok pada tepi jalan dua lajur, hanya untuk mengusik Chanyeol.

"Hey! Tetap berada di lajurmu!"

"Kau memiliki asuransi," aku melemparkan seringaian padanya, dihadiahi pelototan lagi oleh Chanyeol. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, menikmati keduanya, Chanyeol dan mobilnya.

Mobil ini sangat luar biasa.

"Siapakah yang akan bersama dengan kita?" tanyaku lagi.

"Zitao dan Yifan, Sehun dan Luhan, Jaejong, Jongin dan Kyungsoo, walaupun Kyungsoo hanya akan menonton kita bermain karena dia sedang hamil besar saat ini."

Dia mengulas senyuman lebar untukku. "Dan kupikir Jongdae dan Yunho dan kakak Sehun, Kyungsoo juga akan ikut serta malam ini, jadi kita akan memberi penjelasan pada semua orang."

"Aku akan membutuhkan beberapa minuman," aku bergumam dan Chanyeol cemberut.

"Tidak, tidak ada alkohol untuk salah satu dari kita malam ini." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sebab ketika aku membawamu pulang ke tempat tidurku, aku akan bercinta denganmu selama berjam-jam, dan kau tidak hanya akan dalam keadaan sadar, kau akan menggunakan seluruh otak cantikmu." Dia menggamit tanganku, menautkan jemari kami dan mencium buku jariku. "Aku serius, Baekhyun, tidak minum alkohol. Kumohon."

Bagaimana aku mampu menolaknya?

"Oke, tidak ada alkohol," aku menyetujuinya dan perutku bergolak dengan gelisah. Dia tersenyum ringan dan mencium tanganku lagi sebelum aku memasuki lapangan parkir pada tempat bermain bowling. Aku menemukan tempat parkir dan menghirup napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkanku mengemudikan mobilmu," kataku lirih dengan dihiasi senyum bahagia di wajahku.

"Kembali. Kau terlihat seksi mengendarai mobil ini."

"Itu efek dari mobilnya. Siapapun akan terlihat seksi mengendarainya."

"Bolehkan aku mendapatkan kunciku lagi sekarang?" pintanya.

Kami melihat seluruh rombongan telah berada di tempat bowling, mengenakan sepatu mereka dan memilih bola. Tempat bowling itu kecil, tidak sesuai dengan lingkungan Seoul, dan aku yakin dipilih untuk meminimalisir peluang dikenalinya Sehun dan Chanyeol. Lintasan-lintasannya gelap, pin bowling dan artwork diterangi oleh sinar hitam dan musik pop diputar dengan kencang. Jelas sekali ini adalah malam bowling-tekno.

Chanyeol dan aku mendekati konter.

"Penyewaan sepatu," dia tersenyum padaku, dan aku meringis.

"Dan penyewaan penyakit-kaki."

Dia tertawa dengan kencang dan mengecup puncak kepalaku. "Kupikir, oleh mereka sepatunya didisinfektan."

"Menggunakan apa? _Aquanet_ (merk hairspray)?" Kulirik kaleng penyemprot diatas meja dan pria yang berada di belakang konter melemparkanku tatapan sengit.

"Ukuran?" Si pria besar bertanya.

"Delapan," gumamku.

"Empat belas," jawab Chanyeol dan aku terkikik.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau tahulah apa kata orang mengenai pria dengan kaki besar…" Aku terkikik lagi saat dia menatapku tajam, dan kalau tidak salah, sebenarnya dia merona.

"Bersikap baiklah."

"Apa yang telah kukatakan?" tanyaku dengan wajah polos.

"Yeah, kau tidak polos, babe. Kau harus mengenakan pakaian itu kan"

Aku menatap kebawah pada sundress merah sepanjang pahaku, dan shrug (semacam cardigan/bolero) berwarna cokelat kemudian memberenggut padanya.

"Apa yang salah dengan gaunku?"

"Apakah kau memakai celana dalam?" ujarnya lirih di telingaku hingga aku hanya yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Itulah yang salah dengan gaunmu."

"Hey, ayo kita mulai permainannya!" Zitao berteriak dari lintasan kami dan kami bergabung bersama mereka.

Luhan dan Zitao menarikku dalan pelukan besar. Aku sangat bersemangat bisa berjumpa dengan mereka. Aku sangat merindukan mereka selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

"Hey, guys." Chanyeol berjabatan tangan dengan saudara lelakinya, mencium para gadis di pipi dan mengenakan sepatunya.

"Hey, Baekhyun, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dari kursinya yang berada di dekat pelontar bola. Chanyeol tidak bercanda waktu dia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo dalam keadaan hamil besar.

"Aku baik, terima kasih. Bagaimana perasaanmu, mama kecil?"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan mengelus perutnya. "Oh! Dia menendang! Disini." Dia menyambar tanganku, menjongkokkan aku didepannya dan menempatkan tanganku diatas perutnya, dan cukup yakin, si jabang bayi mendorong telapak tanganku.

"Si cilik ini sangat kuat." Aku tersenyum padanya dan dia terkekeh.

"Tulang rusukku akan setuju. Dia akan menjadi pemain sepakbola (soccer)."

"Football," semua pria mengoreksinya secara serempak dan kami tertawa.

"Aku Jaejong," seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat dengan mata tergelap yang pernah kulihat tersenyum padaku dari tempat dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kita bertemu di pesta, tapi aku belum sempat mengobrol denganmu."

"Hai. Jaejong. Baekhyun." Kujabat tangannya dan berdiri.

"Benarkah? Kita baru saja sampai disini. Astaga, kalian ini!" Zitao berteriak. Luhan dan Sehun bercumbu, lagi.

"Abaikan saja mereka," Yifan bergumam di telinganya dan Zitao tersenyum kecil padanya. Wow, Zitao mencintainya. Zitao yang dulu aku kenal tidak pernah menatap pria seperti itu.

Tentu saja, Yifan adalah spesimen pria yang bagus. Tato yang terdapat di lengan kanannya terlihat garang.

"Berhenti mengerling pada calon-adik-iparku," Chanyeol menggeram di telingaku.

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Aku sedang mengagumi seni yang tertoreh di lengannya."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal tato, lagu apa yang ada di lenganmu, Baekhyun?" Jongdae bertanya, mengacu pada tato di bisep bagian dalamku.

"Oh, hanya sebuah lagu," aku tidak mengindahkannya, dan mencari bahan percakapan lainnya dalam kepalaku. Aku lebih baik tidak mendiskusikan lagunya, atau apa artinya untukku.

Belum saatnya.

"Oke, kemarilah, sweetheart, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana cara melempar bolanya."

"Oh, kau tidak perlu…" Zitao menyela namun kugelengkan kepalaku kearahnya, menghentikan perkataanya. Dia tersenyum manis pada kakaknya. "Kau tidak perlu menunggu. Silahkan dan ajarilah dia."

"Apakah kau pria yang tepat untuk pekerjaan ini?" aku bertanya dengan nada sarkastis.

"Aku tahu keahlianku di seputaran bola, babe," Chanyeol mengedipkan mata padaku dan para pria tergelak. "Aku mencari nafkah dengan bekerja bersama bola."

"Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan bicara mengenai bolamu malam ini. Aku akan mual." Zitao menghardiknya dan Chanyeol nyengir.

Chanyeol memilih sebuah bola dan kembali ke lintasan, menbengkokkan jarinya padaku dengan senyum penuh arti tersungging di bibir seksinya.

"Oh, syukurlah kau disini untuk menunjukkan padaku bagaimana menangani bola," aku mengumumkan dengan sinis, ditimpali tawa dari teman-teman kami.

"Kemarilah, sok tahu." Aku melangkah kearahnya dan dia melingkupi tubuh besarnya di belakangku, membungkuskan lengannya pada lenganku dan meletakkan bola pada tanganku. Untuk menyiksanya, hanya sedikit, aku menggoyangkan bokongku dan bersandar padanya. Dia menggeram rendah di dalam tenggorokannya dan merutukkan makian sebelum dia mulai memberi instruksi. "Kau harus bersikap lembut pada bola. Hormati bolanya. Visualisasikan dalam benakmu dimanakah kau ingin bolanya mendarat."

Aku terkikik-mendengus dan merasakan dia cemberut.

"Perhatikan."

Aku berdehem. "Maaf."

"Kau ingin mencoba?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, semoga beruntung."

Dia menepuk bokongku dan bergerak mundur dan aku harus menggigit bibir supaya aku tidak meletuskan tawa histeris. Bersiap dengan cara berdiriku yang biasa, aku mensejajarkan bola dengan tanda panah yang akan mengantarkan bolanya masuk ke lubang, mengambil satu, dua, tiga langkah dan kemudian menggelindingkan bola pada lajurnya. Bola bergerak dengan cepat melewati tanda panah yang telah kubidik dan langsung lurus menuju kepala pin dan jatuh! Strike!

"Hore!" Aku bertepuk tangan dan berbalik untuk bersorak dan Chanyeol nampak tertegun.

"Kau mempermainkanku?"

"Kau akan bertahan," Aku mengangkat bahu dan melingkarkan lenganku disekelilingnya untuk memeluknya.

"Kau sering bermain bowling?" dia bertanya.

"Baekhyun adalah pemain bowling yang hebat. Kami selalu pergi bersama dulu." Luhan menjelaskan pada Chanyeol dan aku tersenyum puas.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dan merampas kesenangan kala kau mempertunjukkan padaku cara untuk memegang bola? Tidak akan."

Mata Chanyeol menyipit dan dia memandangku dengan tatapan tajam dan aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahku. Pernahkah aku sangat menikmati menyiksa seseorang? Tidak, sepertinya tidak pernah.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Kau akan membayarnya nanti."

"Aku tidak sabar." Balasku dan berjalan berlenggak-lenggok melewatinya untuk bergabung dengan para wanita.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran Yunho dan bolanya menjatuhkan semua pin hingga strike. Jeez, dia sangat berotot dan, well, sedikit menakutkan. Dia adalah kakak Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai marinir SEAL, dia juga serupa dengan saudara-saudaranya; tinggi, bidang dan berotot.

Aku dikelilingi oleh segerombolan pria-pria seksi. Jika saja aku bukan diriku, aku pasti akan iri setengah mati.

Itu membuatku terkikik pada diriku sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sehun bertanya padaku. Dia memiliki mata yang ramah. Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan itu sebelumnya. Oh Sehun super-seksi, dan sangat manis. Dan benar-benar mencintai istri dan putrinya.

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini."

Dia tersenyum maklum.

"Klan ini bisa sulit untuk ditangani."

"Semuanya sangat baik, hanya saja…"

"Aku paham." Dia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku belum lama menjadi bagian dari bagian mereka, baru sekitar setahun. Pada awalnya cukup kewalahan."

"Oh, aku bukan bagian dari mereka, aku hanya nongkrong dengan Chanyeol."

"Benar." Dia menyeringai dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun, aku tidak mengenalmu, namun aku telah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama. Percayalah padaku. Dia tidak hanya sekadar nongkrong bersamamu."

Aku menonton Chanyeol melempar bola ke jalur bowling dan merengut dan bersumpah serapah saat dia hanya dapat menjatuhkan delapan pin saja. Tatapanku beralih ke Sehun lagi.

"Begitukah menurutmu?"

"Aku tahu. Berhati-hatilah. Selamat bersenang-senang. Dia seorang pria yang baik." Kemudian dia menepuk lututku dan berpindah tempat duduk ke dekat istrinya.

"Tadi itu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya saat dia menduduki kursi yang tadi Sehun tempati.

"Tidak ada. Dia hanya menyapaku. Apakah kalian melakukan ini secara teratur?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua.

"Kami mengusahakannya. Walaupun biasanya yang hadir tidak sebanyak ini."

"Menyenangkan. Dan keren bahwa kalian semua senang bergaul bersama."

"Tidakkah kau suka bergaul dengan keluargamu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

 _Sial, kenapa aku harus membicarakan tentang keluarga?_

"Uh…"

"Hey, Baekhyun, apakah belakangan kau mendengar kabar mengenai Yijin?" tanya Zitao dan menenggak birnya.

Tuhan, aku berharap aku dapat meminum sedikit bir sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak lagi selama sekitar setahun ini." Gumamku lirih dan dengan segera memilin jari diatas pangkuanku. _Tolong jangan bertanya mengenai Xxx._

Chanyeol cemberut padaku. "Siapakah Yijin?"

"Ibunya," Zitao berkata blak-blakan.

"Kau tidak berbicara dengan ibumu selama setahun?" tanyanya. Semua orang sekarang terdiam dan mendengarkan percakapan ini dan aku hanya ingin mati.

"Tidak. Itu bukan masalah besar."

Zitao mendengus. Luhan bergeser tidak nyaman. Jongdae, si pendiam, namun tidak kurang menarik, satu-satunya diantara kumpulan itu, duduk bersandar pada kursinya dan menatapku dengan penuh simpati.

"Margarita lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan cerah.

"Aku yang traktir putaran ini." Yunho dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke bar untuk memesan minuman dan semua orang mulai membicarakan hal lain, itu melegakanku.

"Pembicaraan ini belum berakhir," bisik Chanyeol di telingaku.

"Iya, sudah berakhir"

"Aku sangat menyukai lagu ini!" Zitao terlonjak berdiri dan menarik Luhan bersamanya, yang kemudian menarikku dan Jaejong untuk bergabung bersama mereka dalam tarian spontan pada jalur bowling. Carly Rae Jepson menyanyikan _Call Me Maybe_. Aku benci lagu ini.

Dan tetap saja, aku tidak dapat menahan untuk mencintai lagu ini.

Kyungsoo dan Yunho kembali dengan sejumlah minuman baru, dan Kyungsoo bergabung dengan kami para gadis dalam kegilaan tarian kami, berpegangan tangan dan mengangguk-angguk di seputaran kami. Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya saat dia tertawa terkikik pada kami dan ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang riang.

Kami terus bergoyang, menjadi gadis-gadis konyol. Aku melirik pada para pria dan mereka memandangi kami, dengan cengiran menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Kalian semua memiliki selera musik sama seperti gadis remaja tiga belas tahun," Yifan meledek kami.

"Setiap perempuan menyukai lagu ini," Jaejong memberitahunya. "Itu merupakan sebuah hukum, kupikir. Hey, Jongdae, apakah itu sebuah hukum?"

Jongdae tergelak dan mengatupkan bibirnya seakan sedang berpikir keras tentang itu. "Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan hukum cewek," akhirnya dia menjawab, membuat Jaejong merenggut padanya.

"Pengkhianat."

Ketika lagu berakhir, lagu lain mulai, dan aku berjengit. Itu adalah lagu _Lonely Soul_ yang dibawakan oleh Lee XXx.

Yang merupakan Lee Xxx.

Yang merupakan _XXxku_.

Dia dan aku menulis lagu ini bersama tepat malam sebelum kepergiannya ke LA. Xxx sering datang ke rumahku, nongkrong bersamaku dan mendengarkanku mengomel mengenai sekolah dan seorang pria ini yang mana aku kencan bersamanya dua kali dan tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi setelah dia meniduriku.

Itulah penyebab, peraturan tiga kali kencan.

Aku tahu Xxx ingin memburu idiot itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan, namun dia mendengarkan dan minum bir bersamaku, membuatku tertawa. Itu bukan seperti aku menangisi si keparat itu, namun mencurahkan segalanya pada satu-satunya sosok kakak yang kuketahui membantuku menempatkan segala sesuatu dalam perpektif yang tepat. Dan malam itu dia memberiku nasihat terbaik yang pernah dia berikan.

"Baekhyun-pie," kata Xxx dengan serius, "kita mengajarkan orang lain bagaimana memperlakukan kita. Kalau kau berlaku benar, dan menempatkan segala sesuatu dengan hormat, itulah yang akan kau terima. Namun jika kau membiarkan para bajingan tengik menginjak-injakmu dan memperlakukanmu seperti barang sekali pakai, maka itulah yang akan selalu kau dapatkan. Kau terlalu baik untuk hal itu."

Aku merindukan Xxx.

"Aku sangat _menyukai_ lagu ini!" Kyungsoo berseru dan bernyanyi nyaring seiring dengan lagunya.

"Grup band ini bagus," Zitao menyetujui dan berkedip padaku.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu padanya dan ikut bernyanyi dalam benakku.

Ini memang sebuah lagu yang bagus.


	6. Chapter 5

"Ceritakan padaku mengenai Yijin."

Chanyeol dan aku kembali ke mobilnya, menuju ke rumahnya, dan kegelisahan mulai membuncah. Inilah. Malam ini adalah saatnya.

Aku benar-benar berharap mendapatkan sesuatu untuk diminum.

"Yijin tidak penting."

"Dia adalah ibumu."

"Percayalah padaku, genetika tidak membuat seseorang menjadi ibu."

"Ceritakan padaku." Dia menatapku, raut wajahnya tidak terbaca dan aku menghela napas.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kita harus membicarakan sesuatu atau aku akan menepikan mobil ini dan menyetubuhimu diatas kap mobil. Dan kencan ini secara teknis belum berakhir hingga aku membawamu masuk kedalam rumah. Jadi berceritalah."

"Oke." Aku berdehem. "Tapi bisakah kita melakukan persetubuhan diatas kap mobil itu tadi suatu saat dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Dia memelototiku dan pegangan tangannya pada kemudi mengencang. Dia tidak menyentuhku.

"Ya. Berceritalah."

"Aku diambil darinya ketika aku berusia dua belas tahun."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, dengan nada tak percaya secara pelan.

"Karena dia payah sebagai orang tua. Narkoba. Bergonta-ganti pria."

"Adakah salah satu dari pria itu…?" dia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tidak. Dia menyuruhku masuk ke kamarku dan mengunci pintunya ketika para pria itu ada di rumah. Sebagian besar dia hanya mengabaikanku. Lupa membeli makanan, lupa mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Pada akhirnya seorang guru memperhatikan dan kemudian aku dibawa pergi."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku berpindah kesana kemari. Sepuluh rumah asuh dalam empat tahun."

"Dan kemudian kau menemukan sebuah keluarga untuk ditinggali hingga kau berusia delapan belas?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kemudian aku dilepaskan begitu saja. Sistemnya tidak mampu membiayaiku lebih lanjut."

"Kau hidup sendiri di usia enam belas tahun?" tanyanya, terhenyak dan gusar.

"Aku memiliki XXx. Dia telah tinggal di Seoul untuk bersekolah, jadi aku mengikutinya dan tinggal bersamanya. Dia membuatku memiliki perkerjaan, menyelesaikan sekolah, mendaftarkan diri di perguruan tinggi. Dia benar-benar seperti seorang kakak bagiku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?" Suara Chanyeol melembut, namun dia tidak terdengar senang.

"Rumah asuh pertama. Dia ada disana juga. Kami memiliki kesamaan dalam bermusik. Dia mengajariku bermain gitar, dan dia memiliki pekerjaan, jadi dia membelikanku sebuah telepon genggam agar aku dapat tetap berhubungan dengannya."

"Aku senang kau memilikinya," gumam Chanyeol. "Mengapa kau masih berbicara dengan ibumu?"

"Aku mengirimkan uang padanya tiap bulan." _Sialan. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya._

"Apa?!" Sekarang dia benar-benar murka. "Kenapa kau sudi mengirimkan uang padanya?"

"Karena aku merasa bersalah." Aku menundukkan pandangan pada tanganku dan merasa malu. "Karena dia mungkin akan kelaparan tanpanya."

"Dia mungkin akan tega membiarkan _kau_ kelaparan, Baekhyun."

"Aku tidak memerlukan uangnya. Dia yang butuh." Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Dan jika aku mengirimkannya uang dan membuatnya tetap tinggal di Busan, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah datang kemari untuk meminta apapun dariku."

Bagian terakhir adalah sebuah bisikan aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Tidak pernah sama sekali.

Kami menepi di jalam masuk rumah Chanyeol.

"Apa kodenya?" dia bertanya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"051877," responku dan dia mengangguk dengan gembira, memasukkan kode dan mengemudikan kami kearah rumah dan memasuki garasi.

Kami keluar dari mobil dan dia memanduku kedalam rumah. Dari garasinya kami memasuki _mud room_ , dan kemudian memasuki sebuah dapur yang indah. Dapurnya terbuka menghadap ruang makan dan ruang keluarga, dengan jendela yang tingginya dari lantai hingga mencapai langit-langit yang menutupi seluruh satu sisi dinding, memamerkan pemandangan di luar.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai ruangan ini," aku berkata dengan lirih dan berjalan menuju ke jendela, meresapi pemandangannya. Diluar sana gelap. Cahaya yang berkelap kelip berasal dari rumah dan perkantoran .

"Aku sangat menyukai keberadaannmu di ruangan ini."

Suara Chanyeol pelan. Dia berdiri beberapa kaki di belakangku. Aku melihat bayangannya pada jendela yang gelap. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya, dan napasnya memburu.

Matanya menelusuri diriku keatas dan kebawah. Kuloloskan shrug melalui bahuku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Sundress merahku memiliki tali spageti dan berayun kebawah dari seputaran pinggulku hingga pertengahan pahaku. Tatapan matanya bersirobok denganku dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan napas dengan kasar.

"Chanyeol?" tanyaku saat aku berbalik untuk menatapnya. _Ya Tuhan, dia sangat rupawan._ Dia mengenakkan kemeja berkancing warna abu-abu dengan lengan baju yang tergulung keatas. Dipadankan dengan celana jeans hitam, dan dia telah melepaskan sepatunya, jadi dia hanya dalam balutan kaus kaki hitam.

Mata coklat kehitamannya membara padaku.

"Ya, sweetheart?"

"Apakah kencan ini telah berakhir?" cecarku.

"Aku sangat yakin, ya."

"Terima kasih Tuhan."

ooOoo

.

.

Aku melompat ke lengan Chanyeol, melingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, dan jari-jariku berada di rambutnya, kemudian aku menciumnya seakan aku sekarat kalau tidak melakukannya. Dia menggeram sambil menahanku dengan memegang kedua pantatku, sedangkan kedua kakiku melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Mari kita melakukannya disini, di atas meja dapur," aku bergumam dan mencium lehernya. Dia terkekeh dan membawaku naik ke atas, ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tidak mau. Tempat tidur yang pertama kali, dapur bisa dilakukan belakangan."

"Ok," aku menyetujuinya. Aku bersandar ke belakang, percaya sepenuhnya padanya bahwa dia tidak akan menjatuhkan aku, dan mulai membuka kancing kaosnya. Dia menurunkan aku di sisi tempat tidur, menyalakan lampu yang ada di sisi tempat tidur dan meraih bagian atas dari pakaianku dan menariknya keluar melewati kepalaku dalam satu gerakan.

Aku mencoba meraih kaosnya tapi dia menahanku.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin kau telanjang."

"Biarkan aku melihatmu," dia berbisik, membuatku berhenti bergerak.

"Tidak, kau sudah pernah melihatku. Biar sekarang aku yang melihatmu, babe. Serius, aku akan mati kalau aku tidak membuatmu telanjang sejak tiga puluh detik yang lalu."

Matanya membakar tubuhku saat dia dengan cepat melepaskan jins dan kaosnya, dan hanya meninggalkan celana boxer putih yang pendek dan ketat.

Aku mengijinkan diriku untuk memandang dia sepuasnya. Ya Tuhan, secara fisik dia begitu sempurna. Otot yang ada di lengannya, dadanya, perut dan kaki yang terlatih. Dia memiliki V yang seksi di bagian pinggangnya, yang menghilang ke dalam pakaian dalamnya yang seksi itu. Tubuhnya dirawat dengan baik, dan membuatku terintimidasi.

"Jadi, ini yang kau dapatkan setelah berlatih di luar setiap hari." Aku sadar aku pasti mengatakannya dengan keras saat melihat Chanyeol menyeringai. "Kau begitu... wow."

Dan aku melihat kembali ke dalam diriku sendiri. Aku tidak terlalu gemuk, juga tidak terlalu kurus, aku adalah gadis yang bertubuh normal. Warna tubuhku juga tidak terlalu gelap. Aku tidak pernah lari pagi. Aku bekerja di tempat yang selalu membuat tubuhku bergerak, jadi aku jarang berolah raga lagi.

Aku mulai menutupi tubuhku, tapi Chanyeol dengan cepat mengangkat lenganku dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan dengan perlahan membaringkan aku di atas tempat tidurnya, menutupi diriku dengan tubuhnya yang besar dan keras.

"Jangan menutupi tubuhmu yang luar biasa ini, sweetheart."

Aku menyeringai dan mencoba menatap ke arah lain tapi dia menahan daguku dan memaksaku memandang ke dalam matanya. " . .Baekhyun, aku suka wanita yang memang terlihat seperti seorang wanita. Aku tidak ingin terlalu kuatir akan menggencetmu menjadi setengah, dan saat aku berbaring di perutmu, aku tidak ingin tulang igamu mencolek wajahku."

Dia menahan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya yang diletakkan di sisi kepalaku, mengubur jari-jarinya di dalam rambutku dan mencium tahi lalat di atas bibirku kemudian turun ke leherku.

"Aromamu begitu nikmat. Seperti udara yang sejuk." Bibirnya bergerak dari leherku menuju ke tulang bahu dan bergerak terus hingga menuju ke tengah-tengah payudaraku. Aku menggosokkan tanganku di lengan dan bahunya, naik menuju ke rambutnya yang lembut, dan kembali lagi ke bahunya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Shh... Biar aku menikmatimu."

"Kau sudah menikmatiku. Sekarang giliranku." Aku merengek dan dia tersenyum di perutku.

"Kau akan mendapatkan gilirannya nanti, percayalah padaku, babe. Tapi pertama-tama aku ingin menikmati seluruh tubuhmu."

Aku menggoyangkan tubuhku yang berada di bawahnya, merasa tidak sabar.

"Kita sudah menunggu cukup lama. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita langsung melakukan hubungan seks yang cepat sekarang dan baru nanti setelah itu kita bisa menikmati saat-saat bercinta?"

Dia bangkit dengan begitu cepat, bagian bawah tubuhnya berada di tubuhku sehingga dengan sendirinya aku memeluk panggulnya. Matanya terbakar akan gairah dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kita tidak melakukan seks, Baekhyun. Bahkan sekalipun itu keras atau cepat atau sedikit kasar atau sangat kotor, aku tidak berhubungan seks denganmu. Di dapur, kamar tidur, di mobilku, atau bahkan kemanapun aku akan membawamu, kita tidak melakukan seks. Seks adalah sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh dua orang asing atau orang yang tidak peduli satu sama lain." Dia melengkungkan pinggangnya, mendekatkan kejantanannya ke tubuhku, dan aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan erangan.

"Ok," Aku berbisik dan menutup mataku.

"Buka matamu." Aku menurut. "Kau bukan seks cepat untukku. Apa kau mengerti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Aku rasa demikian."

"Kita belum menghabiskan waktu kebersamaan kita ini, untuk mengenal satu sama lain, membuat kita berdua sama-sama tergila-gila, jadi tidak ada seks cepat sekarang dan kemudian berpisah untuk melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Kau harus mengerti, Baekhyun, sekali aku bercinta denganmu, kau adalah milikku."

Aku bisa merasa mataku melebar dan mulutku menganga dan hanya bisa menatap dia dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa dia baru saja mengatakannya?

Dan kenapa itu tidak membuatku ketakutan?

Dia memandangku, menunggu reaksiku, dan tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa... bahagia. Inilah orang yang aku inginkan. Inilah tempat dimana aku seharusnya berada.

"Katakan sesuatu, sayang, karena aku sekarat menunggu reaksimu."

Aku mengulurkan jariku ke arah rambutnya dan menangkup wajahnya di dalam tanganku, membawanya turun ke bawah sehingga aku bisa mencium bibirnya. Aku menggosokkan bibirku di bibirnya satu kali, kemudian yang kedua kalinya, dan aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Kau adalah milikku juga." Aku berbisik dan memandang dengan puas saat matanya melebar dan nafas yang dari tadi dia tahan telah dia hembuskan.

"Akan kita pertaruhkan hal ini." Dia menggeram dan mencium mulutku lagi, kali ini lebih keras, seakan dia hendak menandai aku sebagai miliknya. Dia bergerak ke bagian bawah tubuhku lagi, memperhatikan kedua payudaraku, kemudian turun ke perutku dan memutar tubuhku sehingga aku tengkurap.

"Hei, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari sini."

"Ini adalah sisi yang tidak pernah kujelajahi sebelumnya." Aku mendengar ada senyuman di dalam suaranya. "Aku rasa lesung yang ada di pipimu itu bukan satu-satunya lesung yang kau miliki, babe."

"Tidak sopan menyebutkan selulitku pada saat pertama kali kita berhubungan seks Chanyeol. Kau bahkan belum masuk ke dalam tubuhku."

Dia menampar pantatku dengan kuat, membuatku terkesiap.

"Hei!"

"Tidak ada selulit di sini. Tapi kau memiliki lesung yang sangat cantik di bagian bawah pantatmu." Dia mencium dan mencicipi keduanya, membuatku menaikkan pantatku ke udara. "Kau memiliki bagian yang sangat manis di bagian belakang tubuhmu." Dia mencium kedua pantatku, dan hal berikutnya yang aku sadari, dia melebarkan kedua pantatku, sehingga mempertontonkan labiaku yang terbuka, dan mulutnya bergerak di sana.

"Sialan!" Tangannya yang lebar itu menahan pinggangku di tempat tidur saat mulutnya bergerak di bagian bawah tubuhku, menghisap, menjilat, mencicipi, dan saat dia menghisap klitorisku dan logam yang ada di sana dengan mulutnya, aku mendapatkan gelombang kepuasanku. Aku mendorong kewanitaanku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya dan berteriak di balik bantalku, otot-ototku berdenyut.

Akhirnya, dia melepaskan pegangannya di pinggangku dan aku memutar tubuhku untuk kembali berbaring terlentang di bawahnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajahku, dan sebelum aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu, dia mengangkat pinggangku dan meletakkan mulutnya disana lagi, kali ini lebih keras, lidahnya mendorong masuk ke dalam dan kemudian keluar dengan ritme yang sama, sedangkan hidungnya menyentuh tindikanku. Ini terlalu berlebihan untukku.

"Aku tidak bisa," Aku berbisik tapi dia hanya menggeram di tubuhku dan mempercepat gerakan dari lidahnya yang luar biasa itu.

"Chanyeol, sialan, aku tidak bisa." Dia menarik wajahnya dari tubuhku dan mengganti mulutnya dengan jarinya, dua jari, perlahan bekerja di dalam kewanitaanku, membuatnya menjadi begitu basah hingga ke bibir kewanitaanku dan ke klitorisku.

"Ya, kau bisa. Aku harus menunggu hingga kau sudah benar-benar siap, babe, sehingga aku tidak menyakitimu nanti."

"Kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku pasti menyakitimu."

"Sialan, aku sudah benar-benar siap!" Aku berteriak frustasi dan dia tertawa.

"Hampir. Ya Tuhan, kau begitu sempit, honey."

Aku melihat ke arahnya, ke bagian tubuhnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu mendamba dan penuh dengan nafsu, dan kemudian ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah membengkak di balik celananya.

"Lepaskan pakaian dalammu."

Matanya menyipit saat memandangku.

"Tolong." Aku memberikan senyuman manis kepada dia.

Tangannya meninggalkan tubuhku cukup lama untuk melepaskan celana pendeknya, dan dia berlutut di depanku, benar-benar telanjang bulat.

Sialan, pria ini begitu tampan!

Sangat tampan.

"Aku suka ini," dia berbisik saat menggosokkan jarinya di logam yang ada di kewanitaanku, membuatku menggeliat.

"Aku lega."

"Ini sangat seksi." Dia membungkuk dan menyapukan lidahnya di logam itu dua kali dan hanya seperti itu, aku mengubur jari-jariku di dalam rambutnya dan kembali mendapatkan kepuasanku.

Saat aku bisa membuka mataku, Chanyeol naik ke atas tubuhku, dan menyarangkan kejantanannya yang panjang dan keras itu di pusat tubuhku, dan dia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menciumku.

"Mmm," aku mengerang dan melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, menariknya untuk mendekat kepadaku. "Kau terasa begitu nikmat."

"Baekhyun, buka matamu," dia berbisik saat menggerakkan pinggangnya untuk menyentuhkan kepala kejantanannya di klitorisku.

Matanya yang biru itu memandang ke arah milikku saat dia mundur dan memindahkan puncak kejantanannya itu di bibir kewanitaanku.

"Apa kau yakin?" Dia berbisik.

"Chanyeol, di dalam diriku. Sekarang."

Dia tersenyum lembut dan mendorong miliknya ke dalam kewanitaanku, oh, dengan sangat perlahan.

Ya Tuhan, miliknya begitu besar. Mungkin ini tidak akan berhasil. Tidak mungkin milikku bisa menerima kejantanannya secara keseluruhan.

Mataku melebar, namun dia segera menciumku dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan melakukannya dengan perlahan dan santai."

Pinggangnya ditarik ke belakang, kemudian dia mencoba mendorong sekali lagi, kali ini lebih dalam dari yang tadi.

"Rileks. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Dia mencium pipiku dan leherku, dan kemudian kembali ke bibirku saat pinggangnya bergerak dengan ritme yang begitu lambat. Dia berulang kali menarik dirinya dan mencoba untuk masuk sekali lagi, semakin lama semakin dalam hingga akhirnya seluruh batang kemaluannya berada di dalamku, dan dia berhenti, memandang ke arahku.

"Kau benar-benar nikmat," dia berbisik.

"Kau bisa bergerak," aku berbisik pada dia. Aku senang dengan keheningan yang terjadi di ruangan ini, seakan hanya kami berdua yang menyanyi di dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku senang milikmu yang memeluk kejantananku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya." Dia mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, tapi tulang pubisnya menyentuh logam yang ada di klitorisku dan membuatku terkesiap.

"Tindikannya?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya, itu mengenai klitorisku saat kau menggerakkan pinggangmu seperti itu."

"Senang mengetahuinya," dia bergumam dengan seringai puas.

Aku memutar pinggangku dan menggenggam miliknya dengan milikku, begitu menginginkan dia agar mau bergerak.

"Ah, sialan, jangan lakukan itu."

Aku tersenyum dan melakukannya lagi.

"Baekhyun, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama kalau kau terus..." Sebelum dia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku memutar pinggangku lagi dan mengeraskan otot bagian intimku, dan dia mulai bergerak, meluncur ke belakang hingga puncak kejantanannya berada di bibirku dan kembali masuk hingga seluruh batangnya berada di dalamku.

"Oh, ya."

"Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Ya."

"Katakan padaku, babe." Suaranya begitu kasar dan keringat membasahi dahinya dan aku tercengang saat melihat betapa dia menginginkan diriku.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Hanya dirimu."

"Sialan, itu benar, hanya aku." Dan dengan kata-kata itu, dia mempercepat gerakannya, bergerak keluar masuk dari dalam milikku, menusuk dengan lebih keras dan berat, pada saat dia menarik dirinya keluar, rasanya hampir sakit. Miliknya begitu besar, jadi wajar kalau rasa sakit itu tidak bisa dihindari.

"Sialan," giginya mengatup rapat. Dia mencengkeram tanganku, mengaitkan jari-jari tangan kami, dan meletakkannya ke atas kepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. "Kau benar-benar manis."

Setiap sentuhan pubisnya di klitorisku membuatku terbakar, sampai akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku merasa puncak orgasme sudah mulai datang, kakiku menegang, aku mencengkram tangannya sekuat tenagaku.

"Datanglah," dia berbisik di telingaku dan menggigit leherku, mengirimku ke tepian, berdenyut dan terbang di bawahnya di dalam gelombang orgasme terhebat di dalam hidupku.

"Ah, sialan," dia berteriak dan mengikuti aku dengan pelepasannya sendiri. Dia mengubur wajahnya di dalam leherku dan melepaskan kaitan jari tangan kami. Aku membungkus tubuhnya dengan kedua lenganku dan menarik dia mendekat kepadaku, masih berada di dalam diriku, dan tahu kalau aku benar-benar telah terhanyut dalam pesona pria yang tampan ini.

Dia berguling ke samping dan membawaku bersamanya, menukar posisi kami. Dia berusaha menjaga agar dirinya tetap berada di dalam diriku, dan aku juga tidak tergesa-gesa melepaskan dia.

"Well, aku rasa sudah saatnya mengatakan bahwa kita cocok di atas tempat tidur," aku bergumam di dadanya. Dia tertawa dan mencium kepalaku.

"Benar, tapi kau bisa membunuhku."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Sekarang karena aku sudah memilikimu, aku tidak akan pernah merasa cukup. Aku rasa aku kecanduan merasakan tubuhmu, mendengarkan suaramu, dan mengubur diriku di dalam dirimu."

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan akan itu semua.

Lagipula, ini adalah hubungan timbal balik.

Aku mendesah dan mengistirahatkan lenganku di dadanya. Chanyeol menyentuh tato lagu yang ada di lenganku dengan menggunakan jarinya.

"Lagu apa ini?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang halus.

" _I Dare To Move_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Switchfoot."

"Lagu yang bagian mana ini?"

Merasa terkejut, aku memandang ke arahnya. "Kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik ya?"

"Kau tidak akan meletakkan sesuatu yang permanen di tubuhmu, kecuali kalau itu memiliki sebuah arti. Lirik yang bagian manakah ini?" Dia tersenyum padaku dan mencium dahiku.

Aku tidak pernah membagikan hal ini dengan siapapun.

" _Aku menantangmu untuk mengangkat dirimu sendiri dari tanah_." Aku berbisik dan merasakan Chanyeol mendesah.

"Itu cantik," dia berbisik dan menyelesaikan topik itu.

"Aku juga menyukai milikmu." Aku tersenyum padanya dan kemudian mencubitnya.

"Hei! Untuk apa cubitan itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah memberitahukan kepadaku kalau kau memiliki tato."

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya," Dia memelukku lebih erat dan menyapukan tangannya dari punggungku ke arah pantatku dan kembali lagi ke punggungku.

Aku ingin mendengkur seperti seekor anak kucing.

"Aku rasa nomor delapan itu adalah nomor dari seragam footballmu, tapi apa arti yang sisanya?" Aku bertanya pada dia dan menyentuh nomor enam satu yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Tatonya berada di bagian tulang rusuk kanan. Itu adalah sebuah angka delapan yang dikelilingi oleh garis-garis kecil dan coretan-coretan yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Lihat lebih dekat," dia berbisik dan kemudian mengangkat lengannya sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan gambaran yang lebih jelas.

 _Sialan_.

"Ini adalah tanda tangan dari semua pemain?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya. Ini mempresentasikan semua anggota tim. Aku mungkin ada di bagian tengah, tapi aku dikelilingi oleh seluruh anggota tim yang berisi orang-orang hebat dan mereka adalah pemain yang bagus. Jadi aku membuat angka di tengah dan meminta teman-temanku untuk menandatangani di sekelilingnya, dan jadilah seperti ini."

"Apa kau memasukkan semua rekan satu timmu yang datang dan pergi?" Aku bertanya.

"Ya, dan ini dimulai sejak waktu kuliah, dan aku menambahkan nama demi nama setiap tahunnya."

"Bagaimana kalau nomormu berubah?" Aku bertanya.

"Itu tidak akan. Mereka mengistirahatkan nomorku di UW dan Seoul mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau aku pensiun nanti."

"Pemain bintang yang luar biasa," aku berbisik, mendapatkan tamparan ringan di pantatku dan aku menyeringai. Melanjutkan menyentuh tato itu dengan ujung jariku dan bergerak untuk mencium dagunya.

"Jadi kau ternyata bukan cuma berwajah tampan saja," Aku mengatakannya dengan sarkastik.

"Tidak, itu dirimu, babe. Kau yang punya wajah cantik."

"Aku bukan tipemu." Aku berguling dan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahku.

"Apa arti kalimat sialan itu?"

Chanyeol berguling mengikutiku dan naik di atasku dan kemudian memandangku, dan kelihatan marah.

"Artinya adalah aku ini bukanlah seseorang yang akan dicari oleh atlet. Aku tidak tinggi, dan tidak berkaki panjang. Aku tidak bertubuh langsing. Aku hanyalah seorang perawat yang mantan penyanyi rock. Aku tidaklah spesial."

Dengan setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, kelihatannya aku semakin membuatnya marah.

 _Kenapa? Bukankah ini kenyataan._

"Apa kau pernah mendengar apa yang kukatakan padamu? Kau adalah tipeku. Secara fisik dan emosional. Aku menyukai tubuhmu yang manis ini. Aku juga suka pada mulut kotormu itu. Selain jam kerjamu yang gila itu, aku bangga karena dirimu adalah seorang perawat yang luar biasa dan teman para pasienmu di saat yang sama. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang lain, hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan."

Dia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Hanya kau yang kuinginkan. Hanya kau."

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah, hanya saja..."

"Kau tidak cuma membuatku marah, sayang. Kau merendahkan dirimu, dan itu melukai perasaanku. Percayalah padaku, kalau kau tidak menarik untukku, kau tidak akan pernah berada di sini."

Aku menjalankan jari tanganku di wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ok."

"Sekarang, aku lapar."

"Seks di dapur?" Aku bertanya dengan bersemangat saat dia menarikku untuk berdiri dan melemparkan salah satu seragam olahraganya ke arahku.

"Pertama, kita makan dulu, dan ya, kalau kau berkelakuan baik, aku akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku di atas meja dapur."

"Yes!"

ooOoo

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa kacaunya seks di dapur," aku berbisik dan melihat Chanyeol yang menggerakkan shower, menurunkan shower sehingga tidak mengenai wajahku.

Showernya luar biasa besar. Kita bisa mengundang seluruh barisan penyerang untuk berada disini.

"Ini lebih baik, ayo." Dia meraih tanganku dan menarikku dengan lembut ke dalam shower. Ya Tuhan, air hangat terasa benar-benar nikmat. Aku memandang ke bawah untuk melihat sisa-sisa es krim dan sirup coklat yang terbawa air dan masuk ke dalam saluran pembuangan.

"Ini, ini adalah salahmu sampai aku jadi lengket seperti ini. Sekarang mandikan aku." Aku memberikan dia busa untuk mandi dan dia menambahkan sabun mandi milikku di atas busa mandi itu. "Hei, kenapa sabun mandiku bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku membelinya dan menyimpannya di sini. Aku berharap kau sering datang kemari, paling tidak saat aku berada di rumah." Dia tersenyum padaku dan membuat tubuhku terasa hangat. "Tentu saja, kau juga bisa datang kemari pada saat aku tidak berada di sini."

"Aku senang tinggal di sini saat kau ada di rumah. Tapi kalau kau tidak ada di sini, rasanya aneh, karena rumahku sendiri hanya berjarak dua puluh menit dari sini. Kita harus meletakkan beberapa barangmu di rumahku juga, berjaga-jaga apabila kita menginap di sana."

Dia menarikku mendekat padanya dan menciumku dengan kasar.

"Hei! Aku tidak bersih. Mari kita membersihkan diri dulu sebelum menjadi kotor lagi."

Dia tertawa padaku dan membersihkan kami berdua, dan kemudian kami bergiliran untuk membasuh sisa-sisa busa yang ada di tubuh kami.

Chanyeol membungkusku dengan handuknya yang besar, yang hangat, karena baru keluar dari mesin penghangat. "Kau terlalu memanjakan diriku, Park."

"Bagus." Dia mencium dahiku dan membungkus handuk di pinggangnya. "Ayo kita kembali ke atas tempat tidur."

"Rambutku masih basah."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya padaku untuk beberapa saat. "Tunggu di sini."

Dia bergerak keluar dari kamar mandi dan aku bisa mendengar kalau pintu lemari ditutup dengan keras sebelum dia kembali dengan alat pengering rambut. "Zitao meninggalkan ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia mungkin memiliki sepuluh alat pengering rambut seperti ini."

Dia memasukkan pengering rambut itu ke sumber listrik dan memberi isyarat padaku untuk berdiri di depannya, dan secara sistematis dia mengeringkan rambutku.

Well, sialan. Tidak ada pria yang pernah melakukan ini padaku sebelumnya.

Aku bertemu dengan matanya di cermin dan dia tersenyum pernuh arti, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi di rambutku lagi.

Saat sudah kering, dia mematikan alat pengering rambut itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja untuk mendinginkannya.

"Tempat tidur."

ooOoo

.

.

"Bangun, _sweetheart_."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut dari wajahku dan mencium pipiku.

"Hmph."

"Aku harus pergi, babe, aku butuh kau bangun,"

 _Pergi_?

Kubuka mataku dan meresapi keindahan. Tuhan, dia adalah cara yang bagus untuk bangun tidur. "Pagi," gumamku dan menggeliat.

"Selamat pagi."

Aku duduk dan membiarkan selimut jatuh diatas pangkuanku dan menyapukan rambut melewati bahuku. Mata Chanyeol memandangi payudaraku dan aku menyeringai. "Suka dengan apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Tinggallah disini dan tunjukkan padaku." Aku kembali berbaring dan membuka lenganku untuknya. Dia merangkak naik menyeberangi tempat tidur dan menciumku, melayang diatasku.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal. Aku harus berlatih. Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau." Dia mencium hidungku ketika aku menertawainya.

"Honey, aku tidak lari. Jika kau sampai melihatku berlari sebaiknya kau pun mulai ikut berlari karena itu berarti ada sesuatu yang sedang mengejarku."

Dia terkekeh padaku, menciumku lagi, dan kemudian duduk. "Kau kocak. Oke, pemalas, tinggallah disini dan terlihat cantik diatas tempat tidurku. Aku harus pergi berlatih sebentar."

"Aku bekerja malam ini," aku mengingatkannya dan Chanyeol mengerenyitkan dahinya.

"Shift apa?"

"Non stop. Aku harus berada di rumah sakit pukul dua dan selesai bekerja jam dua dini hari."

"Berapa kali shift seperti itu dalam seminggu ini?"

"Hanya malam ini, lalu setelahnya aku akan libur tiga hari berturut-turut." Aku merapatkan diri pada sprei putih nyaman dan mendekap bantal Chanyeol sambil aku ngobrol dengannya.

"Bantal ini aromanya sepertimu."

"Datanglah nanti malam sepulang kerja."

"Entahlah…"

"Kumohon." Tangannya meluncur dari lutut, naik ke pahaku dan melewati pinggulku ke sisi tubuhku. "Aku tidak mau tanpamu malam ini."

"Oke. Tidak ada pertandingan akhir pekan ini? Hari Minggu, bukan?"

"Pada pekan ini nanti Senin malam. Aku berharap kau bisa libur jadi kau bisa hadir. Aku memiliki satu suites dan keluargaku selalu datang dan nongkrong dan menonton pertandingan."

"Oh, benar. Zitao dan Luhan mengajakku keluar untuk berbelanja dan minum-minum pada hari Senin. Mereka bilang para pria akan menonton pertandingan dan kami sebaiknya melakukan kegiatan cewek."

"Itu bagus juga. Kita bisa bertemu setelah pertandingan." Dia mencium keningku dan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mempermasalahkan aku tidak menonton pertandingannya?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Tidak masalah. Ini masih pertandingan di awal musim, masih banyak yang bisa ditonton. Bersenang-senanglah dengan para gadis."

Ini bukan pria angkuh yang selama ini aku kira, dan kenyataan bahwa aku pernah mencapnya sebagai seorang bajingan membuatku malu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau bukan seorang bajingan."

Alis matanya naik hingga mencapai garis rambutnya dan dia menurunkan pandangannya padaku. "Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak. Maksudnya adalah aku minta maaf sebelumnya pernah menyebutmu seorang bajingan. Padahal bukan."

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Oke, pergilah, sebelum kuseret kau kembali keatas tempat tidur ini dan memberikanmu latihan pribadi."

"Aku akan pulang sebelum kau berangkat kerja."

"Aku mungkin akan pulang dan bersiap-siap dari sana saja. Aku tidak punya perlengkapan disini. Sial!" Kututupi wajah dengan tanganku.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak membawa mobil. Tadi malam kau menjemputku."

"Bawa saja Rover. Kuncinya ada di mudroom." Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar sebelum aku bisa membantah.

"Semoga harimu indah, dear!" seruku dibelakangnya dan kudengar dia terkekeh saat dia berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

Aku turun dari ranjang Chanyeol yang ukurannya luar biasa besar dan mengerenyit akibat ototku yang terasa ngilu. Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang sangat perhatian dan penuh ide. Semalam aku melakukan berbagai posisi dan menggunakan otot yang sebelumnya kukira tidak mungkin. Fakta bahwa dia sangat kuat dan bisa menggerakkanku sesuka hatinya sangat seksi.

Kukenakan lagi gaunku yang semalam dan menuruni tangga untuk mengumpulkan tas dan shrug milikku lalu mengarah pulang.

Rumah Chanyeol sangat menawan. Terdapat banyak jendela besar dimana-mana, melimpahi rumah dengan cahaya dan pemandangan dari perairan yang indah dan selat yang membentang. Furniturnya memikat dan mewah. Aku belum sempat melihat keseluruhan rumahnya, namun pastinya ini rumah yang membuat betah untuk ditinggali, dan sangat nyaman, juga sangat mengundang.

Seperti pria pemiliknya.

Kunci SUVnya berada tepat dimana dia katakan. Kusambar tas tanganku dan kunci mobil kemudian berkendara menuju rumah, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku mulai bekerja, aku berharap shiftku segera berakhir.

ooOoo

.

.

"Keadaanya tidak baik, Baekhyun."

Hyomin mengusap punggungku naik dan turun menenangkan ketika kubaca grafik milik Hyuko. Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, bagaimana dia bisa menjadi sedemikian parah secepat ini?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terjangkit pneumonia (radang paru-paru). Dia jadi sering tidur, dan keluarganya selalu mendampingi disisinya. Dia tidak mau melepaskan jersey (seragam tim) yang Park berikan padanya. Dia menanyakan dirimu terus menerus, honey."

Brengsek. Ini adalah bagian pekerjaan yang sangat aku benci. Hyuko seharusnya membaik, namun kanker yang diidapnya ganas, dan terkena pneumonia dengan perawatan kemoterapi pada tubuhnya merupakan kombinasi yang buruk. Kucengkeram grafiknya dan berjalan menuju kamar perawatannya, kuperbaiki roman wajah dan kutegakkan bahu. Hyuko tidak perlu melihatku dalam keadaan sedih, dia perlu aku menjadi profesional dan riang. Meyakinkan.

Dengan pelan kuketuk pintu kamarnya dan menyembulkan kepalaku kedalam. Ibunya Hyuko duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dia terlihat amat lelah.

"Hai, Baekhyun. Masuklah." Dia menawarkanku senyum separuh.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaan pria kita?" tanyaku dan masuk kedalam kamar. Hyuko sedang tidur, dan seperti kata Hyomin, dalam balutan jerseynya. Napasnya kepayahan dan dia sedikit berkeringat. Kuukur temperaturnya dan mengerutkan kening akibat tingginya suhu tubuh Hyuko, kemudian aku memeriksa grafiknya untuk melihat kapan terakhir dia diberikan obat demamnya.

"Tidak bagus," bisiknya dan berkedip untuk menyingkirkan air mata yang menggenang.

"Hey, Baekhyun." Suara Hyuko terdengar tidak lebih dari bisikan lirih yang serak.

"Hey, sobat." Aku menggamit tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. "Kudengar kau sakit selama aku pergi."

"Yeah."

"Well, kami akan membuatmu menjadi lebih baik, oke? Kau beristirahatlah." Kutepuk ringan bahunya yang kurus dan menghela napas saat dia kembali tertidur. "Aku akan mengambilkannya obat penurun demam dan berbicara dengan dokter. Aku baru saja tiba disini dan ingin mengunjunginya ketika kudengar kabar ini."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku senang hari ini kau bertugas."

Kutinggalkan kamar Hyuko dan berjalan cepat langsung ke ruang perawat dengan grafik kesehatan Hyuko.

"Siapa yang bertugas menangani Hyuko pagi ini?"

"Baek, ada apa?" Hyomin bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Hyuko terlambat _dua jam_ dari yang seharusnya untuk mendapatkan obat penurun demam, Hyomin. Demamnya sangat tinggi. Apakah dia pergi lebih awal tadi?"

"Kupikir begitu."

"Well, dia akan mendapatkan surat peringatan karena itu. Jika dia tidak dapat memberikan obat untuk pasiennya tepat waktu, dia seharusnya tidak berada disini."

Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju kantor perawat jaga dan menarik keluar ponselku, dan mengirimkan pesan teks pada Chanyeol.

 _Kalau kau memiliki waktu luang, di hari ini, bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit?_

Chanyeol tidak akan dengan ajaibnya menyembuhkan apapun, tapi mungkin dengan kehadirannya bisa meningkatkan semangat Hyuko, dan aku akan mengupayakan segalanya agar dia membaik.

Aku tahu seharusnya kami tidak menganakemaskan pasien, namun Hyuko istimewa bagiku. Dia telah berada disini selama tiga bulan, dan kami berharap bahwa perawatannya bekerja dengan baik dan kami dapat memulangkannya pada akhir September. Sekarang aku tidak yakin.

Ponselku mengeluarkan suara ping seiring dengan balasan dari Chanyeol.

 _Ada apa?_

 _Aku baik-baik saja_. Jawabku. _Hyuko sakit parah._

Aku mungkin seharusnya tidak membebankan dia seperti ini. Pekerjaanku bukanlah masalahnya. Ketika aku mulai mengetik SMS lagi untuk mengatakan lupakan saja, dia membalas _aku akan membawakanmu makan malam dan ngobrol dengan Hyuko sebentar. Jam 7 ok?_

Aku nyengir selagi membalas pesannya.

 _Sempurna. Terima kasih. Aku berhutang padamu._


	7. Chapter 6

"Dia tidak terlihat baik," komentar Chanyeol dan menyuapkan makanan Cina miliknya.

"Memang tidak," timpalku. Kami duduk di kantor perawat jaga, pintunya tertutup, dan pilihan hidangan Cina terhampar diatas meja. Chanyeol sampai kira-kira tiga puluh menit yang lalu, dan setelah berciuman dengan konyol di samping lift, kuambil alih kantung yang berisi makanan dan dia menyapa sebentar si remaja yang sedang sakit.

"Aku ikut prihatin, Baekhyun. Dia anak yang baik." Sorot matanya muram.

"Yeah, memang." Kudorong piringku dan bersandar ke kursi, menyisiri rambutku sekuat tenaga. "Aku benci bagian ini dalam pekerjaanku."

"Kau nampak lelah."

"Aku oke." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, menjelajahi wajahku dan aku sangat menyukai bahwa dia memperhatikanku dan berada disini. "Terima kasih telah datang. Aku butuh kehadiranmu."

Matanya mengobarkan kebahagiaan karena perkataanku dan dia menyeringai padaku. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanya meminta, babe. Kemarilah."

Dia mendorong mundur kursinya dari meja saat aku berdiri dan berjalan memutar dengan cepat kearahnya. Dia menarikku duduk di pangkuannya dan aku meringkuk padanya. Dia menyusupkan kepalaku dibawah dagunya dan membelai punggungku menenangkan.

Tuhan, terasa nyaman berada dalam dekapannya.

ooOoo

.

.

Ini telah menjadi hari yang panjang. Hyuko tidak mengalami kemajuan ketika kutinggalkan pada malam hari, dan aku merasa bersalah karena aku akan tidak berada disana untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Banyak yang mungkin terjadi dalam rentang waktu sesempit itu. Mungkin sebaiknya aku harus mengambil satu shift lagi. Besok aku akan menghubungi perawat jaga bagian siang dan bertanya jika mereka membutuhkanku dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Aku sangat ingin pergi ke rumah Chanyeol namun pada akhirnya aku bekerja hingga amat larut. Sekarang hampir pukul empat dini hari, dan dia ada pertandingan nanti malam, jadi kuputuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah saja dan tidak mengganggunya. Aku masih mengendarai Rover. Ini jauh lebih mewah dari sedan Toyota-ku, dan sangat menyenangkan dikemudikan.

Ponselku tiba-tiba berdering dan aku mengerenyit ketika kulihat _Football Star_ berkedip pada layarnya.

"Halo?"

"Di mana kau?" suaranya terdengar mengantuk.

"Di dalam mobilmu. Aku baru saja pulang kerja, aku harus lembur."

"Apakah kau dalam perjalanan kemari?" tanyanya dan kudengar sayup-sayup gemerisik selimut saat dia bergerak diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Kupikir aku akan langsung pulang. Kau ada pertandingan malam ini, kau butuh tidur nyenyak."

"Aku baik-baik saja, babe. Aku tidur lebih baik kalau kau ada disini. Lagipula aku terus menerus terbangun setiap jam memeriksa apakah kau sudah disini."

Kugigiti bibir bawahku. Siapa yang dapat kubohongi? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Telanjang bersamanya. Dan berterima kasih atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Aku dalam perjalanan," gumamku.

"Bagus." Kudengar senyum dalam suaranya saat dia menutup teleponnya.

Aku mengemudi memasuki pintu gerbangnya dan parkir di garasi. Dia menyalakan beberapa lampu didalam rumah untukku, lalu kumatikan semuanya ketika aku menaiki tangga. Dia ada diatas tempat tidur, terlelap, telanjang dari pinggang keatas dengan selimut tipis yang membungkus sekeliling pinggangnya.

Dia terlihat kecokelatan dan seksi dan… _milikku_.

Aku melepas semua pakaianku hingga tak tersisa sehelai benang pun dan meluncur naik keatas tempat tidur, dan membungkuskan diriku disekelilingnya. Kepala bersandar pada dadanya, lengan dan kaki membungkusnya, menggelayutinya.

Dia terbangun dan memelukku, mencium rambutku, menjalarkan tangan ajaibnya menuruni punggungku, dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu dia berguling hingga dia berada diatasku.

"Aku merindukanmu," lirihnya di telingaku.

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dia mengecup pipiku, kemudian melewati bibirku dan menawarkanku ciuman yang lembut dan manis. Dengan lembut dia menggit pelan bibirku, dan kemudian meluncurkan lidahnya masuk ke mulutku, menggoda dan memainkanku. Aku menyusuri tanganku keatas punggungnya laku turun ke bokongnya dan tersenyum pada mulutnya ketika mengetahui bahwa dia telanjang.

Bokongnya sungguh spektakular.

Dia memisahkan kedua kakiku dan menempatkan dirinya diantara kakiku, tidak bergerak, hanya berdiam diri disana, menciumku, menyisiri rambutku dengan ritmis menggunakan ujung jarinya. Aku terus membelai punggungnya, sisi tubuhnya, lengannya dan kami hanya bermaksud untuk saling menyayangi dengan penuh kelembutan. Bersama-sama.

Kuangkat tungkaiku dan mengaitkan pahaku disekeliling pinggulnya, membuka diriku untuknya. Kurasakan kebasahanku terhadap kejantanannya, dan dia menggeram saat dia meluncur masuk dengan mudah kedalam kewanitaanku.

"Sangat basah," dia berbisik.

"Membutuhkanmu," bisikku sebagai balasan. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan merendahkan tatapannya padaku, menjalankan bagian belakang jarinya menuruni pipiku dan dengan perlahan, oh-dengan-amat sangat-perlahan, tenggelam didalamku.

Matanya terpejam saat kejantanannya mencapai mulut rahimku dan terkubur jauh didalamku. Dia menyandarkan keningnya pada keningku dan mulai bergerak perlahan, membiarkanku terbiasa dengannya, memberi waktu pada tubuhku untuk mengakomodasi dirinya.

"Tubuhmu telah mengenali tubuhku," gumamnya. "Kali ini lebih mudah, bukan?"

"Mmm…" aku mendesah dan memutar pinggulku, mengundangnya lebih jauh. Aku mengencangkan otot kewanitaanku disekeliling kejantanannya ketika pubisnya menyentuh metal yang terdapat clitku.

"Sial, tindikan itu akan menjadi penyebab kematianku," dia berkata pelan dan akupun terkikik. "Kau memiliki senyum paling indah."

Dia melumpuhkanku. Dengan hanya beberapa kata, atau sentuhan, pria ini sepenuhnya membuatku tidak berdaya.

Pinggulnya mulai bergoyang lebih cepat, sedikit lebih kuat. Bibirnya melingkari salah satu puncak payudaraku dan dihisapnya dengan tamak, menjadikannya semakin mengeras. Dia memberikan perhatian yang sama pada yang satu lagi dan aku menggeliat dibawahnya, saat tubuhku merasakan sensasinya. Kejantanannya yang indah bergerak dengan nikmatnya didalamku, tubuhnya yang kuat menyelimutiku, tangannya masih menjalari rambutku, mulutnya menempel pada mulutku… Aku dilingkupi olehnya dan masih saja aku merasa belum cukup akan dirinya.

"Aku sangat menyukai caramu mencintaiku," bisikku. Dia menyeringai terhadap mulutku dan menghujamkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalamku, pubisnya melakukan gerakan seperti menggilas, dan menahan dirinya disana hingga aku mencapai puncak disekelilingnya, ototku mengejang, tanganku mengepal diatas bokongnya, menariknya lebih erat.

"Ah, sial, honey." Kurasakan tubuhnya menegang dan dia orgasme bersamaku, mengosongkan benihnya didalam kewanitaanku.

Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan menarik keluar kejantanannya dariku, dan merendahkan kepalanya hingga perutku. Dia beristirahat disana, pipinya pada pusarku, tangannya membungkus pinggangku dan kemudian terlelap.

Kurasa aku baru saja jatuh cinta padanya.

ooOoo

.

.

"Jadi," Zitao mengkilaskan seringaian manisnya padaku dan aku menegang. Ah sial, dia hanya menggunakannya ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan kakakku?"

Aku berlama-lama meneguk margaritaku dan memandang Zitao. Dia duduk diseberangku pada bar olahraga yang sama dimana Chanyeol pernah membawaku dalam itu-tidak-dihitung-sebagai-kencan-pertama-kami. Dia, Luhan dan aku menikmati acara minum-minum kami yang cukup larut setelah berbelanja sepanjang malam dan melakukan pedikur.

Gadis-gadis ini tidak pernah main-main ketika berurusan dengan belanja.

"Jangan mengganggunya," Luhan berkata pelan, kemudian menatapku dengan kecurigaan. "Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku juga ingin tahu. Ada apa? Kalian berdua nampak sangat nyaman saat kita bermain bowling pada malam itu."

Aku mengendikkan bahu dan menunduk. "Kami tidur bersama."

"Duh." Zitao memutar matanya. "Cara kalian saling mengerling antara satu sama lain meneriakkan hubungan seks. Dan aku berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia adalah kakakku karena jika tidak, itu hanya… ew." Dia bergidik.

"Apa yang ingin kami ketahui adalah, _apa lagi_ yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya dengan cengiran.

"Entahlah. Kami baru mulai berhubungan intim dua malam yang lalu."

"Peraturan tiga kali berkencanmu?" tanya Zitao.

"Yep," aku tersenyum puas padanya.

"Gadis pintar." Luhan memberiku salam tinju dan aku tergelak.

"Kami berpacaran, sepertinya." Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyesap lagi margaritaku. "Dia adalah pria yang hebat. Bukan seorang bajingan yang pada awalnya kukira dia demikian.."

"Sesekali dia bisa sangat arogan, namun sama sekali bukan seorang bajingan," Zitao sependapat.

"Aku tidak menyukai kepribadian arogan yang ditunjukkannya di muka umum," aku mengakui. "Namun aku menyukai bagaimana perlakuannya ketika sedang hanya berdua denganku. Dia telah bersikap baik pada anak-anak di rumah sakit, dan dia sangat menyenangkan diajak bergaul. Aku pikir aku tidak mampu memberinya makan untuk waktu yang lama. Pria itu sangat suka makan."

"Kau harus melihatnya semasa remaja. Ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Kupikir ibu dan ayah harus mengambil hipotek rumah kedua hanya untuk menyimpan pembelanjaan bahan makanan Chanyeol."

"Aku tidak terkejut," aku tertawa.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya," Luhan menyeringai dengan pemahaman.

"Aku menyukainya," aku setuju.

"Jika dia sampai menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya." Mata Zitao terpicing dengan sorot mengancam dan aku terkikik.

"Bukankah kau yang seharusnya berkata begitu padaku? Dia adalah kakakmu."

"Dia adalah pria dewasa." Dia mengendikkan bahu seakan kalimat itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hey! Dia masuk TV! Besarkan suaranya!" Luhan berseru pada bartender. Dia membesarkan volume TV untuk melihat tayangan wawancara pasca pertandingan dengan Chanyeol.

Dia terlihat fantastis, berkeringat dan kotor, terengah-engah.

 _Sial, jersey itu memiliki pengaruh terhadapku._

"Pertandingan hebat, Park. Selamat untuk sebuah kemenangan lagi." Pria yang lebih pendek menyorongkan mic ke Chanyeol, yang tersenyum ramah.

"Terima kasih, bung. Kami bermain bagus tadi."

"Apakah menurutmu Kyungho akan tidak bermain selama sisa musim akibat dari cedera lutut yang dialaminya tadi pada quarter ketiga?"

"Oh, bung, aku harap tidak. Entahlah."

"Apakah kau merasa tertekan oleh lini pertahanan Green Bay malam ini?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya pada wartawan itu seolah dia telah mengajukan pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah didengarnya. "Aku merasakan penekanan dari setiap lini pertahanan."

"Apa kau siap menghadapi Jepang pekan depan?"

"Kupikir demikian. Kami berlatih keras, menonton banyak rekaman pertandingan. Kami akan sangat siap hari Minggu depan."

"Kau terlihat beberapa kali bersama seorang wanita berambut auburn. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Jantungku berhenti berdetak. Berhenti dalam arti sebenarnya. Luhan terkesiap dan Zitao merenggut.

"Wartawan itu idiot." Zitao bergumam.

Chanyeol melayangkan seringaian sombong dan ogah-ogahan. "Bung, apakah wanita itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang pantas berkencan denganku?" Dia tertawa menghina. "Dia adalah salah satu teman keluarga. Aku tidak memiliki ruang untuk wanita saat ini. Football merupakan proritasku."

"Semoga beruntung pekan depan, bung."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan layar kembali kepada empat pria di meja yang memperbincangkan tentang pertandingan.

"Baekhyun, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Zitao berkata dengan tenang.

 _Apakah wanita itu terlihat seperti seseorang yang pantas berkencan denganku?_

Aku merasa mual.

"Brengsek, aku memang bodoh." Bisikku.

"Tidak, sweetie. Sungguh, dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kupikir dia bermaksud tepat seperti yang dia katakan, Zitao." Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menjernihkannya dan merogoh uang dalam tasku, melemparnya keatas meja dan berdiri. "Aku akan pulang. Terima kasih untuk malam yang menyenangkan, guys."

"Baekhyun, jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ketika kalian bertemu dengan para pria nanti, katakan pada Chanyeol aku merasa kurang sehat, dan aku akan meneleponnya dalam beberapa hari."

 _Yeah, seperti itu akan terjadi saja._

"Aku akan membunuh Chanyeol," ujar Zitao berapi-api saat aku berjalan menjauh.

ooOoo

.

.

 **Chanyeol~**

 _Chanyeol_  
 _  
Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa kau begitu tega menemui orang lain padahal aku tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku? Wanita jelek yang murahan itu jelas tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkanku, dan dia tidak pernah mencintaimu sebesar aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Kalau kau berhenti menemuinya, dan mencintai aku seperti yang kutahu bahwa kau menginginkannya, aku tidak akan melukainya._  
 _  
Cintamu._

Sialan. Orang brengsek macam apa yang berani meninggalkan ini di dalam lokerku dan bagaimana mungkin dia bisa masuk ke dalam ruang loker kami? Aku perlu bicara pada Hanjoo, kepala keamanan kami disini, sekarang juga.

"Hei! Seseorang tolong panggilkan Hanjoo untukku!" Aku berteriak, percaya diri, dan yakin bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan memanggilnya.

Kami baru saja memainkan pertandingan yang keren melawan Packers malam ini. Dan ya, aku melakukan permainan terbaik dalam hidupku dalam minggu-minggu terakhir ini, dan bukanlah kebetulan kalau permainan terbaikku ini terjadi setelah aku mulai berkenalan dengan Baekhyun. Penguntit sialan ini tidak akan bisa menyentuh dia. Terima kasih Tuhan, karena aku telah memasang alarm di rumahnya.

Pikiran akan sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya membuatku sakit.

"Hei, Park, bisa aku menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan?" Pria baru dari bagian berita olahraga muncul sambil membawa mic dan menyodorkannya ke wajahku dan aku menampilkan senyuman publik milikku dan memainkan sebuah permainan.

"Tentu saja man."

"Pertandingan hebat, Park. Selamat atas kemenangan yang sekali lagi berhasil diraih." Pria yang lebih pendek memberikan micnya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, man. Kami tadi bermain bagus."

"Apa kau pikir Kyungho akan beristirahat sampai akhir musim ini karena cedera pada lututnya di babak ketiga tadi?"

"Oh man, aku harap tidak. Tapi aku tidak tahu." _Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu? Apa kau pikir aku ini seperti seorang dokter?_

"Apa tadi kau merasakan adanya sebuah tekanan dari lini pertahanan Green Bay malam ini?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi pada idiot ini dan sebenarnya ingin kembali bertanya padanya apa dia pernah melihat pertandingan football. Ya Tuhan, diamana idiot ini ditemukan? "Aku merasakan tekanan dari semua lini pertahanan di setiap pertandingan."

"Apa kau sudah siap menghadapi Jepang minggu depan?"

"Aku rasa demikian. Kami akan berlatih keras, dan melihat rekaman-rekaman. Kami akan siap saat kami bertanding Minggu depan."

"Kau sering terlihat bersama seorang wanita berambut coklat-kemerahan. Apa dia itu pacarmu?"

Sialan, _tolong, babe, tolong jangan lihat ini._ Perutku terasa kaku dan aku lega karena aku tadi memang sudah berkeringat karena pertandingan yang kulakukan, jadi tidak akan ada orang yang mengetahui bahwa keringat dingin baru saja mengalir di wajahku.

Aku memberi idiot ini sebuah senyuman malas, seringaian yang sombong. "Dude, apa dia memang terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan kukencani?" Aku tertawa padanya, seakan-akan ini adalah sebuah hal paling menggelikan yang pernah kudengar. _Ya, dia adalah pacarku! Dia adalah yang terbaik yang pernah terjadi pada diriku_ , _dan aku berencana mengubur diriku di dalam tubuhnya yang manis itu sesegera mungkin._ "Dia adalah teman di keluargaku. Saat ini, aku tidak punya tempat dalam hidupku untuk wanita. Saat ini football adalah prioritas utamaku."

"Semoga berhasil di pertandingan minggu depan, man."

Aku mengangguk padanya, dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya, menuju ke pria berikutnya yang akan dia wawancarai.

Sialan. Kalau Baekhyun sampai melihat wawancara barusan, matilah aku. Dia sudah punya masalah dengan karakterku yang arogan di depan publik, dan kejadian barusan ini akan seperti sebuah jalan menuju ke peti mati dalam hubungan kami kalau sampai dia benar-benar melihatnya.

Dan ini bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin.

Dan dia adalah milikku, brengsek.

Aku dengan cepat mandi di shower dan mengumpulkan semua barang-barangku, bersiap untuk keluar dari sini sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengan saudara-saudaraku di kamar hotel, kemudian bertemu dengan para gadis kami di malam hari nanti.

Aku perlu menemui Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin menemuiku?"

Hanjoo, seorang mantan tentara yang sekarang bekerja sebagai polisi Seoul, berdiri di belakangku.

"Ya, man. Seseorang meninggalkan ini di dalam lokerku. Aku menemukannya tadi setelah pertandingan usai." Aku memberikan dia catatan sial itu dan kemudian memasang wajah muram. "Bagaimana bisa seseorang masuk ke dalam sini?"

Hanjoo mengerutkan dahinya saat dia membaca catatan itu dan kemudian dia menyumpah di balik tarikan nafasnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Dia mungkin telah mengelabui seseorang dengan payudaranya. Aku akan memeriksa kamera keamanan dan kita akan menemukannya. Jangan kuatir mengenai hali ni."

Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya dan melipat kedua lenganku di depan dadaku. Aku tahu kalau kerja Hanjoo itu bagus, dia selalu bersama-sama dengan kami, dan tidak ada orang yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Tapi beberapa orang akan datang dan pergi.

"Aku ingin siapapun yang membiarkan dia masuk dipecat."

"Tanpa pertanyaan."

"Dan kalau sampai dia menyentuh sehelai saja rambut Baekhyun..."

"Itu tidak akan. Ini hanyalah seorang gadis bodoh yang buta akan cinta, Park. Aku akan mengatasinya."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku satu kali kemudian memutar tubuhku, menyuruh dia pergi.

Para pria, Jongin, Sehun, Yifan, Jongdae dan Yunho, sekarang berada di kamar hotel, sedang makan bersama-sama dan minum bir. Aku mengambil beberapa keripik dan mengisi perutku. _Sialan, aku sangat lapar._

"Permainan yang bagus, bro." Jongin memujiku dengan mengangkat birnya dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku padanya.

"Ya, kami telah melakukannya dengan baik. Rasanya luar biasa. Apa kita sudah siap untuk bertemu para gadis?" Aku bertanya dan mengambil lagi segenggam penuh keripik dengan tanganku.

"Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah malam ini. Dia merasa tidak nyaman, jadi aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan memijat kakinya, serta menidurkan Taeoh." Jongin mengeluarkan kuncinya dan melambai kepada kami semua, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Ok, ayo kita pergi untuk menemui para gadis dan membawa mereka keluar untuk makan malam." Yifan memimpin kami semua berjalan menuju ke garasi tempat parkir pribadi. "Tapi aku akan memberi tahu kepada kalian sekarang, kita akan pulang lebih awal. Aku ada rencana dengannya untuk malam ini." Dia menyeringai dan kami semua berhenti dan memandangnya dengan mengerutkan dahi. Sehun tertawa.

"Hanya karena kau sudah melingkarkan cincin di jarinya bukan berarti kami tidak akan membunuhmu, Park," Yunho memperingatinya. Aku tertawa. Yifan mungkin bertubuh lebih kecil dari kami semua, tapi dia bisa menghajar siapapun di antara kami.

Tidak semuanya sekaligus, tapi dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu, aku akan bertaruh untuk Yifan.

"Kau membunuhku, Zitao akan membunuhmu. Aku tahu kau takut padanya."

"Aku tidak takut pada adik kecilku itu," Jongdae bergumam, mendapatkan pandangan dari Sehun. "Ok, aku takut padanya. Dia tidak bertarung dengan adil."

"Itulah gadisku," Yifan mengumumkan dengan bangga. Aku menyukai dia. Dia yang terbaik untuk adikku.

Sekarang aku perlu segera menemui gadisku dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan di televisi tadi.

ooOoo

.

.

"Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

Zitao menerjangku, menyeberangi tempat parkir restoran yang kami putuskan untuk menjadikannya tempat pertemuan.

Dia mendorong dadaku dengan keras, membuatku mundur satu langkah. Jongdae benar, dia tidak bertarung dengan adil.

"Zitao..."

"Kau tahu," dia memotong perkataanku. "Aku tahu kalau selama ini kau memang seorang pria yang arogan, tapi apa yang tadi kau lakukan di televisi itu benar-benar brengsek. Kau pikir siapa dirimu itu sehingga kau membuat seseorang terluka seperti itu?"

"Sialan!"

Dia mundur satu langkah dan matanya melebar. Dan semua orang berdiri disana, memperhatikan kami.

Tangan Luhan berada di pinggangnya, dan dia juga memandang tajam ke arahku. Jaejong berdiri di sebelah Yunho, melingkarkan lengannya pada Yunho, dan aku mengerutkan dahi.

 _Ada apa gerangan dengan semua ini?_

"Serius Chanyeol, apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Luhan bertanya.

"Di mana dia?"

"Tidak ada disini." Zitao mengangkat dagunya dengan keras kepala. Aku menoleh kepada Luhan.

"Di mana dia Luhan?"

"Aku rasa dia pulang ke rumah. Dan demi Tuhan, mana mungkin dia berada disini, Chanyeol? Kau telah mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan kau kencani. Dia bukan siapapun menurutmu, kau ingat?"

"Sialan, man, apa yang telah kau katakan?" Sehun bertanya dan aku mengerjapkan mata.

"Kalian tidak melihatnya?" Zitao bertanya, matanya menyipit mengancamku. Sebagian dari diriku ingin melindungi kejantananku dengan menggunakan tanganku, tapi pria yang ada dalam diriku membuatku tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak melihat wawancara setelah pertandingan selesai," Jongdae menambahkan.

"Well, biar aku beri tahu. Saat ada pertanyaan siapa gadis cantik yang bersama dia akhir-akhir ini, saudara kita yang idiot ini menjawab dengan, dan aku mengingat jawabannya, 'Apa dia seperti seseorang yang akan aku kencani? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk wanita saat ini. Aku adalah pria menjijikkan yang egois dan berkelamin kecil."

"Aku tidak mengatakan bagian terakhir itu!"

"Sialan, man, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan no comment saja?" Sehun bertanya, menatapku seakan aku ini benar-benar orang yang idiot. Dan aku memang idiot.

 _Kenapa tidak kujawab no comment?_

"Karena tiga puluh detik sebelum seseorang menyerangku dengan mic di wajahku, aku menemukan sebuah catatan di lokerku, dari seorang penggemar sialan, yang mengatakan apabila aku tidak berhenti menemui Baekhyun, dia akan melukainya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bicara dengan pihak keamanan, atau berpikir lebih jauh. Aku hanya memainkan peranku seakan aku tidak memiliki kekasih karena kalau seseorang melukai Baekhyun, aku akan membunuh orang itu, dan aku tidak mau berada di penjara."

Zitao mengerutkan dahinya menatapku, dan saudara-saudaraku menatapku dengan mata menyempit dan mengancam.

"Apa ada keamanan di rumahnya?" Yunho bertanya. Suaranya rendah dan terdengar marah.

"Ya, terima kasih Tuhan, aku sudah memasang untuknya minggu lalu."

"Apa kau sudah memberikan catatan itu kepada Hanjoo?" Jongdae bertanya dan mengambil telepon genggamnya, hendak membuat panggilan telepon saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Ya, dia bilang kalau dia akan mengurus hal ini." Aku bergerak maju mundur di belakang mobilku, dan kemudian bergerak dengan cepat ke sisi pengemudi. "Aku akan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun sekarang. Sampai jumpa guys."

"Chanyeol, dia terlihat cukup marah. Kau sebaiknya memberi dia waktu selama beberapa hari agar dia kembali tenang." Sorot mata Luhan terlihat khawatir, tapi aku memberinya sebuah senyuman sekilas.

"Aku harus minta maaf pada dia secepatnya dan memohon padanya. Aku harap dia bisa mengerti apa yang akan kujelaskan."

"Mereka sudah menangkap gadis itu," Jongdae mengumumkan saat dia mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. "Seorang gadis kuliahan yang berusia sembilan belas tahun yang memberikan servis mengulum kejantanan petugas keamanan kalau mereka membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam. Dia sudah ditahan sekarang."

"Thanks, man. Makan malamlah tanpaku. Aku akan mengirimkan pesan pada kalian besok."

 _Apa gerangan yang kulakukan?_ Aku mengemudi seperti seekor kelelawar yang berhasil lolos dari neraka saat menuju ke tempat Baekhyun. Aku perlu melihat dia. Aku perlu menyentuhnya dan meyakinkan dia bahwa semua yang kukatakan pada wawancara sialan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Aku memarkir mobilku di rumahnya, membanting pintu mobilku dan segera naik ke serambi depan rumahnya. Aku menekan bel.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lampu di dalam menyala. Aku bisa mendengarkan musik dari dalam, tapi itu tidak terlalu keras sehingga dia tidak bisa mendengarkan bunyi bel pintu.

Aku mencoba membunyikannya sekali lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mencoba memutar gagang pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya aku, ternyata tidak dikunci. Dia bahkan tidak menyalakan alarm atau mengunci pintunya dari dalam seperti yang aku minta agar dia melakukannya.

Wanita yang benar-benar keras kepala!

"Baekhyun?" Aku memanggilnya dan membawa diriku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya di ruang keluarga dan di dapurnya yang imut. Aku berjalan naik ke lantai atas, sambil terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Baekhyun? Di mana kau babe?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi utamanya, jadi aku menuju ke sana. "Baekhyun?"

"Ack!" Dia berteriak karena terkejut dan aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Ini cuma aku."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut!" Dia mematikan aliran air, membuka selambu shower dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang halus dan basah. Mulutku menjadi kering.

Sialan, dia cantik.

Dia halus, kulitnya putih, puting payudara yang berwarna pink, lekukan tubuhnya halus. Rambut miliknya yang merupakan percampuran warna merah dan coklat serta pirang, dan mata sayunya itu membuatku terpaku.

Tentu saja, sekarang mata itu seakan-akan melemparkan pisau ke arahku.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kau meninggalkan pintu depan rumahmu dalam keadaan tidak terkunci dan kau bahkan tidak menyalakan alarm rumah seperti yang telah kuminta agar kau lakukan."

Dia mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian meraih sebuah handuk yang besar untuk membungkus dirinya, menutupi tubuhnya dari pandanganku. Aku ingin menelanjanginya dan berada di dalam dirinya, disini, di dinding kamar mandi ini, tapi aku pikir aku tidak akan diterima untuk saat ini.

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu jika aku memasang alarm rumahku atau tidak, Chanyeol." Dia berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur utama untuk mencari-cari pakaian di dalam lemarinya.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku harus yakin kalau kau aman-aman saja."

"Aku aman."

"Akan lebih aman jika kau memasang alarmnya."

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi, seakan mengatakan bahwa itu bukan masalah besar, dan menarik keluar sebuah tank top dan celana yoga dari dalam lemari kemudian memakainya. Ya Tuhan, bahkan celana yoga yang membentuk pantatnya itu sudah bisa membuatku mengeras.

"Lihat, kau sudah membuatnya begitu jelas malam ini, bahwa satu-satunya hal yang kau pikirkan untuk saat ini adalah football. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong 'aku-ingin-memastikan-keamananmu' itu dan pergilah. Aku tidak ingin kau berada disini."

Perutku terasa jungkir balik dan jantungku seakan melompat keluar melalui tenggorokanku.

"Baekhyun," Aku mencoba meraihnya tapi dia menarik dirinya menjauhi jangkauan tanganku, dan aku mulai panik. "Baekhyun, biar kujelaskan."

"Tidak perlu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergerak melewati diriku untuk turun ke bawah, ke arah dapur. "Aku pikir aku sudah mengerti. Kau sudah mengatakan apa yang perlu kau katakan saat kau harus melewati tiga kali kencan sebelum aku berhubungan seks denganmu. Dan aku begitu bodoh karena percaya pada dirimu. Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya."

"Tidak." Aku meraih bahunya dengan tanganku dan memutar tubuhnya agar memandangku dan membuat dia menatap mataku. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu mungil. "Tidak Baekhyun. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku tidak berhubungan seks denganmu. Setiap kali aku berada di dalam tubuhmu, itu adalah saat terindah di dalam hidupku."

"Kau mengumumkan di televisi bahwa aku ini bukan siapa-siapa." Matanya yang berwarna merah tua itu terlihat terluka dan sedih, dan aku merasa seperti seorang yang benar-benar brengsek. "Chanyeol, aku tidak akan mau menjadi rahasia kecilmu yang kotor. Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa kau ajak kencan begitu saja, bertemu keluargamu, ataupun ditiduri kapan saja, dan kemudian kau menyangkal diriku di depan publik. Kalau kau malu pada diriku, kau seharusnya tidak bersama denganku. Aku sedikit malu pada dirimu sekarang."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menutup mataku, dan kemudian membuka mataku dan kembali memandangnya. Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi duniaku hanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat? Tuhanku, aku akan melakukan apapun demi dia.

Bahkan kalau harus kehilangan dia.

"Baekhyun, seseorang mengancammu malam ini." Matanya terlihat melebar, dan aku merasa telah mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah catatan dalam lokerku yang berasal dari seorang penguntit. Dia bilang kalau dia melihat kita bersama-sama, dan kalau aku tidak berhenti menemuimu, dia akan melukaimu. Kemudian hal berikutnya yang aku sadari adalah si bodoh itu yang menyodorkan micnya di depan wajahku, dan menanyakan mengenai dirimu. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan kemudian membuat keamananmu terancam."

Dia mengerutkan dahi karena bingung, dan matanya tetap terlihat terluka, dan itu membunuhku secara perlahan.

"Babe, aku minta maaf kalau kau terluka. Aku tidak pernah ingin melukaimu. Tapi aku panik, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan saat itu."

"Kau membuatku malu Chanyeol. Aku tahu bahwa aku ini bukan seseorang yang spesial. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak akan merasa tertarik pada orang seperti diriku. Kita berdua berasal dari dunia yang berbeda. Mungkin yang terbaik adalah kita melangkah mundur dan berhenti bertemu satu sama lain mulai sekarang, sebelum kau akhirnya benar-benar menghancurkan hatiku."

"Berhentilah merendahkan dirimu seperti itu! Aku lebih daripada cuma tertarik pada dirimu. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyentuhmu. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan hatimu, Baekhyun." _Sialan! Dialah yang saat ini telah menghancurkan hatiku!_

"Oh ya, kau akan melakukannya Chanyeol." Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya perlahan dan melangkah keluar dari pegangan tanganku. "Ini tidak bisa dihindari. Tidak semua orang harus selalu dekat, Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya ada perpisahan, dan aku pikir aku lebih baik meninggalkanmu sekarang daripada nanti, karena aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau melakukannya nanti." Di bagian akhir suaranya terdengar berbisik, dan aku melangkah maju untuk mendekatinya dan memegangnya untuk meyakinkan dia bahwa aku akan melakukan segala hal dengan seluruh kekuatanku agar dia tidak lagi terluka, tapi dia menghindariku.

"Tolong," Dia berbisik. "Pergilah."

Well, terkutuklah aku apabila aku terus berada disini dan memohon padanya. Aku mengambil waktuku untuk menatap dia. Benar-benar menatapnya. Tuhan, dia begitu kuat dan manis dan cantik dan dia adalah _milikku_.

"Aku akan pergi, Baekhyun, kalau itu yang kau mau." Aku meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku dan mencium dahinya, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang manis, dan hidungku berada di dalam rambutnya yang basah. "Kau bukanlah rahasia kecil yang kotor," Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Sebelum aku berlutut dan memohon padanya untuk memaafkanku, aku beranjak keluar dari dalam rumahnya, perlahan-lahan menutup pintu yang ada di belakangku, dan kemudian naik ke atas mobilku. _Brengsek_.

ooOoo

.

.

 _Kau adalah segalanya._

Kalimat itu terus berputar didalam benakku seharian. _Kau adalah segalanya._

Aku mengambil shift-non stop hari ini. Aku harus menyibukkan pikiranku dan aku ingin memeriksa Hyuko. Keadaannya memburuk. Sangat buruk. Keluarganya memilih untuk menghormati keinginannya yaitu tidak akan melakukan langkah-langkah penyelamatan yang ekstrem, jadi kami hanya menjaganya tetap merasa senyaman yang kami bisa dan berharap agar tubuhnya cukup kuat untuk melawan infeksi. Sayangnya, akibat banyaknya zat kimia dari kemoterapi yang ada pada tubuhnya, dia tidak cukup kuat melawannya.

Aku menghabiskan sebagian besar malamku mengamati tanda-tanda vital tubuhnya bagaikan seekor elang dan berdiri terpaku. Aku tidak ingin dia ditinggal sendirian terlalu lama. Dia sangat lemah, apapun bisa terjadi dengan cepat, kami harus bersamanya setiap saat.

"Baekhyun, ada telepon untukmu." Hyomin menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kamar Hyuko dan memberiku senyuman sedih. Penurunan kondisi Hyuko mempengaruhi kami semua. "Aku akan menggantikanmu sebentar."

Kami semua sangat terlibat dengan anak-anak ini, baik kami menginginkannya ataupun tidak. Mereka semua sangat luar biasa, bagaimana kami bisa tega?

Dalam diam kutinggalkan kamar itu dan menyeberang menuju ruang perawat.

"Halo?"

"Hey, Baekhyun, ini Yeongsu dari sekuriti. Aku ada kiriman untukmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Oke, bawa saja ke atas."

"Aku tidak bisa. Hanya ada aku di pos keamanan saat ini. Keberatankah kau untuk turun?"

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

 _Ya Tuhan, aku lelah._ Sangat kelelahan. Semalam setelah Chanyeol pergi aku hampir tidak tidur. Terus menerus mengulang percakapan itu didalam kepalaku. Menyuruhnya pergi merupakan keputusan terbaik. Aku harus memberi jarak pada kami berdua. Aku serius dengan perkataanku, pada akhirnya dia akan menyadari dan memutuskan hubungan, atau aku akan muak akan kearoganannya dan yang memutuskan hubungan, dan kenapa membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang akan berakhir, yang nampaknya akan terjadi lebih cepat daripada lambat.

Yeongsu memang satu-satunya sekuriti yang ada di pos pengamanan saat ini. Yang lainnya pasti sedang berpatroli. Aku berjalan ke jendela kaca-plexi dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Hey, Yeongsu. Kau punya sesuatu untukku?"

"Yeah, akan kubawa mereka keluar padamu."

 _Mereka_?

Bunga. Aku seharusnya sudah menduganya. Yeongsu berjalan keluar dari ruangan berkaca dengan kedua belah lengan dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga merah yang cantik. Mawar, peoni, poppy, callalili. Semuanya indah berwarna merah.

Terkutuklah dia.

Kutarik kartu ucapan putih dari buket itu dan membukanya. Hanya ada satu kata tertulis di sana:

 _Segalanya_.

Kuambil bunganya dan menaiki lift kembali ke lantai tempatku bertugas dan menataa bunga itu didalam kantorku. Kubaca kartunya lagi dan kemudian kusimpan dalam saku atasan seragam perawatku dan menepuknya. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku malam ini.

Aku menarik keluar ponselku dan mengirimkan pesan untuknya, hanya sekata: _Cantik_.

Sebelum aku bisa mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam sakuku, datang sebuah balasan. _Tidak secantik dirimu. Maafkan aku._

"Baekhyun, cepat kemari. Ada yang gawat." Salah seorang teknisi, Brandi, menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam kantorku, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hyuko?" tanyaku, perutku bergejolak karena takut. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan, dan kami berlari ke kamarnya. Monitor berulang kali mengeluarkan bunyi beep dengan hebatnya dan kedua orangtuanya saling berangkulan di sudut kamar, menangis.

"Paru-parunya mengalami kegagalan fungsi," Dr. Lee, seorang dokter muda dan tampan dengan segera memeriksa monitor dan mendengarkan dada Hyuko. Dia melayangkan pandangan pada orang tua Hyuko, matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran "Kami harus melakukan _intubasi_ padanya."

"Tidak." Ayah Hyuko tersedak ketika mengeluarkan kata itu. "Tidak ada alat penopang hidup. Kami telah berjanji pada Hyuko tidak akan membuatnya menderita."

"Dia sekarang sedang menderita, dia tidak bisa bernapas." Dr. Lee melingkarkan stetoskop di lehernya dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Saya paham." Dia menyapu tangannya menuruni wajahnya dan merendahkan tatapan pada Hyuko dengan penuh kesedihan. Dia telah bekerja dengan anak itu sejak Hyuko pertama kali didiagnosa menderita kanker tulang.

"Baekhyun," dia bergumam padaku. "Tetap berikan morfinnya, dan tinggikan posisi kepalanya agar dia dapat mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Kita akan tetap membius dan membuatnya nyaman." Dia berjalan kearah orangtua Hyuko kemudian memeluk mereka berdua. "Duduklah dekatnya. Berbicaralah padanya. Saya pikir anda tidak akan memiliki waktu yang lama bersamanya."

Aku menatap ke bawah pada anak laki-laki ini, anak yang manis ini, yang sebelumnya memiliki segalanya dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah seorang atlet, dia memiliki pacar, dan janji untuk berkuliah dan hidup bahagia dengan umur panjang. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan merasakan begitu banyak hal. Jatuh cinta, berdansa di pernikahannya, memeluk anak-anaknya.

Sial, usianya baru tujuh belas tahun.

Kuatur Hyuko dalam posisi yang nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya, aku mengecek tetesan cairan infusnya dan berjalan mundur untuk memberikan kesempatan keluarganya berkumpul disisinya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

ooOoo

.

.

Enam jam kemudian, aku terkuras habis. Hyuko meninggal dunia dua jam yang lalu. Kami semua menghibur kedua orangtuanya dan melakukan tugas menenangkan anak-anak lain yang merasa sangat sedih dan takut serta berduka. Aku amat membenci hari dimana kami kehilangan seorang pasien. Itu sangat menyesakkan, bagi setiap orang yang ada di lantai ini.

Malam ini sebaiknya aku menginap di sini. Menemukan tempat tidur kosong dan tidur selama beberapa jam, kemudian bangun dan mengambil shift lagi. Namun aku merogoh sakuku dan menjalankan jemariku diatas kartu yang datang bersama bunga-bunga pemberian Chanyeol, dan aku tahu aku tidak ingin tinggal di sini.

Aku membutuhkannya.

Aku butuh berada dalam pelukannya. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatannya, dan mendengar dia mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Walaupun mungkin tidak demikian.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan diterima. Aku belum membalas pesan terakhirnya. Namun jika ada yang kupelajari dalam dua belas jam terakhir ini, yaitu bahwa kehidupan dapat berakhir dalam waktu yang luar biasa singkat. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu semenit pun yang dapat kuhabiskan bersama Chanyeol.

Jika nantinya dia meninggalkanku dan mematahkan hatiku, aku akan menghadapi itu.

Aku mengemudi ke rumahnya, memasuki gerbang rumahnya, dan karena aku masih memakai Rover, aku parkir di garasi kemudian aku masuk kedalam rumah. Keadaannya gelap dan sunyi, tidak diragukan Chanyeol ada di tempat tidur dan telah terlelap cukup lama.

Kunaiki tangga, dua-dua sekaligus. Aku tidak dapat mendekatinya dengan cukup cepat. Sangat yakin, itu dia di sana, tidur dengan tenang. Wajahnya santai, rambutnya berantakan akibat sisiran jarinya. Kulepaskan sepatuku, dan tidak menyempatkan diri menanggalkan pakaianku.

Aku membutuhkannya _sekarang_.

Aku merangkak menaiki tempat tidur dan merapatkan diriku disekelilingnya, mengagetkannya hingga dia terbangun.

"Hey," gumamnya tak jelas dan melingkarkan lengannya diseputaran tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku dan menyusup lebih dalam, menguburkan wajahku di lehernya, bergelayut padanya.

"Babe, ada apa? Kau gemetaran."

Aku hanya merasa sangat _kedinginan_.

Dia berusaha menarik diri, namun aku makin mengetatkan gelayutanku. "Jangan pergi." Kudengar nada putus asa dalam suaraku.

"Sweetheart, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Bicaralah padaku. Kau menakutiku. Apakah kau terluka?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku. Tuhan, banyak sekali yang harus kupikul. Terlalu banyak yang ada dalam benakku. Aku sedih karena Hyuko, dan takut kehilangan Chanyeol, namun aku juga takut mencintainya. Dan aku sangat lelah menjadi takut akan kehilangan sesuatu, seseorang, yang berarti bagiku.

"Butuh kau," ujarku pelan dan tiba-tiba kurasakan airmata menggenangi mataku.

"Baekhyun," dia benar-benar terbangun sekarang, dan khawatir.

"Aku tidak terluka," gumamku dan menyandarkan keningku di bahunya, masih menempel padanya, menikmati perasaan betapa kuat lengannya memelukku. "Kami kehilangan Hyuko malam ini. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, oke?"

"Oh, baby."

Aku tidak peduli dia memanggilku dengan sebutan baby. Itu menenangkan dan penuh kasih sayang, dan aku membutuhkan itu. Aku membutuhkan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu diterima disini, Baekhyun. SELALU."

Akhirnya aku memundurkan kepalaku dan menatap tepat ke mata coklat kehitaman lembutnya. Dia sangat baik hati. Bagaimana aku bisa bisa berpikir bahwa dia berusaha menyakitiku?

"Aku ikut sedih mengenai Hyuko. Dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Dia sepenuhnya terpincut padamu, namun aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya." Dia menyeringai kebawah padaku dan mengecup hidungku, dan aku pun rileks kembali. Dia hanya menenangkanku.

"Chanyeol, kau membuatku sangat takut." Matanya melebar sesaat, kemudian dia menghembuskan napas dan memejamkan mata. Dia terkekeh pelan saat dia mencondongkan bibirnya pada bibirku.

"Baekhyun, kau membuatku jengkel, dan bergairah, dan juga gila." Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan dengan penuh perasaan menyisirkan jemarinya di rambutku.

"Tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Tidak dapatkah kau merasakannya ketika aku sedang bercinta denganmu? Caraku memandangmu? Astaga, Baekhyun, hanya kau yang kulihat. Hanya kau yang kuinginkan."

Kupejamkan mataku dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya namun dia memelukku dengan erat.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi lagi. Karena sekarang kau sudah disini, aku akan menahanmu disini, sial. Kau milikku, Baekhyun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya, aku milikmu."

"Terima kasih," bisikku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk ini. Untuk ada di sini. Untuk bunganya, dan bersamaku semalaman, walaupun kau tidak tahu itu." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. "Kau membuatku takut, tapi aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Dia memelukku makin erat dan mencium rambutku, tangannya naik dan turun membelai punggung untuk menenangkanku. "Tidurlah, babe."

Terbaring disini, dalam kesunyian, kubiarkan mataku tertutup dan jatuh terlelap dengan suara napas dan degup jantung Chanyeol yang stabil di pipiku.

ooOoo

.

.

Aku bangun sendirian dan sinar mentari menyirami kamar melalui jendela, terpantul pada linen berwarna putih polos, membuat kamar menjadi cerah dan ceria. Kamar tidur Chanyeol indah. Dindingnya berwarna blue dan semua lis serta linen berwarna putih. Tempat tidurnya berukuran sama dengan ruang tamuku, dan mengarah ke jendela yang tingginya dari lantai hingga langit-langit yang menghadap ke perairan.

Aku bisa terbiasa bangun tidur di sini.

 _Brengsek, ini sudah siang_! Aku tidak pernah ketiduran lagi seperti ini sejak aku sudah lupa berapa lama, walaupun aku bekerja pada shift malam. Aku mengernyit pada pakaian kerjaku dan mengingat semalam aku mendatangi Chanyeol sepulang kerja, menyerangnya diatas tempat tidur, dan bagian yang paling mengerikan dari semuanya adalah: terpuruk dihadapannya.

Sebelum aku merenung karenanya, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaianku dan terdengar olehku shower pada kamar mandi utama menyala. Sebelumnya kupikir dia akan berada di pusat pelatihan hari ini.

Aku berjingkat memasuki kamar mandi, mengikat rambutku membentuk cepolan asal-asalan diatas kepalaku dan melihat Chanyeol melalui pintu kaca bening shower. Ruang showernya sendiri pun besar. Dengan keramik putih dan biru. Dan seorang Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi dan berkulit sedikit kecokelatan dan berotot sedang berdiri dibawah sebuah kepala shower yang paling tinggi dari empat kepala shower yang ada, tangannya menahan pada dinding dan kepalanya menunduk kedepan, membiarkan air hangat mengalir menuruni kepala dan punggungnya.

Astaga, dia seksi.

Dia sudah tidak berada didalamku selama beberapa hari.

Diam-diam aku memasuki shower dan melingkarkan lenganku disekeliling pinggangnya yang basah. Ketekankan diriku terhadap punggungnya, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membiarkan air mengaliri tubuhku.

"Selamat pagi," Chanyeol bergumam dan berbalik agar dapat menatapku.

"Sebenarnya sekarang sudah siang," jawabku dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Dia mengamati wajahku, menangkupnya dengan tangannya yang besar. Nampaknya dia puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya karena dia menyeringai padaku dan bahunya terlihat santai.

"Pemalas," ujarnya lirih dan menciumku dengan lembut.

"Hey, aku bekerja hingga larut. Aku terkejut kau ada di rumah."

"Aku baru saja pulang. Aku ada pertemuan tadi pagi-pagi sekali kemudian berlatih sebentar." Dia mengambil sabunku dan menuangkan isinya diatas sehelai handuk kecil hingga berbusa, memutarku menghadap dinding. "Letakkan tanganmu di dinding."

 _Oh, aku amat menyukai ketika dia menjadi tukang perintah!_

Aku menurut dan merendahkan kepalaku, memejamkan mata, dan menikmati Chanyeol yang memanjakanku, meluncurkan handuk kecil melewati punggung dan bahu, lengan, bokong, menuruni kakiku. Dalam perjalanannya menaiki kakiku, dia mendorong handuk kecil itu diantara kakiku, membasuh lipatanku dan aku dapat menahan lenguhanku.

Tidak ada yang pernah membersihkan area itu sebelumnya.

"Berbalik," gumamnya.

Aku menahan tanganku di pinggul rampingnya yang basah, ibu jariku menyusuri bentuk Vnya yang spektakuler, dan mengamati wajahnya saat dia membasuh dada, payudara serta perutku. Matanya mengekori tangannya, meresapi rubuhku dan hangat oleh sorot gairah.

"Aku menyukai kulitmu," matanya menatap mataku dan dia tersenyum. "Kulitmu sangat halus."

"Aku suka area ini, tepat disini," aku menepuk pelan pinggulnya dengan ibu jariku dan memberinya senyum genit. "Mari kita jaga tetap seperti ini."

Dia terkekeh. "Akan kuusahakan sebaik-baiknya. Mari kita bilas dirimu."

Dia menggeserku kebawah air, dan terpukau akan busa sabun yang meluncur turun dari tubuhku. Dia berhenti menyentuhku, dan hanya menonton reaksi tubuhku pada air dan dia.

Mataku menjelajahi tubuhnya yang kekar, perutnya yang rata, dan rambut pubisnya, dan penis paling mengagumkan yang pernah kulihat seumur hidup yang sedang berereksi penuh. Kuraih kejantanannya dengan tanganku dan kugerakkan tanganku pada batangnya naik turun dalam dua belaian yang panjang dan perlahan.

"Sial," dia menghirup udara melalui giginya yang gemertakan dan aku menyeringai sembari berlutut, dan menjilat ujung kejantanannya, perlahan, lembut dan menggoda. Kutangkupkan testikelnya dalam salah satu tanganku, dan menahan pangkal kejantanannya dengan tanganku yang lain dan menenggelamkannya semakin jauh, menghisap dan menjilat sepanjang batangnya. Ketika dia mencapai tenggorokanku, kutarik dan mengulang seluruh gerakan, sedikit demi sedikit meningkatkan kecepatan.

Jarinya menjambak rambutku dan aku makin cepat, memompanya dengan tanganku.

"Sial, aku sangat menyukai mulutmu." Dia terengah-engah, sedikit mendesakkan pinggulnya terhadapku.  
"Jangan buat aku orgasme di mulutmu."

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. _Tentu saja aku akan membuatmu orgasme dalam mulutku!_

Aku bergerak makin cepat, makin kuat. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mengangkatku hingga berdiri dan menciumku dengan keras dan intens. Dia mencengkeram bahuku, kuat, ciumannya menggambarkan keputusasaan.

"Aku belum berada dalam dirimu selama tujuh puluh dua jam, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan orgasme dalam mulutmu yang manis." Dia memutarku agar menghadap dinding shower. "Tangan di dinding."

Dia menarik pinggulku ke belakang dan menyelipkan jarinya melalui lipatanku ke clitku. Aku terkesiap ketika dia menyapu tindikan metalku.

"Oh, Chanyeol."

"Tepat sekali. Ini adalah milikku, Baekhyun. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya."

Dia menghujamkan dua jari kedalamku dan diputarnya, kemudian ditariknya keluar untuk membasahi bibir kewanitaanku yang sudah membengkak.

"Sangat basah," katanya lirih.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya, love."

Sapuan dingin menjalari tulang belakangku akibat satu kata itu dan aku menyeringai.

"Aku butuh kau ada didalamku."

"Aku pasti akan kesana, babe. Astaga, kau terasa nikmat."

"Aku akan merasa lebih baik saat kau berada didalamku."

Kudengar dia tertawa, dan kami berdua terhenyak ketika ujung kejantanannya menyapu kewanitaanku. Dengan lembut dia mendorong masuk, perlahan-lahan.

"Apakah kau oke?"

"Oh Tuhan, ya. Lebih dari oke."

"Ini akan menjadi kasar, honey." Suaranya tegang saat dia mulai bergerak, benar-benar bergerak, dengan membabi buta. Dia mencengkeram rambutku dalam kepalan tangannya dan menampar bokongku dengan tangan yang lainnya, menggugahku. "Astaga, kau sungguh-sungguh nikmat."

"Oh, Chanyeol!"

Mendadak dia menarik keluar kejantanannya dan memutarku agar menghadapnya, menempatkan tangannya pada bokongku dan mengangkatku terhadap dinding. Kubungkuskan tangan dan lenganku disekelilingnya, namun dia malah mengambil tanganku dan menahan keduanya diatas kepalaku dengan salah satu tangannya, mencondongkan dirinya padaku, dan menguburkan lagi miliknya didalamku.

"Sangat nikmat," gumamnya dan memakuku dengan mata coklat kehitaman cerahnya. "Milikku," ulang Chanyeol dan kemudian menguburkan wajahnya di leherku, mencium, menggigit pelan dan kurasakan orgasme mendorong ke permukaan.

Kakiku menegang dan aku mendorong melawan tangan Chanyeol namun dia menahan dengan kuat.

"Benar begitu, lepaskanlah," perintahnya, dan aku mematuhinya, keras dan cepat, mengejang disekeliling kejantanannya yang rupawan.

"Ah persetan!" Rahangnya mengatup dan dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke belakang dan jatuh dari tepian bersamaku.

Dia meletakkan dahinya pada dahiku ketika kami pulih. "Apakah kau bekerja hari ini?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Kau tinggal bersamaku, sepanjang siang dan malam."

"Rencana yang bagus."


	8. Chapter 7

"Apa ini yang benar-benar ingin kau lakukan sepanjang hari?" Aku bertanya sambil duduk di pojok sofanya. Aku sedang mengenakan pakaian seragam timnya dan celana boxernya, karena aku sama sekali tidak membawa pakaianku kemari, dan rambutku sekarang aku ikat di atas kepalaku, tanpa mengenakan make up sama sekali.

Ya Tuhan, aku pasti terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Aku memandang sekilas ke arah Chanyeol, yang duduk di seberangku, di sofa panjang yang terbuat dari kulit dan berwarna hitam. Sangat tidak adil rasanya saat melihat dia tampak begitu keren meskipun hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos yang sudah usang.

"Kenapa, apa ada sebuah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Dia bertanya dan memindah channel televisinya yang super besar itu. Kami sedang berada di dalam ruang medianya, yang dipenuhi dengan perabot mewah, dan televisinya yang super besar itu ada di sana – _ya Tuhan, apa dia buta? Kenapa dia memerlukan TV sebesar ini?_ \- memorabilia mengenai football, sebuah bar, sebuah meja bilyard. Pada dasarnya ini adalah sebuah gua milik seorang pria dimana para pria bisa menghabiskan waktu di dalamnya dan melakukan kegiatan yang diperuntukkan untuk para pria.

"Tidak, aku hanya terkejut." Aku bersandar ke belakang dan menjulurkan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, merasa lebih nyaman.

Dengan segera dia membungkus kakiku dengan tangannya yang besar itu di sekitar lengkungan kakiku dan memijat dengan menggunakan jari jempolnya, aku mendesah karena merasa puas.

"Kadang diperlukan untuk rileks sekali-kali. Kita bahkan sangat jarang berkumpul bersama seperti ini." Dia memberiku sebuah senyuman ringan, dan perutku jungkir balik, tapi cuma sebentar. Gosh, dia benar-benar nikmat untuk dipandang.

Dan dia benar. Rasanya nikmat kalau bermalas-malasan. Aku masih sangat lelah karena bekerja kemarin malam, dan hanya bersantai di rumah Chanyeol yang luar biasa ini seharian penuh benar-benar membuatku rileks dan rasanya begitu sempurna.

"Apa kita ok," dia bergumam, membuatku memperhatikannya. Matanya terlihat serius, dan dia sedang memperhatikan aku sepenuhnya.

Aku memutar kepalaku ke sisi dan memberikan dia sebuah senyuman yang setengah hati. "Ya, kita ok."

Dia mengangguk dan mengganti saluran ke sebuah siaran dokumenter mengenai ikan paus.

"Aku lapar," dia mengumumkannya.

"Kau memang selalu lapar." Aku tertawa dan menendang pahanya dengan ringan. "Kau baru saja menghabiskan sandwich ukuran besar satu jam yang lalu."

"Mari kita memesan pizza."

"Mari kita pergi untuk membeli pizza dan membawanya kembali ke sini," aku menyarankan.

"Aku lebih senang melihatmu di sini, dengan mengenakan seragamku, di dalam rumahku, dimana aku tidak perlu membagi dirimu dengan orang lain dan kau tidak perlu membagi diriku dengan orang lain, dan kita bisa menjadi..."

"Menjadi apa?" Aku bertanya.

"Diri kita." Dia menarikku ke dalam pangkuannya dan menciumku, meletakkan jarinya di dalam rambutku dan menggerakkan bibirnya yang luar biasa itu di atas bibirku. Kemudian, secepat dia memulai ciuman itu, secepat itu pula dia mendorongku kembali ke sofa dan meraih telepon. "Aku akan memesan pizza."

ooOoo

.

.

"Sialan, kau curang!" Chanyeol memandangku dari posisinya yang ada di tanah, punggungnya bersandar di kursi sofa, dan controller xBox berada di tangannya. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu menarik saat dia marah kepadaku.

"Aku tidak curang!"

"Yang kau lakukan cuma menekan semua tombol dan menggoyang-goyangkan controllermu," dia menuduhku. Dia benar. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana memainkan game sialan ini, dan membuat dia gila rasanya menggelikan.

"Ini namanya strategi, tuan bintang lapangan football." Aku mengerjapkan bulu mataku padanya dan tertawa saat dia semakin menggerutu.

"Kau sama sekali belum pernah memainkan ini kan?"

" _Madden dua ribu tiga puluh empat?_ Tidak."

" _Ini Madden dua ribu tiga belas_ , gadis pintar." Sekarang dia menertawakan aku. Ya Tuhan, dia begitu menyenangkan.

"Tetap saja aku mengalahkkan Seoul-mu. Lagipula, pria yang mengenakan nama dan seragam milikmu di situ sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu." Aku meraih soda dan meminumnya dengan menggunakan sedotan. Kami berdua dikelilingi makanan. Kotak-kotak berisi pizza, keripik, kue-kue kering, kau bisa menyebutkan yang lain. Ini benar-benar nampak seperti sebuah pesta ulang tahun anak usia dua puluhan.

Rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan.

"Ini adalah video game, babe, bukan video musik."

Aku melemparkan sebuah keripik ke arahnya, tepat mendarat di kepalanya, dan dia segara menoleh ke arahku dengan matanya yang melotot. "Apa kau baru saja melempar Dorito mengerikan itu ke arah kepalaku?"

"Tidak." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa rasa bersalah dan bersandar kembali ke sofaku saat dia meletakkan controller xBox-nya ke atas meja kopi dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Pembohong."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya, _pintar_."

"Aku tahu apa yang pantas kau dapatkan." Dia berlutut di depanku, meraih kedua tanganku dan menarikku mendekat dan dalam satu gerakan singkat, menarik keluar seragam yang kukenakan melewati kepalaku. "Aku tidak berpikir kau boleh meminjam ini lagi."

"Baiklah." Aku bersandar lagi ke arah sofa dan melingkarkan kedua lenganku di depan dadaku yang telanjang untuk menutupi kedua payudaraku. Bibir Chanyeol berkedut tapi dia mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak tersenyum dan memberiku pandangan menantang sambil mencengkeram celana pendek warna hitam miliknya itu di bagian pinggulku dan menyentakkannya ke bawah melewati kedua kakiku, kemudian melemparkan celana pendek itu melewati bahu kirinya.

Kurasa celana itu mendarat di salsa.

"Celana itu juga milikku," dia bergumam, matanya terlihat bercahaya saat dia menyapukan pandangannya dari wajahku menuju ke bagian tubuhku.

Aku bergerak untuk menyilangkan kedua kakiku, tapi dia menahannya, tangannya berada di pinggulku dan kemudian dia mendorong dirinya di antara kedua kakiku sehingga tulang panggulnya berada di sekitar kewanitaanku dan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari wajahku.

"Apa kau mengetahui seberapa cantiknya dirimu?" Dia bertanya dengan suara lembut.

Aku mengangkat bahu, mulutku yang biasanya pandai bicara tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku, dan aku hanya bisa memandangi mata Chanyeol yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

"Sangat cantik," dia begumam dan mencium ujung kepalaku, hidung dan bergerak menuju ke ujung bibirku. "Aku suka tahi lalat di atas bibirmu ini. Membuatmu tampak begitu menggemaskan." Dia tersenyum di pipiku dan mencium sekali lagi. "Tentu saja, aku tahu yang sebenarnya."

Aku terkikik dan menggerakkan tanganku di bawah kaos yang dia kenakan, bergerak ke punggungnya yang berotot itu. "Tanggalkan pakaianmu."

"Akan kulakukan." Dia kembali menciumku di leherku dan menggerakkan tangannya yang tadinya berada di wajahku menuju ke arah payudaraku untuk menggoda putingku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menggeliat di bawah tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan," aku mengulangi kata-kataku tapi dia hanya tertawa dan terus menggodaku, menggerakkan jari tangannya ke seluruh tubuhku, bibirnya bergerak dari tenggorokanku menuju ke payudaraku untuk meneruskan godaannya di putingku tadi. Oh Tuhan, rasanya begitu nikmat.

"Kulitmu begitu lembut." Dia berlutut lagi, mencium perutku dan kemudian memberikan perhatian lebih saat berada di pusarku. Dia menahan pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya, menjaga agar aku tidak bergerak, dan kemudian menggigit dan menciumi perutku, menggesekkan hidungnya di sana, dan kemudian mencium sekali lagi.

 _Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan perutku menjadi zona yang begitu erotis?_

Tiba-tiba dia mendorongku ke tepi sofa dan membuka kedua pahaku lebih lebar. Kemudian dia duduk dengan menggunakan kedua tumit kakinya dan hanya memandangi diriku.

"Luar biasa cantik," dia mengulanginya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah wajahku, matanya menatapku, dan kemudian menggerakkan punggung jarinya menyusuri pipiku, menggesek bagian bawah bibirku dengan menggunakan jari jempolnya dan dia menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk bergerak ke tenggorokanku, kemudian ke bawah, menuju ke tulang dadaku, terus ke bawah ke arah perut, melewati pusarku dan menuju ke pubisku.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. AKu benar-benar berada di bawah pengaruhnya. Demi Tuhan, kita berdua tadinya berdebat mengenai caraku yang curang dalam bermain game dan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah tekanan seksual yang benar-benar intens hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Tiba-tiba, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasukkan sebuah es batu dari gelas soda yang sudah kosong ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya tersenyum padaku sebelum dia mulai menurunkan wajahnya, dan dengan sangat lembut, memberikan ciuman tepat ke arah tindikanku. Bibirnya yang dingin itu mempengaruhi bagian kewanitaanku dan aku menaikkan pinggulku sebagai respon dari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan tadi.

"Sialan, itu dingin sekali!"

Dia terkekeh dan melakukannya sekali lagi, tapi kali ini dia meluncur ke bawah, untuk menghisap bibir kewanitaanku dengan menggunakan mulutnya yang berisi es batu tadi, dan aku hampir mendapatkan kepuasanku. Aku mencengkeram rambutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku dan mencoba menahan dia agar tetap berada disana, namun dia mundur ke belakang dan meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman tanganku, dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tahan tanganmu agar tetap berada di sofa, babe."

 _Hah_?

"Kenapa?"

"Ini akan menjadi semakin intens untukmu, tapi akan lebih intens lagi apabila kau tidak menyentuhku." Dengan lembut dia menyentuh pahaku dengan menggunakan tangannya. "Percayalah padaku."

Aku mempercayainya.

Jadi aku mencengkeram sofa yang ada di atas kepalaku dan memperhatikan dia. Dia tersenyum untuk memberikanku keyakinan dan mencium pahaku, kemudian kembali mengambil sebuah es batu, tapi sekarang dia tidak memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menyibakkan labiaku dengan satu tangan dan, dengan mata yang tetap memandangku, dia menggerakkan es batu itu dari anusku menuju ke arah kewanitaanku dan berhenti di klitorisku.

"Lihatlah ini, Baekhyun."

Saat dia menyentuh tindikanku, dia berhenti disana, melingkari logam yang ada disana berulang-ulang, membuatnya terasa begitu dingin, dan setelah itu dia mendorong es itu ke bagian intinya yang sudah begitu terangsang dan pinggangku terangkat dari atas sofa. Dia mendorongku kembali ke bawah dan memberikan klitorisku kesempatan untuk bernafas dan menggerakkan es batu itu kembali ke bibir kewanitaanku.

"Aku suka kewanitaanmu yang berwarna pink ini," dia berbisik, matanya terlihat begitu merindukan dan penuh dengan gairah.

"Aku juga menyukaimu," Aku merespon, sambil terengah-engah.

"Well, senang mendengar hal itu," Dia membalasnya dengan sarkastik dan meraih sebuah es batu yang lain.

"Tuhan, Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi." Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain.

"Hei, itu ok," dia mecium pahaku sekali, dua kali, kemudian meletakkan ciuman yang lembut di bagian kewanitaanku.

Tuhan, rasanya begitu panas saat melihat dia menciumku di bawah sana.

Dia mengeluarkan es itu dari dalam mulutnya dan mencium labiaku dengan sangat mendalam, menggesekkan hidungnya di klitorisku, dan tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah jari berada di dalam anusku. Pinggulku tersentak ke arahnya dan aku tidak bisa menahan orgasme yang muncul, aku datang dengan begitu liar, sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Dia mendorong es itu lebih dalam dengan menggunakan lidahnya dan dengan cepat melepaskan kaos yang dia kenakan, dan mendorong celananya ke bawah, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sangat luar biasa itu, kemudian bergerak ke atas tubuhku. Saat bibirnya yang dingin bertemu dengan bibirku, dia mendorong kejantanannya ke dalam diriku.

"Sial, dingin sekali," dia tertawa dan menciumku sekali lagi.

"Bisa aku menyentuhmu sekarang?" Aku bertanya, menaikkan pinggangku untuk menyambut dia.

"Sialan, iya, baby, sentuh aku." Aku melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya, dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba dia berdiri sambil tetap mengangkatku dengan kedua lengannya, dan tetap berada di dalam diriku, dan kemudian duduk di atas sofa. Aku mendaratkan kedua lututku di antara pinggangnya, dan menangkup wajahnya yang tampan itu dengan kedua tanganku.

"Aku suka rasanya saat kau berada di dalam tubuhku," Aku berbisik tepat di depan bibirnya. Tangannya sedang membelai punggungku, dari bahu hingga ke pantatku, dan kemudian naik ke atas lagi. "Aku suka caramu menyentuhku."

Mataku tidak pernah meninggalkan dia saat aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku, menelan kejantanannya dengan setiap gerakanku. Rahangnya mengeras dan dia menatapku, matanya terlihat serius dan begitu bergairah. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh rambutnya dan menciumnya dengan intens, dan dia bergerak untuk melingkarkan lengannya yang berotot dan kuat itu di sekitar pinggangku, dan menarikku mendekat dengan lebih keras, meligkarkan kedua pahanya, membuat tulang pinggangnya menyentuh logam yang ada di bagian kewanitaanku, dan aku merasa tidak tahan. Sebelum aku bisa menghentikannya, aku sudah mendapatkan kepuasanku sekali lagi, mengejang di sekitar tubuhnya.

Dia mengubur wajahnya di leherku dan menggeram.

"Sialan, Baekhyun." dan dia datang bersamaan dengan diriku, memenuhi diriku dengan gelombang kepuasannya.

ooOoo

.

.

Aku terbangun dan sendirian di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Aku punya perasaan bahwa aku akan sering terbangun sendirian saat kami bersama-sama karena latihan dan pertemuan-pertemuannya yang diadakan di pagi hari.

Tapi, karena dia membangunkan aku dengan ciuman nikmat untuk memberitahukan kepadaku bahwa dia akan pergi, itu bisa dimaafkan.

Kemarin adalah hari terindah yang pernah kulewati dan aku tidak tahu ini akan berlangsung berapa lama. Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan menjadi sepasang pemalas. Kecuali pada saat kami bercinta, dan itu cukup sering terjadi.

Dia seperti Binatang.

Semakin aku mengenal dia, semakin aku menyukainya. Dia sama sekali bukanlah seorang bajingan yang arogan yang pernah kupikirkan di waktu yang lampau. Pada dasarnya dia itu baik hati dan lucu.

Dan untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak akan aku periksa lebih lanjut, nampaknya dia begitu tertarik pada diriku.

Aku mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan pulang ke rumah. Hari ini adalah acara peringatan untuk Hyuko, dan aku akan pergi.

Hyuko adalah anak yang spesial, dan aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku di dalam shower, membiarkan air hangat yang mengalir di tubuhku membuat ototku kembali mengendur dan membuat diriku lebih tenang.

Aku tersenyum saat mengingat dua kali sesi shower yang kami lakukan bersama kemarin, dan yang pada akhirnya membuat kami berdua kotor lagi, bahkan sebelum kami berdua keluar dari shower.

Pria itu menyukai olahraga air.

Setelah mengilapkan dan mencukur serta menggosok, aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan cepat dan berpakaian. Aku mengenakan gaun hitam yang sederhana. Mengikat rambutku dan meletakkannya di belakang kepalaku, menambahkan make up minim dan aku merasa puas dengan penampilanku.

Aku hendak bergerak menuju ke bawah dan menyantap sesuatu yang ringan sebelum berangkat menuju ke acara peringatan itu.

Saat aku turun ke bawah, bel pintu berbunyi.

Siapa gerangan yang datang pada saat seperti ini?

Aku menarik pintu agar terbuka dan menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintuku dengan pakaian resmi berwarna gelap.

 _Ya Tuhan, dia nampak begitu tampan dengan pakaian itu._

Pakaian itu mengukir bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tegap. Di balik pakaian resmi itu, dia mengenakan hem berwarna biru dan dasi biru, sangat serasi dengan warna matanya yang luar biasa itu.

"Alarmmu tidak kau pasang."

Dan dia tampak marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku bertanya.

"Alarm rumahmu tidak dipasang," dia mengulanginya dengan keras kepala dan berjalan melewatiku ke ruang keluarga.

"Chanyeol, aku cuma berada disini kurang dari satu jam. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Dia menarikku mendekatinya, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitarku dan memelukku. "Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu ke sana sendirian hari ini?"

Aku meletakkan pipiku di dadanya dan menarik nafas untuk mencium aromanya. Dia beraroma bersih dan aman. Dia beraroma seperti seorang Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak perlu pergi bersamaku." Aku berbisik.

Dia menarik dirinya dan menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "Ya, babe. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Dan kau akan pergi bersamaku."

"Aku kau tidak merasa muak denganku?" Aku bertanya dengan ringan, mengerutkan hidungku.

"Ya, aku begitu muak denganmu. Kau makan begitu banyak, tidur seperti babi, dan curang saat main game. Dan juga, kau memerlukan begitu banyak seks. Tapi, aku juga seperti itu."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menggunakan beberapa hasil pekerjaan dari orang-orangmu."

Dia tertawa padaku. "Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Baekhyun? Aku tidak pernah cukup. Aku harus pergi ke Jepang besok, dan aku ingin kau bersamaku malam ini. Apa itu ok?"

"Ya, itu ok."

ooOoo

.

.

"Bagaimana harimu, sweetheart?"

 _Astaga, betapa gembiranya bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol_. Aku bersandar pada kursi di belakang mejaku dan menyeringai.

"Sejauh ini berjalan cukup lancar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Pagi ini kami menonton rekaman pertandingan, pergi ke lapangan sebentar. Sekarang kami sedang menunggu untuk diwawancarai dan selesai." Dia terdengar lelah.

"Kudengar Jepang menyenangkan. Akankah kalian keluar untuk bersenang-senang malam ini?" Tanyaku dibarengi senyuman dan secara sistematis membongkar sebuah penjepit kertas.

Dia terkekeh dan kuhimpitkan kedua pahaku bersamaan. Walaupun dari jarak tiga ribu mil, suaranya berpengaruh padaku. Dia baru pergi selama tiga puluh enam jam dan aku sudah gatal untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Tidak, kami punya jam malam ketika melakukan pertandingan di luar kota, babe. Kemungkinan kami akan langsung ke hotel, memesan room-service, dan beristirahat. Kuharap kau ada disini." Kalimat terakhir diucapkannya dalam bisikan, dan kucengkeram ponselku semakin erat di tanganku,

"Aku juga," ujarku lirih.

"Bagus. Naiklah ke pesawat malam ini."

Aku terbahak. Yeah, yang benar saja. "Chanyeol, itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak? Akan kupesan tiket pesawat untukmu sekarang juga."

"Aku bekerja, ingat?"

"Ajukan izin sakit."

"Tidak." Kugelengkan kepalaku dan tertawa lagi. "Kau akan pulang besok malam."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini. Persetan dengan jarak, Baekhyun, kau seharusnya ada disini. Aku ingin kau menonton pertandingan besok. Sebenarnya, ambillah libur seminggu penuh. Kami memiliki _bye-week_ akhir pekan depan, dan Pelatih memberi kami libur seminggu. Mari kita pergi bersama ke suatu tempat selama beberapa hari."

Aku duduk terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Apakah dia serius? Hanya tinggal memilih tempat dan pergi?

"Chanyeol, aku harus mengajukan izin cuti berlibur sebulan sebelumnya."

Kudengar dia menghela napas di ujung telepon satunya dan aku merasa buruk sekali karena telah merusak kegembiraanya.

"Aku juga ingin berjumpa denganmu," ujarku padanya dengan tegas. "Namun aku tidak bisa pergi ke luar kota tanpa ada pemberitahuan."

"Kau butuh berlibur, Baekhyun. Kau kelelahan. Kita membutuhkan waktu bersama."

"Aku selalu bersamamu setiap hari." Aku mengingatkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Sial, hubungan kami sangat dalam._

"Aku juga merindukanmu, babe. Kutelepon kau nanti malam sepulang kerja."

"Oke. Sampai nanti."

Kututup telepon dan mengusap keningku. Dia benar, aku memang membutuhkan liburan. Mendapat iming-iming sesaat tentang liburan terdengar fantastis, tapi aku bukan seorang superstar yang kaya raya. Aku punya pekerjaan, dan hipotek rumah, serta ibu biologis gila yang nampaknya berpikir aku harus mengiriminya uang bulanan secara teratur.

Aku berkutat lagi dengan grafik di hadapanku dan coba melupakan pemain football seksi tertentu dan apa yang mungkin sedang dia lakukan saat ini di Florida yang cerah.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Atasanku, Yoona, bertanya.

"Tentu saja."

Dia duduk di kursi berseberangan denganku dan meletakkan sebuah amplop manila diatas meja.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoona.

"Baik, terima kasih. Kau?"

"Oh, baik," dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertanyaanku, dan menatapku dalam satu menit yang panjang. "Minggu ini sibuk."

"Disini sebagian besar pekan selalu sibuk, Yoona," aku mengingatkannya. Dia mengangguk dengan bijaksana.

"Aku melihat pemain footballmu itu menemanimu di pemakaman dua hari yang lalu," singgungnya dengan santai, sebuah senyum mengerti tersungging di wajahnya yang ramah.

"Ya, dia datang," kataku mengkonfirmasi. "Dia menyukai Hyuko."

"Kita semua menyukai Hyuko," dengan berat dia menghela napas. "Kehilangannya sulit bagi kita semua."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengamatinya, bertanya-tanya kemanakah arah pembicaraannya.

"Kau tahu, aku sedang melihat daftar hadirmu, dan aku diingatkan bahwa kau belum mendapatkan cuti berlibur dalam dua tahun."

 _Park Chanyeol, aku akan menendang bokongmu. Setelah aku menciummu habis-habisan._

"Oke," jawabku.

"Kau memiliki hampir dua ratus jam cuti liburan yang belum terpakai, Baekhyun."

Aku mengangguk, memperhatikannya.

Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Aku menghargai dedikasimu. Percayalah padaku. Tapi Baekhyun, perkerjaan ini dengan cepat akan mengurasmu habis-habisan kalau kau tidak merawat dirimu sendiri. Tadi pemain footballmu menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk memberikanmu ini, bersama dengan libur sepuluh hari kedepan."

Dia menyodorkan amplop padaku dan kubuka, rahangku jatuh terbuka saat aku membaca kertas didalamnya. Itu adalah rencana perjalanan menggunakan pesawat menuju Jepang, berangkat dalam empat jam kedepan. Dibaliknya sebuah email terlampir dari Chanyeol.

 _Yoona,_

 _Terima kasih telah membantu mengurus ini semua. Aku berhutang padamu._

 _Park Chanyeol_

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan kembali menatap Yoona. "Kau serius?"

"Serius. Aku tidak mau melihatmu disini selama sepuluh hari, teman. Pergi bersenang-senanglah. Berjemur. Bercinta. Habiskan waktu bersama pria berspesimen bagus milikmu itu." Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengarah ke pintu, namun berbalik menghadapku ketika dia sampai di kusen pintu.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong. Sisa hari ini kau bebas tugas juga. Selamat berlibur."

Aku duduk selama satu menit penuh dan memandangi rencana perjalanan itu, kemudian menarik keluar ponselku dan mengirim Chanyeol pesan teks.

 _Apakah kau selalu mendapatkan semua keinginanmu?_

Setelah aku mengeluarkan tas tanganku dan mengumpulkan barang-barangku, dia membalas.

 _Aku membutuhkanmu._

Well, bagaimana aku dapat membantah hal itu?

ooOoo

.

.

Malam telah larut ketika aku tiba di Jepang, namun Chanyeol mengirimkan mobil yang telah menunggu untuk menjemputku di bandara. Aku yakin dia telah tidur ketika aku sampai di hotel. Petugas resepsionis bahkan tidak berkedip saat kuberitahukan namaku dan dengan siapa aku bersama. Dia hanya menyerahkan kunci kamar Chanyeol dan memberiku arahan bagaimana menemukannya.

Sambil menarik koper besar di belakangku, aku menuju ke lift. Aku mungkin telah berkemas secara berlebihan, namun apakah yang seorang gadis harus bawa untuk liburan seminggu yang mana dia sendiri tidak tahu kemana akan menuju dan kekasihnya memiliki uang melebihi akal sehatnya? Tuhan, menurut sepengetahuanku kami mungkin akan berakhir di Islandia.

Kugunakan kunciku untuk masuk ke kamarnya, dan hampir saja menelan lidahku. Kata "kamar" terlalu sederhana. Berukuran sebesar townhouseku, dengan dekorasi yang trendi dan jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota. Semua lampu mati kecuali lampu di sisi tempat tidur. Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada bantal, dengan playbook diatas pangkuannya, dan dia tertidur nyenyak.

Kutinggalkan tasku di dekat kamar mandi, melepaskan jaket dan sepatuku, dan berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Kuambil playbook dari atas pangkuannya, kusingkirkan dan menyapukan tanganku pada rambut pirang tuanya yang lembut, membangunkannya.

"Kau sudah disini."

Dia melingkarkan lengannya disekeliling pinggangku dan menarikku padanya, menguburkan wajahnya di leherku, dan hanya menempel padaku.

"Hey, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kubungkuskan lenganku diseputaran bahunya, membelainya, menampakkan betapa kuat dan hangat dan nyamannya dia terasa dibawah belaian tanganku.

"Aku baik. Aku merindukanmu." Dia menarik diri dan menyapukan jarinya menuruni pipiku. "Terima kasih sudah datang."

"Terima kasih telah mengirimku kemari. Pria tukang perintah." Kukecup lembut bibirnya dan menyapukan hidungnya dengan hidungku. "Kau harus tidur."

Alih-alih menjawab, dia malah menciumku dengan lebih intens. Menjalari tangannya di rambutku, dia menahan mulutku dengan mulutnya dan sepenuhnya mengkonsumsiku, menciumku seakan dia tidak melihatku selama bertahun-tahun. Dia menggigit pelan sisi bibirku, mencium lesung pipiku, dan tenggelam dalam bibirku lagi, mengaitkan lidahnya pada lidahku.

Akhirnya, dia mundur dan menggeram, "Aku harus menelanjangimu."

Aku terkekeh dan menarik lepas gaun longgar yang kukenakan melewati kepalaku dan kulemparkan ke lantai.

"Kau memakai celana dalam," dia bergumam, matanya menyorotkan keterkejutan. Dan mencari mataku.

"Aku naik pesawat, Chanyeol. Tentu saja aku memakai celana dalam."

Ibu jarinya menyapu renda diatas pubisku dan aku menutup mata sambil menghela napas. Aku sangat menyukai caranya menyentuhku.

"Renda hitam terlihat bagus padamu." Dia mendorongku berbaring diatas punggungku, berlutut diantara kedua lututku, dan melarikan tangan besar dan ahli itu menaiki dan menuruni batang tubuhku, meluncur pada payudara dan perutku, rusuk dan sisi tubuhku, dan aku melengkungkan tubuhku terhadap sentuhannya. Dilucutinya celana dalamku menuruni kakiku dan dilempar kesamping, menyeringai padaku.

"Astaga, aku menyukai tanganmu."

"Aku suka menyentuh tubuhmu yang manis." Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium payudaraku melalui bra hitam berenda yang serasi "Sangat manis."

Kutarik t-shirtnya, dan dia membantuku melepaskannya melalui kepalanya, menanggalkan celana pendek dan boxernya, dan dilemparnya keatas gaunku yang tergeletak di lantai. Bahunya halus dan hangat dibawah sentuhan tanganku, ototnya kekar dan menyatu saat dia bergerak diatasku, mencium dan menggigit pelan kulitku.

"Chanyeol," aku berbisik. Dia mengangkat dan menahan dirinya diatasku, menatap kebawah padaku dengan mata coklat kehitamannya yang membara.

"Yeah, babe."

 _Ya Tuhan, aku ingin mengatakan padanya_. Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya bagaimana aku mencintainya. Betapa berartinya dia bagiku. Namun, aku tidak dapat membuat diriku melakukannya. Aku sangat takut akan kehilangannya. Kupejamkan mataku dan menggigit bibirku.

"Hey." Dia menempatkan kedua sikunya di kedua sisi kepalaku dan menguntai jarinya yang panjang di rambutku. Tubuhnya sejajar denganku, kulit dengan kulit, panggulnya menekan panggulku. Dia seutuhnya mengelilingiku, dan aku tidak pernah merasa seaman ini.

Sangat dihargai dan disayangi.

"Baekhyun," bisiknya dan mencium lembut bibirku. "Semua hal tentangmu sangat membuat kecanduan." Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya sedikit, meluncur kedalam basahnya intiku, dan mendorong kedalam kewanitaanku perlahan, dengan mudahnya. Dia meletakkan dahinya pada dahiku dan tak bergerak. "Aku tidak pernah merasa cukup puas akan dirimu, sweetheart."

Dia menciumku lagi, dengan lembut, tangannya bergerak dengan ritmis di rambutku. Dia bercinta denganku, jiwa dan raga.

"Kau luar biasa." Dia mulai bergerak, dengan irama pelan dan menghipnotis. Kuangkat pinggulku agar bertemu dengannya, menaikkan lututku sehingga dia bisa mendorong lebih dalam dan berpegangan diatas bisepnya dan menunjukkan padanya betapa aku peduli padanya dengan caraku.

Aku mencengkeramkan otot kewanitaanku diatas kejantanannya yang keras dan berdenyut, dan melenguh ketika tulang pubisnya menekan tindikanku.

"Sial, Chanyeol."

"Ya, baby, rasakanlah." Dia bergoyang lagi dan ketika aku meremas sekali lagi, dia mengatupkan kedua matanya "Sial, Baekhyun, kau sangat ketat."

Suaranya parau. Tiba-tiba, dia mencengkeram atas bahuku dan mendorong kedalamku untuk terakhir kalinya, keras, dan menumpahkan cairannya didalamku.

"Sangat manis," dia meraung saat bergoyang dan membawaku orgasme bersamanya.

ooOoo

.

.

 _Bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini?_

"Ya! Lari, lari, lari, baby, lari!" Midori, wanita yang duduk disampingku berteriak, melompat-lompat naik dan turun. "Itu priaku!" Dia berbalik menghadapku dan memelukku dengan erat, kegembiraannya nampak jelas.

Aku duduk dengan sekumpulan kecil anggota keluarga dari anggota tim, di dalam sebuah kotak dekat dengan garis lima puluh yard. Kami memiliki tempat duduk terbaik di lapangan. Chanyeol memastikan bahwa aku diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan mengenalkanku pada mereka semua ketika aku sampai di Jepang Stadium pagi ini.

Kami duduk lagi, melihat para pria berkumpul lagi untuk babak selanjutnya dan Midori, seorang wanita cantik, dan manis dengan kulit berwarna mocha dan berambut panjang gelap, tersenyum padaku. "Apakah ini adalah pertandingan tandang pertamamu?"

"Yeah, terlihat cukup jelas, huh?"

Dia tertawa dan mengendikkan bahu. "Pada satu titik kita semua pernah menjadi pendatang baru. Jangan khawatir, kau akan terbiasa."

"Apakah kau selalu hadir pada semua pertandingan tandang?" Aku menanyainya dan menonton dengan seksama saat Chanyeol melempar bola dan dengan sekejap dikerubungi. _Kumohon, Tuhan, jangan sampai dia terluka._

"Tidak juga, hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun. Sebagian dari kita memilih satu atau dua pertandingan yang ingin didatangi. Kita sangat beruntung dengan olahraga ini; para pria sering di rumah, dan pertandingan tandang hanya membuat mereka pergi selama beberapa hari."

Aku mengangguk paham, kualihkan perhatianku kembali ke pertandingan. Chanyeol sedang memegang bola dan mencari seseorang untuk mengoper, tapi tidak ada seorangpun jadi akhirnya dia berlari. "Oh, sial. Ayo, Chanyeol!" Aku berdiri dan berteriak, dan kemudian menutup mulutku dengan jariku saat aku melihatnya lari, perutku menegang akibat ketakutan kalau-kalau dia dijatuhkan dan terluka, namun dia berlari menembus pertahanan dan tiga puluh yard lagi menuju akhir zona.

"Hore!" Aku melompat dan berseru dan tertawa. " _Touchdown_ , babe!"

Chanyeol melempar bola ke wasit dan berlari kecil ke garis samping lapangan, rekan setimnya memberinya tos dan menepuk helmnya memberi selamat, dan aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum.

Aku amat sangat bangga padanya!

Midori tersenyum padaku saat aku duduk disampingnya. "Dia bagus."

"Yeah, memang."

"Dia juga seorang pria yang sangat baik," ungkapnya dengan nada santai.

"Dia adalah pria terbaik yang pernah kutemui," jawabku segera. Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh.

Kurasakan pandangan Midori padaku, dan tatapanku langsung bersirobok dengannya.

"Dia pria yang beruntung."

"Tidak," aku menggeleng dan melihatnya melepaskan helmnya dan berbicara dengan seorang pelatih. "Akulah yang beruntung." Chanyeol mengangguk pada perkataan si pelatih, berkacak pinggang, terengah-engah akibat pengerahan tenaga dari babak terakhir. Dia menengadah ke tribun dan menemukan kami, matanya mengunci mataku dan dia berkedip dan menepuk hidungnya, seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada akhir pekan pertama, ketika dia menyuruhku menonton separuh waktu pertandingan. Sial, aku sangat beruntung.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan tidak dapat menahan desahanku saat dia berpaling untuk berbicara pada beberapa anggota timnya.

"Kau sangat mencintainya, girl." Midori menyenggol bahuku menggunakan bahunya. "Dan tampaknya perasaan itu berbalas."

Aku mengangkat bahu dengan puas dan menyesap soda dietku "Aku terkejut dengan banyaknya penggemar bepergian sejauh ini."

Midori mengikuti arah pandanganku ke kerumunan. Disana terdapat ribuan penggemar dalam balutan pakaian biru dan hijau, bersorak sorai dengan nyaring.

"Oh yeah, penggemar fanatik membuntuti tim seluruh musim. Dan juga para groupie, tentu saja." Dia menyeringai dan menyesap sodanya.

"Groupie? Seperti groupienya bintang rock?" tanyaku kaget.

"Oh, honey, kau belum pernah berhadapan dengan para groupie?"

Aku mengerutkan kening dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Para gadis bisa sangat gila," dia bergumam dan mendengus. "Sangat memuakkan sejauh apa mereka bepergian hanya untuk berusaha agar mereka bisa tidur dengan salah satu anggota tim, dan menjadi calon istri mereka."

"Apakah beberapa dari para pria… um…"

"Tentu, sebagian melakukannya. Terutama para pemula," Midori memutar matanya. "Tapi sebagian besar dari mereka cukup pandai untuk menjauhi para wanita itu. Mereka semua tak lebih dari berita buruk."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Well, honey, mereka terkenal. Belum lagi, seksi, atletis dan kaya raya. Tentu saja wanita ingin meniduri mereka, dan berharap bisa dinikahi."

"Menjijikkan."

"Dan tolol," dia mengangguk setuju. "Yang mana pria kita tidak. Chanyeol tidak pernah terlibat hal semacam itu, Baekhyun."

Terkejut, kupandangi dia. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukannya."

"Aku hanya mengatakannya." Dia bertepuk tangan saat kami mendapat _first down_ lagi. "Apakah kalian akan ikut bersama kami nanti malam?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru tiba di Jepang tadi malam. Dan aku belum yakin apa rencananya."

"Well, para pria biasanya harus pulang ke Seoul bersama dengan seluruh tim, namun karena mereka mendapatkan libur seminggu untuk bye-week, mereka bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Sebagian dari kita akan pergi makan malam dan mungkin jika mereka tidak terlalu merasa nyeri, pergi berdansa."

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan."

ooOoo

.

.

Kami menang, dengan skor akhir 21-7.

Aku tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Tuhan, betapa serunya, bisa berada disana di stadium itu, menonton Chanyeol memimpin timnya. Dia sangat berwibawa dan kuat.

Seperti caranya memperlakukanku.

Kami menanti para pria kami di lobi hotel. Mereka harus kembali ke kamar ganti untuk mandi, berhadapan dengan press, dan karena mereka akan libur untuk seminggu, mengadakan rapat singkat sebelum bebas melakukan apapun.

Aku sedang kirim mengirim pesan teks dengan Zitao ketika kudengar seseorang berseru, "Mereka sudah disini!"

Sayangnya, media membuntuti kami hingga ke hotel, jadi para fotografer mengambil gambar para pria saat mereka berjalan kearah lobi. Disana juga terdapat penggemar berdiri berjejalan, berharap mendapatkan tanda tangan dan foto pemain favorit mereka.

Chanyeol datang menembus kerumunan di pintu, terlihat luar biasa lezat dalam balutan kemeja berkancing abu-abu dan celana panjang longgar hitam, rambutnya masih lembab akibat mandi. Lampu blitz berkilat terus-menerus disekelilingnya, para fans saling dorong mendorong mendekatinya, dan aku terkejut, dia memiliki empat orang penjaga keamanan melindunginya, yang menahan orang-orang.

Mata coklat kehitamannya yang cerah mencari-cariku diantara kerumunan. Ketika dia melihatku, bahunya menjadi rileks dan dia melayangkan senyum congkaknya dan endikkan bahu. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menunggu sembari dia memberikan beberapa tanda tangan dan berpose untuk beberapa foto. Setelah menyenangkan semua orang, dia berjalan kearahku, membungkuskan lengannya di tengah tubuhku dan mengangkatku dalam satu pelukan yang besar.

"Kau adalah pemandangan indah bagi mata yang sedang sakit, babe."

"Selamat!" Kususupkan wajahku di lehernya dan menghirup aromanya. "Tadi kau sangat hebat! Aku amat bangga padamu!"

"Bagian paling menyenangkan adalah kehadiranmu disana." Dia menurunkanku dan dengan lembut menarik lengan jersey yang kukenakan.

"Kaus yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum malu. "Aku membelinya minggu lalu, hanya untuk acara khusus."

Chanyeol nyengir dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan bergumam, "Terutama aku menyukai bahwa kau mengenakan namaku di punggungmu."

"Hey, Chanyeol-sshi, siapa wanitamu itu?"

Kami menarik diri dan melirik ke fotografer yang sedang mengabadikan gambar kami. Aku berjengit dan berusaha menjauh, namun dia memegangku dengan erat di sisi tubuhnya dan tersenyum penuh percaya diri padaku.

"Ini adalah kekasihku, Baekhyun."

"Apa nama belakangmu, sugar?" si fotografer terus mencecar, namun kugelengkan kepalaku.

"Hanya Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, Bung." Fotografer itu mengangguk pada Chanyeol dan mengalihkan perhatian untuk mengabadikan gambar para pemain yang lain.

"Maafkan aku," aku bergumam sambil menengadah menatapnya. Dia mencemberutiku, dan menangkup wajahku di tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku kau disudutkan sehingga harus menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu."

"Kau memang kekasihku, Baekhyun." Dia tergelak dan menyelipkan sehelai rambutku ke belakang telingaku.

"Tapi minggu lalu, katamu,,,"

"Stop." Sekarang dia memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, kucengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Seolah-olah hanya kami berdua yang ada di ruangan itu. Mata Chanyeol menyiratkan ketenangan saat dia menatapku dengan seksama. "Aku membuat pernyataan bodoh minggu lalu. Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku. Malahan, aku ingin semua orang tahu kau milikku."

"Tapi…"

Dia membungkuk dan menciumku dengan lembut, menghentikan perkataanku, dan berbisik pada telingaku sehingga hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya, "Kau adalah milikku, sweetheart. Terbiasalah dengan hal itu."

"Hal itu juga berlaku padamu," balasku berbisik. Aku merasakan senyumnya di pipiku sebelum dia mencium lesung pipiku dan mundur, menggamit tanganku, dan menarikku kearah lift.

"Aku lapar. Mari kita memesan room service."


	9. Chapter 8

"Donat mungil!" Seruku ketika kami melewati _Café Du Monde_ , tempat terkenal yang menjual _beignet_ dan kopi. Bahkan, hanya itu yang mereka sediakan.

Chanyeol dan aku mengeksplorasi Osaka. Di sinilah ia memutuskan ingin membawaku dalam liburan pendek kami. Selama dua hari terakhir, kami telah menjelajahi kota bersejarah yang kaya akan musik, makanan dan budaya.

Ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Ya benar, ayo kita coba." Chanyeol membawaku ke dalam, tangannya menggenggam tanganku. "Kopi juga?" Dia balas menatapku dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Ya, boleh." Aku mengangguk dan menunggu sementara ia memesan. "Memesan tiga?" Tanyaku datar.

"Ini benar-benar enak," dia menjawab enteng dan membawaku ke sebuah meja di luar cafe di tempat teduh. Bahkan di musim gugur, di sini masih panas. Dan lembab. Tapi aku tak peduli.

"Jadi," aku duduk di depannya di meja bistro kecil dan memposisikan kacamata hitamku di atas kepalaku. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

"Kupikir kita dapat sekedar berkeliling, belanja, mendengarkan musisi jalanan." Dia mengangkat bahu ketika pelayan mengatur tiga keranjang dari adonan goreng berbentuk persegi dengan gula bubuk secara bebas diletakkan di atas meja, bersama dengan kopi _chickaree_ kami. "Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, segala sesuatu yang lain adalah keuntungan tambahan."

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Bersikap santai sudah seharusnya, Chanyeol. Kau tak perlu menjadi bermuka tebal."

"Bermuka tebal?"

"Bermuka tebal," Ucapku tanpa suara kearahnya.

"Aku tak kenal siapa pun yang mengatakan bermuka tebal."

"Aku orangnya." Aku menyeringai lagi dan mengambil beignet hangat dan harum, sedikit mengguncang kelebihan gula, dan menggigitnya. "Oh ya Tuhan."

Dia menertawakan kekacauan yang kubuat dengan bubuk gula putih dan menggigit sendiri makanannya. "Enak?"

"Ya Tuhan, Kurasa aku perlu mengganti celana dalamku."

"Kau tidak memakai apapun." Mata memanas saat ia menyipitkan matanya ke arahku dengan jenaka.

"Yah, kalau aku memakainya, aku harus menggantinya karena kurasa aku baru saja merasakan orgasme." Wanita tua di meja sebelah kami tersentak, tapi aku mengacuhkannya dan menggigit lagi dan menegakkan kepalaku kebelakang ketika aku mengunyah, mata terpejam, menikmati kelezatannya. Kopi Chickaree menambah kelezatan beignet-nya dengan sempurna. "Aku mungkin harus pindah kemari."

"Kenapa?" Suara Chanyeol tenang dan tegang, dan aku menemukan matanya menatap mataku.

"Ada apa?"

Dia memandang sekeliling, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengarkan, tapi salah satu hal yang kita sukai tentang disini adalah, tidak ada yang peduli siapa Chanyeol. "Mengamati kau menikmati makanan membuatku terangsang," bisiknya.

Aku menyeringai dengan perlahan dan menggesek kakiku naik turun di betisnya saat aku menggigit lagi, memastikan aku menjilat kelebihan gula di bibirku. "Mmm."

Dia mengangkat alisnya dan tawa. "Apakah kau ingin memainkan permainan ini?"

"Kenapa, Chanyeol? Tidakkah kau ingin bermain denganku?" Aku tersenyum dengan manis dan menyesap kopi, kemudian menggigit lagi. "Oh Tuhan, ini enak. Kita mungkin perlu lebih banyak lagi. Kuharap kau tidak peduli jika aku akan duduk di sini dan menimbun lemak dari gorengan lezat ini."

Dia tertawa dan menggigit juga. "Aku sudah punya suatu rencana kegiatan fisik nanti, atau mungkin lebih cepat lagi, yang pasti dapat membakar beberapa kalori itu."

"Syukurlah." Aku mengejutkan kami berdua dan makan lebih dari setengah beignet. Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Ini seperti narkoba. "Serius, ini sangat enak."

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Dia duduk kembali dan menyeruput kopinya, menatapku dengan spekulatif, tiba-tiba sadar.

"Apa?"

"Cuma berpikir." Dia menggeleng dan mengamatiku melahap dua Donat kecil terakhir. "Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

Aku menunduk menatap gaun terusan berwarna jingga dan sepatu kets coklat. Ini hanya pakaian musim panas umumnya, yang sepertinya sesuai untuk musim gugur di Jepang.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku suka rambutmu ditata diatas lehermu seperti itu."

Aku memiringkan kepala ke samping dan menatapnya. Dia menatapku seperti dia bisa memakanku hidup-hidup. Seperti dia melihatku untuk pertama kalinya.

Seperti dia mencintaiku.

 _Astaga_!

Dia menggeleng, seperti dia baru saja sadar dari kerasukan dan tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Apakah kau siap pergi, atau kau ingin lebih banyak lagi?"

"Aku sudah cukup."

"Ayo kita pergi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan menarikku berdiri, dan aku mengikutinya kembali keluar menuju trotoar, menurunkan kacamata hitam ke wajahku. Dia sendiri mengenakan kacamata Oakley hitam, t-shirt putih ketat, celana pendek warna khaki. Dia begitu...besar. Tinggi dan berotot dan kuat.

Dia menyebabkan hal-hal gila di dalam tubuhku.

Saat kami berjalan di jalanan, aku bisa mendengar saksofon, not lagu sensual yang mengisi udara. Lagu lambat dan manis. Kami berbelok di tikungan, dan ada seorang pria muda, mungkin sekitar dua puluh dua tahun, bermain saksofon, duduk di atas bangku, kopernya terbuka untuk menerima sumbangan.

Anak muda ini bagus. Luar biasa bagus. Aku berhenti, menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga ia berhenti juga, dan mendengarkan. Si pemain saksofon rambutnya hitam, kedua daun telinganya berlubang besar dan kukunya berwarna hitam. Dia berdandan layaknya bintang rock.

Tapi irama blues yang keluar dari saksofonnya membuat dia terdengar seperti seorang legenda. Jika dia tetap fokus pada tujuannya, anak muda ini akan menjadi orang terkenal.

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarikku kearahnya, melingkarkan lengannya di punggung bawahku, menarik jemari yang terjalin di antara dada kami, dan menarikku kearahnya, perlahan bergoyang ke kiri dan kekanan, menari mengikuti lagu yang merdu.

Aku tersenyum menatap mata coklat kehitamannya, kaget. Aku melihat seluruh sisi romantis baru dari Chanyeol minggu ini.

Dia menyeringai ke arahku dan mulai bergerak lagi, mendorong dan menarik kami di sekitar trotoar yang lebar. Orang-orang berhenti untuk menonton, wanita tua dari meja sebelah kami di Café Du Monde tersenyum kearah kami, tapi kami mengabaikan mereka semua dan hanya memperhatikan satu sama lain.

 _Sialan, dia pandai menari._

 _Siapa yang mengira._

Anak muda itu mengulangi lagi lagunya, tidak mengganggu dansa kami dan aku diam-diam berterima kasih padanya. Aku belum siap Chanyeol untuk melepaskanku, tak ingin tatapan matanya berhenti.

Tatapan matanya seperti di kafe itu. Mata coklat kehitamannya yang intens tertuju kearahku, penuh kebahagiaan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum lembut, dan aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berjinjit dan menyandarkan tubuhku padanya, menghirup aromanya.

Dia beraroma kopi dan Donat goreng yang manis.

Lengan Chanyeol di punggungku mengencang, menarikku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, praktis membuatku terangkat dari tanah, masih bergoyang maju mundur seirama dengan musiknya, menciumku lembut, bibirnya dengan lembut menyapu bibirku, memberikan gigit kecil sudut mulutku. Dia menciumku pipi dan ke telingaku, dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Aku membeku, dan bersyukur kepada Tuhan bahwa dia tidak melihat wajahku karena kutahu mataku melotot dan aku sedikit berkeringat, dan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan cuaca panas. Setiap otot di tubuhku berkontraksi. Tapi Chanyeol tidak berhenti bergerak, dia hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku dan memelukku kearahnya, dan aku menyandarkan dahiku di dadanya saat aku mencerna apa yang baru saja dia katakan padaku.

Dia mencintaiku.

Aku sangat ingin membalas kata-katanya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Mencintai berarti meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya, Aku bergumam, "Chanyeol..."

"Shh," dia memiring daguku dengan ujung jarinya, tatapan matanya lembut dan manis dan aku menggigit bibirku agar tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan umum dan menangis. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku tahu."

"Kau tahu?"

Dia mengangguk dan mencium keningku. "Aku tahu."

"Oke."

Dia mundur dan tersenyum ke arahku, menarik keluar dompetnya, melemparkan dua puluh dolar ke dalam koper saksofon, menjalin jemarinya dengan jemariku, dan kami melambai kearah kerumunan saat mereka bertepuk tangan dan kami berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Jantungku masih berdebar. Aku merasa...canggung, tapi Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar santai dan bahagia, memandang berkeliling pada orang-orang yang berjalan dan toko-toko yang kami lewati, dan aku juga mulai rileks.

Aku melihat tanda di jendela tentang wisata hantu dan menunjuknya. "Kita harus mencoba wisata hantu!"

"Kenapa?" Dia bertanya dengan pandangan muram.

"Osaka dianggap sebagai salah satu kota paling berhantu di negara ini." Aku tidak benar-benar percaya pada hal-hal itu, tapi ini bisa menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak percaya pada omong kosong itu," ia mencemooh dan membawaku di seberang jalan menuju musisi jalanan yang lain, yang satu ini memakai gitar, ketika aku merasa ponselku bergetar dalam tasku, yang tergantung di tubuhku dan bersandar di pinggulku.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya tidak mengganggumu ikut wisata hantu denganku. Kau dapat memelukku ketika aku merasa takut." Aku tertawa dan menjawab teleponku tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi. "Halo?"

"Kau punya pacar kaya rupanya."

Seketika aku berhenti di jalan dan perutku menjadi mual. _Sial sial sial!_

"Apa maumu?" Bisikku.

"Siapa dia?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening ke arahku dan tiba-tiba bunyi klakson tertuju ke arah kami, memberitahu kami untuk menyingkir dari jalan. Chanyeol menarik sikuku dan membawaku ke trotoar, memperhatikan wajahku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling dari matanya.

"Apa maumu?" Aku bertanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Well, sayang, kau pikir aku menginginkan apa? Kau punya pacar baru yang kaya. Aku ingin uang." Suara serak Yijin karena terlalu banyak merokok dan ditambah kepahitan terdengar sungguh kejam.  
"Aku baru saja mengirim uang," bisikku padanya dan kerut di kening Chanyeol semakin dalam.

"Yeah, well, kau mampu untuk mulai mengirimku uang lebih banyak lagi. Apa yang kau kirim nyaris tidak menutupi tagihanku."

Aku memejamkan mata dan mengusap wajahku.

"Aku tidak akan mengirim lebih banyak uang lagi, Yijin."

"Kenapa tidak? Dasar jalang tak tahu terima-" Aku menutup teleponnya, mematikan nada deringnya dan melemparkan ponsel kembali ke dalam tasku.

"Ibumu?" Chanyeol bertanya, bertolak pinggang, mengamati wajahku.

"Ya."

"Minta uang?"

"Hanya itu yang dia inginkan." Aku mulai berjalan menjauh darinya, tapi dia meraih lenganku dan menahanku tetap di tempat.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mengirim dia uang."

"Tunggu dulu." aku menghadap kearahnya, bertahan, dan menolak untuk mundur pada urusan ini. "Kita tidak memberikan apapun. Sekalipun. Dia mengetahui bahwa kita berpacaran dan berpikir dia dapat memerasnya, tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkan itu terjadi kalau dia akan mendapatkan sepeser pun uang darimu, apa kau mengerti?"

Matanya menyipit dengan keras kepala, dan aku mencengkeram lengan atasnya dengan tanganku, mencoba untuk menyampaikan maksudku. "Chanyeol, serius, aku tak ingin kau memberi uang padanya."  
Dia mengembuskan napas, mulutnya membentuk garis muram. "Oke."

"Berjanjilah padaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu padamu. Tapi aku mendengarmu, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol..."

"Aku benar-benar mendengarmu. Percayalah aku akan menghormatimu dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk melindungimu."

Wajahnya terlihat sengit, dan aku tahu dia takkan mundur pada urusan ini.

"Oke."

"Jadi, dia punya masalah apa?" Tanyanya sambil meraih tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke arah yang sedang kami tuju.

"Dia seorang pecandu, dan dia pikir aku berutang padanya."

"Apa alasannya sampai kau berutang sesuatu padanya?"

"Karena dia melahirkanku." Aku mengangkat bahu dan mencoba untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang lain untuk dibicarakan. "Kau tahu, aku tidak memakai celana dalam apapun." Saat yang genting membutuhkan penanganan yang khusus.

"Ya, kita akan sampai di sana. Kenapa kau berutang, Baekhyun?"

"Karena setelah aku dibawa pergi dari dia, aku mengatakan kepada polisi bahwa dia memakai obat-obatan dan menjual dirinya untuk mendapat uang, dia ditangkap dan masuk penjara sebentar, dan dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku lupa bahwa itu adalah salahku. Dia selalu mampu menemukanku. Selalu. Jadi, aku memberinya uang setiap bulan dan itu membuat dia tetap ada di Busan dan jauh dariku."

"Brengsek," Chanyeol berbisik.

"Dengar, itu bukan masalah besar. Ini bukan uang yang banyak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Itu bukan inti masalahnya. Dia mengancammu, babe. Katakan padanya kau tidak akan menggubrisnya."

"Lebih mudah dengan cara ini." Aku mengangkat bahu lagi dan berhenti ketika ia mencoba untuk berdebat. "Aku tidak ingin bertengkar karena urusan dia. Dia tak layak menyita waktu kita."

Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam karena frustrasi dan mendorong jemari ke rambutnya. "Baiklah."

"Mari kita pergi melihat-lihat salah satu kuburan." Aku melompat-lompat dengan gembira dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakanku.

"Ada apa antara kau dan orang mati? Dan kenapa baru sekarang aku tahu tentang ini darimu?"

"Ini Osaka, Chanyeol. Jangan merusak kesenangan orang."

ooOoo

.

.

"Sial, kau bisa makan banyak sekali. Di mana kau menyimpan semua itu?" Tanyaku saat kami memasuki _suite_ kami. Lebih tepatnya, _penthouse_ tua dari hotel yang cantik. Semua perabot berukuran besar dan kokoh, permadaninya tebal dan tua.

Aku merasa seakan kami telah kembali ke masa lalu setiap kali kami berjalan di dalam ruangan yang luas ini. Ruangan ini indah, dan terlalu luas daripada yang kami butuhkan, tapi aku tahu bahwa Chanyeol ingin membuat minggu ini spesial.

Dan dia telah melakukannya.

"Baekhyun, sebagai seorang atlet football, aku harus mengkonsumsi hampir empat ribu kalori per hari untuk menjaga asupan energi yang cukup untuk latihan seperti yang kami jalani."

"Tanpa henti?" Aku bertanya, tertegun.

"Selama musim berlangsung. Di luar musim, mendekati tiga ribu kalori."

"Astaga," gumamku dan sedikit merasa bersalah karena terus menggodanya tentang jumlah makanan yang dia makan.

Tapi kemudian aku menatapnya dan ingat bagaimana dia tertawa ketika aku menggodanya, dan aku tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Menggodanya itu menyenangkan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," bisiknya dan menarikku ke arahnya.

"Aku pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, cowok seksi." Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan meluncur tanganku naik turun di dadanya saat ia mendongak dan tertawa.

"Bukan itu. Well, belum. Ayo."

Ia menuntunku keluar dari kamar dan menuju lift, tapi bukannya menekan tombol menuju lobi, kami malah naik ke atap. Aku menatapnya dengan heran, tapi dia hanya tersenyum puas ke arahku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyaku.  
"Lihat saja nanti."

Pintu terbuka untuk memperlihatkan teras di atap gedung yang indah, penuh dengan perabotan mewah dan besar, ornamen emas memperindah potongan daun rhododendron, lumut yang turun ke bawah langkan balkon, dan pucuk-pucuk pohon pisang dari halaman di bawah. Kami dapat melihat ke seberang teras di hotel yang serupa, meskipun cukup kecil di sini, dedaunan cukup subur yang membuatnya terasa lebih privat.

Lampu putih digantung di atas kepala, lentera menyala pada sisi bangunan dan di atas meja, mengirimkan cahaya lembut pada ruangan di kegelapan malam.

Ada tanda yang bertuliskan ' _tutup, hanya untuk pesta pribadi_ '.

"Oh, kita tidak seharusnya ada di sini." Aku mencoba untuk menariknya kembali ke lift, tapi ia terkekeh dan mudah menarikku kembali ke sisinya.

"Kita sedang pesta pribadi, sayang."

"Oh." Aku tersenyum kecut saat ia membawaku ke sudut teras yang terdapat sampanye dingin dalam wadah perak dan dua piring perak ditutupi dengan tudung perak di sebuah meja kecil didekat sofa berwarna merah dan emas yang cantik.

"Apa ini?" Aku bertanya, mata terbelalak, memperhatikan pemandangan yang indah ini.

"Hanya hidangan penutup di atap gedung," Gumam Chanyeol dan mengangkat bahu dengan malu-malu, seperti itu bukan urusan besar.

Tapi ini adalah urusan besar.

"Terima kasih." Aku berjinjit dan menciumnya. "Ini cantik."

"Kaulah yang cantik. Sini, duduklah." Ia menuntunku menuju sofa dan menuangkan untuk kami masing-masing segelas sampanye berwarna keemasan. "Untuk liburan spontan."

"Aku akan minum untuk itu." Kami mendentingkan gelas dan menyesap, mata coklat kehitaman Chanyeol sedang memperhatikanku dari balik gelas anggurnya.

"Apakah kau bersenang-senang di kuburan hari ini?" Tanyaku sambil menyeringai.

"Itu menarik. Benar-benar suatu pengalaman baru."

"Kurasa itu menyenangkan. Aku masih berpikir kau seharusnya membiarkanku membujukmu ikut wisata hantu."

"Aku bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih baik yang dilakukan di dalam gelap," jawabnya dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?"

"Apa kau memakai celana dalam di balik gaun itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu aku tidak memakainya." Aku memiringkan kepalaku dan mengamatinya. "Kenapa kau tanya?"

"Hanya memastikan." Dia menuangkan lagi sampanye manis kedalam gelas anggur dan bersandar di sofa, memperhatikanku. "Apa kau mau makan hidangan penutup?"

"Tentu. Apa yang kita punya?"

Ia mengangkat tutup dari piring dan memperlihatkan sajian _Crème brûlée_ yang indah. "Sepertinya _Crème brûlée_."

"Enaknya," gumamku dan tersenyum saat ia menyendok dan menyuapkannya padaku. "Mmm."

"Enak?"

"Mmm hmm." Aku meraihnya, tapi dia menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku dan memakannya sendiri.

"Mmm," dia mengangguk. "Enak." Dia menggigit lagi dan aku mengerutkan kening padanya dan meraih makanan penutup lainnya, tapi dia mencegahku. "Aku sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu berikan padaku!"

"Dasar tidak sabaran, bukan?" Ia terkekeh dan menyuapku lagi, kemudian menggigit untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku merangkak dan naik di pangkuannya, dan ia menyuapi kami berdua, meraih mangkuk keramik lain ketika yang pertama sudah kosong.

"Apakah kau sudah cukup?" Tanyanya sambil mendorong piring kesamping dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuhku.

"Lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih."

Dia tersenyum diatas rambutku dan menciumku, saat kedua tangannya mengelus naik turun di punggungku. "Sama-sama, babe."

Tangannya meluncur ke bawah pinggulku menuju paha dan di bawah gaunku, dan meluncur keatas lagi. Aku menyeringai di dadanya ketika denyut nadiku bertambah cepat dan aku menangkup wajahnya dengan tanganku. "Kau tahu, seseorang bisa melihat kita di sini."

"Mereka bisa," gumamnya dan mencium keningku, bahwa tangan berbakatnya masih menjelajahi di bawah gaunku.

"Kita harus menjaga sikapmu," bisikku dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Itu tidak menyenangkan," balas Chanyeol dengan berbisik, membuatku tertawa.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanyaku sambil menggigit lehernya.

"Kau," bisiknya dan aku tersenyum lagi, sedikit melebarkan kakiku dan membimbing tangannya di antara kakiku.

"Rasakan bagaimana kau membuatku basah saat kau mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?" Bisikku di bibirnya. Matanya menyala, jemarinya menemukan clitku dan membelai perlahan, kemudian menggelincir ke bawah dan meluncur dengan mudah ke dalam celah basahku. "Oh, Tuhan, sayang."

Akhirnya, ia melumat bibirku dengan posesif, menciumku dengan dalam dan liar, sementara jemarinya terus mendatangkan malapetaka pada intiku. Ya Tuhan, dia membuatku gila hanya dengan dua jarinya.

Aku sudah menipu diri sendiri, dia membuatku gila hanya karena menatapku.

"Aku menginginkanmu," gumamku diantara ciuman dan dia mengerang jauh di dalam tenggorokannya, mengangkatku agar mengangkanginya, dan aku meraih di antara kami untuk membuka celana pendeknya dan melepaskan kejantanan kerasnya yang telah menekan pinggulku.

"Oh Tuhan, aku suka tanganmu," gumamnya, menatapku saat memompa sepanjang kejantanannya. Akhirnya aku tidak tahan lagi, dan aku bangkit dan perlahan membimbing miliknya masuk kedalam diriku. "Oh sialan, babe."

Matanya yang terutup rapat, rahang mengetat, tangannya mencengkeram pinggulku seperti catok dan aku belum pernah merasa lebih seksi dari sekarang ini.  
Gaun bawahku jatuh menutupi sekitar pangkuan kami, sehingga bahkan jika ada seseorang memang melihat kami, itu hanya terlihat seperti aku duduk di pangkuannya, dan aku mulai bergoyang. Tidak cepat, sehingga tidak terlihat seperti kita sedang berhubungan seks. Aku hanya bergoyang perlahan dan mengetatkan milikku di sekeliling kejantanannya dengan erat.

"Baekhyun, kau akan membuatku klimaks dengan cara seperti ini, sayang."

"Itu yang terpenting, babe," Aku menunduk dan menciumnya, mengubur tanganku di rambutnya dan melanjutkan seranganku terhadap kejantanannya, mengetatkan milikku dan bergoyang, dan seperti yang kulakukan, ini memberikan tekanan pada logamku, terhadap clitku dan aku mendapati diriku juga semakin dekat, gemetar dan menggelepar di sekelilingnya. "Aku akan bersamamu."

Matanya terbuka dan dia mengamatiku dengan matanya yang sayu dan mulutnya terbuka, terengah-engah. Dia menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya dan menarikku ke arahnya, menciumku lembut dan kemudian berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu," saat ia menyentak dan mengosongkan dirinya kedalam diriku, sambil menggeram. Kata-katanya, tekanan dari orgasmenya, apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhku, mengirimiku bersama dengannya, tapi sebelum aku bisa berteriak, dia menutup mulutku dengan bibirnya untuk menahan suaraku, dan aku meledak dengan takjub dan penyerahan total.

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

 _Kenapa aku begitu takut mengatakannya?_

ooOoo

.

.

 **~ Chanyeol ~**

Aku bisa berbaring di sini sepanjang hari dan memperhatikan tidurnya. Oh Tuhan, dia begitu cantik. Kulit halus dan rambut pirangnya di atas seprei putih bersih. Wajahnya yang halus tampak lembut ketika tidur, dan bibir merah mudanya yang tipis sedikit terbuka.

Minggu ini telah menjadi minggu terbaik dalam hidupku. Bahkan, berbulan-bulan sejak kami berpacaran telah menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidupku, dan itu cukup banyak menjelaskan karena kutahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu pria yang beruntung.

Tapi Baekhyun membuat segalanya menjadi luar biasa. Dia lucu, cerdas dan begitu berbakat.

Dan dia tertidur, di tempat tidur ini, bersamaku. Pagi ini adalah hari terakhir kami di Osaka, dan harus kuakui aku menyesal bahwa segalanya telah berakhir begitu cepat. Aku yakin akan mengajaknya bepergian lagi segera setelah musim berakhir. Kita akan pergi ke Eropa, atau Hawaii.

Bahkan, kemanapun yang diinginkannya.

Menyenangkan untuk melihat dia menikmati musik yang menakjubkan dari kota ini, suara dan aroma, keunikan dari Osaka.

Dan kurasa ini begitu menggemaskan melihat dia makan _beignet_. Omong-omong tentang itu, aku lalu memeriksa jam. aku memperkirakan pengantar pesanan akan datang dalam waktu sekitar sepuluh menit.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengangkat satu lengan di atas kepalanya, menyebabkan selimut meluncur menuruni tubuhnya dan memamerkan satu payudaranya yang sempurna, putingnya mengeras karena terkena udara dingin. Rambut pirang cokelat kemerahannya yang indah tersebar di atas bantal putih, dan satu lututnya tertekuk, terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Yang berarti aku bisa menyelipkan tanganku di antara kedua pahanya dan membangunkannya dengan jemariku berada di dalam dirinya, tapi aku menunggu. Aku ingin memperhatikan dia untuk beberapa menit lagi.

Kutahu pada akhirnya aku akan jatuh cinta. Bahwa aku pada akhirnya akan bertemu seorang gadis yang baik dan kami akan menikah dan punya beberapa anak dan kehidupan yang baik bersama.

Tapi aku tak tahu jika aku bisa mencintai seseorang sebegitu besarnya sehingga benar-benar menyita pikiranku. Berada jauh darinya untuk sekedar beberapa jam membuatku ingin meninju wajah seseorang dan membayangkan ada orang yang menyakitinya dengan cara apapun membuatku benar-benar gila.

Aku akan membunuh untuk wanita ini.

Atau mati.

Aku tidak bercanda ketika aku bilang dia adalah segalanya. Dialah orangnya.

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur oleh ketukan kecil di pintu, memakai celana pendek yang kupakai kemarin dan membuka pintu. Aku memberi tip kepada anak yang melakukan pengiriman dari Café Du Monde dan membawa sekantong besar beignet dan kemasan kopi ke meja samping tempat tidur, menaruhnya, melucuti celana pendekku dan naik kembali ke tempat tidur.

Dia belum bergerak sama sekali.

Gadis kecil pemalasku. Lucunya, dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tidak pemalas yang pernah kukenal. Dia bekerja tanpa kenal lelah, dan selalu bergerak.

Aku suka kalau dia bergerak di bawah tubuhku.

Dengan pemikiran ini, aku menyandarkan sikuku di dekat kepalanya dan menunduk untuk mencium pipinya.

"Baekhyun, bangunlah," Aku berbisik lembut padanya dan menyibak helaian rambut dari lehernya.

"Hmph," dia menjawab dengan erangan dan berpaling dariku.

"Ayo, pemalas, bangun." Aku memberikan ciuman kecil di bahu telanjang dan lengan atasnya dan menyelipkan tanganku di atas perutnya dan naik sampai payudaranya, menangkup di tanganku sementara jemariku memainkan putingnya.

Aku tak pernah bosan oleh kulitnya yang halus.

"Aku mengantuk," gumamnya dan berbalik ke arahku, membenamkan tubuhnya terhadap tubuhku dan melanjutkan tidur dengan dahinya menekan dadaku.

Astaga, dia menggemaskan.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu."

"Kau punya?" Dia bertanya, tidak bergerak.

"Ya, tapi kau harus bangun untuk mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya."

Dasar wanita keras kepala.

"Oke." Aku beringsut menjauh dan membuka kantong kertas penuh berisi Donat panas segar, mengambil keluar satu dan kembali kepadanya. Matanya masih tertutup.

Aku menggoncangkan Donat itu di atas bahunya, menjatuhkan gula bubuk di atas kulitnya dan menunduk untuk menjilatinya.

"Mmm," erangku. "Enak."

Tidak ada respon.

Jadi aku menggoncangkan lagi Donat itu di atas lehernya dan menunduk, menjilatnya.

Dia membuka satu matanya, sebentar, kemudian menutupnya dengan cepat. Aku menyeringai dan menarik selimut turun sampai ke pinggangnya, memamerkan tubuh mungilnya yang sempurna, dan menggoncangkan lebih banyak gula di atas payudaranya.

Aku menjilatnya dan kemudian melakukan gigitan besar pada beignet itu. "Buka mulutmu," perintahku, dan dia segera menurut. Aku terkekeh saat aku menyuapinya dengan remah sisa gorengan, lalu mengambil lagi dari kantong dan terus mengguncang gula di atas tubuh lezatnya, kemudian memakan beignet-nya, berbagi makanan dengannya.

"Kurasa kau harus lebih sering menjadi piringku, sayang. Kau membuat segalanya terasa lebih manis."

"Bajingan sombong," gumamnya dengan mengantuk dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Meraih Donat baru, aku berpindah di antara kakinya, membuka lebar pahanya dan mengambil posisi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Persetan, dia sudah basah. Mengantuk apaan? Dia main-main denganku.

Oh Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

Aku menggoncangkan gula di atas kewanitaannya dan melihatnya jatuh seperti salju di atas daging merah mudanya. Klitorisnya keras, tindik peraknya seperti memohon pada lidahku. Jadi aku membungkuk dan menjilatnya, dari lipatan lunak menuju logam hangat itu, dan di sekelilingnya, menjilati semua gula yang ada di sana, kemudian menggigit Donat. Aku menatap wajahnya dan matanya sekarang terbuka, memperhatikanku, mata cokelat indahnya bersinar oleh nafsu, tangannya mencengkeram seprei. Aku menawarkan Donat padanya, dan dia mengambilnya dariku dan melemparkannya ke sisi tempat tidur, menjilati jemarinya dan mendorong jemarinya ke dalam rambutku dengan seringai lebar di wajah cantiknya.

"Tidak mau lagi?" Tanyaku sinis.

"Aku sudah cukup."

"Aku juga. Tapi aku belum puas dengan yang ini." Aku membentangkan miliknya dengan ibu jariku, membuka miliknya kepadaku dan menciumnya, memasukkan lidahku ke dalam dirinya dan menjilati sekelilingnya. Pinggulnya tersentak ke atas menuju wajahku, tapi aku memegangnya dengan kuat, tidak membiarkan dia menghindar.

Dia berubah menjadi gila ketika aku menjilatinya. Ini hal yang paling seksi yang pernah kulihat.

Aku mengganti mulutku dengan tanganku, aku naik untuk menggoda klitorisnya, tidak menjentiknya, tapi menjilat, menekan, dan menarik-narik, dengan begitu lembut perak itu dengan gigiku.

"Chanyeol!" Dia menjerit dan tersentak lagi. Aku mendorong jemariku turun, kemudian menarik keluar dan menjilatnya.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Aku butuh kau di dalam diriku."

"Aku sudah di dalam dirimu sayang." Kumasukkan jemariku lagi untuk membuktikan maksudku, membuatnya mengerang.

"Kemarilah," dia terengah.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Aku bertanya dan menggesek klitorisnya dengan hidungku, membuat dia menggeliat dan aku tersenyum.

"Kau. Selalu kau."

"Ya, aku." Aku menaiki tubuhnya dan berbaring di atasnya. Dia membuaiku, kakinya yang kuat melilit pinggangku, lengannya di bahuku, jemari di rambutku dan aku hanya bersandar pada sikuku dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau begitu luar biasa, Baekhyun."

Kelopak matanya sedikit tertutup, dan dia tersipu seperti ketika dia bahagia. Aku menyapukan bibirku di atas bibirnya dan menggeser kejantananku menuju celah basahnya, mendorong tindiknya dengan ujung kejantananku dan ia menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Seperti ini?"

"Mmm." Dia mengangguk kecil dan menangkup pantatku dengan tangannya, menarikku agar lebih dekat kearahnya. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin berada di dalam dirinya.

Aku harus berada di dalam dirinya.

Aku mundur dan perlahan-lahan mendorong ke dalam celah basahnya, melalui lipatan bengkaknya, dan menenggelamkan diriku sampai aku merasakan resistensinya.

Dia begitu ketat.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku," bisikku padanya dan merasakan senyumnya di leherku.

"Ini juga bagian teratas dalam daftarku," balasnya dengan berbisik.

Dan perlahan, kami mulai bergerak. Segalanya dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk menyetubuhinya habis-habisan, untuk menghentaknya dan menandai dia sampai hanya aku yang dia lihat, dan hanya aku yang dia tahu. Hanya aku yang dia dia ingat.

Namun pada pagi yang manis ini, yang kuinginkan hanyalah melakukannya dengan perlahan. Untuk bersikap lembut dengannya. Untuk mengingat setiap desahan, setiap erangan, setiap otot yang mengetat saat ia memelukku.

Aku hanya ingin bercinta dengan kekasihku.

Jadi aku melakukannya, sampai dia menggeliat dan gemetar, dan aku merasa otot-otot yang melingkupi kejantananku mengetat dengan manis seperti sebuah catok.

"Lepaskan, sayang," bisikku dan melihat dengan antusias saat ia menegang, setiap otot dalam tubuh lezatnya mengepal dan berdenyut di sekelilingku, dan meneriakkan namaku saat ia meledak.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dan aku mengosongkan diriku ke dalam dirinya saat ia terus bergerak dan gemetar, wajahku menekan di lehernya, mengatakan padanya betapa aku mencintainya.

Rasanya menyakitkan, meski sedikit, bahwa dia belum dapat balas mengucapkannya. Tapi dia akan mengucapkannya.


	10. Chapter 9

"Aku melewati minggu yang luar biasa." Aku meringkuk di sisi Chanyeol di dalam taksi yang kami naiki untuk kembali ke tempatku dari bandara. Malam ini Seoul sedang hujan dan langit begitu gelap. "Terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, babe." Dia mencium rambutku dan mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di bahuku.

"Aku juga sangat senang. Kita akan segera melakukannya lagi."

"Itu adalah sebuah janji."

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja bersamaku menuju ke tempatku?" Dia menanyakan ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya, membuatku terkikik.

"Karena aku harus membongkar barangku, melakukan beberapa laundry dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali bekerja. Dan kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."

"Aku bisa saja tinggal di tempatmu bersamamu. Kalau kau tidak masalah dengan pakaian dalamku yang harus kau cuci." Aku dengar nada humor dalam suaranya dan aku bersandar untuk melihat wajahnya yang tampan.

"Kau dipersilahkan datang ke tempatku kapan saja." Aku mendaratkan ciuman di pipinya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya lagi. "Aku rasa aku perlu membuatkanmu kunci."

Dia tersenyum di balik rambutku dan menciumku sekali lagi saat aku sudah melihat rumahku di kejauhan.

Dan ada seorang wanita yang duduk di tangga di teras rumahku.

 _Sialan_!

"Brengsek."

"Siapa itu?" Chanyeol bertanya saat aku menarik diri dari pelukan lengannya.

"Yijin."

"Brengsek," dia berbisik.

"Tepat sekali."

Aku melompat keluar dari mobil saat Chanyeol membayar ongkos taksi kepada supir. Kemudian aku berjalan dengan angkuh ke wanita sampah yang sedang menyeringai kepadaku di tangga teras rumahku itu.

"Apa gerangan yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau menutup teleponmu, jadi aku pikir aku datang saja dan bicara padamu secara langsung. Kenapa sayang, kau tidak senang saat bertemu mamamu?"

"Menyingkirlah dari propertiku."

"Itu bukan cara yang sopan untuk bicara pada mamamu." Matanya bersinar saat dia bergerak untuk bangkit dan pandangan matanya itu membuatku muak. Dia begitu kurus, tingginya hampir sama denganku. Rambutnya yang merah kecoklatan itu sudah berubah menjadi abu-abu, matanya yang berwarna hijau terlihat suram dan kulitnya kasar. Pakaian tua yang dia kenakan nampak biasa saja. Dulu, dia memang luar biasa cantik. Tapi sekarang, dia tampak tua dan layu. Padahal dia belum menginjak usianya yang ke lima puluh. Perutku mulai bergejolak.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau tidak inginkan di sini." Aku mengatakan itu padanya, suaraku kuat, lenganku kusilangkan di depan dadaku, dan aku mengabaikan hujan yang mengguyurku saat ini.

"Jadi, ini pria mudamu." Bibirnya melebar yang dianggapnya sebagai senyumannya yang merayu, tapi giginya sudah kuning, dan dia terlihat...menyedihkan. "Hai yang di sana."

Chanyeol sekarang sudah berdiri di belakangku, tangannya menyentuh pundakku, menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia mendukungku dan aku tidak pernah lebih berterimakasih daripada saat ini.

"Aku yakin tadi Baekhyun mengatakan padamu agar kau pergi." Suaranya berat dan terdengar ada sedikit penekanan.

Senyumannya menghilang dan digantikan dengan cibiran dingin. "Aku tidak akan pergi hingga aku mendapatkan uang dari gadis kecil yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini."

"Aku katakan padamu..."

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan padaku. Kau berhutang padaku! Aku minta apa yang sebelumnya milikku!" Dia turun dari anak tangga tempatnya berdiri dan mendekat ke wajahku, tapi Chanyeol menarikku ke samping dan sekarang berdiri di depanku, memandang ke arah Yijin yang lebih pendek dari dia dengan matanya yang menyala-nyala.

"Dia tidak berhutang apapun pada dirimu. Dia meminta kau pergi. Jangan sampai aku menelpon polisi." Suaranya rendah dan terdengar marah, dan Yijin bergerak mundur, matanya melebar dan dia tercengang.

 _Apa dia pikir dia bisa muncul disini dan kemudian pulang dengan sekantong penuh uang?_

Ya.

Karena sebelumnya aku selalu memberi dia uang. Tidak peduli seberapa malunya diriku setelahnya, aku selalu memberi dia uang.

Tidak lagi.

"Kembalilah ke Busan, Yijin. Kau menghabiskan waktumu kalau datang kemari." Aku bergumam dengan nada marah saat aku menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Dia meremas tanganku untuk membuatku tenang.

"Aku tidak punya uang lagi!" dia merengek.

"Itu bukan masalahku. Aku sudah mengirimi kamu uang."

"Itu tidak cukup." Semburnya.

"Itu adalah terakhir kalinya kau mendapatkan uang dari aku." Suaraku sekarang begitu rendah, dan dengan penekanan. Matanya terlihat terkejut lagi, dan kemudian menyipit memandang wajahku dengan perasaan benci yang membuatku mundur satu langkah. Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya kepadaku dan meremas tanganku sekali lagi.

"Kau akan mengirimkannya. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak melakukannya. Aku akan mengumpulkan pers dan mengatakan pada mereka siapa wanita yang dikencani oleh bintang football mereka. Sampah seperti apa wanita yang dia kencani itu. Dan dari mana dia berasal." Yijin menyeringai pada diriku. "Bukankah itu akan menjadi publisitas menarik untuk dia?"

"Panggil polisi," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan tenang dan dagu Yijin merosot.

"Aku akan pergi kepada pers..."

"Pergilah ke sana. Pergilah kemanapun kau mau, selama bukan ke tempat ini. Aku tidak peduli omong kosong apa yang akan kau katakan. Baekhyun bukan sampah, dia hanya berasal dari perut seorang sampah." Aku menganga memandang Chanyeol, sedangkan Yijin menarik nafas karena hinaan barusan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melukainya. Dia tadi minta kau pergi, sekarang pergi."

Yijin memandang padaku, mulutnya cemberut. "Baiklah."

Dia bergerak menuju ke mobil Honda kuno miliknya yang diparkir di sisi jalan, kemudian kembali memandangku. "Kau akan selalu menjadi sampah yang tidak berguna."

"Segera pergi sialan!" Chanyeol berteriak, memotong kalimat Yijin. Dia segera melompat ke dalam mobil dan melarikan diri.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Hanya berdiri disana, di tengah-tengah hujan, memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan memandang mobilnya yang bergerak menjauh dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

"Pandang aku."

Aku begitu malu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai diriku saat ini? Aku mengubur wajahku di dalam tanganku dan menahan agar air mataku tidak mengalir.

Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

"Pergilah Chanyeol."

"Pandang aku," Dia mengulanginya, tangannya sekarang berada di bahuku. "Baekhyun, berhentilah. Pandang aku."

Aku memandang ke arah matanya, tetap merasa begitu malu.

"Aku minta maaf..."

"Shh.." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya, memelukku dengan kedua lengannya di sekitar bahuku, tanganku berada di dadanya, dan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih aman dari saat ini. "Maafkan aku karena dia begitu buruk."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya," aku berbisik di pelukannya. "Aku tidak pernah mengirimi dia uang lagi."

"Tidak, kau tidak melakukannya."

"Kau juga tidak. Dia akan memintanya darimu."

"Hmm.." dia hanya bergumam, tidak berani memastikan.

"Aku serius."

"Ok. Mari kita masuk ke dalam." Dia mengambil tas kami dari dalam mobil dan membawanya ke dalam rumah, mematikan alarm rumah.

"Aku terkejut karena dia tidak mencoba menerobos masuk dan menungguku di dalam rumah," aku berkomentar. Karena biasanya itulah yang akan dia lakukan.

"Dia pasti melihat alarmnya. Lihatkan? Aku sudah katakan padamu bahwa kau memerlukan alarm." Dia memberikan aku sebuah senyuman sombong dan dadaku terasa sedikit lega. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan Yijin lagi. Dia tidak bisa melukaiku lagi.

Aku terkikik saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangiku untuk mengangkat tas kami ke atas. "Ya, kau benar."

"Apa katamu tadi?" Dia bertanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau tampan," aku mengulanginya dengan tertawa.

"Tidak, bukan itu yang kau katakan tadi,"

"Aku suka kaosmu?"

"Bukan." Dia meletakkan kedua tas kami ke bawah dan dengan perlahan berjalan menuju ke arahku, matanya menyipit dan senyuman terlihat di bibirnya. "Katakan padaku."

"Um...Apa sebaiknya kita memesan makanan dari luar?"

Dia sekarang tertawa, sepenuhnya, dan simpul di perutku yang muncul saat melihat Yijin di tangga teras rumahku menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku pikir kau tadi mengatakan bahwa aku memang benar."

"Tidak," aku mengejeknya.

"Mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan itu," aku membalas sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Kau pasti tadi sedang memikirkan orang lain."

"Tidak, hanya kau wanita yang cantik, bermulut pandai yang ada di dalam otakku akhir-akhir ini."

"Shh, senang mendengarnya," aku mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastik dan dia mengangkatku ke bahunya dalam satu kali gerakan, dan menuju ke arah tangga.

"Hei! Barang bawaan kita!"

"Akan kita bereskan nanti. Aku pikir aku perlu memberimu pelajaran."

"Pelajaran seperti apa?" Aku memandang ke bawah, ke arah pantatnya yang terbentuk indah itu dan memberi pantat itu sebuah tamparan ringan, hanya karena itulah yang bisa kulakukan.

Dia membalas menampar pantatku, membuatku terkesiap.

"Pelajaran yang menarik."

Aku tersenyum dan meletakkan tubuhku di pinggulnya saat dia bergerak naik ke atas.

Oh Tuhan, aku mencintai dia.

ooOoo

.

.

"Jadi kau akan melawan Arizona di pertandingan Minggu nanti?" Aku bertanya dari tempatku duduk, di atas sofa. Chanyeol sudah memberiku pelajaran. Aku pikir aku perlu pelajaran semacam itu lagi di masa yang akan datang. Aku adalah seorang yang lambat dalam belajar. Kemudian kami memesan makan malam, dan sekarang sudah duduk-duduk di atas sofa, sambil menontot pertandingan football.

Well, Chanyeol yang menonton pertandingan football. Aku hanya mengecat kuku kakiku.

"Ya."

"Pertandingan di kandang?" Aku bertanya begitu saja.

"Ya," dia tersenyum padaku. "Dan setelah pertandingan itu, seluruh keluarga akan pergi ke rumah papa dan mamaku untuk acara makan malam bersama. Itu mungkin akan menjadi makan malam bersama terakhir untuk tahun ini yang bisa kita nikmati di pekarangan belakang rumah mereka."

"Ok."

"Aku ingin kau ada disana."

Itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan, dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku juga ingin berada disana.

"Ok," aku mengatakannya lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali menonton pertandingan footballnya, semua sudah diputuskan.

Aku menggoyang cat kuku warna merah dan menarik kaki kananku ke atas sofa, tumitku aku dekatkan ke pantatku, dan aku hendak mengilapkan kuku kakiku dengan menggunakan pengilap yang baru saja kubuka. Sebelum aku mulai mengilapkan kuku kakiku, Chanyeol sudah menginterupsiku.

"Bisakah aku yang melakukannya?"

Kepalaku bergerak untuk menatap matanya, aku terkejut. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sembari bergeser ke dekat sofaku, menarik kakiku di pangkuannya, dan itu membuatku memutar tubuhku sehingga punggungku berada di sisi sofa, dan dia sekarang memberikan tangannya, menungguku untuk memberikan pengilap yang ada di tanganku kepada dia.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Dia mengangkat alisnya padaku, senyuman sombong itu masih ada di bibirnya, dan aku segera memberikan pengilap kuku itu kepadanya.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, kau tahu."

"Aku cukup yakin aku bisa melakukannya."

"Aku pikir kau tadi sedang melihat pertandingan football."

"Aku tetap mendengarkan pertandingan itu."

Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku dan bergerak untuk bersandar di pinggiran sofa yang lembut itu, lenganku berada di perutku dan melihat rambut pirang gelap yang ada di dekat kakiku, tangannya yang besar itu memegang pengilap kuku dan dengan tongkat kecil dari alat pengilap kuku itu dia mengilapkan kuku-kuku kakiku.

Dan ajaibnya, dia tidak sampai mengenai kulit yang ada di dekat kuku kakiku.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengecat kuku kakimu sendiri," dia berbisik di tengah-tengah tarikan nafasnya.

"Maaf?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengecat kuku kakimu sendiri." Dia mengulanginya, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap mataku.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena, kau seharusnya bersantai dan pergi untuk melakukan pedikur."

"Oh, tolonglah," aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Apa aku punya waktu untuk melakukan itu?"

"Kau hanya bekerja tiga hari dalam satu minggu, babe."

"Well, karena sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu memberikan sepeser dari uangku kepada Yijin lagi, aku akan berfoya-foya," aku memberikan komentar itu dengan senyuman tapi tatapannya kepadaku terlihat kejam.

"Apa itu sebabnya kau selalu bekerja keras sendirian? Apa itu sebabnya kau hanya berlangganan tv kabel yang dasar? Berapa banyak yang telah kau habiskan untuk dia?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Aku mencoba menarik kakiku, tapi dia menahan pergelangan kakiku dengan kuat.

"Itu adalah urusanku."

"Tidak, bukan urusanmu."

"Baekhyun, jangan bertengkar denganku karena hal ini. Aku jatuh cinta padamu, sialan, dan kau mengirimkan uang yang kau perlukan untuk hidup sebagai manusia kepada orang lain. Sekarang katakan padaku, berapa banyak yang telah kau kirimkan padanya?"

"Semua uangku yang tersisa."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Maksudku adalah, aku membayar tagihan bulanan, belanja bulanan dan menyisakan sedikit uang untuk berjaga-jaga, dan sisanya aku kirimkan padanya."

"Sialan, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah katakan akan mengakhirinya. Dan aku serius akan hal itu."

"Harus benar-benar kau lakukan itu."

"Kenapa ini begitu mengganggumu? Itu kan bukan uangmu?"

"Bukan karena uangnya. Ini mengenai wanita yang mengambil keuntungan darimu, dan kau membiarkannya melakukannya, dan itu akan membunuhku karena mengetahui bahwa kau menjadi miskin padahal seharusnya kau tidak mengalami hal itu."

"Aku tidak menjadi miskin." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mendorong rambut dengan menggunakan tanganku karena merasa frustasi.

"Percayalah padaku, Chanyeol, Aku tahu apa itu miskin. Ini sama sekali bukan kemiskinan. Aku memiliki segala sesuatu yang kuperlukan. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja," aku mengulanginya. "Aku tidak perlu menjadi kaya. Aku senang dengan apa yang aku miliki. Kau tahu kalau aku bersama deganmu bukan karena kontrak luar biasa yang kau tanda tangani itu kan?"

Dia tertawa seakan-akan baru saja mendengarkan kalimat terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar. "Percayalah padaku, babe, kau bukanlah seorang penggali harta."

"Well, kalau begitu baiklah." Aku mengangkat bahu.

Dia kembali ke jari kakiku, dan kami duduk dengan tenang, suara pertandingan football menjadi latar belakang kami saat ini, saat dia dengan berhati-hati mengecat kuku kakiku yang mungil. Saat dia sudah menyelesaikan lapisan kedua, dia mengembalikan tongkat kecil untuk cat kuku itu ke dalam botolnya, memastikannya tertutup rapat dan kemudian dengan mulutnya dia meniup kuku kakiku agar segera kering.

Rasanya geli.

"Jari kakimu begitu mungil, tak seperti jari tanganmu uang lentik." dia berkomentar dengan lembut.

Aku mendesah saat aku melihatnya memeluk kakiku. Pria yang besar, kuat dan jantan ini mengecat kuku kakiku yang mungil.

Patut dipuji.

Dan begitu manis.

Dia mencintaiku.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengecatnya." Aku berbisik.

"Sama-sama," dia membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ternyata tidak begitu sulit."

"Mungkin aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya mulai saat ini," aku mengedipkan mataku padanya dan dia terkekeh, membuatku tergetar. Aku suka suaranya. Aku senang saat bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Kupikir aku akan mengirimmu ke spa saja bersama Zitao dan Luhan."

"Kau tidak akan mengirimku..."

"Diamlah, Baekhyun." Dia menarikku ke atas pangkuannya, berhati-hati agar cat kakiku yang baru saja kering tidak rusak, dan menciumku dengan sangat dalam, sampai kami berdua kehabisan nafas. "Biarkan aku memanjakanmu sedikit, Ok?"

"Kau sudah memanjakanku."

Dia mengembalikan rambutku yang tergerai di pipiku ke tempat semula dan mencium ujung kepalaku, dan tetap mengunciku di pangkuannya hingga pertandingan football selesai.

"Biasakan seperti ini," bisiknya.

ooOoo

.

.

"Bagaimana liburannya?" Hyomin bertanya sambil menyandarkan dirinya di meja yang ada di sebelahku. Aku sedang menulis laporan dan dia menyodorkan starbucks kepadaku.

"Luar biasa." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahku.

"Aku membencimu. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Kau mencintaiku." Aku tertawa pada dia dan memeluknya. "Senang rasanya bisa kembali. Terima kasih untuk ini."

Ini adalah hari Selasa, dan kami bekerja di shift pagi.

"Bagaimana priamu?"

"Bagus. Lancar." Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali kepada laporanku.

"Berapa lama dia bekerja? Aku tidak tahu apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria itu selama seminggu."

"Well, bervariasi. Kemarin dia berlatih di pagi hari dan kemudian menonton film, kemudian melakukan pertemuan selama sisa harinya. Dia tidak akan pulang kerumah sebelum jam delapan malam."

"Wow, hari yang panjang."

"Ya, setiap hari akan seperti itu. Mereka bekerja ekstra keras karena mereka semua libur pada minggu lalu."

"Keren." Dia tersenyum untuk menyemangati.

Telepon di sikuku berbunyi, dan aku menerima panggilan itu. "Onkologi Pediatrik, ini Baekhyun."

"Hei, Baekhyun ini Yeongsu di bagian keamanan. Hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau tuan Park sedang menuju ke tempatmu."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dan berbalik menatap ke arah elevator saat aku mendengarnya berbunyi, dan aku melihat Chanyeol keluar dari sana, tersenyum begitu lebar, dan berjalan lurus menuju ke arahku.

"Thanks, Yeongsu." Aku menutup teleponku dan memandang ke arah Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

Dia hanya memelukku, menggendongku dan memutar-mutar tubuhku dalam bentuk lingkaran, kemudian menciumku seperti orang gila, di depan semua orang.

.

"Uh, Chanyeol, aku sedang bekerja." Aku tertawa dan menarik diri, bingung, tapi senang karena melihat dia begitu bahagia.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

"Kyungsoo melahirkan bayinya pagi ini. Aku baru saja datang dari sana." Dia terlihat begitu bangga.

"Oh, itu luar biasa! Bagaimana kondisi mereka?"

"Sempurna. Kyungsoo terlihat lelah, tapi dia melakukannya dengan hebat. Bayi itu begitu mungil dan membanggakan, dan Jongin tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap bayi itu. Aku memanggil bayi itu pussy, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia. Bocah mungil itu begitu hebat."

"Aku ikut berbahagia untuk kalian semua." Aku meletakkan tanganku di dadanya, tapi aku melihat kerutan singkat di antara kedua matanya sebelum itu menghilang lagi, yang digantikan sebuah senyuman tampan.

"Terima kasih. Jadi, aku tadi berada di sekitar sini dan ingin mampir."

"Aku senang kau melakukannya. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberi selamat pada mereka."

"Mereka semua akan berada di tempat kedua orang tuaku di hari Minggu nanti, tapi kau bisa datang dan menemui mereka hari ini juga. Aku pikir mereka akan berada di rumah sakit hingga hari Kamis nanti."

"Ok, akan kulakukan. Pasti. Aku sudah membelikan hadiah-hadiah yang tidak sabar ingin kuberikan pada mereka."

"Kau melakukannya?" Dia tertawa lagi, kelihatan senang.

"Tentu saja." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bayi yang baru lahir perlu barang yang baru. Ditambah lagi, kau akan menyetujui apa yang kudapatkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Pakaian football untuk bayi. Dia akan dirias pada hari Minggu untuk menyemangati paman Chanyeol nya."

Mata Chanyeol berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan dia menarikku mendekat padanya dan menciumku sekali lagi, dengan lembut, menggesekkan bibirnya di atas bibirku, dan aku tidak peduli siapa saja yang sedang mengamati kami. Dia mengubur jarinya di dalam rambutku dan memeluk diriku dengan erat, saat dia menjelajahi mulutku dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

Aromanya nikmat. Jantan dan bersih.

Aroma khas milik Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik di bibirku.

"Aku tahu," responku, dan dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke timku untuk pertemuan selama sisa hari ini. Nanti malam kita akan bertemu?" Dia menaikkan alisnya dan aku tersenyum.

"Aku akan datang."

"Hebat." Dia menciumku lagi, yang terakhir kali, dengan intens, kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah elevator.

"Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti." Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan melihatnya menghilang ke dalam elevator.

"Oh yeah," Hyomin berbisik dengan nada humor di belakangku. "Dia baik. Sialan."

Aku hanya mendesah dan mengangguk tanda setuju. "Ya, dia baik."

ooOoo

.

.

Kelihatannya, kalah dalam pertandingan berakibat Chanyeol menjadi sedikit pemarah.

Atau sangat pemarah.

Kami berkendara ke rumah orang tuanya setelah pertandingan pagi ini, dan tidak biasanya dia membisu.

Aku menonton pertandingannya hari ini, di tribun pribadinya bersama Luhan dan Zitao dan para pria. Itu menyenangkan. Hingga akhir quarter (babak) keempat. Kami memimpin tiga poin melawan Arizona, namun pada dua menit, Chanyeol melempar satu _interception_ dan pemain lawan yang menangkapnya berlari menghasilkan touchdown.

Kami kalah.

Chanyeol tidak terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pertandingan hari ini. Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia hanya tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Yang lain langsung pergi menuju rumah keluarga Kim dan aku menunggu Chanyeol yang memberikan beberapa wawancara dan mandi. Dia memelukku ketika melihatku, namun tidak banyak berkata-kata.

Apa yang harus aku katakan?

Aku tidak tahu.

Jadi aku hanya meraih dan mengambil tangannya, menautkan jemari kami dan mencium tangannya, kemudian kuletakkan diatas pangkuanku.

Dan aku pun dihadiahi senyuman separuh.

Dia menepi pada jalan masuk rumah orang tuanya, parkir dan membukakan pintu untukku. Cuacanya hangat tidak sesuai dengan musim gugur yang sedang berlangsung.

"Aku mencium aroma hujan," ujarku santai.

"Aku harap tidak. Memanggang di tengah hujan menyebalkan."

"Sekarang sedang dan jika mendadak hujan merupakan hal yang normal."

Dia menyeringai dan menuntunku mengitari rumah orang tuanya menuju halaman belakang, dan aku terperangah. Sial, ayahnya pasti bekerja berjam-jam tiap minggu di halaman ini. Bahkan di tengah musim gugur, ketika sebagian besar bunga mati, dan daun berubah warna, halaman belakang ini merupakan pemandangan yang patut dilihat dengan jalan kecil dan bangku dan pohon buah-buahan.

"Ini indah sekali."

Dia menengok dan nyengir. _Itu dia._

"Yeah, Ayah bekerja keras merawatnya."

"Aku yakin begitu."

"Mereka disini!" Seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar lima tahun berseru dan melompat naik turun. Dia dalam balutan jersey Seoul Football dan celana jeans, rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang dikepang menjuntai menuruni punggungnya. Dan tiba-tiba sosok bayangannya berdiri disampingnya.

"Well, halo kalian berdua," aku tersenyum pada kedua gadis cilik yang manis itu.

"Hai," sahut mereka bersamaan, tersenyum lebar pada kami.

"Baekhyun, ini adalah Jaemin dan Jaeya. Mereka adalah putri kembar Jaejong."

Semua orang menoleh dari tempat mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu, melambaikan tangan dan aku hanya sanggup berdiri disana dan memandang kesekeliling halaman belakang itu dengan kekaguman.

Itu seperti sedang berada dalam pertemuan orang-orang berwajah rupawan.

Serius.

"Kemari dan bantu aku memanggang, nak! Ambillah bir." ayah Chanyeol mengawaki panggangannya, mengenakan sehelai celemek bertuliskan _Chillin' and Grillin'_ dan mengayunkan sebatang spatula panjang dari besi. Hampir semua pria berada dekat panggangan, antara berdiri dengan Steven atau duduk di meja terdekat.

Ada apa antara pria dan pemanggangan?

Para wanita tersebar pada teras yang beratap, dalam kelompok kecil mengobrol dan tertawa, menggendong bayi, menyesap minuman.

Sial, aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya bahwa kumpul keluarga seperti ini ada.

"Tentu, Ayah, aku akan mengenalkan Baekhyun dulu." Dia menyeringai padaku dan mengaitkan jemarinya menyakinkanku.

"Kukira aku tidak seharusnya berada disini," Aku berjinjit membisikinya. Dia cemberut dan mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium lesung pipiku.

"Kau sangat pantas berada disini," dia berbisik di telingaku. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menuntunku ke teras. "Kau kenal hampir semua orang. Saudara-saudara lelakiku yang buruk rupa di sebelah sana," dia menunjuk kepada mereka, termasuk Sehun dan Yifan, yang kesemuanya menyeringai dan melambai. Sial, mereka semua seksi.

"Kau kenal ibu dan ayahku, dan para wanita," lagi dengan lebih banyak senyum dan lambaian. "Dan itu adalah ibu dan ayah Sehun, Tuan Oh dan Nonya Oh. Pasangan yang sedang berjalan diantara pepohonan adalah orang tua Kyungsoo, dan orang tua Jaejong yang sedang duduk bersama ibuku. Dan pria besar yang mirip dengan Yifan yang sedang bersama ayahku di alat pemanggang adalah ayah Yifan."

Aku sunguh-sungguh kewalahan.

"Hai semua," aku tersenyum dan melambai untuk semuanya, dan mereka tersenyum serta balas melambai. Mereka dalam balutan hijau dan biru, jelas berpakaian untuk mendukung Chanyeol dan timnya.

Kecuali Yifan, yang mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan jeans biru pudar, rambutnya tergerai, lengannya yang bertato melingkari pinggang Zitao, dan dia berbisik di telinganya, membuat Zitao tertawa.

"Kupikir Baekhyun membutuhkan minuman," Yunho melangkah maju dan menyodorkan bir. Dia memiliki mata coklat kehitaman yang ramah dan tubuh yang sangat mengagumkan.

Tentu saja, dia seorang tentara angkatan laut.

"Ya, Baekhyun memang membutuhkannya," aku setuju dan mengambil bir yang ditawarkannya. "Terima kasih."

"Kemari duduk bersama kami," Luhan memanggil, putrinya Ziyu berada di bahunya. Dia duduk bersama Jaejong, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pada sofa untuk luar ruangan yang mewah yang berada di ujung teras.

"Aku akan kesana," aku berkedip pada Chanyeol dan berbalik untuk melangkah, tapi dia menahan tanganku dan menarikku kearahnya, menggantungkan jari kami yang terpaut ke punggungku dan menciumku, panjang dan lama, di depan semua orang.

"Brengsek, cari kamar sana!" Yunho berteriak.

"Jaga mulut sialmu itu!" ibunya Chanyeol, menghardik Yunho, membuat kami semua tertawa.

"Untuk apa tadi itu?" tanyaku.

"Karena aku bisa." Dia berkedip dan berjalan menuju ayahnya. "Bukan begitu caranya memanggang steak, pak tua."

"Disini," Jaejong bergeser pada sofa memberiku ruang untuk duduk, dan menyerahkan padaku anggota termuda keluarga Park, Taeoh. "Dia mengenakan pakaian darimu, jadi kau menggendongnya"

Aku melirik Kyungsoo, yang sedang duduk santai di sebelah Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bayi digilir kesana kemari dalam keluarga ini. Biasakanlah." Dia tersenyum kecil pada putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang saat aku mengambilnya dari Jaejong dan menimangnya di lenganku. Dia memakai topi kupluk Seoul Football diatas kepala mungilnya, serasi dengan jumper imut yang terlihat seperti jersey dengan angka delapan di depan, diselipkan pada jeans biru terkecil yang pernah kulihat, dan terbungkus dalam sebuah selimut berwarna biru dan hijau. "Itu adalah pakaian bayi yang paling menggemaskan, Baekhyun. Terima kasih."

"Oh sama-sama. Aku tidak mampu menahannya. Tapi para gadis kecil ini sangat cantik." Sophie, putri pertama Jongin dan Kyungsoo, dan Ziyu serasi mengenakan tutu (rok balet) berbahan kain tulle warna hijau dan biru serta memakai pita rambut berwarna hijau dan biru yang ukurannya hampir sebesar kepala mereka.

"Kyungsoo yang menjahit tutunya," Luhan menyeringai dan menepuk lembut punggung putrinya.

"Tidak banyak yang dapat kau lakukan ketika usia kehamilanmu ribuan bulan (hamil tua)," ungkap Kyungsoo sambil mengernyit. "Kala itu aku luar bisa bosan."

"Pasti telah menjadi suatu tantangan dengan seorang anak berusia satu tahun," aku menaikkan Taeoh keatas dadaku, dan dia membaringkan dirinya di bawah daguku, menghela napas, dan langsung kembali tidur.

"Memang, tapi Jongin hebat. Dia sangat sering bisa bekerja dari rumah dan aku memiliki ibuku serta Jaejong, juga Luhan dan Zitao, jadi aku tidak pernah sendirian dalam waktu yang lama."

Sehun bergabung bersama kami, mencium pipi putrinya kemudian bibir istrinya. "Kau mau aku yang menggendongnya?"

"Tentu," Luhan menyerahkan bayi yang sedang mengantuk dan berambut gelap itu pada Sehun dan tersenyum ketika Sehun bergumam pada bayinya dan berjalan lagi kearah para pria.

"Dia seksi dengan menggendong bayi," Jaejong memberi pendapat sambil menghela napas.

"Pada dasarnya dia memang seksi," Kyungsoo membalas. "Maaf, Luhan."

"Mau muntah," Kyungsoo berujar dan membuat suara seperti orang yang akan muntah. "Itu adalah adikku, girls. Dan kenapa dia yang selalu menggendong bayinya? Dia memonopolinya."

"Karena dia berasal dari kejantananku," Sehun balas berseru, supaya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo

"Oh Tuhan, jangan bicarakan tentang kejantananmu. Aku akan muntah."

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Stace. Kau benar," Luhan terbahak. "Meskipun, kupikir semua pria disini cukup seksi."

Aku mengangguk dan menoleh pada Chanyeol. Dia cemberut, tidak terlibat dalam pembicaraan dengan yang lain, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sebagai penyebab kekalahan hari ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia keluar dari suasana hatinya yang demikian? Kukatupkan bibirku, mengelus punggung mungil Taeoh dan satu ide terlintas di benakku.

Dengan cengiran, kuseimbangkan Taeoh di dadaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam saku, dan mengiriminya pesan teks.

 _Apakah dengan pemikiran aku menghisap penismu di mobil saat perjalanan pulang akan membuatmu ceria?_

Kupencet tombol kirim dan mencium kepala bayinya, setengah mendengarkan obrolan para gadis disekelilingku. Mataku tertuju pada Chanyeol ketika dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku untuk mengeceknya. Bibirnya berkedut dan tatapannya bertemu denganku di seberang teras, dan kemudian ibu jarinya bergerak di layar ponselnya.

Ponselku bergetar dengan balasan darinya. _Apakah kau mengenakan celana dalam?_

Balasannya membuatku tersenyum. Aku menyukai bahwa kebiasaanku yang jarang menggunakan celana dalam membuatnya bergairah.

Tidak.

Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memakuku dengan tatapan panas membara, kemudian dia kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana liburanmu di Osaka?" Zitao bertanya saat dia bergabung bersama kami, Sophie ada di pinggulnya. Bayi itu bermain-main dengan ponsel Zitao.

"Sangat luar biasa menyenangkan," jawabku dan kurasakan ponselku bergetar.

 _Bolehkah kukuburkan jariku didalam vaginamu selagi kau menghisapku?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama disana?" Jaejong bertanya ketika salah satu putrinya, yang aku tak yakin itu siapa, naik keatas pangkuannya. Kami dikelilingi anak-anak dan aku mengirim pesan porno pada kekasihku.

 _Ya kumohon._

"Melahap berton-ton makanan, mendengarkan banyak musik, menjelajahi kota. Aku ingin ikut tur hantu, tapi Chanyeol terlalu pengecut."

"Aku dengar itu," dia berseru dari seberang teras.

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya," aku balas berseru, dan semua orang tertawa.

"Aku selalu ingin pergi kesana," ucap Kyungsoo. "Jongin dan aku akan kesana suatu saat."

"Kau memang harus kesana," aku mengangguk. "Banyak kesenangan. Dan hangat, yang mana sangat fantastis."

 _Sebagai akibat ucapanmu yang terakhir tadi aku akan menampar bokongmu saat aku berada didalammu malam ini._

"Kulit kecokelatanmu keren," Zitao mendirikan Sophie diatas kakinya sendiri dan dia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih kearahku sebelum aku sempat membalas pesan Chanyeol. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mengangguk. Tentu saja! Dia hanya tertawa dan menenggak birnya.

"Bayi!" Sophie menunjuk adik laki-lakinya menggunakan jari mungilnya.

"Inikah adik bayimu, gadis manis?" tanyaku padanya, dihadiahi senyuman berliur yang lebar mempertontonkan empat gigi depannya.

"Bayi." Dia mengangkat tangannya, percaya bahwa aku akan mengangkatnya, jadi aku menimang Taeoh di lengan kiriku dan mengangkat Sophie agar duduk di kaki kananku. "Bayi." Dia menunjuk pada Taeoh lagi dan kemudian memasukkan jari mungilnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, ini adalah bayi Taeoh. Dia manis kan?" Kukecup pipi halusnya, dan meniup di lehernya, membuat Sophie tertawa.

"Baekhyun, lihat kemari dan tersenyumlah." Kuangkat kepalaku kearah Luhan dan tersenyum pada kamera, wanita itu tidak pernah bisa berjauhan dengan benda itu. Bahkan Sophie pun telah terbiasa pada lensa dan dia pun berpose untuk kamera juga.

"Makan malam telah siap, semuanya," Nyonya Park memanggil. Para pria membantunya menyiapkan bermangkuk-mangkuk salad dan buah-buahan diatas meja bufet panjang disamping rumah, menumpuk steak dan ayam di piring saji.

Makanannya berlimpah dan lezat.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita memanggang pada tahun ini. Hingga musim panas berikutnya, setiap kumpul keluarga kita akan menggunakan jasa katering. Membutuhkan kerja keras menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua," Luhan memberitahuku saat dia berdiri mengambil Sophie dariku, dan menempatkannya di pinggulnya yang berlekuk.

"Aku bisa melihatnya," jawabku dan mencium kepala Taeoh lagi.

"Baekhyun, kau terlihat bagus memegang bayi," ungkap Sehun saat dia bergabung dengan istrinya, Ziyu terlelap pada dadanya yang berotot.

"Begitu pula denganmu," aku mengedipinya dan Sehun terbahak.

"Berhentilah menggoda adik iparku," gerutu Chanyeol sambil cemberut saat dia menghampiriku. Aku berdiri dan menyerahkan bayi padanya.

"Aku tidak menggoda. Aku hanya memberi perhatian lebih kepada seseorang yang sangat menarik." Kilahku serius, mataku melebar dan bersungguh-sungguh, berusaha menahan cengiranku. Sehun menyeringai dan mencium istrinya saat Chanyeol semakin cemberut.

"Dia tidak menarik, dia adalah keluarga."

Aku tertawa, terbahak-bahak, memegangi perutku, hampir terpelanting ke belakang. "Chanyeol," desahku. "Pernahkah kau memperhatikan keluargamu? Kalian semua seperti model yang melangkah keluar dari iklan Abercrombie."

"Tidak juga," dia bergumam dan mencium kepala mungil Taeoh.

"Yeah, kalian memang seperti itu," Luhan mengangguk. "Ini adalah keluarga yang menyenangkan untuk menjadi bagian darinya."

"Benar kan?"

"Pasti akan mendapatkan tamparan bokong nanti," bisiknya padaku saat kami bergabung dengan yang lain untuk bersantap.

"Bung, serahkan anakku." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima bayinya. "Dan aku tahu dia berukuran bola football, tapi jangan mengopernya pada orang yang salah. Sepertinya kau memiliki masalah seperti itu hari ini."

"Persetan kau, Jongin," Chanyeol meraung saat dia menyerahkan bayinya dengan sangat lembut pada kakaknya yang tertua.

"Jaga mulutmu!" Nyonya Park menghardik.

"Kau seorang bajingan brengsek," Chanyeol bergumam pada Jongin sehingga ibu mereka tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda denganmu. Terlalu cepat?"

"Terlalu cepat."

"Sebenarnya apa permasalahannya hari ini, bung?" Jongdae bertanya setelah pokok pembicaraan itu diangkat, dan Chanyeol pun menghela napas, mengusap-usap wajahnya naik turun dengan tangannya dan duduk dengan tak nyaman pada kursi, memandangi piringnya yang penuh makanan.

"Itu hanya hari yang tidak beruntung," dia bergumam. "Kupikir kami mendapat libur terlalu panjang minggu lalu."

Aku menggigiti bibirku. Minggu lalu kami berlibur.

"Hentikan itu," dia menangkap keprihatinanku, matanya tajam. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku seharusnya menpergunakan fasilitas gym di hotel selama kita berlibur."

"Tidak masalah, bro. Masih ada minggu depan," Yunho menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan duduk disampingnya dengan piring penuh.

Dan dengan segera, pembicaraan mengenai hal itu selesai. Percakapan berlanjut disekeliling kami, si kembar berlari dan bermain di halaman, para bayi merengek.

Kekacauan yang penuh kasih sayang dan luar biasa.

Dan aku tidak percaya aku berada disini.

"Hey," Zitao menyenggol kakiku dibawah meja dan memiringkan tubuhnya padaku agar pembicaraan kami hanya dapat didengar oleh kami berdua. "Apakah kau pernah mendapat kabar dari Juhyun?"

"Tidak," bisikku padanya.

"Sama sekali tidak?" Dia balas berbisik.

Aku menggeleng dan mataku menatap makananku.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Tiga tahun," Bisikku.

"Aku yakin dia belum mengganti nomor ponselnya." Pandangan mata coklat kehitamannya yang khawatir bertemu dengan milikku.

"Begitu pula denganku."

Dia mengangguk dan menyuapkan sesendok salad kentang. "Benar juga."

Aku menoleh di saat Jaejong dan Yunho bertukar pandang, lalu dengan cepat saling memalingkan wajah. Ada apa diantara mereka? Jelas sekali mereka tertarik satu sama lain, namun mereka tidak terlalu berinteraksi. Mereka hanya saling memandang.

Aku akan bertanya pada Chanyeol nanti.

"Jadi, mari kita bicarakan mengenai pernikahan," Zitao menepukkan tangannya dan sedikit melonjak-lonjak di kursinya sementara semua pria meraung.

"Bisakah kau dan para gadis membicarakan pernikahan nanti saja, saat kami bisa kabur untuk menonton football atau sesuatu yang lain?" Yunho bertanya, mendapatkan pelototan dari Zitao.

"Tidak. Waktunya kurang dari sebulan. Lagipula, tidak banyak yang perlu aku lakukan, Yujin sudah menangani sebagian besar dari itu semua." Dia meneguk anggur dan menarik selembar daftar, menyebabkan semua pria meraung lagi dan aku tidak bisa menahan cekikikan.

"Tanggalnya, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, adalah 12 Oktober. Jam enam sore. Kalian sudah menerima undangannya beserta alamat lengkap dan semua omong kosong lainnya." Dia menyesap minuman lagi ketika kami semua mendengarkan, sedangkan para pria duduk dengan gelisah. "Karena hanya akan ada Sehun dan Luhan yang hadir di upacara pernikahannya, ini akan menjadi lebih mudah untuk kalian semua. Berpakaian bagus, tidak usah ada yang memberikan kami hadiah, dan siap untuk berpesta."

Dia menyelipkan kembali catatan itu kedalam sakunya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hanya itu saja?" Jongdae bertanya.

"Yep," dia menjawab dengan senyum.

"Kau tidak memberitahu kami sesuatu yang belum kami ketahui."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin membicarakan mengenai pernikahanku sebentar." Dia menyombangkan diri saat dia menyuapkan steak dan mengatupkan mulutnya kuat-kuat ketika mengunyah. "Oh! Dan pesta lajang dilakukan pada hari Minggu malam pekan depan."

"Kenapa hari Minggu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil mengernyitkan kening.

"Karena kami memiliki beberapa urusan bisnis bodoh pada hari Sabtu." Zitao memutar matanya dan Yifan pun terkekeh. "Jadi, mau tak mau harus dilakukan pada hari Minggu. Setiap akhir pekan berikutnya penuh dengan persiapan pernikahan dan pertandingan football."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, dik," Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah gulungan padanya, dan Zitao meniupkan ciuman untuknya.

"Jadi, semua orang mengambil cuti hari Senin untuk memulihkan diri."

Aku terkikik pada diriku sendiri. Zitao bukanlah seorang wanita yang egois, dia hanya berpikir semua hal dengan sederhana. Contohnya, tidak masalah semua orang di dunia ini jika mengambil cuti sehari untuk memulihkan diri dari hang-over.

"Kau harus ikut," dia memakuku dengan pelototan kejam, menantangku untuk mengatakan sebaliknya. Dengan cepat kuingat-ingat jadwal di dalam kepalaku, menyadari bahwa mata Chanyeol tertuju padaku.

"Aku yakin Minggu malam pekan depan aku libur. Akan kukabari rekan kerjaku bahwa aku tidak dapat dipanggil mendadak untuk kerja lewat telepon malam itu."

"Bagus," Luhan menyeringai "Acaranya akan sangat seru."

Yunho berdiri, memegang birnya di udara. "Aku ingin mengajak bersulang. Untuk keluargaku, yang telah berkembang melalui halangan dan rintangan setahun belakangan ini. Aku seorang pria beruntung, yang dikelilingi oleh pria-pria baik, wanita-wanita cantik, dan bayi-bayi paling luar biasa yang pernah dilahirkan."

"Untuk keluarga!" Ayah Sehun menyetujui, dan semua orang minum, dan tenggelam dalam percakapan lagi.

Saat kami semua menghabiskan makanan penutup, langit membuka menumpahkan hujan. Aku tahu aku telah mencium aroma hujan sebelumnya, Kami semua, untungnya, berada di teras yang beratap. Empat kakak beradik laki-laki Park bekerja sama menutupi panggangan yang kini telah dingin, dan kami membawa masuk para bayi agar terhindar dari basah. Untuk sisa sore itu, menonton satu pertandingam football di televisi dan para orang dewasa bermain kartu dengan si kembar. Para bayi diberi makan, digendong, diganti pakaian serta popoknya dan dimanjakan.

Orangtua Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Jaejong telah pulang.

Chanyeol dan aku duduk di salah satu ujung dari sofa seksional yang berbahan kulit, menonton football, kepalaku berada diatas pangkuannya. Aku menguap dan kurasakan kelopak mataku berat.

"Hey, pemalas, apakah kau sudah siap pulang?"

"Ketika kau siap saja, aku tidak terburu-buru."

Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, matanya melembut. "Aku mencintaimu," mulutnya membentuk kataku itu.

Aku menyeringai padanya, dengan bahagia, dan menyusuri tanganku menuruni pipi halusnya. "Kau sangat tampan."

Dia menangkap tanganku dan mencium telapak tanganku. "Mari kita pergi dari sini."

Dia membantuku berdiri dari sofa dan kami pun pamit, yang mana membutuhkan waktu setengah jam. Ibunya Chanyeol, memelukku erat.

"Kumohon, segeralah berkunjung lagi, Baekhyun. Kami sangat menyukaimu."

"Terima kasih," gumamku malu-malu.

"Dia pasti akan datang," komentar Chanyeol ketika dia mencium pipi ibunya.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku saat kami melangkah keluar dan menikmati hujan. Sekarang hari telah gelap, dan hujannya lebat, namun tidak dingin. Itu adalah kehangatan, hujan di akhir musim panas yang terasa seperti air pancuran.

"Aku sangat menyukai hujan di waktu-waktu seperti ini setiap tahunnya."

"Bagus. Masuklah ke mobil, babe."

Aku tertawa padanya. "Kau tidak suka hujan?"

"Bukan begitu, namun kau akan sakit kalau tidak segera menghindar dari itu."

"Tidak, tidak akan, itu hanya mitos." Kukibaskan tanganku tidak mengindahkannya dan berdiri di tengah hujan satu menit lagi, kemudian membuntutinya masuk kedalam mobil.

"Apa kau selalu sedemikian keras kepala?" tanyanya.

"Berapa lama kita telah berpacaran?" tanyaku.

"Cukup lama. Lebih dari sebulan." Jawabnya dan mengemudi meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya.

"Berarti saat ini seharusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku selalu keras kepala seperti ini." Aku menyeringai dengan manis saat dia terkekeh.

"Jadi, mengenai pesan yang kau kirimkan…" Dia menoleh mata coklat kehitaman membara menatapku dan menawariku senyuman separuh.

"Ya?"

"Apakah akan dijadikan kenyataan?"

"Entahlah, suasana hatimu sepertinya telah membaik tanpa aku harus melakukan seks oral." Kurasakan ponselku bergetar didalam saku dan kukeluarkan sembari tertawa karena Chanyeol merenggut.

 _Sampaikan pada pacarmu terima kasih untuk 250jutanya._

"Menepi."

"Apa?"

"Tepikan mobil terkutuk ini."


	11. Chapter 10

"Apa yang salah?" Suaranya terdengar panik tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku harus keluar dari dalam mobil ini.

Sekarang.

"Tarik Chanyeol."

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Ya! Tarik!"

Kami sedang berada di sisi kota Seoul, masih jarang penghuninya, dan gelap. Langit semakin terbuka, dan mengguyur hujan seperti ada seseorang yang baru saja membuka kran air di atas sana.

Dia meluncur dan berhenti di sisi jalan, dan sebelum dia selesai memarkir mobilnya, aku bergerak keluar dari dalam mobil, membanting pintunya dan mulai berjalan menjauh, dengan cepat, di bawah cahaya lampu jalan.

"Baekhyun!" Dia memanggilku dari arah belakang. "Baekhyun, berhentilah!"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol."

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Aku mendengar dia bisa mennyusulku, kakinya bergerak di atas batu kerikil yang ada di sisi jalan, jadi aku memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Teganya kau?"

Dia berhenti bergerak, matanya melebar penuh ketakutan dan rasa khawatir dan tangannya bergerak ke atas seakan-akan dia sedang dirampok.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu jangan beri dia uang lagi."

"Sialan." Dia menggantung kepalanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, kami berdua mengabaikan hujan yang turun di sekitar kami. "Baekhyun..."

Aku memutar sepatu hak tinggiku dan bergerak menjauhi dia sekali lagi, tapi dia meraih lenganku dan memutar tubuhku kembali menghadap ke arahnya. "Kau tidak mungkin berjalan pulang ke rumah."

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun, hentikan ini." Dia meraih kedua bahuku dengan kedua tangannya dan menahanku tetap berada di depannya, dan yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah memandangnya dengan marah, sambil terengah-engah. Kemarahanku benar-benar mudah dilihat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu Chanyeol. Kau melihat bagaimana kejadiannya minggu lalu. Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dia hanya akan kembali lagi untuk meminta lebih. Dia hanya akan pergi kalau kau meninggalkannya sendiri." Aku tidak bisa mencegah adanya nada serak dalam suaraku dan aku merasa air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku, bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Dia tidak pernah akan pergi, _sweetheart_." Suaranya lebih tenang sekarang, tapi tegas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekali lagi dan mengubur wajahku di dalam kedua tanganku.

"Aku tidak perlu dirimu untuk membantuku dalam kehidupanku!" Aku melangkah mundur dari pegangannya dan melihat ke dalam wajahnya yang disinari oleh cahaya lampu jalan, air hujan turun di sekitaranya, rambutnya terlihat basah dan menempel di atas kepalanya. "Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Baekhyun, wanita itu adalah racun. Dia menggerogotimu, secara finansial dan emosional. Kau tidak memerlukan dia."

"Aku tahu itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu?" Aku melemparkan kedua tanganku ke udara dan bergerak membentuk sebuah lingkaran frustasi.

"Aku mencoba untuk membantumu."

Aku berhenti, punggungku berada di hadapannya, dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tanganku berada di pinggangku. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk membantuku seperti ini."

"Lihat aku."

Aku tetap berdiri di posisiku.

"Lihat ke arahku, Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol, kau mengkhianatiku."

"Aku tidak mengkhianati dirimu, sialan!" Dia berteriak, dan aku berputar untuk menatapnya. Matanya sekarang tampak liar, dan kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, setiap otot di tubuhnya mengeras karena perasaan marah dan frustasi. "Aku membayar seorang wanita yang membenci kehadiranmu sehingga dia tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi. Dia menandatangani sebuah kontrak, Baekhyun. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa meminta sepeserpun uang darimu."

"Apa?"

"Biar kuselesaikan. Wanita itu adalah alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau mencintaiku. Itu. Sialan. Wanita itu." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya karena perasaan frustasi dan berbalik membelakangiku, kemudian kembali lagi. "Kalau aku ada kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan dia dari kehidupanmu, kenapa aku tidak melakukannya? Uang bukanlah masalah bagi diriku. Dia adalah alasan dirimu mempercayai keadaanmu. Dia adalah alasan yang berat sehingga kau tidak berani mengatakan perasaan cintamu pada orang lain."

"Kau ini siapa? Seorang ahli kejiwaan?" Aku bertanya dengan sebuah seringai bodoh, dan aku membenci itu saat aku melihat ada rasa sakit di dalam matanya.

"Aku mengenalmu," dia berbisik. Dadanya mengembang. "Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat kata-kata itu keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Kata-kata itu terdengar lebih kuat sekarang, lebih keras, dan dia berharap aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan tanpa arah lagi, langkah kakiku cepat, menjauh dari dirinya, dari mobilnya, dari semua perasaan sialan yang membuatku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mempercayai seseorang.

Tiba-tiba saja aku berada di pelukannya, dan dia membawaku kembali ke mobil. Dia mendudukkan aku di atas kap mobil dan memenjarakan aku dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di pinggangku, wajahnya setinggi wajahku, hidungnya hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter dari hidungku, dan matanya kelihatan terbakar. Dia memandangku dengan perasaan penuh cinta dan terluka.

" .Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol." Itu sebuah isakan. Aku meraih wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menggosok pipinya dengan ibu jariku. "Chanyeol."

"Aku mencintaimu," dia berbisik, bibirnya begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa merasakannya saat bibirnya bergerak. Aku menutup mataku dan merasa air mataku mulai mengalir di wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan air mata hangat mengalir di wajahnya, melewati kedua tanganku yang berada di pipinya, tercampur dengan air hujan yang turun.

Aku melukainya. Dan itu rasanya membunuhku.

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu." Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu," aku berbisik.

Dia menutup matanya sekejap, kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dahiku. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat pinggangku ke sisi kap mobil dan menarik lepas celana jins basah yang kukenakan turun dari pinggang dan kakiku, kemudian melemparkannya ke atas tanah yang basah. Mataku melebar menatapnya, mulutku ternganga.

"Seseorang bisa saja lewat."

"Sialan, aku tidak peduli," dia menggeram dan merendahkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, melebarkan kedua pahaku dan mengubur wajahnya di dalam kewanitaanku. Dia menjilati dan menciumi serta menghisap bibir kewanitaanku, klitorisku, menekan logam yang ada di inti kewanitaanku itu, perlakuannya itu membuatku menekan kedua kakiku di atas bahunya, mencengkeram rambutnya yang basah itu dengan kedua tanganku dan mengangkat pinggangku dari atas kap mobil, melupakan sejenak segala luka yang kurasakan, berteriak keras, tidak peduli lagi apabila ada seseorang yang lewat dan mendengar kami.

Dia berdiri dan dengan dua jarinya dia menerobos kewanitaanku dengan kasar, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, menggoda klitorisku dengan ibu jarinya, bersamaan dengan itu dia menciumku, dengan perasaan frustasi dan marah dan aku sekarang mencengkeram bahunya, bertahan disana.

"Chanyeol."

"Kau adalah milikku, sialan. Aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun dan apapun, apa kau mengerti?"

Matanya menyipit, menatapku. "Aku tidak perlu ijin darimu untuk menjaga keselamatanmu."

Sebelum aku bisa menjawab, dia menciumku sekali lagi, dan membuatku mendapatkan kepuasanku yang kedua.

Dia mengklaim diriku, memberiku tanda dengan cara yang dia tidak pernah lakukan sebelumnya.

Rasanya luar biasa seksi, dan aku menginginkannya. Aku ingin menjadi miliknya. Aku mencintainya lebih dari yang pernah aku pikirkan, dan itu membuat rasa ketakutanku itu keluar dari diriku.

Dia menarik ke atas seragam olah raga yang kukenakan, bersamaan dengan bra yang kukenakan hingga menuju ketiakku, membuat kedua payudaraku menyembul keluar dan dia menikmati keduanya, menarik dan menggigit putingnya dengan kasar. Aku melemparkan kepalaku ke belakang dan berteriak karena sakit dan kepuasan, aku menyukai sentuhan mulutnya dan tangannya saat mereka menyerangku.

Dia tidak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menurunkan retseleting celananya dan membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras dan luar biasa besar itu dan secara insting aku semakin mendekat ke ujung dari kap mobil, karena aku memerlukan dia berada di dalamku.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu," dia berbisik di depan mulutku dan dengan keras menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam tubuhku. Dia mencengkeram pinggangku dan membawaku merasakan kejantanannya, lagi dan lagi, menikmati kewanitaanku dengan segala yang dia miliki, dengan matanya yang tetap menatapku.

"Kau sangat cantik. Kau adalah segalanya Baekhyun. Kapan kau akan mempercayai hal itu?" Dia bergerak dengan lebih cepat dan keras sampai aku bisa merasakan dia meledak di dalam tubuhku, ototnya mengeras dan dia menggeram di balik leherku.

Dia tetap berada di sana, di tubuhku, di dalamku, terengah-engah, rasanya begitu lama waktu berlalu, sebelum akhirnya dia melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam tubuhku dan melangkah mundur ke belakang. "Tetaplah di sini."

Dia kembali menutup retseleting celananya, menurunkan kaos yang kukenakan kembali menutupi bagian atas tubuhku, dan mengambil celana yang kukenakan dari atas tanah, berjalan dengan cepat ke bagian belakang mobil. Dia mencari-cari sesuatu dari bagasi mobil itu dan kemudian kembali kepadaku, sebuah selimut berada di tangannya. "Turunlah dari sana."

Aku mematuhinya, dan dia membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut itu, kemudian memberikan sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan manis di dahiku, tiba-tiba saja air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku.

Aku sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Jangan menangis." Dia mengangkatku dengan menggunakan lengannya dan membawaku ke bagian tempat duduk penumpang, dan dengan perlahan mendudukkan aku kembali ke dalam mobil.

Ternyata dia tidak membawaku kembali ke rumahku, tapi dia membawaku ke rumahnya, membuka garasi mobil dan mengangkatku keluar dari dalam mobil, membawaku masuk ke dalam rumah, naik ke atas menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia menurunkanku dengan perlahan di dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan air panas, kemudian berlutut di depanku, dengan perlahan tangannya meraih wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang ada di pipiku dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Dia bertanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk mengatakan tidak sambil menggigit bibirku, menatap ke dalam mata coklat kehitamannya. Sekarang dia kembali lunak, kemarahan sudah menguap dari dalam dirinya.

"Maafkan aku." Aku berbisik.

"Untuk apa, _honey_?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang ke bawah tapi dia mengangkat daguku kembali ke atas agar aku bisa menatapnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena melukaimu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan itu. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya, Chanyeol."

Dia mendesah, rasa lega terpampang jelas di wajahnya, dan dia menciumku dengan lembut, kemudian dia berjongkok dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku tahu."

Aku mengangguk, masih merasa tidak enak.

Aku ingin memberikan dia kata-kata itu. Sangat ingin.

Dia melepaskanku dari selimut yang membungkusku dan pakaianku yang basah, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan, kemudian meraih tanganku dengan tangannya dan membimbingku ke dalam shower air panas. Shower itu masih dipasang agar pas dengan diriku.

Dengan perlahan dia memandikanku, menyabuni tubuhku dan rambutku, dan kemudian membilas seluruh tubuhku, sebelum akhirnya dia melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku suka tubuhmu," dia berbisik dengan sebuah senyuman saat dia membimbingku keluar dari shower dan mulai mengeringkanku dengan handuk hangat yang sangat besar.

"Aku juga sama, bintang football," aku membalas kalimatnya dan memberikan dia senyuman singkat. Dia mengeringkan rambutku, dan membimbingku ke atas tempat tidur. "Ini masih terlalu awal untuk pergi tidur kan?" Aku bertanya.

"Aku harus pergi latihan jam enam," dia mengerutkan dahi dan menarik selimut tempat tidur, meraih remote untuk TV kecil yang tertempel di dinding, dan kami berdua naik ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk itu, merapatkan tubuh kami, dan menonton film aksi tahun 90an.

"Terima kasih," aku berbisik tanpa memandangnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tahu." Aku merapatkan lenganku di sekitar pinggangnya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman di dadanya. "Hanya ingin berterima kasih saja."

Dia mendesah dan mencium ujung kepalaku.

ooOoo

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu sejak kami bertengkar dibawah guyuran hujan. Sejak seks didalam mobil terbaik seumur hidupku. Semenjak Chanyeol sebenarnya memohon padaku agar mengucapkan kata-kata yang ingin didengarnya dan aku tidak sanggup.

Aku bertanya-tanya berapa lama dia akan sudi menunggu sebelum dia memutuskan bahwa aku tidak layak akan waktunya dan dia mengakhiri semuanya. Kuharap aku dapat mengatakan kata-kata yang diinginkannya sebelum hal itu terjadi.

Aku duduk berseberangan dengannya di sebuah kedai makan kecil yang berada di North Seoul yang terkenal akan hidangan omelet-dua belas butir telurnya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak bisa memakan semuanya sekaligus, namun dia mengurangi porsinya menjadi versi enam butir telur, yang membuatku kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya.

Pria ini hobi makan.

"Kau nampak cantik hari ini." Dia tersenyum lembut padaku, aku membalas dengan cengiran. Aku hanya mengenakan pakaian sehari-hariku; sehelai t-shirt longgar dan celana jeans, rambut tergerai di sekeliling wajahku.

"Terima kasih." Kubiarkan mataku menjelajah melewati rambut pirang tuanya, mata coklat kehitaman yang menakjubkan dan lengan yang kuat. "Begitu pula denganmu."

Aku menyuap waffle dan mendesah. "Aku sangat menyukai makanan disini."

"Aku tahu, itu sangat luar biasa. Kau harus menggambar sesuatu di dinding." Dia menunjuk pada karya seni dengan garpunya dan aku cekikikan kala menatap sekeliling. Disana terdapat ratusan gambar yang dibuat dengan menggunakan crayon menutupi dinding, beberapa gambar sangat bagus, yang lain hanya kocak.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menggambar?" Tanyaku.

"Aku sudah pernah. Ada diatas sana di suatu tempat."

"Permisi, bukankah Anda Park Chanyeol?" Dua orang gadis muda berdiri di ujung booth kami, menyeringai, memutar-mutar rambut mereka. Mereka masih muda dan manis dan genit dan aku hanya bisa memutar mataku.

"Itulah aku," jawab Chanyeol dengan sebuah helaan napas dan tatapan padaku, matanya menyorotkan permohonan agar aku tidak meradang. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum.

Aku tidak dapat mengingkari bahwa dia adalah bintang football yang super seksi.

"Wow, bolehkan kami mendapatkan tanda tanganmu?"

"Yeah, dan mungkin juga fotomu? Kami adalah penggemar berat," sahut gadis yang satu lagi menambahkan dan mereka berdua terkikik.

"Aku mohon maaf. Aku sedang makan siang dengan kekasihku. Aku sangat menghargai apabila kalian menghormati privasi kami."

Mereka terdiam dan mengernyitkan dahi, namun Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan tatapan tegas.

 _SIAL! Ini sesuatu yang baru._

Mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan padaku untuk pertama kalinya, kemudian kembali lagi ke Chanyeol.

"Kami baca di koran bahwa Anda memiliki kekasih baru, namun kami kira mereka hanya mengabarkan kebohongan karena Anda tak pernah memiliki kekasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum dingin, dan aku bisa mendengar dialog didalam batinnya. _Kalian tidak tahu sedikit pun mengenai diriku._

"Aku memang memiliki kekasih, dan aku sedang menikmati waktu bersamanya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Dia berbalik padaku, dengan efektif memotong perkataan apapun yang hendak mereka ucapkan saat pelayan datang dengan seteko kopi.

"Kalian dengar yang dikatakan pria itu. Silahkan menempati meja yang kosong dan memesan atau tinggalkan tempat ini." Pelayan itu memberenggut saat mereka meninggalkan kedai makan itu. "Maafkan atas gangguan tadi. Mereka lolos dari pengawasanku."

"Tidak masalah." Chanyeol mendongak tersenyum padanya kala dia mengisi ulang kopi kami.

"Tadi itu mengejutkanku."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dan menyesap kopi.

"Kau biasanya selalu suka menjadi pusat perhatian." Aku mengendikkan bahu dan menyingkirkan piringku yang nyaris kosong.

"Tidak selalu," Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Selama aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatianmu, aku bahagia."

"Terlalu menuntut?" tanyaku sarkastis dan terbahak ketika dia memakuku dengan pelototan.

"Aku tidak menuntut."

"Oke." Aku duduk bersandar dan menyunggingkan cengiran padanya.

"Memang tidak."

"Aku hanya menyetujui perkataanmu."

"Uh huh." Chanyeol menyesap lagi kopinya dan memegang tanganku, menjalankan ibu jarinya di buku jariku. "Apa yang akan kau kerjakan hari ini?"

"Aku harus bekerja dengan shift non stop," jawabku dan melihat jam tanganku. "Kau?"

"Aku harus pergi ke pusat pelatihan untuk melihat beberapa rekaman sore ini."

"Apakah kau berlatih pagi ini?" Tanyaku.  
"Yeah, pagi-pagi sekali."

"Aku masih tidur." Aku tersenyum dan dia menggelengkan kepala, matanya berpendar bahagia.

"Sangat malas."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bangun sedemikian paginya?"

"Aku terbiasa. Telah melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun." Dia mengangkat bahu dan memeriksa tanganku. "Kau memiliki tangan yang mungil."

"Aku seorang gadis. Tanganku memang sepatutnya mungil."

Dia mencium buku jariku dengan lembut dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakangnya. "Aku harus berbicara padamu mengenai ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku telah diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta dansa amal. Pestanya formal, dan biasanya aku tidak pernah datang, namun kupikir kau mungkin ingin datang ke yang satu ini." Dia bergeser dengan tidak nyaman, dan nampak hampir gelisah, membuatku penasaran.

"Amal untuk apa?"

"Anak-anak di Seoul," sahutnya, matanya menatap tepat di mataku.

Seulas senyuman perlahan tersungging dibwajahku. Dia ingin mengajakku ke sebuah pesta dansa formal dalam rangka menghormati apa yang aku cintai. Karena dia tahu apa artinya itu untukku.

Karena dia mencintaiku.

"Chanyeol, ini akan luar biasa."  
Dia tersenyum dan menurunkan pandangannya pada undangan beremboss berwarna perak dan kemudian diangsurkannya padaku.

"Pestanya akhir pekan depan?" Aku bertanya dengan panik. _Sial! Aku tidak memiliki apapun yang pantas untuk dikenakan!_

Dan tidak ada uang untuk membeli apapun.

"Yeah, Apakah itu masalah?" Dia mengamatiku lamat-lamat, jadi aku menenangkan diriku dan tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Tidak."

"Pembohong yang buruk. Ada apa?" Dia bertanya dan menggenggam tanganku lagi

"Tidak ada, sungguh."

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?"

 _Sialan, dia mengetahui diriku terlalu baik._

"Aku hanya harus memutuskan apa yang harus aku kenakan," aku mengangkat bahu, seolah itu bukan masalah besar. "Itu tidak akan menjadi masalah."

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya padaku akibat pemikiran tersebut dan kemudian hanya tersenyum. "Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Yeah, aku harus pergi bekerja sebentar lagi."

"Kalau begitu mari kita antar kau pulang."

ooOoo

.

.

 **~CHANYEOL POV~**

Aku menjatuhkan diri didalam Shelby dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakuku sebelum meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun. Aku hanya mengantarnya hingga depan pintu jadi dia bisa segera bersiap untuk bekerja malam ini. Aku sangat membenci dia bekerja di malam hari.

Dia bekerja terlalu keras.

Namun, kupikir sebagian besar perawat melakukannya. Itu tidak pernah menjadi perhatianku sebelum aku berjumpa dengannya bahwa pasien memerlukan perawatan setiap jamnya. Tentu saja, itu masuk akal, namun bukanlah hal yang sering terbersit di pikiran orang kebanyakan.

Dia bekerja terlalu keras. Dan aku benci bahwa dia mengemudi pulang sendirian di tengah malam dengan mengendarai mobil bututnya itu.

Aku telah menawarkannya untuk memakai Rover, namun ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

Dasar wanita keras kepala.

Kuhubungi nomor Zitao dan menunggu dengan tidak sabaran dia menjawab teleponnya.

"Disini Zitao."

"Hey, ini Chanyeol. Apakah kau ada waktu bertemu denganku malam ini?"

"Um…" Dapat kudengar dia membolak-balik kertas dan mengetik pada keyboardnya. "Yeah. Aku mungkin sudah selesai bekerja sekitar pukul tujuh. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu dan Luhan keluar makan," sahutku polos.

"Dimanakah Baekhyun?" tanyanya.

"Dia bekerja malam ini."

"Apakah kau sudah berbicara dengan Luhan?"

"Belum, aku menghubungimu duluan." Kujalankan tanganku menuruni wajahku dan menghela napas. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan kalian dan aku jarang bertemu denganmu beberapa bulan belakangan ini."

"Hey, aku tidak pernah mengeluh. Tentu, aku akan menjemput Luhan dan menemuimu. Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Datanglah ke rumahku, aku akan memesan makanan."

ooOoo

.

.

"Jadi," Luhan memulai, menggigit sebuah _eggroll_. Dia manis, dan terlihat bahagia, yang mana kami sekeluarga selalu inginkan dia demikian. Dia bagaikan adikku sendiri sama seperti Zitao. "Ada apa antara kau dan Baekhyun?"

Mereka berdua sangat ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Namun inilah alasan mereka ada disini.

"Aku benar-benar mencintainya," aku menjawab dengan kalem dan mengisi penuh piringku dengan ayam dan eggroll dan melahapnya. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menengadah memandang para gadis itu. Mereka berdua membeku. Sumpit Zitao berhenti di tengah jalan menuju mulutnya yang terbuka dan dua pasang mata melebar.

"Apa?" Tanyaku.

"Apakah kau barusan berkata kau mencintainya?" Zitao bertanya dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Ya."

"Oke." Mereka bertukar pandang kemudian kembali menatapku. "Sudahkah kau mengatakan hal tersebut padanya?" tanya Luhan.

"Yep."

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Zitao bertanya.

Aku menggeliat. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakui pada kedua gadis ini bahwa Baekhyun belum membalas ucapanku. Mereka tidak akan mengacuhkannya.

"Apakah dia sudah membalas ucapanmu? Luhan bertanya dengan lembut, matanya penuh simpati dan yang dapat kulakukan hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak."

"Sial," Zitao berbisik. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun memiliki masalah dengan kepercayaan…"

"Aku tahu," selaku. _Apakah mereka mengira aku tidak mengetahui hal sialan itu? Tentu saja aku tahu._ "Aku tidak meminta kalian kemari untuk diinterogasi seperti ini."

"Well, kupikir kita harus membicarakan mengenainya," Zitao menyahut dengan keras kepala. "Baekhyun seorang gadis yang fantastis, dan aku senang hubungan kalian berjalan lancar."

Luhan mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar sekali. Baekhyun itu luar biasa, dan aku senang dia kembali dalam kehidupan kita. Aku telah merindukannya."

"Begini guys, aku tahu kalian menyukainya. Hal itu membuat hubunganku dengannya menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Dia hebat." Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum pada adik-adikku.

"Jangan sakiti dia," bisik Zitao, wajah cantiknya sangat serius. "Jujur saja, Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu gadis yang kuat, namun dia telah melalui banyak hal buruk selama hidupnya."

"Aku tahu, Zitao. Sungguh. Aku telah bertemu langsung dengan Yijin, dan telah menyingkirkan dia dari kehidupan Baekhyun selamanya."

Mata mereka melebar lagi.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku membayarnya." Kugelengkan kepala kala kuingat raut wajah wanita jalang itu saat dia menandatangani kontrak yang melepaskan semua ikatannya pada anak tunggalnya. "Dia mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak agar menghilang. Dia menandatangi kontrak. Dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu Baekhyun lagi. Jika dia sampai berani melakukannya, aku akan menuntutnya."

"Wow." Luhan menelan dan tertawa penuh sesal. "Kuharap aku memikirkan sebelumnya."

"Kau tidak akan mampu memenuhi tuntutannya saat itu," timpalku lembut.

"Berapa banyak kau membayarnya?" Zitao bertanya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala lagi. "Lebih dari dugaannya. Begini, ini bukanlah alasanku meminta kalian kemari. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Oke, katakan," Zitao menjejalkan setengah potong eggroll ke dalam mulutnya dan dikunyahnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kau sangat elegan," aku mencelanya.

"Terima kasih." Dia tersenyum dan menjejalkan lagi separuh dari potongan eggroll tadi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun ke Pesta Dansa Amal Rumah Sakit Anak sabtu depan dan dia membutuhkan gaun. Akan kuberikan kartu kreditku, dan kemudian aku memerlukan kalian untuk memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah gaun yang dipinjamkan untuknya."

"Kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan kerutan di dahinya. "Bawalah dia berbelanja."

"Dia tidak akan mengijinkanku," aku menggeleng dengan frustrasi dan menghela napas. "Aku mengenalnya. Tidak akan pernah dia membiarkanku mengajaknya keluar berbelanja dan menghabiskan uang yang banyak untuknya."  
"Kau benar. Setidaknya kau tidak berakhir dengan seorang gadis mata duitan," Zitao mengangkat bahu dan kemudian meneruskan makan, tidak mengindahkan cemberutanku. "Oke, kami bisa membelikannya sesuatu. Seperti apa yang harus kami belikan?"

"Oh!" Luhan terlonjak di kursinya dan meneguk air minumnya. "Ada seorang perancang busana lokal yang membuat gaun-gaun terindah yang sangat bergaya Baekhyun. Rocker, namun elegan. Ini." Dia mengambil iPhone miliknya dan mulai menyentuh layarnya, dan ketika dia menemukan apa yang dicarinya dia membalikannya agar Zitao dan aku bisa melihatnya. "Lihat? Lihatlah yang satu ini."

Itu sangat sempurna. Gaun itu berwarna nude dengan sekumpulan kecil manik-manik berbentuk bunga berwarna merah dan jingga. Sedikit berkerut di bagian perut, memberikan definisi. Terdapat cap sleeves, dan dengan garis leher rendah berbentuk V jadi akan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang luar biasa.

Itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Gaunnya sempurna. Aku mau gaun itu."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apakah gaun tersebut tersedia."

"Aku tidak peduli berapa harganya. Itulah gaunnya." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memelototi mereka. Seberapa sulit mendapatkannya? "Teleponlah perancangnya dan katakan padanya bahwa aku menginginkan gaun itu."

Mereka saling memandang dan kemudian memandangku dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, Chanyeol, kau lucu." Zitao menghapus airmata dari sudut matanya. "Akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Bagus." Aku duduk bersandar, puas bahwa Baekhyun akan memiliki gaun yang sempurna untuk pesta dansa dan mengulaskan cengiran. "Terima kasih guys."

"Sama-sama," Luhan menyeringai pada Zitao. "Kau tahu, dia juga akan membutuhkan sepasang sepatu."

"Dan lingerie."

"Lingerie?" tanyaku. "Macam apa?"

Oh, astaga, ini mungkin akan membunuhku.

"Jangan khawatirkan akan hal itu," Zitao melambai tidak menghiraukanku dan dapat kulihat roda berputar didalam kepalanya. Dia memiliki rencana.

"Ini akan menyenangkan." cengir Luhan.

ooOoo

.

.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Aku kelelahan. Ini telah menjadi hari yang sangat, sangat panjang. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari, hanya satu jam yang lalu jam kerja resmiku selesai.

Untungnya, aku libur hingga Senin depan. Aku jadi bisa hadir di pesta lajang Zitao pada hari Minggu malam, namun aku tidak bekerja pada Senin malam karena beberapa gadis yang lainnya akan berlibur. Aku harus bisa mencoba menikmatinya.

Keseluruhan dari memiliki kehidupan sosial ini benar-benar mulai mengganggu jadwal kerjaku. Aku tertawa akan pemikiran itu, mulai menyalakan mobil tuaku dan mengarah pulang.

Ya, dengan memiliki Chanyeol, dan kelurga besarnya, dalam kehidupanku memperumit keadaan, namun aku tidak akan menggantinya demi apapun. Hal itu menambah kebahagiaan dalam hidupku.

Dia mengingatkanku bahwa banyak yang bisa dinikmati dalam hidup selain bekerja.

Juhyun pasti akan bangga.

Perutku bergejolak setiap aku mengingat Juhyun. Aku merindukannya. Dia adalah kakakku dalam setiap arti kata tersebut, dan kepergiannya meninggalkan lubang besar dalam hidupku. Zitao benar, mungkin dia tidak mengganti nomor ponselnya, namun apa yang dapat kukatakan? Dia telah pergi selama bertahun-tahun. Dia sekarang adalah bintang rock besar dengan sebuah band, jadwal tur, penggemar dan tanggung jawab. Dengan kepergiannya dia menegaskan apa yang menjadi prioritasnya.

Kusingkirkan pemikiran akan Juhyun dan berhenti pada lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah di Chanyeolayah sepi pusat kota Seoul. Hell, setiap Chanyeolayah Seoul pasti akan lengang pada pukul tiga dini hari. Ketika lampunya berubah hijau, dan aku menginjak pedal gas, mobilku mati.

 _Apa-apan ini?_

Kuputar kuncinya, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Bahkan tidak ada satupun bunyi klik.

Mobil brengsek!

Kugebrak roda kemudi dengan frustrasi dan kemudian menyandarkan keningku padanya. Sial.

Well, aku tidak bisa duduk disini di tengah-tengah perempatan jalan semalaman. Kuposisikan persneling mobil ke netral, membuka pintu pengemudi, keluar dan kudorong ke pinggir jalan, memarkirnya dan kembali naik, mengunci pintu.

Ini adalah pusat kota Seoul di tengah malam.

Kutelepon nomor Chanyeol dan berjengit. Dalam beberapa jam dia akan bangun untuk pergi latihan.

"Halo?" dia menjawab dengan suara mengantuk.

"Hey, babe. Maaf aku membangunkanmu," gumamku.  
"Ada apa?" Kudengar dia duduk. "Kenapa kau belum sampai disini?"

"Well, tadi aku dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, namun mobilku mogok."

"Dimana kau?" Dia bergerak kesana kemari, mungkin sedang mencari pakaian, dan aku menghela napas.

"Aku akan menghubungi mobil derek, Chanyeol. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau cemas ketika kau bangun aku tidak ada disana."

"Aku akan datang menjemputmu. Di mana kau?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Pusat kota."

" _Apa_?"

"Aku berada di pusat kota. Mungkin sebaiknya aku menelepon Zitao. Condo mereka tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan sampai disana dalam sepuluh menit. Telepon dereknya. Aku dalam perjalanan."

Dia menutup teleponnya dan kuletakkan lagi keningku pada roda kemudi. Dia terdengar gusar. Well, persetan dengannya! Dia tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku telah mengatakan padanya aku akan menelepon derek.

Omong-omong soal derek, kuhubungi sebuah perusahaan lokal, memberitahukan lokasiku dan informasi mengenai asuransiku, dan menunggu.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian, Chanyeol menepi di belakang mobilku menggunakan Rover. Aku keluar dari mobil dan meluncur masuk pada sisi penumpang dari mobil SUVnya itu.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjemputku."  
"Seolah aku tega membiarkanmu duduk seorang diri disini saja, Baekhyun. Menurut perusahaan dereknya berapa lama mereka akan tiba?"

"Sekitar setengah jam. Mereka akan sampai tidak lama lagi."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menatap lurus kedepan, rahangnya menegang.

"Chanyeol, sungguh, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu kau harus bangun pagi…"

"Itukah menurut pikiranmu alasan mengapa aku gusar?" Kepalanya berputar untuk menatapku. "Karena aku akan kehilangan beberapa jam tidurku?"

"Aku tahu kau memiliki jadwal yang padat hari ini…"

"Berhenti berbicara." Dia mengusap wajahnya dan rahangku jatuh. Benarkah dia baru saja menyuruhku untuk berhenti berbicara?

"Baekhyun, aku tidak marah padamu karena membangunkanku, atau karena datang menjemputmu. Kau adalah milikku. Dengan senang hati setiap malam aku menjemputmu sepulang kerja dan membawamu pulang, hanya agar aku tahu bahwa kau aman."

"Kau tidak perlu…"

"Yang membuatku gusar," lanjutnya. mengabaikanku. "adalah aku telah mengatakan padamu bahwa mobilmu ini tidaklah aman, terutama untuk kau kendarai seorang diri di tengah malam buta, dan aku telah menawarkan padamu mobil ini untuk kau pakai."

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengambil mobil darimu."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena itu adalah sebuah mobil sialan!" Aku balas meneriakinya. "Itu bukanlah sepasang sepatu atau membawaku keluar untuk makan malam, Chanyeol. Itu adalah sebuah mobil mahal."

"Mobil yang jarang aku gunakan." Sekarang suaranya menjadi lebih tenang. "Baekhyun, aku sangat jarang memakai mobil ini. Sungguh, pakailah. Jika membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman, anggaplah pinjaman tanpa batas."

Aku memberenggut padanya.

"Pilihanmu tidak banyak. Aku memiliki perasaan benda itu tidak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi." Dia merujuk pada mobil merah kecilku dan aku mendesah.

"Aku tahu."

Dia menggamit tanganku. "Aku minta maaf karena telah meneriakimu, tapi babe, ini konyol. Gunakan saja mobil ini, oke?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu?"

"Karena aku menawan dan tampan serta kaya raya."

"Dan juga sangat rendah hati." Aku menggelengkan kepala kepadanya dan kemudian memanjat melewati tuas persneling keatas pangkuannya. "Terima kasih untuk jemputanmu dan untuk ijinmu meminjamkan mobil ini."

"Sama-sama."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membayarmu?" aku bertanya dan menjalinkan jariku kedalam rambutnya yang lembut.

"Hmm… Kupikir kita bisa mengerjakan masalah pembayarannya setibanya kita di rumah." Sekarang matanya senang, seulas senyuman bermain di bibirnya dan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk menciumnya.

"Aromamu wangi," bisikku.

Dia membungkuskan lengannya pada sekelilingku, menggigiti pelan bibirku, kemudian menyeberangi garis rahangku dan melewati telingaku dimana dia tahu merupakan titik geliku.

"Rasamu nikmat," gumamnya.

Kemudian sebuah truk derek mencul di depan mobilku kemudian berputar membelakangi bemper depan mobilku.

"Tunggu di sini," Chanyeol menginstruksikan saat dia keluar dari mobil. "Dan kunci pintu ini setelah aku keluar."

"Ya, sir." Aku menjawab dengan nada main-main.

"Aku nanti akan menampar bokongmu."

"Oh, bagus," aku menyeringai padanya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat dia menemui pengemudi mobil derek yang berada di samping mobilku, memberinya instruksi.


	12. Chapter 11

"Sungguh, guys, semua ini terlalu berlebihan." Kujatuhkan pandanganku pada _stiletto_ Louboutin berwarna merah dengan tatapan mata penuh nafsu.

"Jujur saja, kami sangat ingin melakukan ini semua untukmu hari ini." Aku menatap keatas pada ketiga sahabatku dan terkikik. Aku tidak dapat mengingat kapan terakhir aku terkikik karena sepatu.

Mungkin itu adalah sebuah masalah.

Karena, sialan, aku rela mati demi sepatu ini dan itu sempurna untuk gaun yang Zitao pinjamkan untukku.

Dan sekarang aku ingin mengenakan sepatu ini setiap hari juga.

"Namun kalian telah memberiku pakaian dalam yang indah dan membawaku ke spa, dan sungguh, guys, ini hanya sangat gila. Siapa yang hidup seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai dan meratakan lipgloss pada bibir penuhnya, mata coklat kehitamannya tersenyum. "Kami."

"Baekhyun, kau terlahir untuk sepatu ini," Luhan mendesah. "Mereka sempurna untuk gaunnya."

Kami berada di dalam kamar tidur, dan mereka membantu mendandaniku. Zitao telah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam menyasak dan mengikalkan dan mencereweti rambutku untuk membuatnya terlihat, well, seksi. Semuanya naik, namun tidak terlihat mengembang ataupun serius.

Itu menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kalian atas semua ini."

"Oh tolonglah," halau Luhan dan terkekeh. "Tidak perlu membalas kami. Kami semua menyayangimu."

"Well, ada satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan," Zitao bergumam dan menggigit bibirnya, mata coklat kehitamannya melebar.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Bernyanyilah di resepsi pernikahanku."

"Zitao…" Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkacak pinggang.

"Dengar," dia mengiba dan mencengkeram tanganku, memegangnya dengan erat. "Baekhyun, aku sangat menyukai suaramu. Dan akan selalu demikian, dan kau tahu itu. Aku akan selalu jadi penggemar terberatmu."

"Hey!" Luhan mengajukan protes, dan aku menyeringai padanya.

"Zitao, aku sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bernyanyi di hadapan penonton."

"Itu bukan berarti kau lupa caranya, sweetie. Kau tidak demam panggung. Kau akan sukses. Hanya satu lagu, kumohon?"

Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang mana keduanya tersenyum padaku.

"Siapa yang kau sewa untuk bernyanyi pada resepsi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sehun yang mengurus hal itu."

"Sehun?" tanyaku, alisku naik.

"Sehun kenal semua orang," Luhan memutar matanya. "Aku tidak yakin siapa yang didapatnya, namun dia ingin menjadikan itu sebagai hadiah dari kami untuk Zitao dan Yifan."

"Jadi, bisa jadi itu seseorang yang terkenal. Bukan sebuah band lokal."

Zitao mengendikkan bahu. "Kemungkinan hanya band pendatang baru. Namun Sehun tahu jenis musik apa yang kami sukai, jadi aku yakin mereka akan hebat. Tapi kau tidak perlu bernyanyi bersama mereka. Kau bisa meminjam gitar dan menyanyi hanya satu lagu. Aku sangat ingin kau yang bernyanyi untuk dansa pertama kami. Kumohon, itu bisa jadi hadiahmu untukku."

Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai hati mengatakan tidak?

"Lagu apa?" tanyaku menyerah sambil menghela napas dan dia tersenyum lebar, wajah cantiknya bercahaya, dan aku tak dapat menahan balas tersenyum saat dia memelukku dengan erat.

" _I Won't Give Up_ dari Sungoh Mraz."

"Sebenarnya aku tahu yang satu itu," aku menyeringai padanya dan kemudian Kyungsoodan Luhan. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku mulai berlatih."

"Ini sangat hebat," Luhan memeluk Zitao. "Aku tak sabar mendengar nyanyianmu."

"Dan aku tak sabar mendengar untuk pertama kalinya," Kyungsooberkata diiringi cengiran. "Sepertinya itu akan menjadi pertunjukan yang luar biasa."

"Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik."

Aku berbalik dan mengamati rupaku untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin. "Apakah kita yakin dengan lipstick dengan warna gelap?" Itu adalah warna dark raisin, memberi penegasan pada bibirku dan warna itu kontras terhadap kulit putihku.

"Tentu saja. Itu seksi. Dan _color-stay_ , jadi Chanyeol bisa menciumimu semalaman dan lipsticknya tidak akan tercoreng atau pun luntur." Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya padaku.

"Oke. WOW, aku berdandan dengan cukup bagus, jika aku boleh mengatakannya." Bel pintu berdering dan tiba-tiba saja kurasakan perutku bergolak dengan antisipiasi.

"Itu adalah Chanyeol." Para gadis melonjak dan keluar dari kamarku. "Tinggal disini untuk beberapa menit." Luhan mencium pipiku. "Tarik napas dalam-dalam. Biarkan dia menunggumu. Kau sangat menawan. Bersenang-senanglah." Dengan seulas senyuman dan lambaian tangan, dia mengikuti kedua gadis lain ke lantai bawah untuk mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk.

Aku mendengar suara dan senyumnya. Suara baritonnya yang dalam mempengaruhiku.

Aku berani bertaruh dia bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dia sedang memberikan sentuhan akhir di lantai atas. Dia akan turun sebentar lagi." Kyungsoomemberitahunya.

"Aku akan naik." Aku mendengarnya melangkah ke tangga.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh," Zitao tertawa. "Bersabarlah. Dia akan turun sebentar lagi. Selamat bersenang-senang malam ini."

"Bersikap baiklah padanya," kata Luhan dan kemudian kudengar pintu depan membuka kemudian menutup dan Chanyeol menyalakan alarm.

Ada apa sebenarnya antara dia dan alarm itu?

Tiba-tiba, kudengar dia menaiki anak tangga dua-dua sekaligus dan dia berdiri di pintuku, memandangiku. Aku balik memandanginya. Dia dalam balutan tuxedo, terlihat bak agen 007 (James Bond), dan seksi dan… _milikku_.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kau menunggu di lantai bawah?" tanyaku dengan alis mengangkat.

"Persetan dengan hal itu, aku ingin melihatmu." Dia menelan dengan susah payah. "WOW."

"Yeah?" Kutelusuri pandangan pada gaunku dan berputar hingga dia bisa melihat semuanya. "Kau suka?"

"Hmm," gumamnya. "Kau luar biasa cantik, tapi kau kehilangan sesuatu."

"Benarkah?" Kuperhatikan gaunku lagi, kemudian berputar menghadap cermin, memastikan rambutku masih berada di tempatnya. "Kurasa Zitao telah menyediakan semuanya."

Dia beranjak ke belakangku dan menangkap tatapanku melalui cermin. Saat dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium leherku, tepat dibawah telingaku, dia melingkarkan lengannya disekelilingku, telapak tangan mengarah keatas, dengan sebuah kotak biru Tiffany, dihiasi oleh pita putih, berada diatas tangannya.

"Aku rasa ini mungkin akan melengkapi penampilanmu," dia berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau telah memberiku terlalu banyak," bisikku, mataku melekat pada kotak biru mungil itu.

"Aku akan mempersembahkan dunia jika aku mampu, sweetheart." Kulayangkan kembali pandanganku padanya melalui cermin dan dia tersenyum lembut.

"Kaulah duniaku," aku melirih. Matanya melebar, dan ketika kuduga dia akan menjadi sentimentil padaku, dia menyeringai.

"Siapa yang genit sekarang?" tanyanya, mengingatkanku kala kami berada di kafe di Osaka.

"Genit?" tanyaku dengan diiringi tawa kecil.

"Genit," mulutnya membentuk kata itu, wajahnya menyorotkan kebahagiaan. "Bukalah."

Kuambil kotak itu dari tangannya dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku saat aku membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat sepasang anting berlian chandelier paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Kuambil satu dan kuarahkan ke lampu, menyaksikan berliannya berpendar memantulkan cahaya. Mereka berayun, dengan sebuah berlian besar berpotongan princess cut di tengahnya. Anting itu benar-benar mencerminkan gayaku.

Dan merupakan benda paling mahal yang pernah tanganku pegang.

"Chanyeol…" aku mulai protes, namun diraihnya anting itu dari tanganku memutar tubuhku dengan lembut.

"Saat kulihat anting ini," dia memulai dan memasangkan salah satunya pada telinga kananku. "Aku tahu mereka sangat cocok berada di telinga mungilmu yang sempurna." Dipasangkannya juga yang sebelah kiri dan kemudian memutarku lagi agar menghadap cermin supaya aku dapat melihatnya. "Lihat? Sekarang penampilanmu lengkap."

Kudorong salah satu anting menggunakan jari telunjukku, kuperhatikan benda itu menjuntai hingga garis rahangku, kemudian berbalik melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya dan menciumnya lembut sepenuh hatiku. Diletakkan tangannya pada pinggulku dan dengan penuh kesabaran membiarkanku mengeksplorasi bibirnya menggunakan bibirku hingga aku menarik diri dan menyeringai malu-malu padanya.

"Terima kasih."

ooOoo

.

.

Pesta dansanya tepat seperti yang kubayangkan. Kami berada di sebuah hotel mewah di pusat kota Seoul, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang rupawan, gelas-gelas tinggi sampanye, makanan dengan porsi kecil yang dibawa berkeliling diatas nampan perak dan uang yang amat sangat banyak.

Itu terlihat persis seperti yang ada di film-film.

Secara mengejutkan, aku tidak merasa gugup. Aku sangat jarang mengalami demam panggung, dan aku sangat nyaman dengan adanya Chanyeol di sisiku, tangannya diletakkan di bagian bawah punggungku. Dia sangat mempesona, berbincang dengan santai pada setiap orang yang menghentikannya, namun selalu memastikan bahwa dia tahu dimana keberadaanku, dengan siapa aku bercakap-cakap, atau mengajakku berpartisipasi di dalam percakapan.

Chanyeol dan aku berjalan mengitari ruangan silent auction -lelang secara tertulis-, melihat-lihat apa saja yang tersedia untuk ditawar. Disana terdapat segalanya dari menghabiskan hari di spa hingga ke karya seni hingga liburan seminggu di Italia. Ketika Chanyeol melihat perjalanan seminggu ke Italia, dia memandangku dengan seringaian lebar.

"Pernah ke Italia?"

"Uh, belum."

"Ingin pergi?" Disunggingkannya cengiran angkuhnya padaku, yang selalu membuatku memutar mata dan tertawa.

"Ya, Chanyeol, aku ingin pergi ke Italia." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menyesap sampanye.

"Oke," dia mengendikkan bahu dan mengambil pena, menuliskan namanya dan uang dengan jumlah yang sangat, sangat besar untuk penempatan tawarannya

"Sialan!" Aku membisikinya.

"Apa?" Matanya melebar, alisnya naik. "Kau tadi bilang ingin pergi."

"Well, tentu saja aku ingin Chanyeol, tapi aku tidak mengira kau akan melakukan penawaran untuk itu."

"Kau membuatku bingung," dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Jika kau ingin mengunjungi Italia, aku akan membawamu kesana."

"Begitu saja?" tanyaku.

"Begitu saja."

Dia menyapukan ciuman tulus di bibirku dan memanduku ke barang selanjutnya yang akan dilelang. Kami mendekati sehelai jersey bertandatangan milik Chanyeol dan aku terkesiap.

"Kapan kau mendonasikan ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan menatap kebawah kearah jumlah uang tawaran, kemudian nyengir. "Entahlah, tidak lama setelah mereka mengirimiku undangan. Beberapa idiot telah menawar sepuluh ribu won untuk benda ini."

"Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak yang akan kudapatkan jika kujual jersey yang aku pakai tidur di eBay?" Aku merenung, menyesap lagi sampanyeku, membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

"Sekarang kau akan mulai menjual barang-barangku?" tanyanya dan membimbingku keluar dari ruangan. Dia telah menempatkan tawaran pada perjalanan ke Italia, berakhir pekan di Meksiko, dan perjalanan lain ke Hawaii. Nampaknya tahun ini dia berencana untuk banyak bepergian.

"Mungkin," aku mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi pekerjaan sampingan yang bagus."

"Jadi sekarang aku hanyalah pekerjaan sampingan. Kau melukaiku, babe."

Sambil tergelak dia menuntunku memasuki ballroom utama dimana disana terdapat band yang sedang memainkan lagu-lagu klasik populer, seperti _It Had To Be You_ dan _Fly Away_ dan Chanyeol menarikku kedalam dekapannya dan melintasi lantai dansa, menatap langsung ke mataku.

Wow, dia seorang pedansa yang mahir.

"Gerakanmu sangat bagus," komentarku. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum dan menarikku lebih dekat.

"Kau sangat pas, tepat disini."

"Hmm," aku sependapat dan tersenyum padanya, tersesat dalam mata coklat kehitamannya. Itu seakan hanya kami berdua yang ada di ruangan tersebut. "Ini menyenangkan."

"Adakah orang yang kau kenal dari rumah sakit?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng dan memandang sekeliling. "Aku tahu beberapa wajah, tapi orang-orang ini levelnya jauh diatasku."

"Kau memang terlihat cantik malam ini," Chanyeol bergumam.

"Terima kasih. Begitu pula denganmu."

"Aku benci berdandan," dia menyeringai dan mengendikkan bahu. "Namun, apabila dengan aku berpakaian seperti ini agar kau dapat terlihat seperti sekarang, itu sangat setimpal."

"Bajingan genit," celaku dan mengecup dadanya melalui kemeja putihnya.

"Tuan dan nyonya," Seorang pria paruh baya mengambil alih panggung, terlihat terhormat dalam balutan tuxedonya yang resmi, rambut abu-abunya tersisir rapi kebelakang. "Sebelum kita akhiri malam ini, saya ingin mengumumkan para pemenang lelang tertulis."

Kami berhenti di tempat kami berdansa, lengan saling membungkus satu sama lain, dan mendengarkan Mr. Richards, CEO dari Rumah Sakit Anak membacakan pemenang lelang yang telah memberikan penawaran tertinggi. Para pemenang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Ketika dia sampai pada perjalanan ke Italia, dia mengumumkan nama Chanyeol.

"Astaga!" Aku menengadah menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak dan dia berkedip padaku.

"Nampaknya kita akan ke Italia pada musim semi," pungkasnya diiringi cengiran.

 _Kami akan pergi ke Italia pada musim semi!_

Chanyeol juga memenangkan akhir pekan di Meksiko, namun perjalanan seminggu ke Hawaii dimenangkan oleh salah satu rekan timnya.

"Terima kasih, anda semua yang telah melakukan penawaran," Mr. Richards melanjutkan. "Dan, adalah suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya mengumumkan bahwa malam ini anda telah mengumpulkan dana lebih dari tiga juta won untuk rumah sakit kami."

Tepukan tangan bergemuruh di ruangan itu dan aku tidak dapat menahan seringaian lebar di wajahku. Ini sangat fantastis! Oh, hal-hal yang dapat kami lakukan dengan dana itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum padaku, menikmati reaksiku. "Kupikir pesta dansa ini akan menjadi acara tahunan bagi kita," gumamnya.

Aku menatapnya dalam keterkejutan. _Dia berencana bersamaku selama setahun!_

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk keluar dari sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya." Matanya menghangat. Dia menggamit tanganku, menautkan jemari kami dan membimbingku menuju pintu. "Bukankah kau harus berpamitan kepada beberapa orang?"

"Tidak."

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi terburu-buru?" aku bertanya dengan tawa terengah.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku, menarikku hingga menempel pada tubuhnya yang keras, dan menunduk sehingga dia bisa berbisik di telingaku, "Aku terburu-buru membawamu pulang, mengeluarkanmu dari gaun yang sangat seksi ini, dan menguburkan diriku di dalam tubuhmu pada sisa malam ini. Apakah kau tidak keberatan?"

"Um, yeah. Itu tidak masalah."

Dia menggiringku keluar menuju valet, menyerahkan tiketnya pada petugas dan kami terdiam selama menanti kedatangan mobil.

"Kenapa kau bersenandung?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Aku bersenandung?"

"Yeah, apa itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadari melakukannya." Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Itu mungkin lagu yang Zitao minta nyanyikan pada resepsi."

"Kau menyanyi di resepsi?" akibat terkejut alis matanya menanjak hingga garis rambutnya.

"Yeah, dia memohon. Itu memalukan. Aku melepaskannya dari penderitaan." Aku menjawab sambil lalu dan tertawa. "Sulit mengatakan tidak ketika dia memberiku sepatu seperti ini." Aku mengangkat ujung gaunku sehingga dia dapat melihat Louboutinku yang luar biasa.

"Oh Tuhan, sepatu itu telah berada di bawah sana sepanjang malam?"

"Yep," aku tersenyum puas.

"Apa lagi yang kau kenakan di bawah sana?"

Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan memiringkan kepala seakan sedang berpikir sangat, sangat keras. "Sulit mengingatnya. Beberapa hari belakangan aku cenderung mengalami amnesia."

Petugas valet menepikan mobil, dan Chanyeol menahan pintu sisi penumpang terbuka untukku, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengemudi pulang.

 _Astaga, aku sangat menyukai mobil ini._

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan melepaskan dasi kupu-kupunya, kubiarkan tergantung di dadanya, dan melepaskan dua kancing atas kemejanya.

"Terima kasih," dia menghela napas. "Baju monyet terkutuk."

"Kau tampak seksi dalam baju monyet itu," aku mengingatkannya.

Dia melemparkan seringaian padaku, kemudian membiarkan matanya menjelajahi gaunku. "Gaun itu sempurna padamu."

"Aku terkejut Zitao memiliki sesuatu yang sangat pas untuk kukenakan. Dia dan aku memiliki bentuk tubuh berbeda."

"Mungkin dia hanya belum sempat memperbaikinya di penjahit," dia mengangkat bahu. Chanyeol mungkin benar.

Dan aku memutuskan untuk bermain bersamanya.

"Astaga, disini panas," ujarku tanpa dosa, mataku melebar, dan mulai menaikkan ujung gaunku dengan jariku, menariknya sehingga terkumpul diseputaran pahaku, hanya diatas dimana stocking _thigh-highs_ berwarna blush milikku yang mengait pada garter berwarna senada.

"Persetan," bisiknya.

"Jaga matamu tetap berada di jalan," saranku dan menggigit bibirku.

"Turunkan gaunmu, sweetheart."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mengemudi dengan kau duduk disana seperti itu," raungnya, membuatku tertawa.

Kubiarkan gaunnya tetap berada di posisi itu, bersandar, melebarkan pahaku, dan menjalankan ujung jariku naik ke bagian dalam kakiku. "Hmmm."

"Apa kau berusaha membunuh kita berdua?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Stocking ini terbuat dari sutera." Aku menoleh padanya dan menyunggingkan cengiran. "Bisakah kau bayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika mereka terbungkus di sekeliling pinggangmu?"

"Brengsek," lirihnya seolah dia sedang kesakitan dan menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam, membuat kami melesat di jalan tol.

Aku menggerakkan jariku semakin naik diatas pahaku hingga aku menyentuh kewanitaanku, dan aku menggeliat. Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya, mencengkeram tanganku dan membawanya naik ke bibirnya, menciumnya dan diletakkan diatas pangkuannya, tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Jika kau tidak berhenti," ujarnya pelan, "aku akan menghancurkan mobil ini. Aku tidak bercanda."

Kuloloskan tanganku darinya dan menyeringai dengan genit. "Jangan menonton kalau begitu."

Aku melanjutkan permainanku, memutar klitorisku dengan satu tangan dan menekan dua jari kedalam selubung basahku dengan tangan yang lain. Aku menggigit bibir dan menggeram.

"Sial, itu seksi." Suara Chanyeol mengeras laksana baja. Aku menengadah menatapnya dan rahangnya menegang, tangannya mengepal pada roda kemudi. Pandangannya turun menontonku memuaskan diriku sendiri, dan kemudian menatap langsung ke mataku.

"Jilati jari-jarimu."

Aku melakukan sesuai perintah dan menjilati esensi manis milikku dari jemariku, kemudian menguburkannya lagi kedalam tubuhku, menyaksikannya menontonku.

"Sial, babe, aku akan klimaks."

"Jangan buat dirimu klimaks."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang ingin melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah," kupegang tangannya dan menariknya ke antara kedua kakiku, dan dengan senang hati membelai klitorisku, melewati tindikan metalku, menekan tindikan itu pada klitorisku.

"Oh, persetan." Aku klimaks dengan bertubi-tubi, menekankan tangan kami, dan meneriakkan namanya ketika orgasme menghantamku.

Dia menyeringai dengan liciknya saat melewati pintu gerbang rumahnya dan memasuki garasi. Tak menunggu Chanyeol membukakan pintu, aku keluar dari mobil dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di sampingku, menarikku ke dalam rumah, melewati dapur dan masuk ke ruang keluarga yang memiliki pemandangan kearah selat.

Keadaan di dalam rumah gelap, cahaya yang masuk hanya berasal dari jendela setinggi atap yang menghadap ke air. Lampu-lampu berkelap-kelip pada kami dari pulau di seberang perairan.

Kami berdiri disini, untuk sesaat, di bawah sinar rembulan, saling menatap satu sama lain. Mata coklat kehitaman Chanyeol merefleksikan cahaya dan bersinar dengan pendaran cinta dan gairah, dan aku tahu mereka merefleksikan apa yang ada dalam sorot mataku sendiri.

"Sangat cantik." Dia meluncurkan satu jari kedalam garis leher gaun dan menjalankannya pada kulitku, mengikuti garis keliman. "Malam ini kau mempesona."

Suaranya halus, lembut dan menggoda. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jadi aku hanya menontonnya menggodaku. Dia melangkah makin mendekatiku, jadi dia hanya berjarak beberapa inci dariku dan membungkuskan lengannya di sekelilingku untuk menurunkan restleting gaunku, kemudian melolosi lenganku, melewati payudaraku, dan dibiarkannya mengumpul di kakiku.

"Astaga," bisiknya, matanya terbelalak, saat dia memandangi korset berwarna blush milikku, garter dan stocking.

Aku tak mengenakan celana dalam, seperti biasanya.

Dia menelan dengan susah payah, "Merupakan hal yang bagus sebelumnya aku tidak tahu bahwa ini semua ada di bawah gaun itu."

"Kenapa," aku berbisik.

"Karena mungkin aku akan mengunci kita berdua di kamar mandi dan menelanjangimu dan menyimpanmu hanya untuk diriku sendiri semalaman. Astaga, Baekhyun, kau mempesona."

Aku tersenyum malu-malu dan melepaskan jaketnya melalui bahunya dan menuruni lengan dan kuletakkan dengan rapi pada ujung sofa. Napasnya mulai tersengal, tangannyanya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan itu seakan membunuhnya tidak menarikku kearahnya dan menyetubuhiku habis-habisan.

Namun malam ini bukanlah malam untuk itu. Kami berdua merasakannya.

Dengan hati-hati kulepaskan kancing kemejanya, melepaskan kancing mansetnya, dan kubiarkan kemejanya jatuh ke lantai, kemudian dengan cepat kulepaskan celananya juga hingga dia berdiri di hadapanku tanpa sehelai benang pun, keras dan siap.

"Aku sangat menyukai tubuhmu," gumamku.

"Baekhyun," tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri lebih lama, Chanyeol menarikku padanya, menenggelamkan tangannya di rambutku dan menciumku dengan semua yang dia miliki, mengaitkan lidah kami, menggigiti bibirku, melahapku.

Ketika kami benar-benar kehabisan terengah-engah kehabisan napas, dia menggigiti pelan sepanjang garis rahangku dan menyundul salah satu anting berlianku dengan hidungnya.

"Kau harus tetap mengenakan anting dan stockingnya, babe."

"Oke."

Dia memutarku dan melepas tali pengikat korset, dengan perlahan, menarik talinya melewati lingkaran hingga korsetnya jatuh ke depan ke lenganku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya mengelilingiku dan menangkupkan payudaraku di tangannya, memijat dan membelainya setelah diikat dmsedemikian ketatnya, dan aku mendesah mengapresiasinya.

"Terasa nikmat?" tanyanya.

"Mmm."

"Oh, baby, hal-hal yang ingin kau rasakan malam ini."

Napasku memburu akan kata-katanya, kedua pahaku menegang dan aku berbalik agar dapat menciumnya lagi, menguburkan jemariku di rambutnya dan hanya memasrahkan diriku padanya.

Dia mengangkatku dan duduk di _loveseat_ , tepat di tengah, dan membuaiku diatas pangkuannya, menciumku dengan intens, tangannya menjalari seluruh tubuhku, meninggalkan jejak terbakar di belakangnya. Kucengkeram wajahnya dengan tanganku dan menahan mulutnya pada mulutku, menunjukkan padanya betapa aku mencintainya.

Akhirnya, aku merayap turun dari pangkuannya, bermaksud untuk berlutut di lantai dan menghisapnya, namun dia menghentikanku. "Tunggu."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan itu malam ini."

"Kenapa tidak?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. Kupikir dia menyukai ketika aku mengoralnya?

"Karena malam ini semuanya tentangmu, my love."

"Huh?" Kumiringkan kepalaku dan menurunkan pandanganku padanya, menungganginya, di bawah cahaya rembulan. Dia menempatkan telapak tangannya di dadaku diantara payudaraku, dan kemudian meluncurkannya menuruni perutku.

"Biarkan aku bercinta denganmu."

"Kau selalu bercinta denganku," bisikku dan mencium pipinya. "Ingat?"

"Aku tahu, namun," dia menghentikan dirinya, perang berkecamuk pada raut wajahnya.

"Apa, babe?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan sangat banyak. Kau seharusnya tidak pernah sekalipun berlutut."

Dia mengangkatku dan membaringkanku dengan lembut di sepanjang sofa, berlutut diantara pahaku, dan melingkupiku dengan tubuh besarnya. Kulingkarkan kakiku yang terbungkus stocking sutera di sekeliling pinggulnya, dan dia menempatkan dirinya disana, kejantanannya yang panjang dan keras berada di lipatan basahku. Dia menggoda tindikan metalku dengan ujung kejantanannya dan aku tercekat.

"Aku sangat menyukai tindikan itu," dia menyeringai kearahku dan mendorong jemarinya ke rambutku, menyapukan anak rambut yang terlepas dari wajahku.

"Aku lega." Aku menghela napas kala dia menjalankan bagian belakang jemarinya menuruni wajahku. "Chanyeol?"

"Ya, my love." Dia menyusuri hidungnya di sepanjang hidungku, mengusap-usapnya.

"Ketika aku bisa mengucapkan kata-katanya, ketika pada akhirnya aku bisa mengatakan padamu bagaimana perasaanku, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata-kata itu hampir menyerupai bisikan, terucap dengan amat pelan, pada awalnya aku tidak tahu jika dia dapat mendengarku. Kujalankan tanganku menuruni punggungnya menuju bokongnya dan kemudian naik lagi, mengamati wajahnya. Mengamati matanya. Sepasang mata itu belum berubah, namun dapat kulihat perlahan di dalam kepalanya yang tampan dia mulai paham.

"Baekhyun, hanya dengan pemikiran akan tanpa adanya dirimu membuatku hancur," bisiknya, sama pelannya, dan menenggelamkan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaanku, dengan amat perlahan, hingga kejantanannya terkubur sepenuhnya. Dia memegang kepalaku dalam genggamannya, sikunya bertopang pada bantalan sofa dibawah bahuku, wajahnya berjarak kurang dari seinchi dari wajahku. "Hanya pemikiran akan ketiadaan dirimu dalam kehidupanku merupakan kehancuranku. Saat kau merasa cukup aman untuk mengatakan apa yang aku tahu kau rasakan, itu akan menjadi momen terbaik dalam hidupku."

Kutangkupkan wajahnya di tanganku ketika dia mulai bergerak didalamku, lembut, dalam gerakan panjang yang luwes. Memegang kepalaku dengan erat, dia merendahkan bibirnya untuk ditempelkan pada bibirku, dan bercinta denganku, sepenuhya menghubungkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku, hingga dengan lambat laun puncak kenikmatan terbangun, kami berdua melepaskan ketahanan diri dan orgasme dalam rengkuhan tangan satu sama lain.

Dan seiring kami mendapatkan akal sehat kami kembali, kudengar dia berbisik, "Segalanya, Baekhyun."

ooOoo

.

.

"Aku baru saja memenangkan seratus ribu won!" Aku berseru dan melemparkan cengiran pada Kyungsoo, yang duduk berjarak dua mesin judi dariku.

"Aku baru saja kalah dua ratus ribu won. Astaga, kenapa kita sampai berada disini lagi?" Dia memberenggut saat menyesap minuman soda dietnya. "Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh minum alkohol?"

"Karena malam ini kita adalah supir. Minggu lalu mereka adalah supir kita, minggu ini giliran kita."

"Ini menyebalkan." Dia mengumpat dan menjejalkan lagi selembar uang seratus won kedalam mesin.

"Mungkin menyebalkan bagi mereka juga," aku tergelak. Kami berada di sebuah kasino di kawasan timur Seoul pada hari Senin malam, menunggu para pria yang akan membutuhkan tumpangan untuk pulang. Besok Chanyeol memiliki waktu sehari libur latihan jadi mereka memutuskan bahwa malam ini adalah saat terbaik untuk mengadakan pesta bujangan. Mereka telah berada di dalam ruangan yang diperuntukkan bagi penjudi kelas kakap selama beberapa jam, kemungkinan hanya merokok cerutu dan meminum wiski serta bermain poker. Dalam bayanganku itu sangat bergaya Hollywood.

Namun jangan harap aku akan naik keatas sana. Aku hanya berdoa pada Tuhan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang perlu dibopong keluar agar dapat masuk ke mobil karena para pria ini semuanya bertubuh besar, dan tidak mungkin aku dan Kyungsoo dapat menggotong mereka.

Mereka akan tidur di lantai kasino.

"Kau adalah pecundang brengsek yang payah!" Aku berputar kearah suara dari grup kami, dan sangat yakin, mereka semuanya muncul, berjalan sempoyongan saling menyenggol satu sama lain, mabuk berat.

"Aku bukan seorang pecundang yang payah," Yifan meracau. "Tapi kau merampas uang sepuluh ribu won. Tahukah kau apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk adik perempuanmu dengan uang sejumlah itu?"

"Yeah, kemungkinan membelikannya sepasang sepatu lain yang tidak dia butuhkan," Jongdae menjawab dengan riang, dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mabuk?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Karena dia adalah pengecut," Chanyeol menjelaskan, dihadiahi tonjokan pada lengannya. "Hati-hati! Itu adalah lengan andalanku, bajingan."

"Sangat menawan," gumamku dan mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kyungsoo "Apakah kita bertingkah seperti ini?"

"Ya," Jongdae menjawab dengan dibarengi seulas seringaian. "Hanya saja para pria ini tidak membicarakan mengenai seks."

"Belum," Jongin menambahkan dengan seringaian bahagia, kemudian dengan cepat berganti cemberut. "Kecuali aku tidak bisa berhubungan seks hingga bulan depan. Bayi sialan."

"Bung, itu adalah anakmu."

"Yeah, dia hebat." Jongin menyeringai dengan konyol dan aku mulai menggiring mereka kearah pintu seolah aku sedang menggembala ternak.

"Ayolah, guys, mari kita pulang ke pelukan para wanita."

"Wanita apa," Yunho bertanya. "Aku tidak memiliki wanita."

"Aku bersedia jadi wanitamu, tampan," Kyungsoo menyeringai dengan genit padanya dan Yunho tersenyum lebar dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Kyungsoo

"Nah, itu baru tawaran yang menarik," Yunho bergumam.

"Singkirkan tangan burukmu itu dari kakakku, bung," nada suara Sehun keras dan tidak terlalu mabuk seperti yang lainnya.

"Oh Yeah. Kau adalah keluarganya," Yunho memberengut dan memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum menggesernya kesamping. "Kenapa semua wanita seksi sudah ada yang memiliki?"

Chanyeol mendekatiku dengan seringaian bahagia tersungging di wajah tampannya. "Hai."

"Hai."

"Mari kita pulang dan telanjang."

"Astaga, kau adalah Park Chanyeol!" Kami semua berpaling kearah suara seorang suara wanita dan melihat seorang yang tinggi, ramping, berambut panjang berwarna pirang tersenyum dengan amat lebar. Kulitnya kecokelatan, dengan riasan terlalu tebal dan berpakaian sangat minim.

"Itulah aku," Chanyeol berceloteh dengan suara tak jelas saat dia berjalan kearah wanita tersebut dan dengan sangat sengaja menatapnya naik dan turun, kemudian balas tersenyum padanya. "Siapa namamu, sweetheart?"

 _Brengsek, dia memanggilnya sweetheart!_

"Nari," Barbie gadungan menjawabnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. Aku menoleh pada saudara-saudara lelakinya, yang mana kesemuanya beringsut dengan tak nyaman.

"Bolehkah aku memberimu pelukan?"

"Hei, aku selalu menerima pelukan." Chanyeol merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar dan dia melangkah kearahnya, menekankan tubuh mungilnya yang sintal pada Chanyeol dan memeluknya dengan melingkarkan tangan pada lehernya.

"Sungguh?" Aku bertanya dengan suara lantang.

"Bolehkan aku memberimu nomor teleponku?" Nari bertanya sembari melepaskan diri dari lengan Chanyeol.

"Sial, tidak, kau sama sekali tidak boleh." Aku berjalan sambil menghentakkan kaki menuju ke kekasihku-yang-terlalu-mabuk dan menyelipkan lenganku di sekeliling pinggangya. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan gembira.

"Hei, babe. Ini adalah Nari."

"Fantastis," cemoohku.

"Nari, ini adalah Baekhyun, kekasihku yang cantik."

Nari mengerjapkan matanya padaku, kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol. "Uh, maaf."

"Selalu senang berjumpa dengan penggemar," cerocos Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangan berpamitan pada wanita itu ketika aku memutarnya mengarahkan ke pintu.

"Bajingan tolol," Yunho bergumam.

Saat kami sampai di luar, Kyungsoo telah menepikan mobil vannya, dan para pria naik, Chanyeol terakhir.

"Aku adalah seorang yang idiot ketika mabuk," Chanyeol berkata, sekarang nadanya serius. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menerima nomor teleponnya, bukan?"

"Ya," aku menghela napas dan memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, babe."

"Aku tahu. Masuklah ke mobil supaya kita bisa mengantar semua orang pulang."

Perjalanan pulang ini luar biasa tenang dibandingkan dengan yang minggu lalu. Kebanyakan dari para pria tertidur pulas, mendengkur. Jongdae duduk dalam diam di belakangku, mengetik pada ponselnya. Di setiap pemberhentian, para wanita merangkul pria mereka masing-masing, dan ketika kami sampai di tempat Yunho, Jongdae membantunya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian mengambil mobilnya sendiri dari rumah Yunho.

Kyungsoo mengantarkan kami terakhir.

"Sampai jumpa di pernikahan pada hari Sabtu." Aku tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan membantu Chanyeol masuk ke rumah, menaiki tangga, melepaskan pakaiannya, dan menuju tempat tidur.

"Aku harus memberimu sesuatu untuk sakit kepala yang aku yakin besok akan kau rasakan."

Dia menarikku turun menemaninya diatas tempat tidur dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya yang berat di sekeliling pinggangku. "Kau sangat cantik."

Aku tersenyum dan menangkupkan wajahnya di telapak tanganku. "Begitu pula denganmu."

"Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh menggoda gadis itu, Baekhyun." Matanya sayu, terpejam, namun kemudian dia berusaha melawan kantuknya lalu matanya terbuka lagi.

"Apakah kau cemas bahwa aku akan gusar karena hal itu?"

"Yeah," dia mendesah, bau napasnya merupakan perpaduan memualkan antara aroma cerutu dan bir.

"Aku tidak marah." Aku balik mendesah. Luar biasanya, aku memang tidak gusar. Walaupun jika aku tidak berada disana aku percaya bahwa dia akan menolak wanita itu.

"Oke." Dan dia pun terlelap.

Aku melepaskan diri dari tindihannya dan pergi mandi, mengeringkan rambutku, dan mengenakan jersey yang telah aku klaim sebagai milikku ketika aku ada disini. Kukenakan celana dalamnya dan berhilir mudik di lantai bawah, lampu tetap kubiarkan padam.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan mewah yang menghadap ke perairan dan menarik lututku naik ke dadaku, melingkarkan lenganku di sekelilingnya, dan menarik napas panjang.

Aku tidak berdusta saat berkata aku tidak marah tentang Chanyeol menggoda wanita itu malam ini. Aku tidak marah. Namun hal tersebut mengingatkanku lagi bahwa Chanyeol sebenarnya sanggup mendapatkan wanita mana saja yang diinginkannya. Yang harus dia lakukan hanya melengkungkan jarinya, dan mereka akan berlarian mendatanginya.

Aku tahu dia mencintaiku, namun apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia bosan padaku, dan si pirang yang cantik dan jangkung itu mulai terlihat lebih menarik?

Aku ingin mempercayainya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku yakin dia bersungguh-sungguh. Dan aku teramat mencintainya hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Aku sebaiknya naik dan tidur, tapi aku tak mengantuk, jadi kuambil gitarku. Kutinggalkan disini tadi malam dengan niat agar dapat kugunakan berlatih untuk pernikahan Zitao, dan tidak ada waktu seperti sekarang.

Kupikir tak ada apapun yang mampu membangunkan Chanyeol.

Jadi kupetik gitar dan bernyanyi, memainkan lagunya berulang-ulang, menggubah aransemennya disana sini agar cocok dengan suaraku. Itu adalah sebuah lagu yang indah. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana lagu itu bisa menjadi lagu spesial bagi Zitao dan Yifan.

Dan hal itu mengingatkanku, bahwa Chanyeol dan aku belum memiliki sebuah lagu spesial. Well, ada sebuah lagu yang dimainkan anak itu dengan menggunakan saksofon saat kami berdansa di Osaka, ketika Chanyeol pertama kali mengatakan dia mencintaiku, namun aku tak tahu lagu apakah itu.

Aku tersenyum dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu yang baru-baru ini kupelajari yang mana tak dapat lepas dari benakku. Sebuah lagu dari Christina Perri, berjudul _A Thousand Years_ , dan lagu itu amat cocok dengan jenis suaraku.

Seharusnya intro lagu tersebut dimainkan dengan piano, tetapi aku telah menggubahnya untuk gitarku, dan mulai menyanyikan mengenai cinta yang telah kunantikan selama seribu tahun, mengenai keberanian untuk mencintai. Liriknya manis, dan lagunya sendiri lembut dan romantis.

 _I have died everyday_  
 _  
Waiting for you_  
 _  
Darlin' don't be afraid,_  
 _  
I have loved you for a_  
 _  
Thousand years_  
 _  
I'll love you for a_  
 _  
Thousand more_

Ketika aku selesai, kusingkirkan gitarku, akhirnya kantuk menyerangku dan aku pun berdiri untuk naik ke lantai atas, tapi ketika aku berbalik, Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dan membuatku terkejut

"Sial!"

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Tadi itu indah."

"Terima kasih. Sudah berapa lama kau berada disini?"

"Tidak terlalu lama. Aku terbangun dan kau tak ada, jadi aku meminum air dan mengambil sesuatu lalu duduk mendengarkanmu. Aku harap itu tidak apa-apa."

Dia nampak tidak yakin akan dirinya, dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa." Aku mendekatinya dan duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. "Apakah kau bersenang-senang malam ini?"

"Yeah, tadi itu menyenangkan. Kehilangan sejumlah uang, saling mengejek dengan para pria." Dia mengendikkan bahu dan aku tersenyum di dadanya.

"Mari kita tidur." Aku beranjak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan mengulurkan sebelah tanganku, membantunya berdiri. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Masih sedikit mabuk," dia menjawab dengan diiringi senyum separuh.


	13. Chapter 12

Chanyeol yang sedang mengalami hangover, bukanlah Chanyeol yang menyenangkan. Seharian dia telah bermuka ditekuk dan menjadi lekas marah, jadi kutinggalkan dirinya ketika akhirnya dia berbaring untuk tidur siang dan kuputuskan untuk mengembalikan gaun milik Zitao padanya.

Aku benci harus mengembalikannya. Gaun itu sangat cantik.

Aku berjalan memasuki kantor Zitao dan Yifan di pusat kota walk dan bersiul pelan. WOW. Tempat yang hebat. Sangat berkelas.

Disana ada wanita paruh baya yang memiliki raut wajah baik hati menempati meja resepsionis.  
"Hai, aku Baekhyun. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Zitao jika dia ada waktu luang."

"Apakah anda memiliki janji temu?" dia bertanya.

"Uh, tidak. Aku minta maaf, aku adalah seorang teman. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku harus membuat janji temu."

"Silahkan duduk dan saya akan melihat apakah Zitao memiliki waktu luang."

Resepsionis itu menghubungi kantor Zitao, dan kurang dari lima belas detik kemudian, Zitao membuka pintu kantornya dengan senyuman lebar terulas di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hai! Masuklah."

Kuikuti dia masuk kedalam kantornya dan aku terpana dengan pemandangan taman di luar yang indah menghadap Hangang.

"Wow, itu baru pemandangan bagus."

"Aku tahu. Kami sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan tempat ini." Dia menyeringai dan mengarahkanku ke sofa. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan gaun milikmu, dan sejujurnya menyingkir dari rumah Chanyeol untuk sementara. Pria itu sangat penggerutu ketika dia mengalami hangover."

Zitao tertawa dan mengangguk. "Yeah, dia memang bukan pasien yang baik. Jika dia sampai menderita sakit, menjauhlah darinya."

"Aku seharusnya mendapatkan peringatan itu kemarin." Aku berusaha menyerahkan pada Zitao gaunnya yang telah ku dry-clean, namun dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mengapa kau mengembalikan gaunnya?"

"Karena itu adalah milikmu." _Apa-apaan ini?_

"Tidak. Itu bukan milikku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Zitao menghela napas dan mencubiti tulang hidungnya. "Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu ya?"

"Memberitahuku apa?"

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol membelikan gaun itu untukmu. Dia menyuruh Luhan dan aku menghubungi perancangnya dan mengatur semuanya. Ini tidak pernah menjadi gaunku." Zitao tersenyum lembut.

Aku terperangah. Mulutku ternganga, dan kupandangi gaun cantik yang ada di tanganku.

"Berapakah harga gaun ini?" aku menanyainya.

"Itu tidaklah penting; itu merupakan suatu hadiah, Baekhyun."

Tuhan, dia terdengar seperti kakaknya.

"Bagaimana dengan perawatan di spa? Sepatu? Pakaian dalam?"

"Kesemua itu adalah dari Luhan dan aku. Chanyeol hanya membelikanmu gaunnya saja."

"Dan anting berlian," ujarku lirih.

"Dia membelikanmu anting berlian?" Zitao bertanya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Yeah, sepasang anting yang indah." Aku mendesah bahagia. "Aku seharusnya marah, namun jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai gaun sial ini. Aku ingin mengenakannya setiap hari."

Zitao tergelak. "Itu sangat sempurna untukmu. Chanyeol sendiri yang memilihkannya, kau tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya," Zitao menegaskan. "Aku mendengar apa yang dia perbuat semalam ketika kalian akan pulang. Mau membicarakannya?"

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman di tempatku duduk. "Aku tak marah mengenai itu."

"Tapi kau tidak suka."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kala itu dia sedang mabuk."

"Keluarkan semua hal yang mengganjal, Byun." Suaranya tegas, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa membicarakannya, dan terus terang saja, aku butuh bicara dengannya.

Aku butuh bicara dengan seseorang.

"Zitao, apa yang dia lihat dari diriku?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan tatapanku jatuh ke tanganku. "Kukira itulah permasalahannya. Dia sanggup mendapatkan siapa pun yang diinginkannya."

"Mengapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk percaya bahwa dia menginginkanmu? Baekhyun, kau itu fantastis."

"Tapi…" kugelengkan kepala, namun dia langsung menyelaku

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Chanyeol memujamu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini."

"Dia akan bosan padaku."

"Hentikan. Sekarang kau malah menjadi seorang pengecut, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk omong kosong itu." Mataku terbelalak dan aku menaikkan alisku.

"Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu?" tukasku dengan nada kering.

"Chanyeol itu terkenal, Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang mampu mengubahnya, dan kupikir dia pun tidak ingin mengubah hal tersebut. Dia mahir dengan apa yang dia lakukan."

"Ya, memang benar," aku sependapat.

"Akan selalu ada groupies. Dia akan selalu dikenali, terutama di kota ini. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar perduli akan semua omong kosong itu." Dia mengendikkan bahu. "Hal itu seiring sejalan dengan pekerjaan. Tapi Baekhyun, apabila setiap saat seorang wanita berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya dan hal itu membuatmu mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya padamu, atau apakah kau layak mendapatkan dirinya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuat hubungan ini berjalan dengan semestinya."

"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu?" tanyaku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin hubungan ini dalam jangka panjang, tidak bersedia bersikap dewasa dan tidak siap menghadapi omong kosong yang datang seiring dengan ketenaran, maka sebaiknya kau meminimalisir kerugiannya sejak sekarang daripada nanti."

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Aku hanya duduk dan menatapnya, kemudian beralih menatap gaunnya, dan kembali menatap Zitao.

"Hanya dengan pemikiran tanpa Chanyeol membunuhku," bisikku.

"Kalau begitu percaya padanya ketika dia mengatakan dia mencintaimu. Dia bersungguh-sungguh. Nikmati dirinya. Balaslah cintanya."

Dia terlihat amat bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Dan Zitao benar. Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun memberiku alasan tidak mempercainya.

"Oke. Terima kasih. Untuk segalanya."

"Sama-sama." Dia menarikku kedalam pelukan erat dan kemudian mengantarku ke pintu kantornya. "Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu..."

ooOoo

.

.

Ketika aku baru saja melewati pintu depan rumahku, ponselku berdering. Football Star terpampang di layarnya.

"Hei disana," jawabku.

"Di mana kau?" Astaga, dia sangat pemarah.

"Aku di rumah. Baru saja sampai."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku baru saja meninggalkan kantor adikmu dan aku harus pulang sebentar. Nampaknya kau masih sama menawannya seperti tadi pagi."

Dia menghela napas. "Maaf, aku tidur terlalu lama."

"Zitao memberitahuku mengenai gaunnya, Chanyeol."

Dia mengumpat pelan. "Hebat, jadi sekarang kau juga akan mengomeliku mengenai aku terlalu banyak menghambur-hamburkan uang?"

"Sebenarnya, aku akan…"

"Karena aku sudah muak mencoba menghadiahimu berbagai barang-barang bagus dan kau terus menerus mengatakan padaku jangan," dia menyela. "Tahukah kau berapa banyak uang yang kuhasilkan?"

"Tidak, aku tak perduli…"

"Aku baru saja menandatangani kontrak senilai seratus juta won, Baekhyun."

 _Astaga_.

"Aku sangat mampu membelikanmu gaun dan anting dan membawamu bepergian."

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Ya. Aku tadinya akan mengucapkan terima kasih atas gaunnya karena aku sangat menyukainya dan aku juga sangat menyukai kau yang memilihkannya. Namun jelas sekali kau masih dalam mode dungu, jadi aku akan membiarkanmu sendirian untuk menyembuhkan hangover sialan ini yang telah membuatmu mengamuk padaku bagai seekor beruang terluka dan aku akan melakukan beberapa hal di rumahku sendiri. Sampai nanti."

Aku memutuskan telepon sebelum dia sempat menjawab dan melemparkan ponselku keatas permukaan meja dapur.

Aku memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci, merapikan kamar tidurku, dan membersihkan kulkasku, memaki-maki si pemain football pemarah yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara menahan keinginan untuk meminum minuman keras.

 _Dungu_.

Lalu itu membuatku teringat: Aku tak yakin dia sudah makan hari ini. Kecuali kalau dia makan ketika aku tak ada, namun Chanyeol membutuhkan makan yang sangat banyak, dan dengan pengar itu, yang mana tidak biasa dia alami, aku cukup yakin dia belum makan sama sekali.

Jadi aku mengeluarkan persediaan bahan makanan dari pembeku dan lemari dapur dan mengirimkannya satu pesan teks.

 _Datang ke rumahku dalam satu jam._

ooOoo

.

.

 _Lasagna_ sedang kuistirahatkan diatas meja dan aku baru saja mengeluarkan roti bawang putih dari oven saat kudengar Chanyeol membunyikan bel pintu.

Kubukakan pintu dan menemukan dia berdiri disana, segar setelah mandi, dengan selusin bunga mawar pink dalam genggamannya, dan aku sedikit terenyuh.

"Aku minta maaf karena menjadi seorang yang dungu."

"Silahkan masuk, dungu." Kupersilahkan dia masuk dan memencet tombol pada alarm seperti yang seharusnya ketika aku membuka pintu, dihadiahi seulas senyuman lebar dari Tuan Terlalu Protektif.

"Kau menyalakan alarmnya."

"Iya." Aku mengendikkan bahu seolah itu bukan masalah besar. "Kau nampak menyukainya ketika aku melakukan itu."

"Memang." Dia mengulurkan bunganya padaku. "Ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Kukuburkan hidungku disana dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aromanya sangat harum."

"Seperti kau," dia berbisik.

"Jangan harap dengan bersikap genit akan dapat menebus kedunguanmu."

"Kedunguan?" Dia bertanya dengan dibarengi tawa. "Darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata ini?" Dia membuntutiku memasuki dapur dimana aku meletakkan bunga-bunganya dalam air.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan lasagna itu?" dia bertanya, matanya terbelalak dengan lebar dan terpaku pada kelezatan yang terhampar diatas meja.

"Aku membuatnya."

"Apa," Matanya mendarat padaku dan dia memakuku dengan pelototan. "Kau membuat itu?"

"Yeah." Kuletakkan roti di keranjang dan kuletakkan diatas meja, bersamaan dengan piring dan peralatan makan.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Selama ini kau menyembunyikannya dariku?" Dia menyilangkan lengannya didepan dadanya dan terlihat kesal, membuatku tertawa.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak pernah bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa memasak. Kau hanya berasumsi bahwa aku tidak bisa." Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Apakah kau lapar, babe?"

"Astaga, aku sangat kelaparan," Dia duduk di kursi, namun alih-alih membiarkanku duduk pada kursiku, dia menarikku hingga terduduk di pangkuannya, menciumiku dengan ganas. "Aku mohon maaf untuk perilakuku hari ini dan tadi malam. Apakah aku benar-benar menggoda wanita lain dengan kau berdiri disana, atau itu hanya sebuah mimpi buruk?"

"Ya, kau melakukannya." Kutangkupkan pipinya pada tanganku. "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku tidak akan minum-minuman keras lagi. Aku bersumpah."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Chanyeol. Aku percaya padamu." Kuulaskan senyuman untuknya saat kutelusuri jariku menuruni wajah seksinya. "Kupikir kau sedang lapar."

"Astaga, iya." Dia menurunkanku dari atas pangkuannya dan mulai menyendok lasagnanya. "Dan setelah aku menyantap ini, aku lapar akan dirimu." Mata coklat kehitamannya mengekoriku ketika aku duduk di kursiku dan menggigit roti bawang putih.

"Terdengar seperti sebuah rencana."

ooOoo

.

.

Itu mungkin merupakan pernikahan terindah yang pernah kuhadiri seumur hidupku. Kami baru saja meninggalkan pernikahan Zitao dan Yifan dan saat ini sedang mengendarai limo menuju ke lokasi diselenggarakannya pesta resepsi, di sebuah janapada (country club) di Bellevue. Zitao memilih bermain aman, dengan sedang berlangsungnya musim gugur, dan mengadakan seluruh acara di dalam ruangan.

Aku bersandar pada lengan Chanyeol, menautkan jemari kami, dan menghela napas dengan bahagia.

"Tadi itu indah."

"Zitao nampak sangat bahagia," Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Kami berkendara bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin beserta anak-anak mereka dan Yunho serta Jongdae.

"Si kembar adalah gadis-gadis bunga yang sangat menggemaskan," komentarku. Jaemin dan Jaeya mengenakan gaun mengembang berwarna pink lembut dan rambut mereka ditata dengan sanggul kecil yang manis.

"Kupikir perlakuan Zitao sangat manis dengan memberikan Livie dan Soph gaun yang sama juga untuk dikenakan," Kyungsoo berkata diiringi seulas senyum lembut.

"Apakah kita akan terus menerus membicarakan mengenai gaun sepanjang hari?" Yunho bertanya sambil cemberut.

"Uh, Yunho, ini adalah pernikahan," jawabku dengan nada kering. "Kita akan membicarakan gaun dan sepatu serta bunga sepanjang hari."

"Sial," umpatnya dan menarik kerah kemeja putih setelannya.

"Kau terlihat tampan," kataku padanya dengan senyum manis. Dan itu adalah kenyataan. Dia nampak sangat seksi dalam balutan setelan resmi, dengan bahu lebar dan kulit kecokelatan. Yunho meringis.

"Terima kasih."

"Apakah kau menggoda saudara lelakiku lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku sambil menyeringai.

"Yep. Terbiasalah dengan itu." Aku mengecup pipinya. "Namun kaulah favoritku."

"Hmm, senang mendengarnya, babe."

"Kita sampai." Jongin meletakkan bayi Taeoh di bahunya dan kami semua mengikutinya keluar dari limo. Mobil yang lainnya telah menepi disekitaran kami, jadi seluruh kelurga tiba pada saat yang bersamaan. Tamu yang lainnya seharusnya sudah ada di dalam ruangan.

Aku bisa mendengar band bermain di dalam. Mereka terdengar bagus. Aku bertanya-tanya siapakah yang Sehun dapatkan?

"Siap?" Chanyeol bertanya dan mengulurkan lengannya untukku.

"Ya, mari berpesta!" Kusambut lengannya dan dia menemaniku masuk bersama dengan yang lainnya, Zitao dan Yifan menempatkan kami di bagian belakang iring-iringan.

Begitu kami semua di dalam, ayah Zitao mengambil mic dan mengumumkan pasangan yang baru saja menikah itu.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan besar bagi saya untuk memperkenalkan kepada Anda semua, Tuan dan Nyonya Park!"

Tepuk tangan membahana dan pasangan yang berbahagia itu memasuki ruangan, tersenyum lebar, benar-benar bercahaya.

Jika itu tidak sangat fantastis, itu mungkin akan memuakkan.

Gaun Zitao luar biasa memukau, yang mana tidak mengejutkanku. Berwarna putih, dan hampir bergaya Grecian ala Yunani, melambai berpotongan one shoulder dan dikumpulkan dengan rhinestones. Rhinestones teruntai menuruni bagian belakang gaun-yang sebagian besar terbuka, menahan gaun tersebut agar utuh. Panjangnya hingga ke lantai, dan seiring Zitao berjalan, sepatu berwarna biru Tiffany terlihat mengintip keluar. Sesuatunya yang biru.

Aku mengamati ruangan yang elegan, meresapinya. Para tamu berpakaian indah, berjalan berseliweran, mengobrol dan menemukan kursi mereka pada salah satu dari banyak meja berbentuk bundar, yang dilengkapi dengan linen (taplak dan serbet) berwarna pink lembut serta buket besar bunga pink dan lilin tea-light.

Keseluruhan ruangan bersinar. Bandnya bermain di luar jarak pandangku, di ruang sebelah, dimana menurut perkiraanku panggung dan lantai dansanya berada. Aku dapat melihat pintu bergaya Perancis yang terbuka diantara kedua ruangan, jadi bagi siapa saja yang duduk dapat menonton band dan yang berdansa. Orang-orang telah bertanya-tanya sambil mendengarkan, dan sepertinya mereka mengenali bandnya.

"Ayolah, mari kita berbaur," Chanyeol tersenyum padaku. "Aku ingin memamerkanmu."

"Benar," cengirku.

"Kau cantik hari ini. Well, setiap hari, tapi aku sangat menyukai gaun ini." Dia menyapukan tangannya menuruni punggung telanjangku dan ditempatkan tepat diatas bokongku. "Aku bisa melihat lesung bokongmu."

Aku menyeringai kearahnya, menikmati tatapan penuh gairah itu yang tersirat di dalam matanya. "Aku melakukannya dengan sengaja." Gaunku berpotongan sederhana, namun cantik. Berwarna ungu terung, dan panjang gaunnya hingga ke lantai. Korsetku berbentuk V, berakhir tepat diantara payudaraku dengan dihiasi bros rhinestones mungil. Gaunnya tak berlengan, lebar tali bahunya hanya satu inchi, dan omong-omong tidak ada penutup punggungnya.

"Yeah, kukira juga begitu," dia terbahak. Dia terlihat menawan dalam balutan setelan berwarna gelapnya. Dengan bahu lebar persis seperti saudara-saudara lelakinya dan tinggi dan lezat.

Aku ingin menyantapnya.

Dia mengambil untuk kami masing-masing segelas sampanye dan kami mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruangan, mengobrol dan tertawa dengan para tamu yang lain. Aku diperkenalkan pada teman-teman Yifan dari saat dia masih menjadi petarung, yang mana kesemuanya lucu dan menyenangkan, dan jelas-jelas sangat tidak nyaman dengan setelan mereka. Akhirnya, kami berjalan kembali kearah Luhan dan Sehun.

"Siapakah pria yang sedang bersama Sehun?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Oh, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Taeyong. Dia adalah adik Sehun. Dia biasanya berada di Inggris untuk bekerja." Dia memanduku menuju ketiga orang itu dan memperkenalkanku pada adik Sehun yang tampan.

Sialan, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin ada pria yang lebih seksi daripada Oh Sehun.

Ternyata aku salah.

Apa sih kandungan air yang diminum oleh para wanita ini ketika sedang mengandung mereka semua? Sungguh, ini gila.

"Hai, Baekhyun, senang bertemu denganmu." Taeyong menyunggingkan seringai angkuh saat menjabat tanganku. "Sayang sekali Chanyeol telah menjeratmu."

"Hati-hati, bung. Kau baru saja pulang selama dua hari. Jangan membuatku membunuhmu." Chanyeol menggeram main-main.

Taeyong hanya melemparkan cengiran padanya. "Kau akan merindukanku."

Tiba-tiba, Zitao berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahku, matanya melebar dan menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang mendalam. "Um, Baekhyun, kita perlu bicara."

"Kenapa?"

Namun sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apapun, aku mendengarnya. _Lonely Soul_ mulai mengalun, lagu yang aku tulis bersama Juhyun.

Dan Juhyun lah yang menyanyikannya.

"Sehun, siapa yang kau sewa untuk bermain di pernikahan ini?" Aku bertanya, tatapan mataku memaku Zitao. Aku sudah tahu.

"Kim Juhyun," timpalnya, nada suaranya mengandung kebingungan. "Kenapa, kau tidak menyukai mereka?"

Kupejamkan mataku dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. _Brengsek_.

Luhan terperangah, dan Chanyeol membungkuskan jemarinya disekeliling lenganku, menarikku berputar agar menghadapnya. "Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Tangan Zitao mengusap punggungku. "Sungguh aku sama sekali tidak tahu."

Ini adalah pernikahan Zitao. Dia adalah salah satu sahabat terlama dan tersayangku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk dapat melewati malam ini, dan itu akan baik-baik saja.

Kupaksakan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman di wajahku dan memeluknya erat. "Tidak apa-apa, sweetie."

"Apa salahku?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak ada." Kugelengkan kepalaku dan melemparkan senyuman padanya. "Kim Juhyun adalah band yang bagus."

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" Chanyeol bergumam kearahku. Aku menghela napas.

"Kim Juhyun adalah Juhyunku, Chanyeol."

"Apa?" tanyanya, mengerutkan dahi. Luhan mengumpat dengan suara lirih. Zitao masih nampak cemas, menggigiti bibirnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Pandanganku berkeliling pada sekelompok orang yang telah menjadi bagian yang berarti dariku. Mereka telah menjadi seperti keluarga bagiku. "Sejujurnya, ini hebat. Para tamu akan sangat menyukai mereka."

Chanyeol memperhatikanku lekat-lekat, pertanyaan membayangi matanya, dan aku merasa sangat buruk karena sebelumnya tidak memberitahukan padanya keseluruhan cerita. Namun itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk mengakui pada Chanyeol bahwa Juhyun meninggalkanku disini sementara dia pergi dan menjadi bintang rock besar.

Bahwa dia melupakanku begitu saja.

"Sehun, bagaimana caranya kau bisa mendapatkan Kim Juhyun?" Zitao menanyainya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Mereka sedang mengerjakan soundtrack untuk film baru yang kuproduksi. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah rangkaian tur, dan sedang mengambil waktu rehat, jadi aku bertanya apakah mereka bersedia mengisi acara ini sebelum memulai liburan, dan mereka menyetujuinya."

"Kau sangat manis," Luhan bergumam dan menciumnya.

"Bagaimanapun juga mungkin seharusnya aku bertanya pada kalian dulu. Aku tidak berpikir kau mengenal bintang rock."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Dulu kami saling mengenal."

Semua orang mengamatiku. "Stop. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa acara selanjutnya? Makan malam? Kapan kami mendapatkan cake?"

"Yeah, kapan kami mendapatkan cakenya?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat kami semua tertawa, tapi matanya masih menyorotkan keseriusan dan terpaku padaku.

"Setelah makan malam," jawab Zitao dengan nada kering. "Yang mana kupikir akan mereka sajikan."

Bandnya berhenti bermain, dan seorang DJ mengambil alih sementara kami menyantap makan malam dan mengiringi selama proses pemotongan cake dan bersulang bersama.

Luhan berdiri dan mengambil mic yang diulurkan padanya dan tersenyum malu-malu pada semua orang.

"Suamiku yang biasanya berbicara didepan khalayak ramai, namun aku senang dapat berbicara pada Anda semua mengenai sahabat terbaikku." Dia menoleh kearah Zitao dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau akan mempermalukanku?" Zitao bertanya.

"Mungkin," Luhan berkedip. "Lihat, dia tidak akan pernah bisa memusuhiku karena aku tahu terlalu banyak." Kami semua tertawa dan Luhan tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat saat di kehidupanku dimana Zitao dan keluarganya tidak menjadi bagian didalamnya. Kau telah berbagi semua hal yang amat berarti bagiku, bahkan kelahiran bayiku. Ketika Zitao dan Yifan akhirnya bersama," Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada hadirin dan tersenyum. Chanyeol meraih tanganku dan mengecup buku jariku. "Aku merasa takjub menyaksikan perubahan di dirinya. Zitao adalah gadis yang tangguh. Dia tidak menyukai pertunjukan kasih sayang di muka umum, yang mana selalu dia ingatkan padaku hampir setiap hari."

"Sungguh, kalian itu memuakkan," Zitao memutar matanya, tapi aku dapat melihat airmata menggenang.

"Namun Yifan mengeluarkan sisi lembut dirinya. Dia membuat Zitao menjadi lebih baik. Dan kupikir Zitao juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Yifan. Aku tidak mampu menemukan orang lain yang lebih cocok denganmu, sahabatku, jika aku mencobanya." Luhan mengangkat gelasnya dan kami semua mengikuti.

"Jadi, untuk saudara iparku yang baru Yifan, dan saudari hatiku, Zitaoienya. Semoga cinta kalian terus tumbuh dan berkembang setiap hari."

"Teruntuk Zitao dan Yifan!"

Bahkan aku pun mengusap sedikit airmata yang menitik di sudut mataku dan tertawa ketika Chanyeol tersenyum kecil padaku. Gosh, aku mencintai gadis-gadis itu. Aku sangat mengerti apa maksud dari memiliki saudara dari hati. Milikku berada di ruangan sebelah.

 _Sialan_.

"Apa kau gugup?" Chanyeol menanyaiku, merasakan keteganganku.

"Untuk bernyanyi?"

"Yeah, apa kau oke?" Dia membungkuskan lengannya di sekelilingku, diletakkannya di belakang kursiku. Aku menyeringai pada wajah tampannya.

"Aku baik. Biasanya aku tidak mengalami demam panggung. Dan juga aku telah banyak berlatih."

"Aku sangat menyukai aransemen yang telah kau buat dengan lagunya," dia bergumam dan mencium pipiku. "Kau akan memukau mereka semua."

Aku tersenyum dan bersandar pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih. Kuharap begitu."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan keberadaan Juhyun disini?" dia membisikiku.

Disinggungnya nama Juhyun mengakibatkan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Tuhan, aku akan berbicara dengannya. Kupikir dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku ada disini.

Apa yang akan dia katakan? Bagaimana dia akan bereaksi?

"Entahlah," aku balas berbisik.

"Hei," dia menarik wajahku dengan jemarinya sehingga dia bisa menatap langsung ke mataku. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menendang bokongnya jika kau menginginkannya."

Aku tertawa dan menangkupkan pipinya di tanganku. "Yang itu tidak masalah. Waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal tersebut adalah tiga tahun yang lalu." Tuhan, aku mencintai pria ini. Dia selalu siap untuk melindungiku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sweetheart."

Aku tersenyum lembut dan mencium bibirnya, dengan penuh perasaan. "Aku tahu."

"Dan sekarang, para hadirin sekalian," ayah Zitao, Steven, mengumumkan, "Saya dengan bangga dan senang mengenalkan pada Anda semua seorang sahabat baik dari Zitao, dan wanita yang nampaknya telah menawan hati anak saya, Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun akan menyanyikan lagu untuk dansa pertama. Baekhyun? Dimana kau, sayang?"

"Ini dia," aku bergumam pada Chanyeol dan dia tersenyum lebar dan membuntutiku, bersama dengan yang lain, memasuki ballroom.

Dan disana disamping panggung terdapat Juhyun, mulutnya menganga, menyaksikan aku menyeberangi lantai dansa kearahnya.

"Bolehkah aku meminjam gitarmu?"Aku bertanya, langsung menuju pokok pembicaraan.

"Baekhyunpie," dia bergumam, syok karena melihatku. Nama panggilan lama itu nyaris membuatku jatuh berlutut.

Aku mengunci kedua tungkaiku.

"Juhyun, aku hanya membutuhkan gitarmu, kumohon."

Dia tak mampu bergerak. Dia hanya memandangiku. Tuhan, dia terlihat baik. Dia berpostur tinggi, sekitar enam kaki. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat terang dipotong pendek pada sisi kepalanya, dan sedikit lebih panjang diatasnya ditata menjadi faux-hawk. Dia memiliki lubang kecil di salah satu telinganya dengan sebuah anting bulat yang menembusnya. Bibir serta alisnya ditindik. Tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh tato.

Dan mata abu-abu gelapnya yang manis dan lembut terpaku padaku.

"Juhyun," ujarku lagi, sedikit lebih kencang, dan dia berkedip.

"Baekhyun," dia berdehem. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berada disini."

"Begitu pula aku," aku menimpalinya dengan diiringi cengiran. "Aku butuh meminjam gitarmu, kumohon."

"Oh, tentu saja." Dia menyodorkannya padaku, dan memberiku senyum separuh. "Kau telah memainkannya selama bertahun-tahun."

Aku belajar bermain menggunakan gitar ini.

Aku menggigit bibirku saat kulingkarkan talinya disekeliling bahu dan punggungku, dan menengadah kearahnya. "Terima kasih."

Aku menaiki panggung dan menggeser bangku di hadapan mic yang telah dipersiapkan untukku. "Kupikir aku tidak bisa duduk dengan anggun mengenakan gaun ini," aku berkata pada para hadirin dengan senyuman, menghasilkan gelak tawa dan tepukan tangan.

"Jadi," aku memulai, "Zitao dan Luhan dan aku telah berteman semenjak kuliah, jadi mereka telah mengenalku ketika aku masih sering bermain dengan sebuah band lokal di Seoul." Aku tersenyum pada mereka semua. Seluruh tamu telah berkumpul dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran di sekeliling panggung, Zitao dan Yifan dan semua keluarga dan pihak pengantin berada di depan. Chanyeol memandangku dengan mata coklat kehitamannya yang hangat.

Aku melirik kearah kiriku untuk melihat Juhyun berdiri di samping panggung dengan lengan menyilang di dadanya, menatapku dengan intens. Aku menelan dengan susah payah dan berkonsentrasi pada tugas yang harus kukerjakan sekarang.

 _Cepat selesaikan satu lagu ini, Baekhyun._

"Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Zitao memintaku bernyanyi malam ini karena aku sudah tidak pernah bernyanyi di hadapan penonton untuk waktu yang cukup lama, namun aku merasa sangat terhormat bernyanyi mengiringi dansa pertama Zitao dan Yifan sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah." Aku tersenyum lagi dan memetik gitarnya, memastikan nadanya tidak sumbang.

Tentu saja, merdu.

"Lagu yang telah mereka pilih adalah _I Won't Give Up_."

Aku mulai memainkan intronya ketika Zitao dan Yifan menempati lantai dansa. Yifan menarik Zitao dalam dekapan erat dan memandunya bergerak dengan mudahnya melintasi lantai dansa.

 _'Cause even the stars, they burn_  
 _  
Some even fall to the Earth_  
 _  
We've got a lot to learn_  
 _  
God knows we're worth it_  
 _  
No I won't give up…_

Aku terhanyut oleh lagunya dan menyaksikan sahabatku yang cantik berdansa dengan anggunnya, saling menatap satu sama lain. Yifan bernyanyi bersamaku, untuk gadisnya, dan sifat romantis dalam diriku meleleh terhadap pemandangan itu. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Zitao, kemudian mencium leher telanjangnya, tepat di bawah telinganya, dan memutar Zitao lagi di lantai dansa, hanya demi kesenangan para penonton.

 _I won't give up on us_  
 _  
Even if the skies get rough_  
 _  
I've given you all my love_  
 _  
I'm still looking up_

Kutemukan mata Chanyeol di seberang lantai dansa. Dia tersenyum padaku, menontonku dengan seksama. Tuhan, aku mencintainya.

Aku harus memberitahunya.

Lagunya berakhir, dan tepukan tangan serta siulan membahana di dalam ruangan. Aku tersenyum dan mundur dari mic untuk memberikan sedikit penghormatan dengan membungkukkan badan, dan kemudian berjalan ke ujung panggung, siap menyerahkan kembali gitar Juhyun.

"Kita harus bernyanyi bersama," katanya, wajahnya serius.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Dia mengambil gitarnya dan diserahkan kepada orang lain, kemudian menyambar lenganku dan menarikku kearahnya dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Baekhyun, kumohon. Aku merindukanmu. Mari kita nyanyikan lagu yang selalu kita gunakan pada acara-acara pernikahan dulu."

Aku menghela napas dan airmata mengancam untuk mengalir.

"Juhyun …"

"Kumohon. Suaramu merdu. Kita akan mempesona mereka."

"Kau tidak memerlukan aku untuk melakukan itu, ingat?" Aku bertanya, nada suaraku dingin. Dia mencibir.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu." Dia mendesah. "Ayolah, orang-orang memperhatikan."

Aku tidak memiliki pilihan aku tidak ingin membuat keributan pada pernikahan Zitao. Jadi, kuikuti Juhyun naik keatas panggung dan berdiri di sampingnya saat dia berbicara pada penonton.

"Hei, semuanya, apakah kalian bersenang-senang malam ini?" Dia bertanya, dan para penonton bertepuk tangan serta bersiul. "Bagus! Aku merasa terhormat bisa hadir disini malam ini bersama bandku untuk menghibur Anda semua dan merayakan bersama Zitao dan Yifan. Aku mengenal Zitao, semasa kuliahnya, dan aku bahagia melihatnya menemukan pria yang sepadan untuknya." Dia berkedip pada Zitao. "Kami baru saja menyelesaikan rangkaian tur besar, jadi berada disini dengan Anda semua merupakan hal yang menyenangkan dan menyegarkan."

Dia menyunggingkan pada para penonton senyum andalannya, dan aku bersumpah separuh penonton wanita, termasuk Kyungsoo, nampaknya siap untuk melemparkan celana dalam mereka pada Juhyun.

Aku tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak memutar mataku.

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun naik keatas panggung karena Kim Juhyun adalah band lokal kecil yang tadi dia sebut. Dia dan aku dulu." Dia tersenyum padaku. "Dan dia setuju untuk bernyanyi satu lagu lagi bersamaku sebelum dia bergabung dengan Anda semua untuk bermabuk-mabukkan dan berlaku gila sementara aku bekerja keras diatas sini."

Para penonton tertawa dan aku mengikuti mereka. Aku menemukan Chanyeol diantara penonton, dan dia memperhatikan, berdiri diam. Aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya.

Seseorang mengulurkanku sebuah mic, dan Juhyun melepaskan mic miliknya dari penyangga dan menyingkirkan penyangga tersebut ke samping.

"Bukankah kita memerlukan sebuah gitar?" Aku bertanya di mic.

"Tidak, kita memiliki pengiring." Dia berkedip dan mengangguk pada salah satu anggota band untuk bergabung bersama kami di panggung dengan sebuah gitar. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membisikkan judul lagunya di telinga pria itu. Aku tidak mengenalnya, dia pasti bergabung dengan band setelah mereka sampai di L.A.

"Lagu ini," Juhyun berkata di mic dan memandangku, mata abu-abunya bersinar bahagia. "berjudul _Marry Me_ dan dipopulerkan oleh satu band yang juga berasal dari Seoul, Train."

Para penonton bertepuk tangan lagi, dan aku tidak mampu mengalihkan pandanganku dari Juhyun. Kami selalu sukses membawakan lagu ini. Sebenarnya lagu itu tidak diciptakan untuk dinyanyikan secara duet, namun kami bergantian menyanyikan syairnya dan bernyanyi bersama pada bagian chorusnya.

Aku mulai, sementara Juhyun menonton, bernyanyi secara lipsync bersamaku, matanya bercahaya dan bahagia dan menyemangati, dan aku memberinya senyum genit saat aku memulai lagunya.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_  
 _  
Feel like I've had long enough with you_  
 _  
Forget the world now we won't let them see_  
 _  
But there's one thing left to do_  
 _  
Now that the weight has lifted_  
 _  
Love has surely shifted my way_

Juhyun bergabung bersamaku untuk chorus. Bintang rock bertubuh tinggi, penuh tato, menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang manis. Itu kelihatan salah, namun, astaga, suaranya luar biasa. Ketika suaranya menyatu dengan suaraku dalam harmoni yang sempurna, bulu kudukku meremang dan aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

 _Marry Me_  
 _  
Today and every day_  
 _  
Marry Me_  
 _  
If I ever get the nerve to say_  
 _  
Hello in this cafe_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_

Kuturunkan mic yang kupegang ke sisi tubuhku dan menyaksikan Juhyun mengambil alih syair selanjutnya. Aku selalu suka menontonnya bernyanyi, walaupun ketika aku masih muda, pada rumah asuh pertama bersamanya. Dia bersedia bernyanyi untukku setiap saat, dan kemudian membiarkanku memainkan gitarnya, memperlihatkan dengan penuh kesabaran dimana meletakkan jemariku dan membuat suara yang sempurna. Dia mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengontrol suaraku.

Dia mengajariku semua yang kuketahui mengenai musik.

Saat dia menyanyikan lirik ini, aku tidak dapat menahan untuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati jika dia memiliki wanita spesial dalam hidupnya sekarang ini. Aku berharap demikian. Dia pantas memilikinya, walaupun aku tahu masalah kepercayaannya lebih dalam dariku.

 _Together can never be close enough for me_  
 _  
Feel like I am close enough to you_  
 _  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_  
 _  
And you're beautiful_  
 _  
Now that the wait is over_  
 _  
And love and has finally shown her my way_

Untuk bagian terakhir lagunya, kami menyanyikannya secara harmonis. Aku mendengar Jongki bermain, pianis asli kami, bergabung dengan gitar dan aku hanya terbawa oleh keadaan. Kami melangkah mendekat bersama, dengan penuh gairah menyanyikan cinta yang manis ini, dengan tubuh kami yang hanya berjarak satu inci.

 _Marry me_  
 _  
Today and every day_  
 _  
Marry me_  
 _  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_  
 _  
Promise me_  
 _  
You'll always be_  
 _  
Happy by my side_  
 _  
I promise to_  
 _  
Sing to you_  
 _  
When all the music dies_

Kami tersenyum satu sama lain pada baris terakhir itu, dan kemudian menyelesaikan lagunya.

 _And marry me_  
 _  
Today and everyday_  
 _  
Marry me_  
 _  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_  
 _  
Say you Will_  
 _  
Marry me_  
 _  
Mm-hmm_

Musiknya berhenti secara perlahan dan Juhyun tersenyum padaku, menyunggingkan senyum rahasia itu yang selalu dia berikan padaku kala kami masih anak-anak dan kami tahu kami mungkin terlibat dalam masalah untuk sesuatu yang akan kami lakukan.

Tetapi dia tidak pernah menjerumuskanku dalam masalah. Dia selalu melindungiku.

Dia menarikku kedalam satu pelukan lembut, kemudian menarik diri dan menatap kearahku. Aku tidak mendengar tepukan tangan yang bergemuruh di sekeliling kami, atau pun permintaan penonton untuk penampilan tambahan.

Juhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telingaku, "Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-pie. Aku mencintaimu."

Dia mencium pipiku, tepat di samping bibirku, dan kemudian mundur, dan aku menyeringai padanya. "Aku juga mencintaimu."


	14. Chapter 13 (end)

**~Chanyeol POV~**

Aku berdiri terpaku dan menyaksikan wanita pujaanku menyanyikan lagu favoritku bersama pria lain. Dan walaupun aku tahu dia mencintai Juhyun sebagai seorang kakak, aku ingin menghajarnya.Habis-habisan.

Suara manisnya mengisi udara, dan aku makin mencintainya saat ini daripada sebelumnya ketika dia naik keatas panggung itu, dan aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa itu bisa terjadi.

Dia luar biasa berbakat.

Dan sangat seksi dalam balutan gaun itu, dengan rambutnya ditata keatas, memamerkan punggung nan rampingnya dan lehernya yang lembut, dan anting berlian yang kubelikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku sudah tidak sabar melepaskannya dari itu dan bercinta dengannya. Aku hanya tidak akan pernah puas akan dirinya.

 _Forever can never be long enough for me._

Sial, itulah kenyataannya.Lagunya berakhir, dan Juhyun menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, membisikkan sesuatu padanya, dan karena aku berdiri lurus kedepan, aku tidak yakin apakah dia menciumnya di pipi atau di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

Tanganku mengepal.

Kemudian Juhyun menarik diri dan dengan tanpa suara mulut Baekhyun membentuk perkataan, "aku juga mencintaimu."

 _Terkutuklah aku._

ooOoo

.

.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Aku melambai kearah kerumunan penonton dan dengan hati-hati menuruni tangga panggung menggunakan sepatu hak tinggiku. Tadi itu terasa fantastis. Aku tidak menyadari betapa aku merindukan bermain di hadapan penonton, terutama bersama Juhyun. Kuharap aku dapat bertemu dengannya lagi selama dia ada di kota.Kuseberangi lantai dansa, dan Zitao serta Yifan menghadangku di tengah-tengah untuk memelukku.

"Terima kasih banyak. Tadi itu sangat indah," Zitao bergumam di telingaku sembari memelukku.

"Sama-sama."

"Terima kasih, gadis cantik," Yifan memelukku dengan erat juga. Wow, pria satu ini sangat berotot. Aku tersenyum malu padanya.

"Dengan senang hati. Selamat untuk kalian berdua."

Seluruh keluarga memelukku dan mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka sangat menyukai lagunya, namun mataku mencari-cari keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mengenal Kim Juhyun, girl," tukas Kyungsoo pelan dibarengi cengiran. "Aku sangat ingin mendengar cerita ini."

Aku tertawa. "Kita akan bersama sebentar lagi dan akan kuceritakan segalanya padamu."

Akhirnya, aku menemukan Chanyeol, berdiri di belakang kerumunan. Wajahnya tenang, tangannya berada di dalam sakunya, dan cahaya telah hilang dari matanya, dan kecemasan pun menyerangku.

Sesuatu terasa amat salah.

"Hei," sapaku saat mendekatinya.

"Hei," balasnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Aku bertanya, namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, tadi itu luar biasa," Luhan dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di sisi kami.

"Sungguh, Baekhyun, aku kenal beberapa orang," Sehun tersenyum, namun suaranya penuh dengan nada bisnis. "Aku dapat melakukan beberapa pembicaraan lewat telepon pada hari Senin. Kau harus menjadikan menyanyi sebagai mata pencaharian, temanku."

Kugelengkan kepala dan mengangkat tanganku untuk menghentikan mereka. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Mata Chanyeol terpicing, namun dia tetap diam.

"Tapi, kenapa? Baekhyun, musik telah menjadi bagian hidupmu selama aku mengenalmu," Luhan menimpali.

"Itu bukan hidupku lagi sekarang." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menghela napas. "Aku mencintai musik. Aku akan selalu begitu, namun aku mencintai anak-anakku di rumah sakit." Aku mengendikkan bahu. "Aku bahagia berada disini. Aku tidak butuh menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Jika kau berubah pikiran, katakan saja." Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup pipiku. "Aku dapat membantumu menjadi seorang wanita yang kaya raya."

"Aku sudah kaya," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak membutuhkan uangnya."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan sebuah senyum perlahan tersungging di wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan. "Cukup adil."

Luhan berkedip padaku dan mereka berjalan menjauh, pergi untuk berbaur dengan tamu yang lain.

"Bicaralah padaku," aku berbisik pada Chanyeol ketika dia tetap membisu, hanya menatapku dengan mata tenang.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak disini. Kita akan menikmati resepsinya. Tapi kita akan berbicara nanti."

Mulutku ternganga dan aku hanya sanggup memandangnya. _Sial, apa yang telah kulakukan?_

"Oke," gumamku. Dia mengangguk sekali, tegas, dan memanduku kembali ke kerumunan untuk berbaur dan mengobrol. Dia tersenyum dan memainkan peran sebagai kakak laki-laki yang sempurna selama sisa malam itu, namun tidak pernah menyentuhku. Tidak sekalipun menatapku. Jika aku menyentuhnya, dia menghindarinya.

Hal itu menyiksaku.

"Chanyeol…" aku memulai ketika kami mendapatkan waktu berduaan, kemudian kulihat Juhyun berjalan mendekat dari sudur mataku dan aku menghela napas ketika Chanyeol menegang di sebelahku.

 _Inilah masalahnya._

"Hei, Baekhyun, kami sedang beristirahat. Inikah Chanyeol?" Juhyun bertanya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ayah Zitao menyebutkan bahwa kau telah menawan hati Chanyeol," Juhyun menjawab pertanyaan tak terucapku dan aku menyeringai.

"Ya, ini adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol ini Juhyun."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, namun wajahnya menyiratkan sesuatu kecuali bersahabat. "Halo."

"Hei, aku adalah penggemar berat Seoul football," Juhyun berkata padanya sembari tersenyum.

"Keren," Chanyeol hanya mengatakan itu, dan Juhyun menarik diri, memicingkan mata dan memandang antara Chanyeol dan aku dengan skeptis. Akhirnya, mata gelapnya beradu pandang denganku.

"Masalah?"

Aku menggeleng dan memaksakan seulas senyuman. "Tidak ada masalah."

Kuedarkan pandanganku di sekeliling ruangan, berusaha mencari seseorang yang dapat menyelamatkanku. Walaupun aku sangat ingin mengobrol dengan Juhyun, aku harus berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Kebisuannya membunuhku.

Kyungsoo menangkap tatapanku, dan dengan segera bereaksi, Tuhan mencintainya.

"Juhyun, sudahkah kau bertemu Kyungsoo?" tanyaku ketika Kyungsoo bergabung bersama kami.

"Uh, belum." Dia tidak menatap Kyungsoo, tidak terlalu memperdulikan siapa pun dirinya.

"Dia adalah kakak perempuan Sehun," jelasku lebih jauh, dan dia tersenyum mengenali. Kyungsoo sangat cantik, dan Juhyun menyeringai padanya, mengangguk, namun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku lagi, dengan sikap seorang kakak yang protektif, merasakan ketegangan antara Chanyeol dan aku. Aku tidak butuh Juhyun memulai sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo," aku menyeringai padanya, "Juhyun tidak bertemu dengan Zitao cukup lama. Bersediakah kau mengantarnya menjumpai Zitao dan mengenalkannya pada Yifan?"

Juhyun terus mencemberutiku, namun kemudian mendesah menyerah dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Hai, Kyungsoo."

"Panggil saja Kyungsoo," cetusnya dan menyelipkan lengannya di lekukan lengan Juhyun. "Mari kita menyingkir dimana kita tidak merasakan ketegangan disana dan menemukan tempat lain untuk dituju."

Kyungsoo memang blak-blakan.

"Chanyeol, ini gila. Bicaralah padaku apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Namun dengan keras kepala dia tetap memberenggut dan menggeleng lagi. "Tidak disini."

"Kau menakutiku." Bisikku.

"Disini bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat," lirihnya, masih tidak mau menatapku.

"Saatnya pelemparan buket bunga!" Zitao mengumumkan. "Baekhyun, bawa bokong seksimu kemari!"

Pandanganku tak lepas dari wajah Chanyeol, memohonnya agar berbicara padaku.

"Pergilah, Zitao memanggilmu," dia bergumam dan memunggungiku kemudian berjalan menjauh.

 _Brengsek_.

Para gadis yang masih lajang berkumpul dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran di depan panggung. Dalam kerumunan ini, tidak banyak terdapat gadis lajang, mungkin ada sekitar lima belas orang. Kyungsoo tidak terlihat batang hidungnya dimana pun, mungkin masih mengobrol dengan Juhyun.

 _Pengkhianatan_.

Kupaksakan senyuman di wajahku untuk Zitao dan menantinya dengan sabar melakukan pertunjukan besar melempar buket. Aku berusaha menyingkir ke samping sehingga Jaejong bisa menangkapnya, namun tak dinyana buketnya jatuh tepat di tanganku.

 _Keparat_.

Aku hanya bisa tergelak dan memegangnya diatas kepalaku. Zitao memelukku dan kami berpose untuk foto. Sang fotografernya meminta beberapa pose lagi untuk foto keluarga, dan ketika foto terakhir telah diambil, Chanyeol kembali ke sisiku.

"Apakah semua tetek bengek pernikahan telah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Yeah, yang tertinggal hanya berdansa dan menjadi mabuk," jawabku.

"Bagus, mari kita pergi dari sini."

Kami menghabiskan satu jam berikutnya hilir mudik di ballroom, berpamitan, berpose untuk beberapa foto lagi, dan memeluk Zitao serta Yifan.

"Aku sangat bangga padamu, kiddo," kudengar Chanyeol bergumam ke Zitao.

"Terima kasih," dia tersenyum padanya. "Dan jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

Dia tertawa, gelak tawa yang sebenarnya milik Chanyeol, dan perutku menegang. Astaga, aku sangat menyukai suara tawanya

 _Aku teramat mencintainya, dan dia akan memutuskan hubungannya denganku, aku tahu itu._

Dia menemaniku keluar menuju trotoar dan meminta supir limo agar mengantar kami kembali ke gereja dimana mobilnya diparkirkan. Begitu kami di dalam limo, Chanyeol duduk di satu sisi limo, dan aku meluncur ke sisi lainnya, tahu diri aku tidak diperbolehkan duduk di sampingnya.

Dan dengan tidak dapat menyentuhnya membunuhku.

Jadi, kubiarkan dia yang memutuskan kapan dia ingin membicarakan apa yang sedang menggerogotinya. Kami duduk dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan menuju gereja. Dia menempatkanku di mobil seksinya, dan kebisuan lagi di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku.

Kusadari dia tidak membawaku kembali ke rumahnya.

Ketika dia memarkirkan mobil di jalan masukku, dia mematikan mesin dan kami duduk dalam keheningan, tidak saling memandang, hanya melihat lurus ke depan.

Akhirnya, setelah terasa seperti selamanya, aku memecah kesunyian.

"Chanyeol," bisikku, "kumohon bicaralah padaku. Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf jika aku tidak tahu apa kesalahanku."

Dia menggosokkan tangannya pada mulutnya dengan kasar, kemudian secara tiba-tiba keluar dari mobil, dan membuka lebar pintu penumpang di sisiku, mengindikasikan aku sebaiknya keluar.

Jadi kulakukan.

Dia mengikutiku menuju pintu, mengamatiku mematikan sistem alarm, dan berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi. Chanyeol, masuklah dan bicara denganku."

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara padamu," gumamnya, tidak beradu pandang denganku. "Terlalu menyakitkan berbicara padamu, Baekhyun. Dengan menatapmu saja itu membunuhku."

"Brengsek apa yang sedang terjadi?" Desakku, berkacak pinggang. "Jangan menjadi pengecut, Chanyeol, katakan saja apa yang salah!"

"Kau!" Kepalanya tersentak naik, matanya menyorotkan kegusaran. "Aku mengatakan padamu setiap hari betapa aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun." Dia bergerak mendekatiku, wajahnya hanya berjarak seinci dari wajahku. "Setiap hari, aku mengatakannya. Aku menunjukkannya. Aku memastikan kau tahu bahwa aku sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku menelan dengan susah payah, mataku melebar, dan hanya menyaksikannya mengeluarkan kegundahannya, sementara hatiku mulai hancur. Kurasakan airmata menggenang.

"Namun kau tidak mampu balas mengatakannya," dia melanjutkan. Dia melemparkan tangannya keatas dan berjalan menjauh, namun kemudian dia berbalik padaku, mulutnya membentuk garis suram. "Kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku, namun kau dapat begitu saja berdiri diatas panggung di hadapan dua ratus orang-orang terdekat dan paling kukasihi dan mengatakan pada pria lain bahwa kau mencintainya."

Mulutku ternganga dan setetes airmata mengalir menuruni pipiku.

"Aku melihatmu," bentaknya. "Aku melihat kau mengatakan padanya kau mencintainya setelah dia membisikkan hal yang sama di telingamu dan menciummu, yang mana hampir saja dia mendapatkan ganjaran pukulan di rahangnya." Dia mengusap mulutnya lagi dan kemudian berkacak pinggang dan tetes air mata lain jatuh menuruni pipiku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Aku tidak dapat melihat segala hal dengan jelas. Kau lebih berarti dari apa pun. Lebih dari keluargaku, lebih dari football. Lebih dari apa pun." Dia mengendikkan bahu dan menengadahkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya, seakan dia memperlihatkanku segala yang dimilikinya.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, walaupun aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Aku hanya berpikir kau tidak mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Dia memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, kemudian menurunkan tatapannya padaku, dan kemudian memandang kakinya. Dia berdiri di depanku, dalam balutan setelannya, dan aku amat sangat ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya betapa aku membutuhkannya.

Betapa aku mencintainya.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan mata coklat kehitamannya yang sedih.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu, mungkin kita hanya membuang-buang waktu saja." Bahunya mengendur dan dia menjalankan ruas jarinya menuruni pipiku. "Semoga kau beruntung, Baekhyun."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuruni undakan tangga berandaku dan menuju ke mobilnya, aku membeku.

 _Sial apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Dia menjangkau mobilnya, membuka pintu, dan bersiap menyalakan mesin.

"Tunggu!"

ooOoo

.

.

 **~Chanyeol POV~**

Kubuka pintu mobilku, dan jantungku naik ke tenggorokanku, dan aku harus berusaha dengan amat keras menghentikan diriku sendiri dari berlari kembali padanya dan memohon agar dia melupakan semua hal yang baru saja kukatakan.Akan kuterima apa pun yang sanggup dia berikan padaku, selama sisa hidupku, andaikan saja aku dapat _memilikinya_.

Namun dengan tidak dapat mendengar kalimat itu dari mulutnya yang manis pada akhirnya akan membuatku membencinya, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan terjadi.

Selamanya.

Aku terlalu mencintai Baekhyun, maka yang terbaik adalah menghindari hal itu terjadi.

"Tunggu!"

Dia terdengar panik. Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat dan mencengkeram pintu mobil dengan erat. _Masuklah ke dalam rumah, babe._

"Chanyeol, tunggu." Sekarang Baekhyun telah berada di sampingku. Kuturunkan tatapanku pada mata hazelnya yang dipenuhi airmata dan aku harus mengumpulkan segenap tekad yang kumiliki agar tidak memeluknya dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Karena aku tidak berpikir demikian.

"Baekhyun, dengar…"

"Tidak, kau yang dengar," dia menyelaku, tangannya mengepal di pinggul mungilnya yang padat, matanya berapi-api.

Aku telah membuatnya murka.

"Kau tidak boleh menjatuhkan bom seperti itu padaku dan kemudian berkendara menuju matahari terbenam, tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya, Park Chanyeol. Dan bila kau pikir kau memutuskan hubungan denganku, kau akan menghadapi hal yang lain."

Aku sangat menyukai ketika dia sedang kesal. Namun ketegangan yang ada di perutku belum juga mereda.

"Chanyeol," dia memulainya dan menarik napas panjang, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang akan kau pahami."

Aku tak mampu bernapas, aku hanya sanggup memandangnya, rahangku seperti jatuh hingga lutut.

"Apa?"

"Tentu saja aku jatuh cinta padamu, Chanyeol." Dia menelan dengan susah payah dan memejamkan matanya. Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa-apa lagi, kutangkupkan wajahnya di tanganku, sentuhan pada kulitnya seakan merupakan penyejuk bagi syarafku yang terbakar, dan membuatnya menatap langsung ke mataku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengatakan kalimat itu hanya karena kau takut aku akan memutuskanmu karena tak mengatakan itu."

Matanya tersenyum dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini, ketenangan menjalariku.

"Kau lebih pandai dari itu," dia bergumam dengan suara merdunya. "Dan kau mengenalku lebih baik dari itu."

Kuraup dia dengan kedua belah lenganku, mendorong pintu mobilku hingga tertutup dengan kakiku dan membopongnya masuk ke rumahnya yang mungil.

Aku berencana untuk menjual townhouse ini dan memintanya pindah agar tinggal bersamaku secepatnya.

Yang mana itu berarti tahun depan, dia sangat mandiri. Astaga, aku mencintainya.

Kubopong dia masuk ke dalam ruang keluarganya dan duduk di sofa, memeluk dia diatas pangkuanku. Alis matanya naik hingga garis rambutnya.

"Kupikir kau akan membawaku keatas."

"Nanti," jawabku dan menyusuri bibirnya dengan ujung jariku. "Pertama, ceritakan padaku."

Dia mendesah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu karena dalam hidupku, itu selalu berarti bahwa orang-orang akan pergi." Dia mengangkat bahu dan mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menahan airmata, dan itu seperti remasan di hatiku.

Aku benci ketika dia menangis, karena dia sangat jarang melakukannya.

"Lanjutkan," aku berbisik dan tersenyum padanya. Aku sangat menyukai rasa dari tubuh mungilnya berada di dekapanku, lembut dan seolah dia memang tercipta untukku.

"Kupikir aku pernah mencintai ibuku ketika aku masih kecil. Aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya," alis matanya mengerut saat dia berpikir keras. "Tapi aku diambil darinya, dan sejujurnya, aku bersyukur karena itu untuk yang terbaik. Namun kemudian aku berpindah dari satu rumah asuh ke rumah asuh lain. Aku bertemu dengan Juhyun di rumah asuh pertama, dan terikat padanya seakan dia adalah penyelamat hidupku, karena bagiku dia memang seperti demikian." Dia menengadah menatapku dengan tatapan mengiba yang tersirat pada mata hazelnya, memohon padaku agar memahami, dan kupikir aku mulai mengerti.

"Dia adalah orang pertama yang kuanggap sebagai keluarga sejatiku. Dia merawatku, dan bersikap baik padaku, dan tidak mengharapkan imbalan apa pun dariku." Dia menelan, dan menghapus airmata di pipinya. "Lalu aku dikeluarkan dari rumah asuh pertama tersebut, dan Juhyun direnggut dariku. Syukurlah aku tidak kehilangan kontak dengannya."

Kupeluk Baekhyun makin erat dan membiarkannya mencurahkan segalanya.

"Posisiku selalu ditegaskan di setiap rumah yang kutinggali, dan itu bukan sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Aku lega ketika negara melepaskanku saat berusia enam belas tahun dan aku bisa tinggal bersama Juhyun."

Dia menarik diri dan menengadah untuk menatapku. "Namun kemudian, setelah bertahun-tahun aku tinggal bersamanya dan kami memiliki band serta hidup berjalan mulus, dia memutuskan untuk membawa band dan pergi ke Jepang untuk terjun ke bisnis musik."

"Mengapa dia tidak membawamu bersamanya?" Tanyaku.

"Juhyun bersikeras aku harus tinggal disini dan mengejar karir keperawatanku. Dia tahu aku sangat pandai di bidang itu, dan aku berusaha keras mencapainya. Dan kurasa dia bisa melihat akibat dari panjangnya jam kerja dan kemudian melakukan pertunjukan langsung di akhir pekan telah mengurasku. Dia tidak ingin aku berhenti menjadi perawat."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku padanya. "Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi itu sangat masuk akal, sweetheart."

"Yeah, saat ini memang," dia sependapat dan mengangguk. "Namun kala itu terasa seperti satu orang yang kucintai, _orang yang paling penting_ yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, baby," aku tidak peduli bila dia membenci panggilan itu. "Aku teramat sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Dia menangkupkan wajahku di tangannya, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, dan menyusuri ujung jarinya menuruni pipiku, matanya berpendar bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 _Jawaban yang tak terduga._

"Katakan lagi," aku berbisik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanyeol" dia balas berbisik.

Aku berdiri dan dengan dia masih berada di lenganku dan membopongnya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan menurunkan Baekhyun hingga dia berdiri. Dengan ujung jariku, kulepaskan tali gaun dari bahunya dan menyaksikan gaun tersebut jatuh dari tubuhnya yang menggiurkan dan terkumpul pada kakinya di lantai.

"Brengsek, kau telanjang di balik gaun itu?"

Dia berdiri di hadapanku hanya mengenakan stiletto hitamnya dan anting berlian, dan yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menahan diri agar tidak sampai berejakulasi seperti remaja yang bodoh.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau jelas berpakaian terlalu berlebihan."

"Lepaskan pakaianku," aku memerintah, kurentangkan kedua tanganku di sisi tubuhku, namun dia menggeleng dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, kemudian menggeser bokongnya ke tengah kasur, masih tetap mengenakan stilettonya.

"Aku ingin menonton," dia menjawab dengan seulas seringai genit, memamerkan lesung pipinya itu.

"Sangat pemalas," aku tersenyum padanya dan tidak dapat lepas dari setelan sialan ini cukup cepat. Matanya menggelap ketika dia menyusuri ketelanjanganku dan aku menyeringai.

Aku akan berlatih setiap hari selama sisa hidupku untuk menjaga tatapan matanya itu saat dia memandangku.

Akhirnya telanjang, aku menaiki tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuh mungilnya dengan tubuhku, pinggulnya menggesekku, kedua sikuku berada di sisi kepalanya, menyingkirkan sedikit rambut dari keningnya menggunakan ibu jariku.

"Aku mencintaimu," suara lirihnya diiringi senyuman bahagia.

"Astaga, aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari bibir seksimu, babe."

Dia tertawa pelan dan mencengkeram bokongku dengan tangannya. Kutundukkan kepalaku dan menciumnya, dengan lembut pada awalnya, kemudian memagutnya dengan ganas dan menggulingkan kami berdua sehingga posisinya mengangkangi pinggulku.

Baekhyun duduk tegak dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggosokkan kewanitaannya yang telah basah pada kejantananku. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam melalui gigiku. "Sabar, baby, atau aku akan orgasme sebelum kita sempat memulainya."

"Benarkah?" dia nampak senang dengan dirinya sendiri saat dia meneruskan untuk menyiksaku, dasar penggoda.

"Baekhyun," aku memperingatkannya dan tiba-tiba saja dia meloncat turun dan menghisap kejantananku, membuatku terhentak pada saat bersamaan dan tubuhku terangkat dari tempat tidur. "Persetan!"

Dia tertawa dan menjilat-jilati kepala kejantananku seakan itu adalah sebatang es krim cone, dan kemudian memasukan seluruh batang kejantananku kedalam mulutnya, menghisapnya saat dia mengangkat kepalanya. Kujalarkan jemariku melalui rambut lembutnya dan mendesah.

"Baekhyun, kembali kemari." Dengan keras kepalanya dia menggelengkan kepala dan terus melahap kejantananku.

"Aku bersumpah, Baekhyun, jika kau tidak kemari…"

"Apa?" tanyanya setelah dia membuat suara pop yang nyaring. "Kau akan apa?"

Kucengkeram bahunya dan menariknya keatas kepadaku, menciuminya dengan intens, dan menjulurkan tanganku diantara kami untuk bermain dengan tindikan yang telah teramat kusukai.

Itu membuatnya gila.

"Ah, astaga, Chanyeol," dia mendesah pada mulutku dan aku pun tersenyum.

"Benar begitu, sweetheart, orgasmelah untukku." Pinggulnya bergerak dengan cepat terhadap jemariku, dan aku tahu dia sudah sangat dekat, dan ketika kurasakan dimulainya getaran, kupandu diriku sendiri memasukinya, dan merasakan otot-otot kewanitaannya yang manis melumasi kejantananku saat aku tenggelam semakin dalam dan semakin jauh.

Kukertakkan gigiku dan berpegangan pada pinggulnya dengan erat untuk menjagaku agar tidak orgasme bersamaan dengannya.

Seiring otot-otot kewanitaannya mengendur, aku mulai menggerakkannya, dan dia mengambil alih, menunggangiku dengan kuat dan dalam ritme yang termanis. Dia duduk dan mengangkat lengannya, meletakkan lengan bawahnya di puncak kepalanya ketika dia menunggangiku, dan aku pun menjulurkan tanganku dan menangkup payudaranya di telapak tanganku, memuntir puting yang mengeras dengan ibu jari serta jari telunjukku, membuatnya semakin menggila.

Dia melemparkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menekankan tangannya di dadaku, dan tanganku menyusup diatara kami lagi, menatap kebawah dimana kejantananku terkubur pada kewanitaannya, dan dengan alas ibu jariku kutelusuri klitoris dan tindikannya, dan kurasakan orgasme Baekhyun mulai terbangun lagi.

"Lihatlah, babe," aku menginstruksikannya, dan dia menurut, menatap kebawah pada kami, pada diriku yang sedang membelai klitorisnya, dan dia pun jatuh berkeping-keping, berteriak dengan kencang.

Dia menumpukan tubuhnya padaku, mengepalkan tangannya, dan menggigil, dan aku tak memiliki pilihan selain orgasme bersamanya. Aku menggapai dan menggenggam rambutnya pada kepalan tanganku dan menariknya turun memagutnya dengan sekuat tenaga saat aku orgasme dengan hebat di dalamnya, mendorong naik pinggulku, menenggelamkan kejantananku sedalam yang kumampu.

Dia ambruk diatasku, dan kugulingkan kami pada sisi tubuh kami, dengan kejantananku masih tetap terkubur di dalamnya, menatap pada wajahnya yang merona, mata terpejam, bibir yang sedikit terbuka ketika dia terengah.

Ini, tepat disini, adalah seluruh duniaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun berbisik, dan aku tidak dapat menahan seringaian lebar di wajahku, atau bagaimana cara kejantananku berkedut di dalamnya akibat kata-kata manisnya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sweetheart."

ooOoo

.

.

Baekhyun tertidur sekitar satu jam yang lalu, namun aku tak lelah. Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah manisnya, tidak dapat menghentikan jelajahan jariku melalui rambut lembutnya.Dia mencintaiku.

Aku tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana bunyi kata-kata tersebut keluar dari bibir seksi itu, dan tidak sabar menanti mendengarnya lagi.

Hal itu membunuhku bahwa dia berpikir mencintai berarti pergi, bahwa jika dia mengakui padaku kalau dia mencintaiku, aku akan meninggalkannya.

Sial, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia terjebak denganku, selamanya jika dia akan memilikiku.

Aku ingin lebih mengenal Juhyun, memiliki waktu untuk bercakap-cakap dengannya. Namun lebih dari itu, kupikir Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu bersama Juhyun. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang telah menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun malam ini. Dia bersikap protektif dan sangat jelas mencintai Baekhyun.

Aku bergeser perlahan menjauh dari Baekhyun, berhati-hati jangan sampai membangunkannya, mengambil ponsel dari celana panjangku dan menuruni tangga townhouse Baekhyun sembari menghubungi Sehun. Malam telah larut, namun mereka mungkin masih berada di resepsi.

"Wilingston," Sehun menjawab. Dapat kudengar band yang bermain sebagai suara latar, dan gelak tawa orang-orang serta percakapan.

"Hei, aku butuh bantuan."

"Sebut saja," dia menjawab dengan cepat, dan aku nyengir. Luhan telah memilih pria yang baik.

"Aku butuh nomor Juhyun."

"Dia masih di panggung, Chanyeol," Sehun menukas dengan nada kering.

"Jangan jadi sok pintar."

ooOoo

.

.

 **~Baekhyun POV~**

Aku terbangun dengan lengan berat membungkus erat di pinggangku, sebuah hidung menekan pipiku, dan sebuah kaki besar berotot menutupi kakiku.Aku menghela napas dan menggoyangkan tubuh, mencoba untuk meregangkan badan tanpa melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Rasanya nikmat, dan setelah tadi malam, aku butuh kedekatan ini dengannya

Dia hampir meninggalkanku.

Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia.

"Selamat pagi," bisiknya.

Aku menoleh, mengusap hidungku di hidungnya dan menyeringai. "Pagi."

"Tidur nyenyak?" Dia bertanya dan memelukku erat.

"Ya. kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Aku suka bangun bersamamu."

Dia bersandar dan melemparkanku seulas senyum bingung. "Kau bangun denganku sepanjang waktu."

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Kau selalu bangun sebelum aku."

"Hmm." Dia mencium keningku dan menautkan jariku dengan jarinya dan kami hanya berbaring di sini dan bangun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

"Aku baik."

"Jadi," ia mulai dengan mendesah. "Ceritakan tentang Juhyun."

Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung dari mana ini berasal. "Aku sudah memberitahumu tentang dia tadi malam."

"Tidak, kau mengatakan kepadaku tentang bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin kau menceritakan tentang Juhyun."

"Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Sebut saja rasa ingin tahu."

"Chanyeol, dia seperti kakak bagiku..."

"Stop," dia menekan jemarinya di bibirku dan tersenyum menenangkan. "Ini bukan _pissing contest_. Aku benar-benar penasaran ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia."

Aku mencari wajahnya, dan menggosok kedua tanganku di wajahku, memutar tubuh dan menghadapinya. "Oke, aku akan memberikan versi singkatnya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Oke."

"Dia masuk ke panti asuhan pada usia dua belas tahun, setelah kedua orangtuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Tidak ada satu kerabat pun yang bisa mengurusnya." Aku menghela napas saat Chanyeol cemberut. "Dia bisa saja mengambil jalan hidup yang buruk. Tapi dia hanya menghanyutkan dirinya dalam musik, dan kemudian dia memiliki aku untuk dikhawatirkan, dan terima kasih Tuhan dia begitu keras kepala, atau aku bergidik ngeri memikirkan kekacauan seperti apa yang bisa dia perbuat dalam hidupnya."

Aku berdeham dan menelusuri bahu Chanyeol dengan ujung jariku. "Dia pindah ke Seoul ketika dia berusia delapan belas tahun, berbekal gitar dan dana perwalian yang dipersiapkan dari uang asuransi dari ketika orang tuanya meninggal. Itulah bagaimana ia mampu untuk membantuku membayar sekolah dan pada dasarnya mengurusku begitu lama. Dia pria yang cerdas. Dan dia begitu berbakat."

Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Menyenangkan bernyanyi dengan dia tadi malam."

"Kalian berdua hebat bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk. "Rasanya seperti tidak ada waktu yang berlalu," bisikku. "Aku merindukannya"

"Kenapa kau kehilangan kontak ketika ia pergi ke Jepang?"

"Karena aku anak manja." Aku menyeringai pada Chanyeol yang cemberut.

"Kau tidak manja."

"Oh, ya, aku manja. Aku sangat marah ketika Juhyun bilang dia akan berangkat ke Jepang." Aku menggeleng. "Aku bertindak seperti anak kecil yang tidak dituruti keinginannya. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi. Dan itu melukai perasaanku bahwa dia tidak memberiku pilihan untuk pergi bersamanya."

"Dari apa yang kau katakan, kedengarannya seperti dia berusaha menjagamu."

"Memang iya," aku mengangguk setuju. "Tapi itu masih menyakitkan. Aku mencintainya, dan ia pergi. Dan aku terlalu keras kepala untuk tetap berhubungan dengan dia setelah dia pergi. Dan kemudian ketika marah itu mereda, dan aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku merasa seperti terlalu banyak waktu berlalu, dan aku tidak berpikir ia ingin mendengar kabar dariku." Kalimat terakhir dikatakan dengan berbisik dan air mata menggenangi mataku.

"Aku yakin bukan itu masalahnya," Chanyeol bergumam dan menghapus air mata dari pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. "Tidak peduli seberapa bodoh Zitao bertindak, aku selalu ingin mendengar kabar dari dia."

"Ya," gumamku, tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Aku pikir kita harus bangun." Chanyeol menarik diri dariku dan melompat turun dari tempat tidur, telanjang dan kusut dari tidur.

"Aku rasa kau harus membawa bokong seksimu kembali ke tempat tidur." Dia menyeringai licik padaku dan menarik selimut dari tubuh telanjangku.

"Tidak, bangun."

"Hey! Dingin."

"Angkat pantat seksimu keluar dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku punya kejutan untukmu." Dia menggulung selimut menjadi bola dan melemparkannya di lantai, menghentakkan kaki ke kamar mandi untuk menghidupkan keran.

"Bagaimana dengan seks pagi hari? " Aku berteriak padanya.

"Di dalam kamar mandi!" Ia balas berteriak.

"Maksudmu kita bisa melakukan seks pagi hari di kamar mandi?" Aku berteriak.

Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu dan menyandarkan bahunya pada pintu, menyilangkan lengan berotot di depan dada, telanjang seperti bayi.

"Aku suka kalau kau telanjang," jawabku gembira dari posisiku di tempat tidur.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," dia tersenyum dan menyilangkan satu kaki di depan yang lain, tampak santai. "Apakah kau akan masuk kamar mandi dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, atau apakah aku perlu menggotongmu ke dalam sana?"

"Kenapa kau begitu suka memerintah pagi ini?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa.

"Aku suka memerintah setiap pagi, babe. Sekarang," ia bergerak menjauh dari pintu dan menuju ke tempat tidur, meraih pergelangan kakiku, dan menarikku ke tepi tempat tidur. "Mari kita masuk ke kamar mandi."

"Oke," Aku menaikkan kedua tanganku, dan dia menarikku berdiri, tapi alih-alih membiarkanku berjalan ke kamar mandi, ia mengangkatku ke bahunya dan membopongku.

"Aku bisa berjalan," kataku padanya dengan nada datar dan menampar pantat kencangnya.

"Tidak cukup cepat."

"Ceritakan tentang kejutan ini," aku menampar pantatnya lagi sebelum ia menurunkanku.

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang seks di kamar mandi." Dia mengambil shower gel milikku dan membusakan sebuah lap mandi.

"Aku akan melakukan seks kamar mandi denganmu jika kau ceritakan padaku tentang kejutannya," aku menawarkan dan harus berpegangan pada bisepnya untuk terus stabil saat ia menyapukan lap berbusa di payudaraku dan ke bawah perutku, mendarat di antara kakiku.

"Apakah kau yakin?" Ia bertanya.

"Apa pertanyaannya tadi?"

ooOoo

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" Aku bertanya dari kursi penumpang mobil Chanyeol."Kau akan lihat. Kita sudah hampir sampai."

"Aku tidak suka kejutan."

"Aku tahu. Kau benar-benar buruk dalam menutup mulut dan membiarkanku melakukan halku, Sayang."

"Kau tidak harus bilang kau punya kejutan bagiku."

"Pelajaran dimengerti," gumamnya dan memarkir mobil di depan café dengan menu omelet-dua belas butir telur.

"Sarapan adalah kejutannya?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Diamlah, Baekhyun."

Dia keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untukku, menarik tanganku, membungkus lengannya di pinggangku dan memberikan ciuman kasar padaku, di sana, di trotoar.

"Kau bisa membungkamku seperti itu kapan saja, bintang football."

Dia mengedipkan mata dan membawaku masuk ke restoran, melalui bilik lusuh dan ke belakang dimana seorang pria duduk memunggungi ruangan, beanie (topi kupluk) di kepalanya, memakai hoodie (jaket bertudung), tangan bertato memegang secangkir kopi.

Juhyun.

Tatapan lebarku beradu dengan Chanyeol dan dia hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Juhyun balas menatap kami kami dan tersenyum, berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat Chanyeol. "Hei, man."

"Hei. Aku akan membiarkan kalian mengobrol. Apakah kau keberatan memberikan Baekhyun tumpangan pulang ke rumah ketika kalian sudah selesai?"

"Kau akan pergi?" aku bertanya padanya, kupu-kupu berkerumun acak di perutku.

"Aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu, dan lagipula tidak akan mengerti lelucon antara kalian." Dia menyapukan tangannya di wajahku, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telingaku, "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisikku dan melihatnya berjalan keluar dari restoran.

"Silakan duduk," Juhyun mengisyaratkan pada sisi lain bilik, dan aku secara otomatis duduk diatasnya dan hanya menatapnya. Beanienya ditarik rendah di dahinya, menutupi tindikan alisnya. Sorot mata abu-abunya senang, tapi berhati-hati seolah-olah dia tidak cukup yakin bagaimana aku akan bereaksi kepadanya.

Dia mencengkeram cangkir kopinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau memiliki tato baru di jari-jarimu," bisikku.

"Kau memiliki tato baru di lenganmu," timpalnya.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku sudah lama memilikinya."

"Lagu apa?"

" _Dare You To Move._ "

Dia mengangguk, memahami alasannya. " _Bait floor?_ " Ia bertanya.

"Ya."

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di kota?" Aku bertanya, berusaha mati-matian untuk memulai percakapan. Tidak pernah sulit untuk berbicara dengan Juhyun. Aku benci ini sekarang.

"Beberapa waktu. Tour telah selesai, dan kami sedang cuti."

"Kupikir kau tinggal di Jepang sekarang." Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku punya tempat di sana, tapi aku rindu rumah." Dia mengangkat bahu dan menawarkanku senyuman miring dan aku tidak bisa tidak menatap cincin perak di bibirnya. Itu tampak benar-benar seksi pada dirinya. "Aku merindukanmu, Baekhyun-pie."

"Aku juga merindukanmu," Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk pada pelayan saat ia menawarkanku kopi dan daftar menu di depan kami. "Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Ya, ini salahku."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Aku punya nomor ponselmu. Aku tidak pernah meneleponmu juga."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau ingin mendengar dariku."

"Aku kira kita berdua salah," bisikku dan tersenyum padanya. "Jadi kau akan berada di sini lama, bukan?"

"Yep. Akan mengerjakan album berikutnya, dan hanya bersantai."

"Bagus."

"Jadi, Park Chanyeol?" Dia duduk bersandar pada bilik dan memicingkan matanya padaku.

"Ya." Aku tersenyum malu-malu dan menatap ke bawah pada kopi.

"Kau mencintainya?" Ia bertanya, tanpa basa-basi.

"Lebih dari apapun." Aku menegaskan.

Juhyun mengangguk, mengawasiku. "Dia membuatmu bahagia." Ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Sangat."

"Apakah Yijin masih ada?"

Mataku terbelalak padanya karena terkejut. "Bagaimana kau...?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau menghidupinya. Apakah dia masih ada?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol telah membayarnya."

"Sepertinya dia membuatku senang juga." Juhyun menyesap kopinya, dan aku tertawa, perutku akhirnya santai.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Berpacaran dengan salah seorang groupies?" Tanyaku manis dan dia melempar sachet gula padaku.

"Tidak pacaran. Seks, tak ada masalah. Hubungan, tidak."

" Juhyun..."

"Tidak." Ekspresi wajahnya keras dan aku tahu subjek pembicaraan ini ditutup.

"Keras kepala."

"Sama seperti semua wanita di negara ini, kalian memujaku," Dia menyombong dan meneguk kopi, memukul bibirnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Aku senang melihat kau masih sederhana." Aku menggeleng padanya, sangat senang untuk bisa bersamanya lagi.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang Chanyeol, dan mengapa aku tidak harus mematahkan lengannya yang berharga karena telah menyentuh adikku..."

ooOoo

.

.

 **~Chanyeol POV~**

 _Dua bulan kemudian..._

"Kenapa kita tidak menyewa sebuah perusahaan jasa pindahan lagi?" Tanyaku sambil membawa kotak ke empat ribu dari truk pindahan ke kamar tidur cadangan."Karena, mereka tidak berhati-hati. Aku tidak memiliki banyak barang, tapi apa yang aku miliki tidak perlu rusak dan hancur." Baekhyun duduk di lantai di kamar tamu, membongkar sebuah kotak.

"Bisakah kau membantu kami menyelesaikan bongkar muat truknya sebelum kau mulai membongkar kotak?" Aku bertanya padanya, berkacak pinggang.

"Hey! Di mana kalian?" Yunho dan Juhyun keduanya datang ke ruang tamu dengan cemberut terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Kalian tidak bisa menyingkir untuk berhubungan seks sementara kami membongkar truk," kata Yunho, menunjuk pada kami.

"Bung, itu adikku," Juhyun menyilangkan tangan di dada dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Ayolah," aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan menariknya berdiri. "Mari kita pergi, pemalas."

Semua saudara laki-laki yang melakukan bongkar muat truk, gadis-gadis yang mengarahkan dimana tempat untuk menempatkan kotak, seakan kami semua buta huruf dan tidak bisa membaca tulisan kamar mandi ditulis dengan spidol hitam di sisi kotak.

Wanita selalu perlu untuk memerintah kami kesana kemari.

Aku mencintai mereka.

Baekhyun bergabung dengan Luhan di dapur, menggabungkan barang-barangnya dengan milikku, dan dadaku membuncah dengan kebahagiaan. Dibutuhkan waktu enam minggu yang panjang, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil membujuknya pindah serumah denganku.

"Kau tahu," Baekhyun mengumumkan pada semuanya. "Kalian semua tidak perlu datang membantu. Aku tidak punya banyak barang. Juhyun dan Chanyeol bisa menangani barang-barang besar."

"Terima kasih banyak sudah menjadikanku sukarelawan," gumam Juhyun sinis. "Kenapa kita tidak menyewa sebuah perusahaan jasa pindahan lagi?"

"Itulah yang aku katakan," aku menyetujui, dan kami berdua mendapatkan pelototan dari Baekhyun. Dia tampak begitu seksi ketika dia kesal denganku.

"Jadi, Kyungsoo," Juhyun berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo, yang mencoba memutuskan dimana tempat untuk menggantung beberapa karya seni Baekhyun yang dibawa bersamanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan nanti?"

"Aku tidak akan bersamamu," dia bergumam dan kami semua meledakkan tawa.

Kyungsoo seorang yang keras. Dia benci omong kosong, dan sangat blak-blakan. Dia juga cantik, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Juhyun untuk mencoba.

"Uh, aku tidak menawarkan, sayang." Juhyun tersenyum puas. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau ingin aku mengajakmu keluar."

Para gadis terkesiap, dan sorot mata Sehun menjadi sekeras batu, tapi sesaat sebelum ia membuat gerakan menendang bokong Juhyun, Kyungsoo tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Beri tahu aku jika kau berubah pikiran."

"Kau akan menjadi yang pertama tahu." Kyungsoo memalu paku ke dinding dan menggantung gambar yang ada di kakinya. "Tapi asal kau tahu, aku tidak berkencan dengan orang terkenal."

"Aku juga tidak," Juhyun mengedipkan mata dan berjalan menuju ke dapur, menarik bir dari kulkas dan menyesapnya. Gadis-gadis semua tersenyum lebar padanya, dan aku harus mengatakan, aku ingin melakukan toss dengannya.

Tidak mungkin dia akan berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya.

Akhirnya, setelah segalanya terasa berjalan seperti berhari-hari, semua orang pergi. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan mereka saat mereka naik ke mobil mereka dan berlalu, menutup pintu depan dan pergi mencari gadisku.

Aku menemukannya di kamar tamu lagi, membongkar kotak yang sama sebelumnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Aku bertanya padanya dan bersandar ke pintu. Dia tampak begitu muda, duduk di sana di lantai dengan kaus jersey usangku dan celana yoga hitam, rambut diikat ekor kuda dan tanpa make up.

"Aku menemukan foto-fotoku ini yang Luhan potret ketika kami kuliah." Dia membolak-balik foto, dan aku mengerutkan kening dalam kebingungan, dan kemudian kesadaran menghantamku. Luhan mengambil gambar telanjang.

Foto telanjang Baekhyun.

"Perlihatkan padaku." Aku bergerak menjauh dari pintu dan menurunkan diri ke lantai di belakangnya, kakiku di kedua sisi tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dadaku, bokong eksinya berada pada pangkal pahaku.

Dan kemudian duniaku pun terhenti.

Foto-fotonya hitam dan putih. Baekhyun memegang gitar, dan tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

"Sialan," gumamku sambil Baekhyun membolak-baliknya perlahan-lahan. Pastinya ada dua lusin foto-foto itu, Baekhyun dalam berbagai pose dengan gitar. Rambutnya terurai, membingkai wajahnya. Dia terlihat lebih ramping, dengan cara dimana ketika tubuh seorang wanita berubah dari seorang remaja menjadi seorang wanita. Aku lebih memilih payudara bulat dan pinggulnya sekarang, tapi sialan, bahkan dulu dia sudah memukau.

"Berapa usiamu saat itu?" Tanyaku.

"Sembilan belas," jawabnya malu-malu, melihat ke foto-foto itu.

Dia sampai pada foto yang terakhir. Dia duduk bersila di tempat tidur berselimutkan seprai putih yang telah berantakan. Lengannya melilit gitar, dan gitar itu menutupi dia sepenuhnya, tapi itu adalah foto terseksi dari semuanya. Wajahnya segar, matanya yang lebar menatap ke kamera, dan dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bolehkah aku menyimpan yang itu?" Aku bertanya.

"Tentu. Kau dapat menyimpan semuanya."

"Benarkah?" Aku menjalankan tanganku ke atas dan ke bawah lengannya dan mencium lehernya, tepat di bawah telinganya. Aku yakin dia bisa merasakan betapa foto-foto ini telah membuatku terangsang.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini." Dia bersandar padaku dan memutar wajahnya manis padaku. Aku menjalankan jari-jariku di pipinya dan mencium hidungnya, lesung pipinya dan kemudian bibirnya.

"Kau cantik, Baekhyun. Dulu dan bahkan lebih lagi sekarang."

"Aku senang kau berpikir begitu."

"Aku senang kau di sini, di rumah kita bersamaku."

Dia tersenyum lebar, matanya bersinar bahagia, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga kebahagiaan itu selama sisa hidupnya.

"Aku juga. Bisakah kita telanjang sekarang?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah bertanya, sayang."

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

Sebagai acara penyambutan Ulang tahun Baekhyun, ada beberapa author yang mengadakan update jamaah, siapa saja mereka

-Azova10

-Park Shita

-Baekkicoet (on wattpad)

Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak mereka yaaaa~

sekali lagi, Happy Birthday uri Byun Baekhyun!


End file.
